Witches moon
by Mistyblackheart
Summary: Previously known as "Unknown666" COMPLETELY REWRITTEN! Ivy Stone is a Witch, taught by her mother at a young age, and blessed with a power that won't awaken until she is able to control that power. When our favorite alien come into her life, she undergoes a series of adventures that change her life forever. Zimxoc Dibxoc
1. The nightmare begins

A/N: First off, I want to let everyone know this is a rewrite of a story I wrote when I was like 13 or something, on my last account (xXxBloodyTearsxXx),the story was previously called "Unknown666".

I came a crossed my old stories that I had published on this website and reread them. To be honest I couldn't remember what the story was about (shows how much an impression it made on me huh?), and I was horrified at how_ terrible_ it was. So I read through the comments, and I took a commenter's advice to rewrite the story. So here I'm 5 years later, publishing the rewritten version of my original story.

When I first wrote this story there was a certain vibe I wanted the story to have. But I didn't know how to conduct my writing to capture what I was thinking and feeling. I admit, my writing skills aren't the best, but I believe they've improved since the original story was published, 5 years ago.

And the main focus of this story isn't romance stuff (which is has). It's more about Ivy Stone (my character) learning how to trust and love herself and those around her. Also it's about her growing up and coming into her personal power.

If you don't like stories like that then, don't read it. It's as simple as that. If you don't have anything productive to say. Don't comment. If you comment/review, I'm looking for: things to improve on, questions you may have and critiques. I'm partially publishing this again as a test to see if my writing has improved and if as the story goes on if my writing evolves even more.

One more thing: all of the characters are, in my mind, about the age of 14-18 and in High School. It's just how I visualized them. I realize you (as the reader) visualize things differently then I (the author) do and I'm OK with that.

That's all I have to say for now. :) Enjoy the story!

* * *

Chapter one: The Nightmare begins

I sat in my seat like everyday, behind Dib…Bored as hell, doodling in my notebook. I've had this feeling all day today that there's going to be a big change soon. Not sure if it's good or bad yet, but I know it's going to happen soon. Today maybe?I looked up from my notebook and noticed this boy in the front of the class.

'Is his skin... green?' I thought eying the strange boy dressed in a uniform that looked like it came out of a syfy book or movie.

"Class, I would like to introduce the newest, hopeless appendage to the student body. His name is... Zim. Zim, if you have something to say, say it now, because after this moment, I don't wanna hear another sound from you!" Miss. Bitters yelled to the strange green boy standing next to her in front of the room.

'Well now I know he's here to stay, maybe I can ask him later about his strange appearance.' I thought laying my head down on my desk, but lifting back up to look at the new kid.

"Hello, friends. I am a perfectly normal human worm baby." He said to the class.

'On second thought, I think this guy's an alien.' I paused mentally face-palming myself. 'Great I've been around Dib for too long. His craziness is contagious.'  
As he talks, the class is still bored and uninterested except for Dib who's pointing and staring with his mouth open at Zim.

I rolled my eyes. Yep I know how this is going to turn out. Dib's going to start yelling about ghost or aliens or whatever and we all have to hear about it for hours on end.

"You have nothing, absolutely nothing to fear from me. Just pay no attention to me and we'll get along just fine." Zim said putting his hands above him.

"Take your seat now, Zim." Miss. Bitters said. Zim walked with his arms outstretched to an empty desk in the front row. I watched him as he made his way to his seat, suspicious.

'There's something not right about him. Not bad exactly, just weird.' I thought puzzled, but returned to my doodles. My eye's were drawn to a rose I had drawn earlier. I grumbled to myself mentally. You see, I'm a witch. A seer actually (meaning I can get a glimpse of the future, past and random visual messages.) . So when I randomly drawn to something or I have a feeling about something, it's usually important...like today. And I think it has something to do with that Zim guy.

"Today's lecture is about outer space... and how it will eventually implode in on itself!" Miss. Bitters started  
Zim stood on his desk with both arms up. Miss. Bitters gives him the: o.0 look

'This guys weird…' I thought staring at him again.

"Yes, Zim?" Zim sits back down and puts his hands on top of his desk.

"In the event of, say, a full scale alien invasion, how prepared do you think this planet's defenses would be? Tell me!" He said goinga little psycho at the end there. There was a quick moment of silence. Like everyone was trying to register what he just said.

"As I was saying, the universe is just doomed. Doom, doom, doooooom!" A bug crawled across Miss. Bitters face and she repeated the word 'doom'.  
I rolled my eyes again, and went back to doodling.

"Okay, am I the only one here who sees the alien sitting in class?" Dib asked

' No…. I see him too….' I thought not looking up from my drawing. The class looks around, (except me,) for an alien.

"There!" he said pointing at Zim. I looked up and looked at Zim who was sweating slightly, with a worried look on his face.

"Right there!" he said again, pointing at Zim again.

"That is no kid! He's an alien! An alien! One of the monsters I've been talking about! He's here to conquer Earth!" he yelled  
I looked over at Zim again and saw him going for something on his sleeve. Zita leaned on his chair.

" Aw, not this again. Your crazy!" she said, then moving back into her chair. Zim relaxes and the thing on his sleeve disappears.

"What about his horrible green head!?" Dib asked jumping onto his desk.

"What about your horrible big head?" I said more to myself then anyone else. He glared at me, and I just shrugged, returning to my drawing as the class laughed at my not-so funny joke.

"Insolent fool boy! It's a skin condition." Zim said folding his hands on top of his desk once again and looking at his desk.

"And he's got no ears! Is that part of your skin condition, Zim? No ears?" Dib gets in Aki's (The girl next to him) face, pointing to his own ears. Zim looks embarrassed.

" Yes" he said looking back down at his desk making him look depressed. He must be an OK actor because I actually felt a little bad for him.

" Man, Dib. You think that just 'cause someone looks different, you can call them an alien?" Tae said angrily.

"I guess Old Kid's an alien too, huh?" Brain said pointing back at Old kid sitting in the back.

"How's a goin?" Old kid said waving in the back of the class.

"Okay, see this is us" Dib said walking up to the chalkboard, using a pointer to point to a sketch on the chalkboard of a man labeled 'Normal Human Being.'  
"-Now over here, over here is Zim," he said pointing to a picture of an alien labeled 'Zim'.  
"See the difference? Anyone? Anyone? Questions?" he asked bringing his hand to his chin.

"Yeah, what's wrong with you? All you talk about is aliens and ghosts and seeing Bigfoot in your garage!" said one of the boys said pointing at Dib.

"He was using the belt sander..." Dib said.

I looked over at Zim.  
"Yeah, he's always saying stuff. I remember that one time when" Zim started I had to slightly laugh at his attempt to fool everybody, but I dozed out back into my drawing.

The bell rings and I quickly put my things away and leave the classroom. I walked to the front of the Skool and stopped to get my bike, which was chained onto the pool beside the steps.

" No one will believe you" Zim said and started to walk away from Dib, I unchained my bike and eavesdropped on Dib and Zim. Horrible I know but I'm way too curious for my own good as my father would say. By that as it may, I was curious about this "Zim" character.

"They'll believe if I bring you to them without your disguise!" Dib slides down the side railings of the steps and lands in front of Zim.

'I better follow them, there must be a reason for all of the visions the universe is sending me.' I thought still watching them mounting my bike.  
Dib pulls out a pair of weird looking handcuffs.

" I ordered this from one of my U.F.O. zines." Dib said opening them.

"Oh, its pretty. What is it?" Zim asked leaning back a bit.

"Alien sleep cuffs, guaranteed to render all alien life forms unconscious." Dib said smiling

'1.'

"How do you know it works if you never found an alien before?" Zim asked

'2…'

" I'm going to find out right now!' Dib leaps at Zim who jumps past him and starts running, Dib following.

'3.!'

I took off to follow them, avoiding pushing people over and cars by jumping over them. Following Dib wasn't hard at all mostly because both him and Zim left me with a nice trail of destruction to follow.

"Leave me alone! I just wanna go home and be all normal!" Zim yelled running his best to get away from Dib. Zim jumped through an open window of an open car door and then out the other side into the street. Zim knocked into the crossing guard causing the guard to spin around and accidentally hit Dib with his stop sign. I ride past yelling a 'sorry', and looking back in front of me.

Zim runs into an alleyway. I ride to the other side. Dib appears at the alleyway in front of Zim, I quickly hide before they could see me. Zim hits a box of oranges, knocking Dib over. Zim goes into the street and is almost hit by a car. I take off again, but on the other side of the street and hopefully unnoticed.  
The car stops and honks at Zim, but Zim climbs to the top of the car. He hops from car to car as Dib follows bellow on the other sidewalk. Zim climbs to the top of a fake ice cream cone on top of an ice cream truck. Out of the speakers of the ice cream truck is a strange hypnotizing Arnold Schwarzenegger type voice:

"You like ice cream. You like ice cream. You love it. You cannot resist ice cream. To resist is hopeless. Your existence is meaningless without ice cream."

Dib laughs maniacally. A Skool bus stops beside the ice cream truck to drop off students. Zim jumps from the ice cream truck to the Skool bus. Dib also climbs the Skool bus. Zim backs up as Dib approaches him. Zim almost falls off the bus from backing up too far. He hangs half way off the bus. I gasped slightly hoping he doesn't fall off the bus.

"They might even name your autopsy video after me!" Dib said.

'I guess Dib is creepier then I thought.' I thought slightly disgusted as an image of a autopsy popped into my head. I shook my head.  
'Just Dib I guess.' I smiled slightly.

The bus started moving again and Zim looses his grip. He flies through the air and lands on top of a metal fence while making a painful noise

"Ha! See ya, Dib! Pitiful human!" Zim said to Dib. I rode up to Zim, stopped and looked up at him, he was too busy with Dib, he didn't see me ride up (or stalking them I hope)

'That would be awkward to explain.' I chuckled to myself at the though of having to explain why I was following them.  
' "Oh sorry, you see I get messages from the universe and yeah the universe wants me to follow you guys. No biggy!" ' I chuckled again,looking up at Zim who was still on the fence. Suddenly, a dog jumps out of the bushes behind the fence and bites down on Zim' head, pulling him down. One of Zim's boots flies through the air and lands on the fence.

The Skool bus passes by and Dib jumps off onto the fence, kicking Zim's boot off the fence. He looks into the bushes for Zim he doesn't notice that Zim is crawling out of the bushes down below, and me watching. He puts his boot back on. Zim looks up and sees that Dib is still on the top of the fence looking for Zim in the bushes. Zim pushes Dib into the bushes so that the dog would attack Dib. Zim stands on the fence as a personal communicator attached to a robotic arm unfolds from his backpack thing.

'Well that's odd. Never seen a backpack with one of those in it.' I thought puzzled.  
' I kind of wish I had one.' I thought, smiling a bit and getting ready to take off again.

"GIR! Help me! There isn't much time!" Zim said into the communicator thing.

"Yes, sir!" said a robotic voice said. Almost instantly, a green dog arrives, using a jet pack? Zim hops down from the fence.

"Get me out of here now, GIR! Now!" Zim said to the dog

"Okey dokey!" it said in a high-pitched voice. Zim looks at me and I give a small wave and smiling.

"Hey, wait a minute, what the-? Ahhhhhh!" Zim yelled not taking his eyes off me while 'GIR' flies underneath him and forces him into the air. Zim grips 'GIR' by the ears as they fly off.

Dib crawls out of the bushes looking disheveled.

" Dib get on!" I yelled riding in front of him. He brightens up as he realizes that he has a ride. He got on and held onto my waist. And I took off. It took a little bit more energy to start going again but after we got going we picked up quite a bit of speed.

I heard Zim screams as he and GIR rocket towards a weird looking house. They smack into the door and fall to the ground. They slowly get up. Zim looks badly beaten and has a twig in his hair.

"Good work, GIR..." I heard Zim say to his 'dog'. GIR makes a triumphant noise like the one made by Blue in Blue's Clues. Dib jumped off the bike and I came to a skidding stop almost crashing into the fence in front of the strange green house, which I'm guessing to be Zim's house.

"There you are." Dib said walking through the smoke, glaring at Zim.

"Quick! Get in the house GIR! Hurry!" I heard Zim said, but soon saw him after the smoke cleared.  
He saw me.  
"What are you doing here filthly-pig-human?!" He yelled pointing at me.

I clenched my teeth and fist.  
"Don't. Call. me that." I looked up at him  
"I happen to have a name, you filthy alien scum. And my name is Ivy Stone." I growled. He gulped nervously.

He opened the door of his home and two robots greeted him as he shut the door behind him. Dib ran up to the door and started banging on it.

"You can't hide forever! And if you can, then I'll wait forever!" Dib yelled, then the gnomes shot lasers at him.

"Okay... I'm going to go home now and prepare some more!" Dib yelled walking back to me a bit disappointed.

" Hey! Need a ride home?" I asked nudging him in the arm with my elbow, hoping to make him feel a little bit better.

" Why are you helping me anyway? You think I'm crazy just like everyone else, so why help me?" he asked.

" Hun, I never said I didn't think you were crazy. I still think you are. But I also don't see the point in making someone feel bad, just because they see things differently." I said staring at him in the eye.

Dib had a strange look on his face.

"But You're still crazy in my mind." I said smiling playfully.

"Come on I'll take you home." I said pulling on his jacket and directing him to get on the bike behind me.

~About twenty minutes later~

"Is this your house?" I asked stopping in front of a blue house.

" Yeah, thanks for your help…and the ride." He said a bit shyly.

" No problem, See you at Skool! " I said smiling at him and giving him a small smile as I departed. I could tell Dib was feeling better, his aura looked a bit lighter then usual. And I'm glad to help with that, even if I didn't do much. Hopefully we could be friends. I've never really had a really close friend, and currently Dib looks like my best option for that. I will have to get used to his obsessive paranormal thing, but I'll figure something out.

I stopped into front of a two story white house, and dismounted my bike and set it next to the fence by the house as I walked into the house.

" How was School honey?" my step-mom Candy asked as I walked into the house.

"I think I may have found a friend. And we got a new student today, some green kid. Other then that nothing…" I said taking a seat at the counter watching her look through a bunch of cook books.

"That's great Ivy. Hm. how does Spinach Casserole sound?" She asked flipping another page of the cookbook.

I wrinkled my nose. "How about I cook something?"

Candy looked at me "But honey you cook every night, I want to help." I stood up and pulled my hair back in a ponytail and rolled up the sleeves of my long-sleeve shirt.

"You can help, but I don't want you burning the house down because you don't know what you're doing that's all." I opened the fridge and pulled out some meat and veggies, then setting them on the counter.

"Get me a cutting board and a knife please?" I asked going into the pantry and getting a few more things for dinner.  
Candy got them and started washing the veggies. "So what are we making?"

"I'm thinking stew tonight. Something simple that doesn't take too much energy to make." I said cutting up the meat and putting it aside and chopping up the veggies.

"Ah ok!" Candy said heating up a pot with some oil in it. I admit, Candy is nice, however she tries too hard to be a mother to me. Which I appreciate the effort. I really do, but she can never be my mom.

I put the meat into the pot and let Candy brown the meat.

"Hey Candy? When is Dad supposed to be home?" I asked, I could feel a lump forming in my throat at the thought of Dad being home.

"Oh, about 7:30. Why?"

I shrugged. "Just trying to see if Dinner will be done by then." I said putting the veggies in the pot to soften and putting a beer in the mixture for flavor.

"Honey, you know your father doesn't like you using his beer." Candy warned.

"I know but it's really good for stew. Hopefully he'll forgive me this time." I said as I finished pouring the contents of the bottle into the pot and throwing the bottle away and pouring a box of beef stock into the pot also and seasonings.

"Ok go ahead and turn the temp. down and put the cover on the pot and it should be done when Dad gets home." I said washing my hands in the sink and pulling my sleeves back down over my wrists.

"Oh thank you honey!" Candy said giving me a quick hug.

"I gotta go do some homework. I'll be down to check on the food in a while." I said wiggling out of her hug and grabbing my backpack that I sat next to the stairs.  
"Ok honey." Candy said putting all of her cookbooks away. I went upstairs to my room and set my backpack on my bed. Then pulled the curtains back a bit to let some sunlight into the room. I sat down and looked around my room, trying to wind down from the day.

My room is pretty dark, I suppose you call it "Gothic" but it's not quite. The walls are a dark indigo/blue, and many places on the walls there are little paintings I painted just because I felt that space needed something. The curtains on my windows are black lace, with a line of beading along the top. My bed had dark blue sheets and a thick black fleece blanket on it with a Celtic knot design on it.

I looked over to my closet, one door was off of it but the other worked, and behind it hid "my secret" as I call it. It hides my alter and my books on witchcraft and such. I sighed remembering mom's lessons on magic and our practice. She also taught me our history, how during times of the witch-hunts, covens of witches would meet in private and practice magic together in secret. They also hid all of their books in the forms of "cook books" or "books of stories" which most people would call fairy-tales now.

I smiled slightly. It seems to be our ways haven't changed much. We still had to hid our craft, our ways. Mom had a small alter in the attic ina small truck she got from her mother, which was full of my grandmothers books and tools. When mom died, she gave me that trunk and told me to hide it from my father, who believed that our craft was "the way of the Devil". Ironic that he would preach that our ways were the way of the Devil when our way was one of love and light.

Shortly after mom died however, my Dad became a serious alcoholic. And a violent one at that. In order to cope with my Mothers death, he drowned his pain in alcohol, and blamed her death on me, even though her death was caused by an illness, still unknown to this day what caused it. But whatever it was it killed her slowly. She would be ok for a week then be back in the hospital the next day. That went on for about 3 months. Finally her suffering ended though.

But anyway, I'm usually very nervous when Dad comes home. Because on the good days he would be ok and just ignore me, pretend like I wasn't there. However on his bad days... well you can guess.

I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts and looked outside. The sun was just going down. I stood up and made my way back down to the kitchen and checked on the stew. Then went back up to my room. I grabbed my laptop from under my bed and played on it for a little bit. Mostly looking for more music to add to my mp3 player.

After a couple hours, I heard Dad's truck pull into the drive way and him slamming the door shut. He was grumbling to himself. I groaned.

'So he's drunk already huh?' I sighed getting up and locking my door and pulling the curtains closed, then returning to my computer and putting my ear-buds back in my ears.

From over my music and heard some crashing and yelling, but I just turned up the volume to drown it out. I glanced at my clock and it read 8:05p, in bright red. I sighed and debated about going downstairs and getting some food. But I decided to wait until everybody was asleep. Which hopefully won't be too long.

I did however need to use the restroom, so I got up and stuck my head out the door to see if the coast was clear. Sarah made her way up the stairs, not taking her eyes off of her pink glittery phone. I sighed and stepped out of my room and into the bathroom.

After I was done I stepped out of the bathroom and my Dad stumbled up the stairs with another bottle in-hand (whiskey I think from the smell of it), and looked at me. I held me breath staring back at him. But he just turned and went into his and Candy's room. I released my breath and went into my room.  
I leaned against my door in relief.

'Thank god it's one of the good days.' I thought staring at glow 'n' the dark star covered ceiling. I pushed myself off of the door and went back to my laptop, but I couldn't figure out how else to entertain myself. So I sighed and shut down my laptop and put it back under my bed and headed towards my closet, reaching behind the door and pulling out a book.

I looked at it and shrugged and climbed into bed and read for a couple hours until I couldn't hear anybody in the house stirring, besides Sarah talking on her phone about some guy called "Eric". I put the book back in the closet and once again poked my head out of my room and looked around.

'Safe.' I thought smiling, coming out of my room closing the door behind me. Then made my way down to the kitchen. Candy washed all of the dishes and put the food in the fridge, which I noticed she made me a bowl with a little pink sticky-note on it with 'Ivy' on it in her bubbly handwriting. I grabbed it, took the sticky note off and put the bowl in the microwave for a couple minutes. When it dinged, I took the bowl out and grabbed a spoon and a napkin and balanced a can of off brand poop soda in my arm, and made my way back to my room.

I ate and left my dishes on my desk at the foot of my bed. I sighed and looked at the clock. 12:48 am it blinked. I then decided to go to sleep, so I turned my light off and turned my mp3 speakers off. Then changed and got into bed and went to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Review please! I want honest feedback please.


	2. Parent teacher night

A/N: Here's the second chapter. Just a reminder I (obviously don't own Invader Zim) just Ivy and her family. Enjoy!

* * *

Parent teacher Night

A bell rang in the Skool. And here I sit, in Ms. Bitters' classroom, the words 'the Big Bang' written on the chalkboard.

"And you, Mary. Right where your head is, before the big bang there was nothing there!" Miss. Bitters went on.  
Mary sat there speechless.

"And outside, where that squirrel is, there was nothing!" Miss. Bitters continued pointing out the window to a squirrel.

' …Sigh, oh the powers to be, make this day end please!' I thought resting my head on my crossed arms that were resting on my desk. Then I looked out the window for minute seeing nothing interesting, I redirected my attention to the other side of the room, to Zim.

"And under your chairs, nothing!" I heard Miss. Bitters still rumbling on.

Zim was looking at the clock and sees that class is almost out. I don't blame him. This place is SO BORING. Hell, even I have better things to do then come here.

'Do I?' I thought. 'I guess not.' I admitted smiling slightly. Anyway still watching Zim, he grunts, grits his teeth and clings to his desk.  
The bell finally rings after how long of it being 2:59?

" Ah, phew." Zim says getting up. The students get up and start leaving, except for Dib. I sigh and shake my head and start heading towards the door.

"Don't forget that tonight is parent teacher night. Everyone is required to bring their parents to the cafeteria." Miss. Bitters reminded everyone.

I groaned in displeasure, 'oh no.'

Zim stops in the door way, and then turns around and approaches Ms. Bitters, and me near by.

" I never agreed to attend this parent teacher night!" He said

"Yes you did." She said

"No. You lie! You liiiie!" Zim screams, flailing his arms in scratching motions.

"Heh. " is all she said then in a phantom like swoop, Ms. Bitters goes to her desk. She opens a drawer and pulls out a disk, which she sticks into a computer on her desk. She grabs the mouse and click,s and the blackboard opens up revealing a view screen.

The view screen plays a recording of Zim sitting in class. Zim fiddling with a pencil.

"Zim, are you going to bring your parents to parent teacher night?" 's voice (recorded) asked. Zim balances the pencil on his lip, and then removes it so he can give an answer.  
"Yeah, sure, whatever" Zim puts the pencil back on his lips and the recording ends. The blackboard returns to normal. Zim looks up at a security camera hanging from the ceiling.

"Why would you tape that?" he asked

"Seriously, it's kind of creepy." I said agreeing with him, He jumped now noticing I'm there.

"HOW DARE YOU SNEAK UP ON ZIM!? I AM Z-" H didn't finish because I put my hand over his mouth.

" Shut up your giving me a headache…" I said my eyes closed, and my head hanging low.

" And Ivy, are you coming to Parent teacher night?" Miss. Bitters asked. I took my hand off of Zim's mouth, to my side.

" Maybe" I said looking at the camera and giving it the bird.

"Putting up a lot of fight for something as simple as parent teacher night, Zim. I bet he doesn't even know what parents are!" Dib said smirking and putting on his backpack.

" Of course I do…" Zim said in a day-dreamy voice and dozing off into his thoughts. A few minutes later, Zim realizes he is hugging Miss. Bitters. Miss. Bitter's growls and slithers out of his grip, making Zim fall to the floor.

"You will be there tonight Zim, you and your parents." hissed. Zim walked towards the door.

"Yeah! See you and your parents, tonight Zim!" Dib said. I slapped him upside the head.

"Shut up Dib…" I said glaring hard at him.

"Ow what was that for?!" He yelled holding his huge head in pain.

"I have a head ache." I replied keeping my eyes fixed on Zim. Zim stops in the doorway.

"Yes, Oh I will bring my parents. And they shall be the greatest, most parental parent ever!" Zim said closing one eye and holding his hands if fist by his waist.

"Ok then Zim, let's go I want to talk to you…. alone" I said grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the Skool.

" Hey don't touch me! You smell like human!" he fussed.

"Can't imagine why that would be." I said dripping with sarcasm

" Let's talk at your house…." I said before he could reply to my statement.

"No! We are not going to Z- I mean my house!" He yelled jumping in front of me, blocking my path. I crossed my arms and leaned on one leg.

"And why not?" I asked.

Zim looked slightly panicked. "uh I- uh, have rats at my house!"

"Oh good I love rats. " I said smiling, knowing he's just making excuses. I started walking around him and grabbed his wrist and dragged him to his house.

"How did she know where I lived?" He asked

"I followed you there With Dib remember?" He pulled his wrist out of my grip and jumped back pointed at me.

"You! You were with Dib worm!" he yelled.

I sighed, facing him, arms crossed a crossed my chest again.

"I just told you that."

"LIES! You lie!" He yelled again, I growled and covered his mouth with my hand, shutting him up.

"Shut up." I growled getting close to his face. He pushed my hand away and stepped back again.

"YOU DARE TELL ZIM TO "SHUT UP"?!" He yelled

"Yes I dare Zim, I dare." I smiled and rolled my eyes and starting walking to his house. With him following, yelling and being well... Zim.

(At Zim's house)

When we got in view of Zim's house, a robot was…brushing the teeth of an Avon lady as she screams.

"What the hell?" I whispered looking at Zim and then back to the robot brushing the Avon lady's teeth.

"Ah!" Zim started to panic. The Avon lady hits the Robot with her bag and runs away, and 'GIR' chases after her.

"No! Wait I need stuff!" GIR yelled running after her. I watched them. I couldn't help myself so I just laughed. Zim gave a: what the hell-look, but then walked angrily into the house, the two robots back up a bit.

"Welcome home, son!" The "father" robot said then… wheeling backwards and he rams into the wall.

"Ok then." I said to myself, a little confused.

"You want some dinner, sweetheart?" the mother robot said pouring flour on Zim's head. He wipes the flour off as he walks over to the couch.

"What am I going to do? I only have a few hours before this... (Zim uses metal spider leg appendages that come out of his backpack to boost him up to the couch) ...parent teacher thing." He said looking over at his 'parents'. I guess he complete forgot I was there, so I just stayed silent as he talked to himself.  
The Mother Decoy repeatedly pokes the Father Decoy with a wooden spoon.

" Um. maybe I could help…but first I want to talk to you about something." I said sitting next to him.

"Zim needs no help!" he said jumping off the coach and turning to look at me.

" Yeah, cause I can see you're totally going to seem normal with parents like those" Pointing at the robots behind me with my thumb.

"Also, Mr. Alien boy, you do need my help. You know nothing about this planet and I can help you seem a bit more "normal"." I said

" I'm normal!" Zim yelled arms raised above his head.

"And I don't need help from a filthy human-pig! ZIM NEEDS NO ONE!" Zim yelled getting a bit closer to me.  
I shrugged.

"Well if you were an alien trying to take of the Earth, I would give this list to you of human weaknesses, but looks like I was wrong. Your not an alien, then I'll just leave" I said pulling out a folder and waving it in Zim's face. His eyes followed it.

"Oh and I guess you wouldn't want these videos about human parenting either, hm? Well I guess I'll just throw them away since you OBVIOUSLY don't need them." I smirked, it was fun teasing him. He tried to grab the folder and video out of my hand, but I pulled them away before he could ahold of them.

"So? Are you an alien?" I asked again, still slightly smirking.

He thought for a moment. And was about to say something, but the mother decoy interrupted.

"Well whose this, son?" she said bending to my level and then, for some very odd reason, poured a cup of water on my head. I growled, clenching my teeth and fist, then punched the Mother decoy in the abdomen area sending her flying into a wall.

' Fucking robot…' I thought going into my homicidal mode, but quickly pushing that away.

"The parent decoys aren't ready for that kind of service. Their interactive skills are too limited. Unless... GIR!" Zim started talking to himself.

GIR plops in front of Zim wearing make-up he stole from the Avon lady. Make-up items scatter around him such as lipstick, a compact, and a brush.  
"Yes, sir!" Gir saluted

"GIR, we have to program the parents to learn human social behavior if they are to join me for parent teacher night."

" Yes sir, right away!"

" Anyway, Zim way don't you just make your 'Parents" watch this video. They might learn something…" I said putting the towel away and handing Zim the video.

He looked at the video, then at me, and smiled. Then reached out to grab them, but again I pulled them away just in time. He got frustrated. I ticked at him.

"Not until you answer my question: Are you an alien?" I grinned enjoying tormenting him. He growled and then sighed.

"Come with me." He said walking into his kitchen

'Why is there a toilet in the kitchen?' I paused then shook my head.' never mind I don't really want to know.' Zim opened the trash can lid and stepped inside.

"Get in, human." He glared at me arms crossed, obviously unhappy. I stepped in and cussed under my breath about him calling me 'human'.

"Stop calling my "human" My name is Ivy." I said glaring back at him.

"Whatever- Ivy-human." he grumbled. I rolled my eyes at him. It lowered and we went down. It stopped and we stepped out of the elevator thing, and the room was huge, full of odd-looking technology.

" Nice," I said looking around

" Don't touch anything human." Zim said walking to a computer and typing up some things. I kept looking around, thanks to my curiosity, I opened a few doors and something jumped out at me, causing me jump back and yell. My yells taking Zim out of his 'work' he turned around and glared at me.

" Stupid Human I told you not to touch anything!" He said shaking his head and grabbing my hand, pulling me up to my feet. I laughed nervously, rubbing my neck.

"Sorry." I said quietly dusting myself off.

"Humph." He said  
' Geez, somebody needs an attitude adjustment…' I thought my eyes still on Zim.

"So, are you going to answer my question or just ignore m e?" I asked getting slightly clenched his teeth and then finally sighed.

"Fine! I will tell you if you never tell anyone of what you've seen!And give me those videos." He said serious.

"Ok."

He sighed and took off a wig he was wearing revealing antenna and took out lenses he was wearing to reveal red pupil-less eyes.

"Happy now filthy-human?!" he yelled glaring at me. I smiled, then laughed. He stood there confused while I laughed.

"Eh? what are you laughing about?" he asked. I stopped laughing and looked at him again.

"You're so cute!" I said going over to him and squishing his cheeks together. He glared at me, but with his cheeks squished together just made him look cuter.  
I laugh and let him go and he straightened up.

"Cute? You think I'm cute?" he asked confused at my reaction. I straightened up again and nodded, handing him the promised video and file. Which he snatched immediately.

"Yes I do Zim. Also I want to help you take over the Earth." I said smiling at him.

"I want a taco!" screamed Gir as he ran through the room with a pizza box held above his head. I twitched from disgust. Zim looked deep in thought.

"Hm. You want to help me take over the Earth?" He asked puzzled. The he narrowed his eyes at me suspicious.

"You're working for the Dib worm aren't you?" Zim yelled.

"No, I don't work for Dib. I'm a friend I guess." I said

"But that doesn't mean I'm working with him, I want to get rid of the Earth s much as you do." I added.

"You would destroy you're own race?" Zim asked puzzled.

"Have you seen my race? They're a bunch of morons! The planet would be better with out them!" I slightly yelled.

"Hmm." Zim said, then smiled obviously pleased.

"I could use a human-slave. Also she does know more about this planet." He looked at me.

"Very well human! You are now a slave of ZIM!" he yelled. I smiled.

"Ok, but I still need to go home. Also you need to prepare for "parent teacher night"" I said heading towards the tube thing we came out of earlier, and looking over my shoulder at Zim.

"I'll be back tomorrow after-school ok? See you." I said as the tube took me back up to the house.

"That's just so cool!" I said grinning like an idiot, then headed home.

When I got home I notice my Dad's truck was in the driveway. I groaned with displeasure and looked up at my bedroom window. Then glanced in the living room window. Dad and Candy were fighting again. I sighed, and started climbing up the house and through my bedroom window which I kept unlocked just in case. When I straddled my window as I was climbing into my room, Dad stormed out of the house and stumbled to his truck and drove off.  
I gave a sigh of relief, but felt like I just wasted my time climbing up here. Then smiled to myself.

'Soon I won't have to hide from Dad like this.' I thought smiling as I shut my window and curtains. I looked around and gasped.

'I forgot my damn backpack at Zim's!' I thought slightly panicked. I glanced at the clock 6:30pm.

'Shit, no time to stop by his house and get my backpack.' I groaned and hoped that Zim would return my backpack to me. I sighed and changed my shirt and put on some white musk perfume. Then ran a brush through my long hair and braided it. Just about halfway through braiding my hair I heard a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I called

"It's Candy." I quickly tied the hair tie in the hair and unlocked the stood there all dressed up in a sleek candy apple red dress and shoes to match. Her blond hair was curled in a slight pin-up style.

"You look nice." I said as I reached over and grabbed my jacket.

Candy's face brightened up. "Thanks you sweetheart, all ready to go?"

I shrugged. "I guess, let's get this over with." I said moving around her and pulling on my jacket as I went down the stairs. Sarah met us at the bottom of the stairs, again with cellphone in hand. She wrinkled her nose at me.

"What are you wearing?"

I looked down at my clothes.  
"Jeans, a shirt and a jacket. Why?"

She humphed. "You totally don't match! Oh my God and those shoes are like, so ugly!" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah cause black doesn't match with anything!" I said sarcastically as we loaded up in Candy's barbie pink convertible. I jumped in the backseat and Sarah was in shotgun.

"Totally! I mean like it doesn't!" She said checking her make up in the mirror. I rolled my eyes and rested my head on the back of the white seats.  
After a while we pulled up to the Skool. I sighed and got out of the car and stuck my hands in my pockets and weaved my way to the cafeteria. Once there I saw Dib and bee-lined my way through the people and to him.

"Hey Dib." He looked at me, and his face lit up.

"Hi Ivy. Oh Gaz this is Ivy. Ivy this is my sister Gaz."

I nodded to the small goth girl next to him, who was playing a video game.

"Hello." I said.

"Hello." she mumbled not looking away from her game. I looked up at this floating screen above their heads showing a man in a white lab coat and goggles.  
"Oh Dad this is Ivy." Dib said to making a gesture to me.

"Ah so you're the person I've heard Dib go on about." Prof. Membrane said rubbing his chin.  
Dib blushed.

"My name is Ivy Stone. Nice to meet you." I said, then looking around for Zim.

"Um, Dib? Have you seen Zim?" I asked looking around. Just then Zim walked in and stood in the doorway with his Parent Decoys behind him. He looks unsure, but then he gets confidence to enter. He walks over to where Ms. Bitters is talking to some parents while the Parent Decoys wheel along behind him. Zim clears his throat and Ms. Bitters turns around.

"Never mind I found him." I said, grabbing a bottle of water and taking a drink, keeping an eye on Zim as he made his way over to us.

" Hey, Zim! How are your parents doing?" I asked handing him a cup full of punch.  
He smiled, taking the cup and taking a drink.

"Well, they're acting like 'normal' parental units should, so good." He said looking at his Parents who were talking to a family.

"Oh Zim, I forgot my backpack at your house, can you-" I started then Zim handed me my backpack.

"Here filthy-human." he said

"Thanks" I smiled at him and put my backpack on my back. Dib came up behind Zim and taking a cup of punch also. Dib looked at Zim who didn't turn around, but was giving me a confused look.

"Hello, Zim" He glared, turning to the flouting screen with Professor Membrane on it.

"Dib." He said back still not turning around but looking in Dib's direction.

" Dad, there' someone I want you to meet. This is Zim, you know the alien." He said slightly smiling, but it disappeared.  
Prof. Membrane's floating monitor hovers up closer to Zim. Prof. membrane rubs his chin.

"And what country is the little green boy form?" he asked

" Yes, yes that's fascinating." Zim ignored him, not really caring what the hell he said. Zim scampers away, me starting to follow, but he returns and hits the bottom of Dib's cup of punch so that punch goes all over Dib's face. Gaz sniggers. I couldn't help myself ether, I giggled and followed Zim to his 'Parents'.  
His parents were talking to talking to the Slunchy family. The Parents writhe around once again. Billy Slunchy looks disgruntled.

" So, what's going on?" Zim asked

Billy answered," My mom keeps talking about me, it's really embarrassing."

"At least she's not showing the pictures." Mongo said

"Oh, and you've just gotta see these pictures!" Mrs. Sunchy said. The Mother Decoy just stares blankly as Mrs.. Slunchy pulls a bunch of pictures from her wallet.

"Now heres Billy cryin' when he was kicked off the soccer team for cryin' too much!"Mrs. Slunchy giggled. Billy Slunchy starts crying.  
I tried not to laugh.

"Grass stains are sure hard to get out of those soccer uniforms!"

"Sports aren't everything. I'm sure your boy will find... something he's good at." The Father Decoy said taking his pipe out of his mouth.  
I look at Zim who looked thoughtfully and puts a hand to his chin.

"That's true. (Mrs. Slunchy nods) Hey! Try one of these cookies! My wife made them!" Ted said holding up a batch full of cookies.

"Thanks, Ted!" The Father Decoy took a cookie and ate it but then grabs his stomach with a look of pain on his face. Mrs. Slunchy nervously squints while Ted Slunchy just looks angry.

"Oh no Honey, is it-, " The mother Decoy asked

"Yup! Diarrhea!" He said. Many parents and a few students look in the direction of the parent decoys. Zim's eyes bulge.

"Um…EW." I said.

" I have just the thing for that!" Mother decoy said She lifts a cup of punch and splashes it in the father Decoy's face. He wheels backwards into a wall and sparks shoot out of him. The Mother Decoy turns to face Mrs. Slunchy.

"Who does your hair?" The Mother Decoy starts poking Mrs. Slunchy so hard that it leaves marks.

"Ow, ow, ow! My head!" She starts screaming as a crowd forms to watch. Zim looks shocked then he looked at me, glaring.

" I'll deal with you later"

"But I-" I started but he already left to deal with the Decoys.

I groaned. 'Damn it, Zim's mad at me now.' My head snapped up when I heard Candy's sing song voice calling my name. I cringed slightly when she made her way through the crowd and made her way towards me. Zim glanced over in my direction and smirked at my displeasure. I gave Zim a pleading look, but he just turned back to his mother to deal with.

"Sweetheart! Did you find your friend?" She looked around.

"uh- yeah" I reached over and hooked my arm around Dib's neck and yanked him over to me.

"This is my friend Dib, Dib this is Candy, my step mom." Dib waved slightly but mostly tried to loosen my grip on his neck. I noticed and released him and he stood up straight, but kept looking over in Zim's direction. I kept glancing over at Zim too.

"Well honey it's great you have a friend now. I actually don't remember you ever having any friends!" I cringed when she said that, glancing at Dib who seemed to catch that part of the conversation.

"Um yeah. It's been a while." I said through my teeth, embarrassed.

"So who's your parents Dib?" Candy started but Dib and I were too busy watching Zim trying to control the Parent Decoys:

"Look, mom, we really have to go! Please. Now, please!" Zim pleads putting his hands together.

" Honey, you're upset!" Mother D. said

"Yes! And I want to go home!" Zim said angrily

"I know what'll cheer you up." The parent decoys start river dancing. Dib leans back at the punch table, eating a doughnut and sipping punch. Then he springs forward, pointing at the parent decoys.

" Look everyone, look!" Dib said pointing in our direction. Some people turn their heads, but most are looking at Mrs. Slunchy. Billy Slunchy is crying.

"Um, Candy I think we need to go." I said grabbing her wrist and dragging her out of the cafeteria. Next thing I know, I hear a crash and…. jets? Then I see Zim in the arms of his 'Mother' flying over me with jet-packs in her (and the fathers) legs.

'Shit! If Candy sees-'

"Are those, Jet-packs?" Candy asked. My eyes widened.

"Uh…no of course not, mom, you must be really tired…" I struggled to say mom to her, but she believed me and shrugged getting in the car and Sarah was already in the car.

(At home)

When we got home I ran upstairs to my bed room and threw my backpack onto my bed and looked through it to make sure everything was there. Everything was there except one thing. My journal. I started to panic and dumped everything out of my backpack and tore through everything. I still couldn't find my journal. I started hyperventilating.

'Oh my God, if Zim reads that he'll know everything! He'll know about my family and of my secret!' I started crying, freaking out.

'This is not good!' I thought trying to take deep breaths, anything to calm me down, before I have a panic attack.

Eventually I calmed down and put everything back in my backpack, and put it next to the door of my room. I sat down on my bed and stared at the wall trying to figure out whether I should just ask him for it back and explain to him why I need it.

'Or I could just take it from him tomorrow after school.' I thought. I cringed at the thought of him reading my journal.

'That will have to do. I can't risk him finding out my secret!' I sighed and looked at the clock 9:17 pm. I sighed and made my plans for tomorrow to get my journal back. And hoped he hasn't read it already.

* * *

A/N: Review please!


	3. Walk of Doom

A/N: Just in case people were wondering: yes I am planning on covering every episode in this story, including the ones that were written, but never approved to be aired on the show (such as The trial and Simon says Doom!)

That's all, enjoy :)

* * *

(Chapter 3: Walk of DOOM!)

After school I ran to Zim's house, hoping he hasn't read my journal. As I neared his house my paranoia increased, but I tries to keep myself calm. As I knocked on the door, I heard Gir's voice screaming and crashes. I open the door and peaked inside, seeing Gir, running around like a manic. I smiled and let myself in and shutting the door behind me.

" Hello?" I said now Gir was in the kitchen going to the lab, parts of the base.

"HIIIIIIIIII!" Gir's voice rang again. I giggled as I tossed my backpack next to the couch and made my way to the trashcan to go down to the base.  
I stepped into the trashcan and it went down into the main base where Zim was yelling 'Bees". His back turned to me, I felt myself smirk and walked as quietly as I could behind him and jumped on him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

"Got you!" I yelled giggling,

"YOU DARE TOUCH ZIM?!" Zim screeched pushing me off.

"Yes, yes I do." I smiled up at him.

"Grrr"

I stuck my tongue at him and stood up and dusted myself off.

"Anyway what's the plan for today?" I asked getting out of my teasing mode.

"Oh, we're going to get ourselves lost in the City and Gir will lead us back home." He said now putting the chip in his hand in Gir's head.

"You now possess superior geographic guidance abilities, GIR." Zim said to Gir walking away from him. I sat down in a chair and looked at all the buttons on his keyboard. Each of them had different symbols on them in a language I didn't understand, then I looked around and notice that language everywhere. I looked over at Zim and Gir.

"Demonstrate. Which way is... the skool?" Zim said facing Gir with a hand to his chin. GIR squints and looks around. He points up to his upper right.  
"Good, GIR. Now, something tougher. Where is planet Blorch?" GIR goes into search mode again. GIR points to his upper left.

"Excellent! Now, where is our home planet, Irk?" Zim said impressed. GIR moves his finger a tiny bit.

"Perfect! Okay, GIR. I think a field test is in order." Zim said. GIR relaxes and all the red on him turns back to blue. GIR walks up to one of the monitors that is playing static.

"Let's go into the nearby city and get as lost as we can." Zim continues.

"Can I come?" I asked standing up and stretching my legs .

"Sure, whatever." Zim said not really paying attention, because he's on his lap-topy thing. The monitor goes from static to the scary monkey show. The scary monkey is breathing heavily.

"GIR, no cheating. Shut your chip off first." He said to Gir again still typing on his lap top.

"Do we have to go right now? I wanna watch the scary monkey show!" Gir asked pointing to the TV. Zim turns around and looks at the scary monkey show.  
"That monkey... " Zim and I said at the same time, glaring at the TV also.

" Jinx! You owe me a soda!" I said pointing at him and smiling. Zim gave my a confused look.

"Never mind, just give me my soda." I said putting my hand out in a childish way. Zim rolls his eyes and hands me a soda. I look at the weird symbol on it, and just take a small sip to see if it was ok. Its good, in a very odd way, but still good, and there must be a lot of caffeine in this thing because I feel hyper! I take my time drinking it while listening to Zim talk and put on his 'new' disguised.

A few minutes later

The front door opens and the disguised GIR walks out on a leash. Zim, with his new disguise, walks out behind him, holding the leash. His new disguise includes a coat, a beard, and a hat with a flower sticking out of it, and me with my backpack full of stuff.

"Be alert, GIR! On this planet we are surrounded by danger, and madness!" Zim said

"You have no idea, Zim you have no idea…" I mumbled as we walk down to the city.

"Ooh, I like madness!" Gir said

"Oh Zim I was wondering, what was all of that weird-looking writing in your base?" I asked looking at him.

"It's Irken my little Meat-slave." he replied. I twitched at the pet-name.

"I'm guessing that's what your race is?" I asked shrugging off my annoyance.

"Yes it is." There was some silence.

"Zim way are you on Earth?" I asked.

"The Almighty Tallest sent me here to take over the Earth for the plan for universal conquest called 'Impending Doom 2' !"  
I paused.

"What happened in the first "Impending Doom"?" Zim frowned slightly

"Well, I got a little excited and started destroying Irk. " he chuckled a bit, but I could tell it bothered him. He zoned out a bit. After that I didn't ask anymore questions.

~~In the City~~

Traffic moves slowly through the city. Zim looks around nervously as he walks GIR along the sidewalk. We walk past a clothing store which started to mentally drool over some of the stuff in the window. We walk in the street Zim and I frown as we walk past a shop that has rows of TVs in a display window, all playing the scary monkey show. The scary monkey breathes heavily. GIR stops to watch, but Zim keeps walking and GIR is dragged along, because of the leash.  
As we walk along more streets and shops and when they reach a street corner, a Chihuahua walks in front of us. The Chihuahua appears to go static when a passing car creates wind that tugs on it. Zim is frightened by this.

"Madness!"  
I rolled my eyes and followed them. Soon we walk into a park where a mime has a crowd. The crowd members step forward and start giving the mime change. Zim not impressed, and drags GIR along, and ends up back in the street corner he was at a second ago.

"Okay. I think I've had my fill of these horrible... stink people things for today. So activate your guidance chip and lead the way to home!" Zim said and he really was sick of this place.

"Please…Just get me out of here…" I said slouching, but only to be straightened back up by Zim putting his hand on my abdomen and back, forcing me straight.

"Human, don't do that, it's bad for you and makes you die quicker. I need you to stay for a while longer until I conquer this spinning ball of dirt! Now Gir lead the way to home." I blushed slightly, but remained standing up straight. GIR looks around and then points upward. Zim looks baffled. Then he laughs.

"No. No GIR, not Irk. I meant our home base here on Earth." Zim said.

"Oh, here." Gir said and he pointed downward.

"Our house, GIR! Which direction is our house?" now getting annoyed.

"Gir, just point the way to your house." I said giving him a pleading look, and putting my hands together in a praying like way.

"Um, that way." GIR points behind them. He looks around.

"No, wait, um, it's over there." GIR points to another random direction.

My eyes widened a bit, 'oh…shit, we're lost in the worst place possible.' I thought now getting frightened.

"How could you not know! I just upgraded your guidance system!"

"Oh, I left that at home." Gir said not really noticing what trouble we're in.

My eyes widened. "What?" I said.

"You left what at home?" Zim asked narrowing his eyes at Gir.

"The guidy, chippy, thingy."

"You! Why would you do that!?"

"To make room for the cupcake!"GIR unzips the top of his disguise and a cupcake pops out. He starts eating it sloppily. When he finishes it, he licks the wrapper.

" Grunt how could you do this you left us stranded in the middle of enemy territory. Surrounded by humans" Zim yelled at Gir.  
Gir's eyes start to water. Zim's eyes soften as he looked at Gir who's crying.

"I can see that you understand your mistake, Gir, and me being angry will get us no closer to home. I will just have to use my innate invader survival skills to get us out of here." Zim walks over to a trashcan.

"See, GIR? The Almighty Tallest have not placed there trust in me without reason." Zim said.

"Wait! Your leaders are just taller than everyone else?" I asked giving Zim a weird look, I don't know why I didn't catch that earlier.

He ignores me and hops into the trashcan, Gir moans and looks at the cupcake wrapper.

"Hey! Are you listening to me?" I asked getting irritated, I heard Zim chuckle in amusement.

" I miss you, cupcake." Gir said whipping a tear away from his eye.

"Aw, come here" I said pulling Gir into a hug, who made a cute little happy sound. Zim pops out of the trashcan with scraps of metal in his hand, and sends us a weird look, but rolls his eyes and folds the metal.

"I will use these pieces of scrap metal to fashion a compass..." Zim said.

"...Using this planet's own magnetic field against it!" Zim continues. Then he turns around, to face us.

" Now, witness the power of my compass!" Zim turns around and shows GIR the compass, which beeps. Zim moves it from side to side but the arrow constantly points at GIR. Then the compass flies out of Zim's hands and attaches to GIR.

" Aw, it likes me!" I walked over to a Hispanic man.

" Excuse me sir, but do you know where(Zim's address) is? (In Spanish)" I asked.

"Um…. no I'm sorry." He replied.

"Sigh, thank you anyway sir," I said back and walking away from him and back to Zim. A bus passes by us and then starts backing up to where we are.

"You speak nonsense, GIR! We help ourselves."

"What about the bus?" Gir said in a reading tone. I shivered.

"I hate buses!" I said more to myself, but Zim heard and smirked.

"Excellent, GIR! We will use one of their own methods of transportation to beat this revolting city!" Zim said getting on the bus. We take the front seats right behind the driver.

"Where do you think you're going?" 'she' asked

"I go home. Now mind your business, bus slave!" Zim said

"Zim you shouldn't-" I whispered to him, but was cut off.

"You don't go anywhere without bus fare!" She said, coughing then pointing to the change bin.

"Fare?" Zim asked

"This aint a free ride, little man. (snort) You need money!"

"You expect me to pay to be on this filthy machine? Have you the brain worms!?" Zim said standing up. Zim screams as he is kicked off the bus, followed by GIR who grunts as he hits the ground. I just walk off the bus and sigh in relief.

"Fine! I don't need your bus! I will use the power of your sun to find my way!" Zim yelled as the bus drove off.

"Are we gonna ride the sun home?"

"No, GIR. I can use the Earth's sun to determine which direction is west. The Earth's sun always sets in the west. Now watch me amaze you!" Zim stares into the sun.

"Hmmm, emmm, mmmm." (Zim) While he's eyes are frying, I'm looking in my backpack for some sunglasses, but I was a little too late.

"Wait a minute... I'm blind!" Zim starts running around screaming 'uh,no,help,no!' Zim continues to run around in circles and Gir chases after him.  
I giggled at the sight.

" No! GIR! I think they booby-trapped their sun somehow!" Zim runs into a wall and slides down it, moaning. His eyes are still smoking and bubbled over.  
"No we didn't, you were just the dumb ass to stared directly at the sun!" I said walking over and sitting next to Zim.

"A minor setback, GIR. We'll be home in no time. I'll just wait until the skin grows back on my eyeballs!" Zim said ignoring what I said. I sit next to him and take out my MP3 player and a pencil with my sketchbook. Hours go by and it goes from daylight to night. Zim and I fell asleep.

"GIR! I can see! I can see! Now we can figure out how to escape this filthy place." I heard him say. GIR makes funny noises. Then says,  
" Shhhhh! You're going to wake up pretty lady!"I slightly blushed.

"Get a job, ya bum!" Some man said.

"Oh looky here, a Whore!" The man said again, this made my eyes snap open, and in a blink of an eye, the man was pinned to the wall, getting the hell beaten out of him.

" DON'T. . . !" I yelled punching the man with every word. Zim's eyes and many other people's eyes were wide and shocked, that a 16-year-old girl, like me was beating the hell out of a 30-year-old man. I let the man go, who ran off. The people walked away quickly as I turned to Zim/them, wiping my now bloodied and bruised hand on my jeans.

"Anyway, now that's that." I said turning to Zim and Gir.

"Hm. That's it! If we can find a job, we can make money. With this money, we can ride the bus! I'm going to beat you, city! You won't make a fool of this Irken invader!" Zim yelled

In the park, Flan watches a man eat a snake. A man plays a guitar, a hobo holds a sign that says "will stop screaming for food", a person spins around on a mat, a man has bees all over his face, and a man juggles.

Zim's hat lies on the ground, and people put change into it. Zim acts like a mime, and GIR acts like a windup toy. GIR rotates slowly, and then spins around.

I looked around and then at the hat. I sighed and set up my speakers and music and began to dance. As I was dancing I watched an elf wearing the same clothes as Zim and holding a bag of money peeks his head through the crowd. He stares slack-jawed. Zim does a karate move. The elf smiles. He approaches and puts some money in the hat.

After awhile we had more than enough money for the bus, or a taxi. Zim stopped and grabbed his hat and walked to me. I wasn't quite finished dancing, and kept my eyes on Zim who was smirking, and had a look in his eyes of enjoyment. I finished there was an applause and the group quickly left as I gathered my stuff. Then followed Zim and Gir to the bus stop again.

" You did well, for a human, not as well as the almighty Zim of course, but still good." Zim said to me as we stood there at the bus stop. I was shocked for a second, but smiled at him, " Thanks" I said slightly blushing. The bus pulls up, and the bus driver opens the bus door and sees us waiting there, Zim holding the hat full of money.

"I'm gonna eat a rat!" Gir said. I raised a brow, and then shook my head.

"You…."I whispered smiling at Gir. The bus driver raises an eyebrow. Zim dumps the contents of the hat into the change bin and begins walking towards the seats.

" Finally, we are heading home!" Zim said.

"Yes! Thank you!" I said taking my seat in between Zim and Gir. The bus goes forward a couple of feet, but then gets caught in a traffic jam. Traffic is at a stand-still along the entire street.

"I smell dooky! " Gir said

"Uh, EW..."I said giving Gir a disgusted look.

Our seat was, facing an old crying woman with a drooling baby on her lap. Zim gasps and looks to GIR, who smiles, makes a funny noise, and closes his eyes. Zim looks worried and looks back at the baby, who now has an evil look on his face. Zim gets more worried. I giggle, making him look at me. Giving me a help-me look.

~ After a few minutes~

" I cannot stay on this bus any longer!" Zim yelled walking off the bus, Gir and I following. The bus drives away leaving us on the sidewalk.

"What is wrong with these people!? This place is just begging to be destroyed!" Zim yelled angrily.

" Woo! I like destroying!" GIR kicks a can of poop brand soda. I look at Zim again, who looks like he just thought of an idea.

"GIR! I have a plan!" Zim said, his eyes wondering to the taller buildings.

"Ocular implants are standard invader issue. From the top of that building my incredible eyes (echo) should be able to spot our neighborhood. Come on!"

"Kay." I said before Gir could. We follow Zim to a bank, which looks that they were just robbed. Police cars pull up to the building. Inside, a woman talks to the police. The bank entrance is open but police lines stop people from entering. We walk under the police line. Zim sees the sign that says 'stairs' and smiles. They proceed towards the stair when the bank teller screams.

"Uh Zim I don't think-" I started, but was cut off by the teller.

"It's him!" She yelled pointing at Zim. Officer Pambrey looks at a picture. He lowers the photo and looks at Zim.

"Hey that's the Guy! And he's back for mooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooore! Get him!" The officer yelled and commands the other police to attack us. Zim and I scream as the police start running after us. We run to the door that leads to the stairs. He starts climbing the stairs when his arachnid robot legs come out of his backpack and help him go faster. He looks down at me who was having trouble keeping up with him. He picks up me and Gir up and carries us along. We make it to the roof. Zim and I both scream as Zim jumps off the roof but uses the spider legs to cling onto the ledge. Gir makes a triumphant noise.

"Are you trying to kill us?!" I yelled at Zim, trying my best not to look down, but I looked down and turned around and grabbed onto Zim. Scared half to death. I hate heights! I squeezed my eyes shut refusing to look down again.

"No! Okay, now, where do we go from here?" Zim's eyes go from building to building and settle on a spot.

"There! That looks about right. Now Gir, use your jets to fly us home." Zim said, now noticing I was hanging on to him for dear life.  
A helicopter hovers in front of where we are, shinning lights on us.

"Yes Sir!" Gir said turning red. Gir's jets activate and Zim's arachnid robo legs retract into his backpack. Zim and I ride on GIR and GIR squeals as he dodges a net that the police helicopter drops. I only could tell by the sounds, because my eyes were closed tightly. They swerve around the helicopter and when it is out of sight, Gir's jets start to go out. Zim gasps and that's when I open my eyes and gasp. As we started falling I screamed and heard Zim scream as well as GIR heads on a crash course into an alleyway. They land in a dumpster, I land on the ground though, scaring a dog away. I tried to move, but a pain shot through my body, making me start crying. Zim crawls out of the dumpster and GIR lifts his head up, with an empty box of Krizpy O's on his head.

"What happened!? How did you run out of fuel that quickly!?" Zim yelled at Gir. GIR knocked the empty cereal box off his head.

"I emptied it out." Gir said innocently.

"Emptied it? Why!?" GIR hops out of the dumpster.

"To make room for the tuuunaa." Gir said, pops off one of his feet and starts sucking tuna sloppily from his open leg. Zim cringes.

"Okay. Hey! Ivy-human get up!" Zim said walking over to me and bending over me.

"I can't, in too much pain…" I whispered, trying to sit up, but only to fail.

"Sigh, humans….' Zim said shaking his head and picking me up bridal style.

"HEY! TAXI!" I called waving my hand the wincing in pain and immediately regretting that. A taxi pulls over and Gir enters and then Zim with me in his arms. The cab driver, Ron Jeremy, coughs.

"Where to?" Ron asked

" You think I won't be ready, but you're wrong presumptuous cab beast! I have prepared myself for this moment, and it is paid off in full! You see, the invaders learn from their mistakes, however rare they may be! Now, human, take me to... that way!" Zim said pointing to his right after, setting me down on the seat next to him.

"And quickly. In case you haven't noticed, I've been trying to go home!" Zim said again. Zim turns to me and pulls out a tube of some blue liquid. He opens it and hands it to me.

"Drink it, human," He said. I took the tube and sniffed at it, it was sweet, but sour at the same time. I drank it, and already felt it heal me. The pain was melting away.

"Thanks" I said handing it to Zim who put it back in his PAK.

Hours later I fell asleep.  
~~

"Ivy-human wake up!" Zim said shaking me awake. The cab stopped and dropped us at a Mexican Butcher shop. A dead pig is in a store window. Some piñatas hang from the ceiling. Two rats dance with each other. A butcher with a rose in his mouth dances. A little girl holds a plate of something that says 'FEO' (meaning ugly in Spanish) on it. The cab drops us off here. Zim looks very disgruntled, but GIR dances. The shop says 'Carne' (meaning meat) on it.

"Great… Hold on Zim" I said going to the dancing man and again in Spanish.

"Do you have a map of the US and of Mexico, sir?" I asked  
He smiled and replied. "Yes, I do! Why do you need this, young lady?" He said handing me two maps.

"I'm here with my...uncle and we're trying to get back home in New York, you know in America." I said.

"Oh well in that case, here's where you are, and there's the border! Have fun!" He said pointing on the map a red dot, close to the border.

"Thank you, sir!" I thanked him, walking back to Zim, who gave me a 'what the hell' look.

"I took Spanish classes at my last school, in Arizona." I said.

"Oh, well where is this 'Arizona?'" Zim asked. I opened the map again and looked at it, then at the desert before me. Then at the sun's shadow.

'Let's see we're facing south so north…' I pointed north and Zim walked in front of me, grabbing Gir in the process.

~A couple days later, New York~

"I'm so glad we're home!" I said jumping onto the couch and just laying there.

" I am, too." Zim said sitting next to me and relaxed. Then I sat up panicked

"Oh my God I haven't been home in days, Candy must be so worried." I said hold my head in my hands. I gasped.

"Oh my God Dad's going to KILL me!" I yelled in a panic. I started pacing and hyperventilating. Zim watched me confused.

"I've got to go home! NO- wait if I go home I'll be killed! Shoot but what about all of my stuff?! Oh my God Candy probably burnt down the house trying to cook! Oh my God ohmygodohmygod!" I said completely freaking out. I then fell to the floor having a full-blown panic attack.

"Um. Ok." Zim said standing up and kneeling in front of me.

"Calm down human, you can stay here." I looked up at him.

"I-I can? But what about my stuff?" I asked finally started to calm down. Zim stood up and put his hands on his hips.

"I'll just have Gir pick up your things and bring it here. And that means-" he knelt to my level again and lifted my face up with his finger under my chin, forcing me to look at him.

"- you will really be my slave!" He grinned. I blushed as he let me go and helped me stand.

"Where will I sleep though?" I asked looking around.

"I guess there's the couch." I mumbled Zim laughed .

"Follow me human!" I paused to follow him, but did so anyway. We stepped into the trash can again and it took us to somewhere in the base. We stepped out and into a corridor. Zim led the way humming to himself and I followed, looking around noticing a few different colored rather creepy looking monkey statues on display all down the hall. Zim made a left turn and there was another hallway, lined with doors. He stopped and turned to me.

"This room is your room, that one over there is mine in case you need anything." Zim said first gesturing towards the door to my left and then pointing to a door on the opposite side of the hall on the far end. I nodded.

"Thank you, Zim." Zim paused. Then smirked.

"I'd like you to call me "master" since you are my slave now." I glared at him, but sighed and nodded.

"Thank you, Master" I cringed when I said "master", but I guess I'll have to get used to it. Zim grinned then left. I sighed and opened the door to my room. I shut the door behind me and the room filled with light, slightly blinding me.

"Ow" I said blinking. Once my eyes adjusted to the light I looked around. First thing to my right was the door to a bathroom. Straight ahead a bed with two bedside tables on each side. I walked further into the room. There was a dresser on the wall near me, and a desk in the corner. And a huge screen on the left wall. Everything was colored in purple and red, which I wrinkled my nose at. I sighed and put my backpack on the bed and looked around the room again. I looked at the bed and pushed it. It moved. I had to smile at that. Good I can rearrange things, now that I know everything isn't nailed to the floor.  
But first a shower. I straightened up and headed towards the bathroom and looked in the cabinets. Thankfully everything was stocked up. I grabbed a purple towel and what I needed for a shower. Then turned on the water.

I sat down on the edge of the tub and looked around. Thank fully, unlike the bedroom the bathroom was white. Well the walls were white in the bedroom but that's it. I sighed.

"I wonder if Zim will let me paint on the walls when I get all of my stuff." I mumbled to myself.

"I don't think he would care." Came a voice out of nowhere I stood up surprised, looking around.

"Who said that?" I asked.

"I did. I'm the base computer." I released the breath a was holding.

"Oh ok. And as long as Zim doesn't care if I paint, I guess I will when I get my stuff." I said more to myself then the computer.

"Um. Computer? Do you have cameras in here?" I asked paranoid.

"No." I sighed smiling.

"Good. ok going in the shower now." I said stripping and jumping in the shower.

I realized that Irken soap makes my skin super soft, and for some reason smelled like strawberry-ish flowers. Not that I mind, I like it but it's an interesting mixture. I stepped out of the shower and dried off and wrapped the towel around me and stepped out of the bathroom.

"Shoot, I don't have any clean clothes." I said to myself looking at my room.

"Don't worry about that." I jump and spun around and Zim was standing there giving me his o.0 with a lopsided grin look.

"Zim? what are you doing here?" I said wrapping my towel around me better, and holding it to my chest.

"I got you some clothes, until you get your things here." he said handing me the clothes. I glance down at them and twitched. Purple and Red. Why all the purple and red? He sighed still had that goofy grin on his face.

"I am pleased to have such a slave" He looked up and down me. I blushed, holding the towel tighter to my body. Which it seemed my squirming pleased him.

Zim turned on his heel and walked out of the room saying:"Rest up Ivy-slave your work starts tomorrow morning".

I sighed and rolled my eyes as he said that and I turned around and headed to my bed to set the clothes down real quick. Once Zim left. I picked up the clothes again and got dressed. I glanced at the mirror and laughed.

"I look ridiculous!" I said laughing at my image in the mirror. They must have been an extra pair of Zim's clothes. The pant's were a bit loose and so were the gloves, But the shirt was a little too tight a crossed my chest and too loose at my waist. I shrugged though and took off the gloves and tied my hair back in a ponytail and rolled up the sleeves of the shirt to my elbows.

"Already now to rearrange things." I said to myself, pulling the end table on the right side out of my way.

By the time I was done the bed in the far right corner. Desk was to the left of the bed against the wall. The dresser was moved into the closet. Then I put the two bedside tables where the dresser was. When I was finished I stood back and looked around making sure I liked where everything was.  
Then I looked at my watch 3:35am.

'I guess I was up later than I thought.' I shrugged and walked out of the room into the hallway. When I passed by Zim's room I listened to see if he was in there. I heard no one. I looked around and then opened his door.

'I need to get my journal back.' I thought as I tiptoed into his room. The room was a mess. There were electronic parts everywhere and things I didn't want to know what they were. I took a breath and made my way through his room looking for my journal.

"Damn where is that damn journal?"I whispered.

"You mean this?" I jumped and spun around and Zim was standing there with my journal in hand and he looked amused.

"uh. Zim- I" I shuddered.

"Don't worry human you're not in trouble." he said making his way towards me.

"This time." He added when he was close enough get in my face.

"I'm sorry I was just-"

"You know I did some research on your kind and I must say I don't believe it." He said. I let out a sigh of relief.

'He means about me being a Witch.'

"However if you really are what this thing says you are, then I can use you in taking over this spinning ball of filth!" He grinned

"C-can I have my journal back? Please?" I stuttered completely terrified.

He smirked "Sure Ivy-human you can have this 'journal' back-" He said handing it to me where I grabbed it and hugged it to my chest, still staring at Zim. This tentacle thing came out of his pak and wrapped itself around my throat.

"-But if I find you in my room again, I'll destroy you human. Remember that." He said glaring at me.

The tentacle thing released me and I ran out of his room, holding my journal to my chest, then I ran to my room, locking the door behind me and leaning on it.I realized I was panting and shaking. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself down and then made my way to my bed. Where I curled up in a ball holding my journal to me. When I did finally calm down, I thought back to what happened and started crying.

'Why am I so scared of him? He's never that scary. And he makes me feel so...weird.' I thought as I cried.

"Ivy, you're being stupid. Stop crying. He helped you. multiple times, so he must not be that bad of a person. Even if he is an alien." I told myself. Eventually I tired myself out and fell asleep still holding my journal.

The next morning I was woken up by Gir jumping on me screaming "Tacos". I ended up throwing the poor guy across the room and making him smash into the wall next to the TV. But I did get up and get ready for the day. I was still shaken up about getting caught in Zim's room by Zim. Walked out into the kitchen and Zim was sitting at the table reading the newspaper and eating cereal.

"Good morning." I said quietly to him, unsure of what I should be doing.

"Ah. good you're up. Now here's a list of chores I want you do to. They all need to be done by tonight." He said handing me a folded up piece of paper. I opened it and read it.

"What?! You expect me to get all of this done today?!" I yelled pointing at the list.

"If you don't you'll be...punished. " He smirked as he said "punished". I sighed and put the list in my pocket.

"As you wish, master." I said irritated, and I went off to find cleaning supplies and start on my chores.

I was just about to start cleaning yet another lab of Zim's when my phone buzzed. I picked it up and didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Is this Ivy?"

"Yeah who's this?"

"Dib."

"Oh hi Dib, what's up?" I said as I was sweeping the floor holding the phone with my shoulder.

"Nothing much. I was actually wondering if you wanted to come spy on Zim's house with me today!"

I paused.

"Sorry hun. I can't. I have a bunch of chores I need to get done."

"Ah I see. Oh by the way did you guys move? There's no one at your house."

'What?'

"Um, yeah, my parents moved to a different state and I moved in with...a friend."

"Oh, who do you move in with?"

'shit.'

"Um-"

"Ivy! What are you doing? Who are you talking too?" Zim yelled grabbing the phone and putting it to his "ear".

"Hello? Who is this?" he asked/demanded. I could hear Dib go "Zim?! What are you doing with Ivy's phone?"

Zim chuckled looking at me. " Oh I guess Ivy didn't tell you, She's my slave now Dib-worm and there's nothing you can do about it!" Zim said looking at me with a smirk on his face and eyes narrowed.

I heard Dib say "You won't get away with this Zim!" But then the call ended and Zim handed me my phone.

"Stupid humans." He said as he walked away. Once he was out of sight I called Dib back.

"Hello? Dib? It's Ivy."

"What did he do to you?!" he yelled into the phone.

"He didn't do anything to me, Dib"

"Then why are you his slave? Huh?"

I sighed.

"Dib I wanted to help him, so in order for me to help him I agreed to be his slave. Also he's giving me a place to live and he's helped me a lot." I said

"BUT YOU'RE HIS SLAVE! A SLAVE TO AN ALIEN!"

"Dib. Stop. He's not that bad of a guy." 'I hope'

Dib was quiet.

"Dib? are you ok?"

"I'll call you later Ivy, bye." then he hung up. I looked down at my phone, feeling guilty. I sighed "Great now I'm depressed. Did I make the right decision to help Zim?" I said to myself in wonder.

"He has helped me a few times though. But he probably just helped me, because I'm his slave." I mumbled, as I swept. So I thought about that for the rest of the day as I finished my chores.

* * *

A/N: Not overly pleased about how this chapter turned out. But anyway. Please review :)


	4. Bestest Friend

A/N: Here's the next chapter. I'm trying to get two or more chapter written and edited before I post them so it's taking longer then i had hoped. But hopefully you guys can forgive me and be patient with me. I write every chance that I get, just for you darlings. :) Anyway enjoy!

* * *

Bestest Friend

Zim sits with me at a table in the cafeteria, studying his food. I stared out to space, bored out of my mind.

"Um Zim?"

"What is it Ivy-human?"

"Um. can I go talk to Dib?" I asked quietly. He glared at me and clenched his fist, but then relaxed.

"Of course Ivy-human. Go ahead." I was surprised, but thankful.

"Thank you. " I said quietly, as I stood up and went over to Dib's table. Dib looked up at me.

"Um. Hi Dib. Can I sit with you guys?" I asked shyly. Dib looked away looking a bit depressed.

"Go ahead." I sat down next to him. There was an awkward silence.

"um. Dib?"

"What?"

"Are you mad at me?"

"No why?" he ask looking at me.

"You just seem... down." He sighed setting his milk box down.

"It isn't you. I'm just so frustrated that nobody sees that Zim's an alien, I mean come on!" I put my hand on his back.

"Well, at least you have me." I said smiling at him. He lifted his head and looked at me giving me a small smile.

"Yeah." I slightly blushed and stopped touching his back and put my hands back in my lap. I glanced over at Zim who was for some reason having a spasm on the table. I suddenly felt a little worried about him, but I forced myself to look away and at the table in front of me.

"Why aren't you eating lunch?" Db asked putting another spoonful of peas in his mouth.

I shrugged. "Not hungry I guess." Just then my tummy growled and I blushed. Dib laughed and offered me a bit of peas. "Here you can have some of my lunch."  
I smiled at him still blushing.

"Thanks Hun, but I'd prefer to starve then eat the food from this place. I'll just cook something when I get home, after I'm done looking for a job." I said smiling at him.  
Dib paused.

"Why are you looking for a job? Aren't you living with Zim?" He asked

I nodded. "Yeah, but I still need to pay for my phone bill and by food for the house. Gir seems to only buy junk food, and I like to cook and there's nothing in the house to cook." I looked back at the table.

"Also I won't live with Zim forever, you know. I'm going to want to leave eventually." I said frowning.

Dib grinned.

"Well, you can always live with me if you want too! We have an extra bedroom you can use." I smiled at him.

"Thanks Dib. You're a good friend." I said and then looking over at Zim. Who was at the reject table and approaching these kids with a a beaver and a toy taxi in hand from the looks of it. I looked away just as I started hearing their screams. I sighed and rested my head on my wrists that I placed on the table.

"So tired." I mumbled.

"Why's that?" I turned my head to look at Dib who was still eating.

"Zim's had me doing a bunch of chores around the lab and honestly I'm not sure how I got everything done in time." I said lifting my head up again when I heard Zim say " he's my best friend."

"All well this is what I get for agreeing to be his slave I guess." I mumbled. I looked up at Dib, how was just staring at me.

"What?"

"Nothing, just for a moment I thought I saw something." I sat up still looking at him.

"Like what?" I asked tilting my head to the side a bit.

He blushed lightly.

"Like you had an aura of Indigo around you." I smiled slightly. Then looked around for Zim and didn't see him. I leaned close to Dib.

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked dead serious.

"What? Yeah why?" I smiled at him and grabbed his hand and dragged him to the playground. I found a tree that was pretty far away from the playground, and started heading to it.

"Um. Ivy? Where are we going?" Dib asked looking around

'I'm going to tell him.' I thought to myself smiling. When we got to the tree I sat down on the grass and gestured for him to do the same.

"Ok why are we all the way out here?" He asked. I turned to Dib.

"Ok, Dib I'm going to tell you something you might not believe and you might even think I'm crazy."

"What are you talking about Ivy?" Dib asked. I smiled and grabbed his hands.

"Dib. I'm a Witch."

There a pause.

"What?"

"I'm a Witch!"

"Really?"

"Yep"

"You're not joking with me?"

"Nope. I'm completely serious."

"There's no such thing as Witches!" I laughed at his comment, and leaned in close to him.

"Do you want me to show you?" I asked with a playful even slightly flirty tone.

"Yes I want you to show me." he said crossing his arms a crossed his chest.

"Ok." I said sitting criss-crossed, and closing my eyes. I took few deep breaths,then looked at him smiling.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

I put my hand on the ground in front of me and pushed down, then brought my hands up slowly up to about the height of my shoulder. At first nothing happened and Dib looked at me skeptical, but i kept smiling and staring at the ground. Then a plant started growing in fast forward in front of us. He gasped as the plant reached the height of my shoulder and then blue flowers bloomed from the plant. I let my arm relax and looked at Dib. He looked completely amazed.

"How'd you do that?" He asked, studying the plant, then the ground then my hands. I shrugged.

"I visualized a plant with blue flowers, and I sent my energy into the earth and she gave me my wish." I replied slightly laughing at the look on his face.

"Can you do that again?"he asked. I nodded and took a few deep breaths again and raised my hand over the plant and did a push down motion with my hand and the plant began to die and be reabsorbed into the earth. I smiled at Dib as he studied the ground again. He looked at me with an excited look in his eyes.

"I believe you."

After Skool

I was walking with Zim back home and Keef, and I couldn't help myself but be really happy. I showed Dib my magic and he didn't freak out or anything. I finally have a friend and he now knows my secret.

"And then tomorrow there's the circus! We can go to the circus, I love the circus! You wanna go to the circus, Zim?" Keef said.

"I want to congratulate you, Keef, on a job well done. You have been a most convincing friend, but now that the world seems satisfied with my knack for companionship, I don't think I'll be requiring your services any longer. Our mission together is done, good job soldier (Zim salutes Keef), be gone with you."

I quickly walk into Zim's house while Zim was talking to Keef. I found myself humming as I made my way to my room, to drop off my backpack.  
When I go back up to the house Zim had torn the phone out of the wall and the blinds were closed for some reason.

"GIR!" Zim said. GIR drops from the ceiling and lies on the floor. His eyes turn red and he salutes.

"Yes, my master." Gir said saluting Zim.

"GIR, I'm going down to the lab, do not let anyone into the house!" Zim said. GIR stands up and salutes: saying, 'Yes sir!'

"uh Zim, I 'm going out for a bit ok?" I asked. He glared at me.

"Do whatever you want filthy-human. I don't care!" He growled. I was a little taken back at his attitude, but did a slight bow in thanks and walked out of the house as he flushed himself down to the lab. First I called Dib while I was leaning against the fence of Zim's house.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dib, it's Ivy do you want to come with me to look for a job? I don't want to go alone and Zim's working." I asked.

"Huh. yeah sure I'll come."

"Ok I'll head over to your house now. I'll be over in ten minutes. k?"

"Yeah ok, see you in a bit."

"k bye bye." I then hung up and pocketed my cell phone and headed over to Dibs.

When I got to Dib's house I knocked on the door and Prof. Membrane answered the door.

"Oh hello Ivy, are you here for Dib?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm looking for a job." I said smiling up at him.

"Hmm. you know I'm always looking for fresh young minds to work for me at my lab. Would you be interested?"

"Well, I could only part-time, since I'm going to cool and all."

"Then it's settled come by my Lab on Monday and you can start working immediately!"

"Wow really? I guess I should probably ask what the job is first huh?"

"Yes probably."

"Well what's the job?"

He waved his hand at me. "Oh nevermind that for now, oh Dib your friend is here to see you!"

Dib came down the stairs pulling on his jacket.

"Thanks Dad. Ready to go?" He asked

"Yeah" I smiled at him as we started walking away from his house.

"Have fun you two!" Prof. Membrane called. Dib blushed slightly. digging his hands in his pockets.

"You're Dad just gave me a job." Dib looked up.

"Really? Then where are we going?"

I shrugged.

"I don't know. It's just nice getting out of the house. especially since Zim has been so grumpy lately." I said looking up at the sky. It was close to sunset so the sky was painted with all kinds of colors.

"Really? I didn't think Zim ever got grumpy."

I shrugged.

"He's been really weird lately. He acts almost as if he's upset about something. But it's not my place to ask." I said looking ahead of me again.

"Yeah i guess not." Dib said also looking ahead of him.

"Hey do you want some coffee?" I asked thinking of a small coffee/tea shop my mom took me too.

"I'm not much of a coffee drinker though." Dib said rubbing his neck embarrassed. I smiled at him.

"they have other things, to. Something just told me to go there." I said.

"what told you?" Dib asked suspicious. I smile at him again.

"I'm not sure, but I have feeling we should go there." I looked around.

"It's not too far from here. let's go!" I said Grabbing Dib's hand and running down the street and down a block. We stopped in front of a small old building. There was a small hand painted sign in one of the windows that said: 'The Witches brew Tea and Coffee shoppe and cafe'

"Here we are."

Dib was panting from the running, but stood up and looked around.

"Where is this place?"

I smiled at him and grabbed his hand again and walked into the 'Witches Brew'. When you first walk in there's a hit of aromas. Mostly herbs and really good coffee. The Witches brew was a small room with about 5 small round tables arranged about the room, each covered with a unique tablecloths of different patterns and colors. Each table had a white candle in the middle of it. And the walls were they're natural wood.

"Wow." I heard Dib whisper behind me. Which I had to smile had. I squeezed his hand and lead him to a table in the corner. We sat down and I handed him a menu. Which was on beautiful handmade paper and hand written in somebody's gorgeous cursive.  
Suddenly a lively rather plump woman was at our table.

"Welcome my darlings what can I do for you today?" She asked looking from Dib to Me. Her eyes sayed on me for a moment. I smiled at her and there was spark of a memory.

"Ivy stone? Is that you dear?" I nodded.

"Hello Willow, it's been a long time. "I said

"Yes it has been. Stand up let me take a look at you." I laughed and stood up letting her see me.

"My dear you have grown up so much! How long has it been? 12 years?" She asked after giving me a hug.

"Yeah, about that." I said sitting back down.

"Oh Willow, this is my friend Dib., Dib this is Willow the owner for this place and one of the many Witches in New York!" Dib stood up and shook Willows hand saying a "nice to meet you.' Willow looked confused for a moment then a smile of realization

"He's a Cowan isn't he my dear?" I nodded.

"Well then, I know just what to get you too. Do you still like that flower tea I used to make you my dear?"

"Yeah, I love it." She smiled and headed into the kitchen. Dib sat back down.

"Ok I'm confused. What is this place? who is she? how does she know you? What is a Cowan?"  
I laughed.

"Ok, first this is a tea shop, She is Willow Starlight, a witch kind of like me. And a 'Cowan' is a non-witch." I finished. Just as Willow came back with our tea.

"Well, I wouldn't say I'm a witch like you my dear, you have a power all your own." Willow said as she set our tea down on the table and then touched the tip of my nose. I blushed a bit, knowing what she meant. Willow stood up straight.

"This lady you have here Dib, is one of the very few Witches who have a direct link with the Divine energy. Also, she's a seer, and a reader." She sat down with us. as we drank our tea.

"I remember when your mother first brought you here." She looked at Dib

"It was on Samhain."

"Halloween, Witches new year" I explained to Dib

"Yes, well her mother leading our little celebration for that year. And she brought little Ivy here to our celebration. At first we doubted se was a real witch, seeing how her father was a Cowan. But Ivy quickly showed us we were wrong." She said smiling at me as I blushed.

"We were just about to start our ritual when Ivy told us that there was something we needed to see. She said the moon told her."  
Dib looked at me.

"Well at first we laughed it off, but she insisted that we go to that place she was told. So we followed her to this old ruin in the forest nearby. She seemed so determined that she climbed on top of the ruin and raised her little arms up towards the sky. And just as the clouds revealed the full moon, the great mother gave her a gift." Willow paused.

Dib stared at us.

"What was the gift?"

Willow sat up straight, straightening her blouse.

"We're not sure. The Mother told us when young Ivy here came into her power will the gift reveal itself." Willow stood up.

"When would that be?" Dib asked fascinated.

She shrugged.

"I'm not sure. I'm guessing when she comes of age to choose her mate I guess." And with that Willow went back to the kitchen areaa to let us be.  
Dib looked at me as I as taking a drink of my tea.

"Did all that really happen?"

I blushed.

"Yeah, but I don't remember it like that. I just saw a place and a woman's voice told me to go there and bring the Coven with me. But I honestly don't remember seeing the Mother Goddess. I just remember being at the ruins and feeling like I was as light as a feather and like all of my hurts were gone." I said as I finished my tea. I looked at my tea leaves and smiled.

"What?" He asked.

"The leaves tell me of a great adventure, one of... pleasure and pain, love and loss and... life, death and new beginnings." I said. He handed me his cup.

"read mine." He asked. I laugh and looked at his leaves.

"Let's see future is one of change and great growth. Also one of realization." I told him handing him his cup.

"What does that mean?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know. You'll know when the time comes, I guess." I said. I looked at my watch.

"Oh no it's almost 8! Zim's going to be mad!" I said standing up and taking out my wallet.

"Ivy-dear don't worry want the tea, it's on the house." Willow said coming out of the kitchen.

"Thank you Willow! Come on Dib." I said grabbing his hand and leading the way out that door. We walked back to Dib's house and stopped just outside.

"Thanks Ivy that was interesting. I can't wait to tell the Swollen eyeball about everything!"

"Huh. Dib?"

"Yeah?"

"I'd prefer if you didn't tell anyone about witches or magic or anything. We've kept to the shadows for a reason: the world isn't ready for us yet. So please don't tell anybody." I asked looked up at him begging.

His eyes softened. "Ok I won't tell."

I smiled at him.

"Thanks Dib. Oh and tell your Dad thanks for the job, but I must decline."

"Why?"

I smile at him as I was leaving. "Call it a hunch." And I left.

As I made my way back to Zim's house I couldn't help but feel so... happy. But at the same time as I neared that strange green house, a feeling of dread.  
I knocked on the door and heard no one home.

"Shoot and I don't have a key." I said looking up at the sky. The door opened and Zim stood there. In disguise. Glaring at me.

"Where were you Ivy-human?" he asked

"I uh- was with Dib." I said. He glared at me harder

"What did you do?"

"Why do you want to know?" I asked getting slightly defensive, which I mentally kicked myself for.

"Because Ivy-human I want to know." Zim growled

I sighed. "We went and had some tea. Ok?" I said

"Oh is that it? Ok come in." He said stepping aside to let me into the house.

I sighed and walked in. Gir was asleep on the couch with the TV still on. the rest of the house was dark. Zim shut the door behind me and made his way to the toilet and flushed himself down to the lab. I sighed and went into the kitchen to look for something to eat. I opened the fridge and notices it was stocked with food. Real food.

"I wonder who went shopping?" I asked myself and picked up some chicken and some veggies. And a bag of rice that was on top of the fridge. I tied my hair back and took my jacket off and draped it on the back of one of the chairs. Then I washed my hands and started cooking. Gir started walking up and walked sleepily into the kitchen and stood there watching me cook.

"Oh hello Gir do you want some?" I asked noticing him standing there falling asleep again. I got no reply and he fell asleep standing up. I giggled and picked him up and set him back on the couch to sleep. I shook my head and went back to the kitchen and finished cooking and made my bowl. Then I looked at how much food I made.

"I guess I made too much. I wonder if Zim can eat any of it?" I wondered. I shrugged and made him a bowl and put a little sticky note with his name on it and put it in the fridge. Then I made my lunch and put it in the fridge. I then sat down at the table and eat staring at the wall blankly. For some reason I wondered what Zim was doing.

"Hm probably doing some type of experiment on chickens or something." I mumbled before taking another bit. When I finished I started to clean up and put dishes away. I looked in the living room and noticed the TV was on. so I went and turned it off. But then everything was dark, since that was the only light at the time. I sighed and took out my phone and used it as a flashlight and made my way to the trashcan and went down into the lab.

I stepped off the platform and part felt, part saw my way to my room, where I went in and flipped on the light.I gasped.

"My stuff is all here." I whispered happily looking around the room. I walked into the main part of my room and noticed somebody put everything away.

"I wonder who put everything away too?" I asked myself, looking in my closet and finding everything in place.

"Well it was nice for them to do that." I said smiling and taking out a black tank top and little black shorts with bats on them, then changing. After I was done getting for bed I crawled into bed and closed my eyes waiting for sleep.

About an hour later I heard someone outside in the hallway.

'Zim must be going to bed.' I thought burying my face in my blankets. Then my door opened and then shut quietly. Whoever it was they made their way to my bed without any problems as if they could see where they were and sat down next to me on the edge of the bed. For a few minutes they didn't do anything but sit there. But then they touched my face and hair, and then got up and left. When I heard the door close again I opened my eyes to the darkness, and replayed what just happened in my mind a couple of times.

'Who was that?' I thought, but for some reason I didn't feel scared or even uncomfortable. I actually felt...safe. How strange.

* * *

A/N: Please review :)


	5. Nanozim

A/N: It was brought to my attention that I never put up a profile on Ivy so here it is:

Ivy Stone, 16 years old. Has long brown hair that ends at about her hips, green eyes and olive pale skin. She usually dresses in the punk-goth style and has an hourglass body type. She's never been kissed before and she's afraid of heights. Her favorite color is (if you haven't already guessed) is indigo/ dark blue. And She loves to cook. (I'm guessing you've noticed or are starting to notice she's pretty domestic) And also taught herself how to dance and play the violin. She lost her mother when she was about 4 or 5 and had to grow up very quickly in order to take care of herself and her father. She also secretly loves syfy romance novels and historical fiction novels. Um.. lets what else?

Well I can't think of anything else. If you have any questions or comments please review!

* * *

NanoZim

The next day Zim gave me some more chores to do, but told me once I got them done I could take the rest of the day off. So here I am cleaning up another experiment that Zim left.

"Security breach." Computer says throughout the lab. I gasped and ran over to the elevator and went up to the house broom in hand. I heard Zim sigh as I went into the living room.

"GIR! You left the door open again!" Zim said clearly irritated.

"I got chocolate bubblegum!" Gir said, GIR opens his mouth, which is dripping with chocolate bubblegum. I noticed Gir looking at something on the ceiling as Zim talks.

"GIR, with an entire planet of enemies waiting for us to drop our guard, we have to be very careful not to have our guards get all... droppy. Understand?" Zim said to GIR, who wasn't paying attention and was looking up at the ceiling.

"I'll take that as a yes. Now I'm going down below to check the laser weasel experiment." Zim said as he shuts the door.

"I think they're ripe by now." he says to himself

"Computer! Take me to the weasels!" Zim said putting his hand up above him, pointing up.

The dresser lifts up and the floor opens. The hover platform lifts up and Zim is about to step on it. I looked up at what Gir was looking at realized it was Dib.

"Uh Zim-" I started.

"Wow!" Dib said. Zim looks behind him in shock and the flash of a camera is seen.

'Oh nevermind.' I thought face palming myself.

"Hey!" Zim said

"It wasn't me."

"Yes it was! Computer! Intruder alert!" Zim commanded.

A wire tentacle with a claw at the end and a clawed mechanical arm emerge from the ceiling on either side of Dib. Dib drops to the ground right as they lunge at him and they hit each other. Dib screams and runs to the chair. The claws follow behind him and he flips over them and flips again over GIR. He jumps out the window, which was open the whole time.

"Now I have proof, Zim! Photographic evidence!" Dib said, Dib holds up his camera. A lawn gnome lifts its arms up and turns around. It approaches Dib from behind.

"Soon your Zim guts will be strewn all over an autopsy table." Dib laughs and notices the lawn gnome right behind him. He jumps out of the way before the lawn gnome can grab him. Dib runs away.

"You left the window open too!?" Zim asked angrily.

"Oh yeaaah." GIR said.

I sighed and head back to work, thankfully I was almost done with my list.

Once I was done with my chores. I went my room and changed into a corset top and a black skirt that ended at my mid-thigh and some black and white stripped thigh highs with boots. I brushed my hair and pulled it up into a bun held by black hair sticks with some small cherry blossoms on them. After I changed I went to go find Zim and tell him I was going out.

I went to the elevator.  
"Elevator, take me to Zim please." After a moment to register my voice and request, it took me to one of the many levels of the lab. Once the doors opened I saw Zim hunched over, working on something. I sighed and step out of the elevator and into the lab up to Zim.

"Hey Zim I'm finished with my chores, I'm going out ok?" I said, putting my hands behind my back innocently. He stopped what he was doing for a second and stared at me for a moment.

"Ok human, you may go. But-!" He said raising a hand up finger-pointing up.  
"You're not allowed to go to Dib-monkey's house. Understood? " he finished. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes master." And I left, slightly smirking.

'What is he going to do? Ground me?' I thought as I went up to the house and headed towards Dib's house.

I knocked on the door. Dib answered it.

"Hey Dib" I said smiling.

"Hi Ivy, come in." He said moving aside to let me enter.

"Thanks" I entered and realized this is the first my time in his house. Dib closed the door behind me and stood there awkwardly.

"Um. Do you want to come up to my room? I'm doing some reasearch on some local ghost sightings." he asked awkwardly. I smiled at him.

"Sure, sounds interesting." I said and followed him upstairs to his room. When I walked in I noticed the color was really dark.

"Your room's dark." I noted. He sat down in his computer chair.

"Oh do want me to turn the light on?" he asked turning in his chair to face me. I shook my head.

"No, just noting the paint color you choose. My old room was dark blue too, and my room at Zim's is just white. It actually hurts my eye sometimes. I'm actually planning painting a morale on my walls, just not sure yet." I realized I was rambling on. I smiled at Dib.

"Sorry I was rambling on again huh?" I said taking off my jacket and setting it on the bed next to me after I sat down.

"No, it's ok. I didn't know you could paint, I always thought girls played with make up and stuff." Dib said returning the his computer. I laughed.

"I don't wear make up, and when you spend most of your time stuck up in your room, you find other ways to entertain yourself. Be it painting reading or teaching myself how to belly dance." I said looking around his room.

"You dance too?" he asked looking at me again. I blushed, and nodded

"Belly dance, but yeah I dance. I don't like to dance around people though. I'm kind of stage fright."

"That's weird, why would you teach yourself to dance if you're never going to dance in front of somebody?" he mumbled returning to his computer.

I shrugged. "Well maybe you can help me get over my stage fright, some day?" I asked blushing slightly, I admit it I was flirting.

For the rest of the night we spent hours talking a reading up on ghost sightings and claims. When I realized I was tired I looked at my watch and realized it was 2:34 am. I gasped and jumped off his bed and put on my jacket.

"Hey what's wrong?" Dib asked turning in his chair to look at me.

"It's 2:30 in the morning that's what. I gotta go." I said. Just as I was going to leave his room, he grabbed my wrist.

"You could sleep here for the night you know. We have the extra bedroom." He said pointing towards the room across the hall with his thumb.  
I paused, but shook my head.

"No, I have to go home. Thank you should probably go to bed too, We have Skool later. Anyway Bye." I said pulling my wrist out of his grip, then left and walked back to Zim's house.

When I got there the door was unlocked, thankfully. When I entered Gir was passed out on the couch again with the tv on again. I giggled and turned the tv off, mumbling a slightly motherly "Crazy robot."

I made my way back to my room. and I was so tired I didn't bother showering before bed. I just stripped down to my underwear and my tank top, pulled the hairsticks out of my hair, letting it fall back down to my waist, and then crawled into bed.

About 20 minutes later somebody came into my room again and stood by my bed awkwardly.

"Uh. Um Ivy- human? Are you awake?" Zim asked. I opened my eyes and nodded, even though I couldn't see anything but black.

"Yeah what's up Zim?" I asked sitting up and rubbing my eye.

"I need you to do something for me." He said sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Sure what is it?" I asked, putting my hand out to see where he was at.

"Tomorrow before you go to Skool I'm going to leave a ring on the table for you, I need you to put it on and during lunch I want you to put the contents in Dib's lunch. You won't see the contents because your inferior human eyes are too weak to see something that small!" He said loudly.

I found his arm and held on to it.

"Sure Zim, I can do that. But I have to ask. Will whatever is in the ring kill Dib?" I ask worried. He laughed, then took my hand off of him arm and rested it back on the bed.

"Don't worry you silly stink-creature. I won't kill Dib." He said standing up.

"But I will get rid of him. It's best if you don't try to speak to him again. my little slave." Zim said lightly chuckling to himself. I reached out where I thought Zim was and grabbed onto his shirt.

"One more thing: How can you see so well in the dark. I know I'm just human but it's pitch black in here!" I said. He chuckled again.

"Again don't worry about it silly human." He said patting my head and standing up.

"Oh and did you go to Dib-stink's house when told you not to?" he asked, seeming like he already knew the answer. I stayed quiet. Next thing I know he grabbed onto my throat and tightened his grip, making me gasp for air.

"I told you not to go there slave. This is a warning. If you disobey my orders again." he tightened his grip on my throat.

"I'll destroy you human." He growled, letting go of my throat and leaving. I put my hand to my throat rubbing it, frowning.

'Why did I agree to be his slave again?' I asked myself, hand still at my throat. I sighed

'Oh right. To help him destroy the humans, that's right.' I thought frowning. I lied down back into my bed.

The next day at Skool- lunch time.

I looked around the cafeteria and spotted Dib and Gaz at their usual table. I took and deep breath and fiddled with the ring on my middle finger, and made my way towards their table.

"Hey Dib. Hey Gaz. Can I sit with you guys?" I asked standing at the end of the table, trying to sound happy, even though on the inside I was feeling guilty about what I had to do.

Dib looked up at me.

"Oh sure." He said taking another bite of his food.

'He seems out of it today.' I thought taking my seat next to him.

'How am I supposed to get the contents of the ring into his food?' I wondered

" Zim wasn't in class today, Gaz." Dib said

"Maybe he's sick."

"Yeah, sick with fear!" Dib holds up a disk.

"Once these picture get out, he won't be able to hide any longer! I'm gonna send them to 'Mysterious Mysteries' and then the world will know!" he said.

"Oh Dib I wanted to ask you what you thought about this picture I found on the internet. It kind of looks like something paranormal to me" I said pulling out a picture, (that I actually was going to ask him about) and handing it to him and opened the rings compartment over his food and letting whatever was in it fall.

"Hm. I don't know, it looks kind of like a spaceship to me, but then again the picture is so out of focus that I couldn't be sure. Where did you say you found this?" He said putting his hand to his chin and the looking at me as I put my hands in my lap.

"I just found it on some website, when I was looking for some paranormal stuff. You've kind of rubbed off on me I guess." I said smiling and rubbing my neck. Nervous.

"Hm, well I guess if you find anything else you can show it to me, but I can't say that's anything paranormal for sure." He said handing the picture back to me.

"Ok thanks Dib." I said shoving the picture back in my backpack.

"Where was I?" Oh yes-!" he said eating a spoonful of food. I watched him and the pit in my stomach didn't go away. Damn guilt. I looked down at the table, frowning.

"Maybe they'll let me host the show. My own episode!" He continued.

" I'm only 13 levels away from finishing this game so I either finish the game or make you wish I was never born." Gaz growled glaring up at her brother then returning to her game.

After Skool I headed back to Zim's. When I opened the door Gir was having a tea party with a pig on the table in the kitchen. I sighed and shook my head.

"Hey Gir. Have you seen Zim? He didn't come to Skool today." I asked the insane robot.

"WOOOO! Master went to moon with a box of flying monkeys!" He said standing on top of the table. I shook my head, slightly smiling at the little robots answer.

"Ok Gir thanks." I went to my room and put my backpack away. I laid down on my bed and stared at the ceiling.

"I wonder where Zim is..." I wondered. I sat up and stared at the TV screen on the far wall. And shook my head.

'Nah there isn't anything I like to watch anyway.' I thought getting up and heading up to the house. I went into the kitchen and was about to open up the fridge and saw an envelope on the door, with my name scribbled on it. I took it and opened it and it was a watch, But it looked like one of Zim's creations.

"A watch?" I asked pushing one of the buttons. An image of Zim came up.

"I see you've found your gift. You're welcome by the way. What is it you need Ivy-human?" Zim asked.

"Uh, nothing I just pushed a button and you showed up. Sorry." I said slightly confused.

"Zim why are your colors reversed?" I asked. They were, his skin looked red and his eyes green.

"Oh it's just the lighting in this ship, never-mind that." he said waving his hand as if to dismiss the subject.

"Oh OK. When will you be home?" I asked, opening the fridge door and looking in it for something to cook.

"Don't you worry about that human, I'll be home soon." He said

I shrugged.

"OK. Now how do you end a call?"

"Push the blue button." Zim said doing his one eye bigger then the other look, but with a slightly amused lop-sided grin.

"Oh OK. Red for call, Blue to end. What does this green button do?" I asked.

Zim smiled.

"It's to use if I were to get captured which could never happen!- and you could find me, human."

"Oh." I pushed the green button.

"Zim. Why are you at Dib's house?" I asked pushing the green button again to exit out of that setting and back to my call.

"None of your business Slave-human." He yelled, then going back to normal.

I sighed. ' He just won't tell me anything huh?' I thought frowning slightly. But taking a deep breath and pushing aside the thought.

"OK. Just come home safely k?" I said slightly blushing at what I just said.

Zim smirked.

"Oh is little Ivy-human worried about her Master?" Zim taunted.

My blush got darker.

"No. I mean yes. I mean- gah! Never-mind!" I stuttered embarrassed. Zim laughed and I ended the call. I shook my head still embarrassed, and started cooking some pasta. I looked over at Gir.

"Hey Gir do you want any pasta?"I asked smiling at the crazy robot.

" I LIKE CHEESE!" He yelled running around the living-room.

"I thought so," I said smiling making three bowls. Putting Gir's on the table, and one I put in the fridge with a sticky-note with Zim's name on it. Then I sat at the table and ate my food.

A few hours later

I got out of the shower and I got a call on my watch.

"Um hello?" I said picking up the watch after wrapping my towel around me, and answering the call.

"Ivy! I need you to track my signal and get the shrink-gun in my lab. There's a dial on the side of it I need to set it to normal, and use it to get me back to normal size!" Zim said loudly looking worried and well horrible.

"OK Zim. And I have to say you look horrible." I giggled walking out of the bathroom and to my closet.

"Yes I know." he paused.

"Did you just finish bathing?" he asked lifting an "eyebrow" at me.

I blushed.

"Yeah, I did. Let me get dressed and I'll call you back when I'm on my way." I said, grabbing a pair of black jean shorts, underwear and bra, some over the knee black and blue socks and a black tank top with a skull and two spoons under it with "Cereal killer" written in white across the bottom of it.

"OK Ivy-human, but hurry!" He yelled. I laughed.

"OK I'll hurry." I said then ending the call. I quickly got dressed, put some boots on and ran a brush through my hair. Then went to Zim's lab and looked around. I found the gun next to his laptop thing. I put it in my book bag and headed up to the house. I called Zim back and pushed the green button to track his signal.

"OK Zim I'm on my way." I said watching the signal and making my way towards it.

"OK Ivy-human, but HURRY! Zim is growing impatient."

"You? Impatient? No never!" I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. After a few minutes I found the spot, but I looked around and saw nothing.

"Um Zim. I don't know where you are. I followed the signal but-"

"turn 36 degrees to your right" he said and I did.

"OK, now look down and aim to the right of your right foot." I got out the gun and turned the dial to Normal and aimed to the spot right of my right foot. I took a step back, but kept my aim and pulled the trigger. There a beam of green light and a humanoid shaped ship grew out of nowhere.

"Good Job Ivy-slave." Zim said, the call ended and the glass park of the ships 'face' opened up and Zim was sitting there.

"Hi" I said smiling at him.

"Wow you look like you've been to hell and back." I said laughing and walking up to the ship.

"You could say that" Zim said slightly smiling with his lop-sided grin and eyes narrowed.

"Now get in Ivy-human before someone notices! " He yelled. I smiled and climbed up into the ship and sat down by his feet next to him. The glass closed and Zim pushed a button and pulled the levers to make the ship move. As the ship started walking I slightly lost my balance and fell against the chair.

"Wow." I said lowly when I lost my balance.

"Oh Zim?" I said looking up at him.

"What is it Ivy-human?"

"Can you eat pasta?" I asked. He looked at me real quick before looking in front of him again.

"I don't know what "pasta" is." he said, saying 'pasta' slowly.

"Oh. OK. I made you a bowl of some if you want it. I don't know if you can eat human food though."I said pulling my knees to my chest and wrapping my arms around my legs.

"I'll try it, but I don't know if I can eat it though." He said. I shrugged and used the arm of his chair to help me stand up and watch him drive the ship.  
I looked over to my left and saw a button with a weird symbol on it.

"What does this button do?" I asked pointing at it. Zim's eye widened

"Don't push that button That's the self destruct button!" he yelled.

"Oh. Sorry." I pulled my hand away and sat on the arm of his chair. When we got in view of the house he pushed another button which turned blue. And I could hear the engines getting louder.

"What does that do?"

He smirked at me

"Just watch human." Just then he pushed on the levers and the Ship went in the air about 100 feet. I gasped and hung on to the chair terrified, but amazed.  
The ship hovered for a moment and then moved to above the house. The roof opened up and Zim landed the ship on the landing dock. He turned off the ship and opened the glass. He jumped out of the ship and looked up at me, who still had a death grip on the chair.

"Come down Ivy-human!" he called. I blushed and started climbing out of the ship my foot slipped when I was halfway to the ground and I fell. I groaned holding my left knee, seeing how I landed on it when I fell.

Zim sighed and came over to me and knelt next to me.

"Stupid humans" he mumbled annoyed.

I blushed, still holding my knee.

"Sorry, my foot slipped and I landed on my knee." I told him. He grabbed my hands and moved them away from my knee to see the damage. He sighed and shook his head.

"You're fine human, come on." he said standing back up and heading towards the elevator. I stood there for a moment looking around at the landing dock.

"I don't think I've ever been in here before." I said to myself quietly.

"Human!" Zim snapped, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry!" I called back half running over to him.(Only half-running because my knee still hurt like a mother trucker!) The elevator door opened and we went in.

"Elevator take me to the house." Zim said hands behind his back. The elevator started moving down. We were silent for a moment. Then I remember the gun.

"Oh Zim, I forgot. Your gun." I said digging through my book bag and handing him the gun.

"Thank you Ivy-human." He said taking it and putting it behind his back. The doors opened and we stepped out of the elevator and into the living-room. Gir was watching TV with a bowl of popcorn right next to him, most of which was on the floor in front of the couch.

I shook my head, and made my way to the kitchen. Zim took out the bowl of the pasta I made and looked at it weird.

"What?" I asked blushing.

"This is 'pasta'?" he asked sniffing it, and eying it.

"I didn't put any meat in it, it's just cut up veggies and sauce." I explained still blushing. 'what if he doesn't like it?'. He grabbed a fork and took a bite.

"Well... I don't seem to be getting sick." he said to himself.

"It's better if you heat it up." I said taking the bowl out of his hands and in the microwave. He watched me move around the kitchen. I blushed again, moving to the sink to wash the dishes from dinner that I didn't get to.

The microwaved dinged and I dried my hands and took it out of the microwave and put it on the table in front of him. He still stared at it weird. I sighed slightly and went back to washing the dishes.

I glanced at him over my should and Zim was picking at the food again, eating little bits at a time. I opened the fridge and grabbed an Irken soda.

"Hey Zim can I have one?" I asked showing him the can.

"Sure human." He said. I closed the fridge and sat down at the table across from him and opened the can.

"I'm surprised you like those." he said watching me take a drink of the soda.

"I've developed a taste for it I guess." I said smiling at him politely, and putting the can down.

"But then again, I've never really liked human sodas so" I mumbled to myself, then shrugged and took another drink.

"Ah I see." he said taking another bite.

I watched him.

"Do you like it?" I asked nodding towards the bowl.

He studied the bite full on his fork.

"It's strange, it doesn't taste like the other human FILTH I've tried. What did you do to it?" he asked eyeing me.

"I didn't do anything to it. I just didn't put any meat in it." I said. He still eyed me.

"What?"

"Did you put a "spell" on it?" he asked.

I blinked at him.

"No, why would I put a spell on it?" I asked confused.

"It tastes Ok." He said taking another bite, I blushed, slightly flattered. For Zim "OK" was a big deal.

"Thank you" I said. My phone buzzed. I pulled it out of my pocket and looked at it.

"Oh it's Dib." I said, then I looked at Zim. He glared at the phone, but sighed.

"It's fine human, go ahead." he said waving me off. I smiled and grabbed my soda and walked outside into the front yard.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Dib."

"Hey Dib, what's up?" I asked leaning against the house between the door and window, soda in hand.

"Did you know Zim tried to destroy my brain today?" he asked

I paused.

"No, I didn't. How did he try to destroy your brain?" I asked then taking a drink of soda.

"He had this nano-ship thing and he somehow got it in my body by sneaking it into my food and then he tried to destroy my brain!" Dib yelled. I started laughing.

"what? how is that funny?" He asked partially yelling.

"Just the way you said it was funny." I said looking up at the sky.

"Oh. I guess it was huh?" he said.

There was moment of silence.

"So, huh what are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm standing outside talking to you." I replied, looking back at the street.

"Oh. Um. Do you want to come hang out after Skool tomorrow?" he asked.

I paused. Then sighed.

"I can't." I said frowning.

"why not?" he asked pushing for information.

"I-I just don't think we should hang out anymore." I said lowly, feeling tears well up in my eyes and my voice cracked.

"What? Why?"

I took a deep breath.

"I can't be friends with somebody who is trying to expose my Master. I'm sorry, but I can't." I said finally letting tears fall as I finished my sentence.

He was silent.

"I gotta go. Bye" I said sadly, then ending the call.

I looked up at the sky and took a deep breath trying to calm down again. I had broken ties with the first friend I've had in years, and for Zim. No. Not for Zim. For the hope that I might actually find a place where I belong. and that place can only exist if Zim destroys the human race. I closed my eyes imagining a world without humans. I wouldn't have to hide anymore. Sure I'd probably be Zim's slave forever, but at least I could be free in the sense that I could use my magic and not be killed for my gifts. And besides there are far worse things than having to clean up the base.

I sighed and wiped the remaining tears off of my face and went back inside the house, and threw the soda can away in the real trashcan (which was under the sink). Zim was still sitting at the table, bowl almost empty.

"So what did the Dib-monkey want now?" Zim asked trying to look bored, but from his tone I could tell he was irritated.

"He asked me if I wanted to come over to his house after Skool tomorrow."

"And what did you tell him?" Zim asked looking at me again, eyes narrowed.

"I told him I couldn't be friends with someone who was trying to expose my Master. And then I hung up on him." I said, looking down at my feet, feeling horrible about what I just did.

He laughed standing up on his chair and the table.

"VICTORY! VICTORY FOR ZIM!" He yelled arms raised above his head, hands clenched in fists. I slightly smiled at his reaction, but frowned again looking back down at my feet.

"The stupid Dib-monkey thought he could take my slave, and use her against me!" He laughed sitting back down.

"Stupid stinking human! Come here slave!" he commanded pointing at the ground next to him. I looked up at him, then back at the ground and obeyed his order and went to him.

"I am pleased that you have ended your FILTHY friendship with the Dib, and there for I won't destroy you when I CONQUER THIS SPINNING BALL OF FILTH!" he yelled the last part, bring a hands up and doing his claw hand thing that he does. I bowed my head.

"Thank you, Master." I said quietly. I looked back up at him.

"But I must ask when will you destroy my race?" I asked innocently.

"Hm?" he grinned then standing up and patting me on the head again.

"Soon my slave. Soon. But first you must prove your loyalty to ZIM!" he said walking around me, back turned to me as he said his name, then turning to face me again.

"I want you to do something for me." he said leaning close to my face, making me blush lightly. I nodded, saying nothing.

"Excellent!" He said pleased putting his hands on his hips.

"What is it do you want me to do Master?" I asked tilting my head to the side. He laughed to himself.

"I want you to go to Dib-filth's house and put it in his room." He handed me a small box. About the size of my palm, wrapped in green wrapping paper. I looked at it curious.

"What's in it?" I asked looking at him again then back at the box.

"That, my slave, is how I will get rid of Dib-worm! Filthy-HUMAN!" he yelled.

"Yes, that's all and well, but what is it?" I asked again. He turned to me again and had an evil smirk on his face.

"In that box is a bug. And not like one of your FILTHY-earth creatures. That bug is a robotic organism I programmed to inject Dib with a deadly poison while he's sleeping. I made it myself. DOES IT NOT AMAZE YOU?!" he yelled proudly closing his eyes, back turned to me once again one hand raised above his head in a fist.

"I see. So you just want me to give it to him?" I asked looking at him again.

"No of course not silly human. I want you to sneak it into his FILTHY-PIGSTINK room." he said yelling the filthy-thing, then putting his hands behind his back.

"Oh. Ok I'll do it." I said putting it in my pocket and turning to leave the house. Zim grabbed my arm.

"Not so fast human. This is not something you should take lightly. THIS is serious!" he said his voice increasing in volume for a moment then going back down to his normal volume and tone. And his eyes narrowing at me.

"I will go with you and make sure you deliver the package. And then see if you are worthy enough to assist me on my quest to conquer this spinning ball of dirt!" he said.

I giggled and bowed my head to him again.

"Of course, Master." I said.

So Zim told me to wait before sneaking the package into Dib's room. So I sat in my room, on my bed looking at the floor, waiting. I sighed and then took a deep breath trying to get rid of my feelings of guilt and sorrow.

'Why did I agree to any of this? Why did I volunteer to help Zim in the first place?' I thought resting my head in my hands. My elbows resting on my knees. Then I put the palm of my hands over my eyes, which were threatening with tears again.

'I'm sorry Dib.' I thought. 'But I have to do this. I need to be free.'

Just then there was a knock on my door. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at the door. Then remembering Zim was coming to get me when he was ready to leave for Dib's house. I stood up and ran to the door and opening it.

Zim smirked at me, eyes narrowed.

"Are you ready slave?" he asked he was in his disguise again. I nodded and stepped out of my room, closing the door behind me. Zim lead the way out of the house and towards Dib's house. For some reason he was humming. But then again he always seemed to be humming. I smiled at that realization.

"What are you smiling about human?" Zim asked glancing at me.

"I just realized you hum to yourself a lot." I said. 'It's cute.' I thought slightly blushing.

"Does it matter if Zim hums to himself?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"No it's just something I noticed about you." I said looking at him then back at the road.

Soon we got to Dib's house. It was finally night-time, I looked up at Dib's window and saw no lights. Not even his computer light.

"Alright human. Go ahead and deliver the package. I'll wait here. begone with you!" he said waving me away, then crossing his arms again.

"I think he's asleep." I whispered to myself looking back up at his window, then looking around. I needed to get into his house somehow. I then remembered seeing a back door that opened in the kitchen. I started heading towards the fence and quietly opened the gate and made my way into his backyard. I hid against his house and peeked into the backyard.

I saw nothing and stepped out of my hiding place and quietly went to the back door. I checked to see if it was locked and gave a sigh of relief. It wasn't. Then I opened the door and went inside slowly closing the door behind me. My heart started pounding loudly at this point.

I looked around the dark house, and listening for any signs of life. Seeing and hearing none I made my way out of the kitchen and up the stairs. I was outside of Dib's room when I heard the floor creek. My breath got caught in my throat and my heart skipped a beat.

I waited a few moments later, then released my breath and grabbed the door handle of Dib's room, turning it slowly. I first cracked the door and peeked inside. Dib was in his bed sleeping and snoring loudly. I took a breath and went inside. I admit I was terrified and honestly didn't think I'd get this far.

I slowly took the box out of my pocket and went over to Dib's bed. My heart was beating so quickly and hard I thought it might burst. But I took a breath and set the box down on his bedside table. And turned to leave. Then the floor creaked. I froze, hearing Dib stir. My mind was going a million miles per second and I thought I was going to faint. But Dib went back to his deep sleep and I let out a breath of relief and took another step, the floor creaked again.

That's when Dib woke up.

"Hey! what are you doing here?" Dib yelled. I gasped and ran out of his room and down the stairs, with him hot on my heels. I went out of the back door again and hide in the shadows on the side of his house.

"Ivy! Come out! I know you're there!" he called walking to the side of the house. I held my breath and flattened myself against the side of the house. Dib came into my view and turned facing me. He didn't see me yet. I took another breath and he saw me, obviously hearing me taking the breath.

"You! Get over here!" he yelled running towards me. I closed my eyes and visualized ice around Dib's body. I opened my eyes and put my hands in front of me, glaring at him.

"Stay away Dib-pig!" I growled sending my energy towards him.

"Your magic won't help you Ivy- huh?" he looked down and there was ice around his foot and creeping up his leg, then lower body. I got up and ran and jumped over the fence. Zim looked at me confused and maybe slightly impatient. Arms still crossed.

"Hm? What's wrong?" he started I grabbed his wrist, while I passed him.

"We gotta go, my spell will only last a moment!" I said running. I looked over my shoulder and Dib came into my view. I looked back in front of me and picked up my pace. I let go of Zim's wrist and continued running. I panted as we got closer to Zim's house.

"You won't get away with this!" I heard Dib yell from behind us. I looked back and cursed. He was gaining on us. We reached Zim's house and ran inside locking the door behind us. I leaned against the door, panting then sliding down onto the floor. Dib started banging on the door, yelling threats.

"Sorry *pant* Zim. *pant* I got *pant* caught."I said looking up at him as he looked out the window on my right, by the phone.  
He crossed his arms a crossed his chest again, glaring at me.

"I see that human!" He growled.

"Did you at least get the box into Dib-pig's room?" he asked looking at me with his o.0 slight annoyed look. I smiled at him and nodded.

"Good. Now that you've proven your loyalty to me -ZIM!- you may rest." he said looking back out the window, slightly amused at Dib's attempt to get into the base.

"What about Dib?" I asked standing back up and looking out the window with him.

"I'll take care of the Dib-worm, don't worry about it, my Ivy-slave." he said an amused grin appeared on his face, eyes still narrowed at he watched Dib banging on the door of his base.

"OK. Goodnight Zim." I said doing a small bow and then heading down to my room.

I got to my room and collapsed onto my bed. Exhausted. I kicked my shoes off and took of my jacket and then fell asleep, too tired to stay up and think.

* * *

A/N: Review please!


	6. Germs

A/N:Enjoy the chapter :) Please review when you're done. I want to hear you're opinions, and answer any questions you might have. :)

* * *

Germs

I walked back into Zim's house with a few grocery bags in my hands. Gir was watching the same fricken alien movie he's been watching NON-STOP for the last few weeks. I could literally recite the entire movie with no problems what so ever. It's annoying.

I sighed shaking my head, shutting the door with my hip and making my way to the kitchen to set the bags down on the table to put the food away. I set the bags down and the bag of bread fell out of one of the bags and onto the floor, I rolled my eyes and picked it up and put it on top of the fridge and started to put the food way. From the living-room I could hear and visualize:

(Movie)Female scientist: The aliens are allergic... to germs!  
She uses a pointer to point to the word 'GERMS' written on a chalkboard. On an open plain, some soldiers march up to where giant versions of the alien that was in the tube loom. More of the alien spacecraft hover above them. The soldiers sneeze on the aliens, which begin exploding. The camera zooms up to a flag that has the Earth on it and displays the words 'hooray for Earth.'(End of Movie)

I went back into the living-room and noticed Zim was watching the movie also. Weird that I didn't notice him.

"Hooray for Earth!" Gir yelled

"GIR! Earth is our enemy!"

"Seriously." I mumbled to myself.

"I understand." Gir said.

" Stupid human propaganda! The very concept of a superior alien species being felled by something as pathetic as germs is pure fantasy! Do they really believe that could happen?" Zim starts laughing, and GIR joins in. Zim abruptly stops, but GIR continues giggling as Zim scampers away. To the kitchen.

"Could they?" he asked me.

"Could they what?" I asked him, but he didn't answer he just went down to the lab. GIR hesitates for a second, and then bursts out laughing. I just shake my head again and went down to the lab to see what Zim was doing.

I went down to the lab and heard Zim screaming. He screamed again, he was wearing some weird-looking goggles, and he was looking around like a maniac.

Zim takes a breath and screams even more. The micro goggles fade and disappear. Zim cowers in his chair.

"Wasn't that neat? Thank you for trying micro goggles. If you like what you saw, please order the full version." Computer said. Zim turns around in his chair and presses the screen.

"Thank you. Please wait for delivery." Computer said. I walked over to Zim and put my hand on his shoulder and turned him to face me.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked concerned. He pulled away and murmured: germs. I gave him a confused look.

"Germs? You're scared of germs?" I laughed. I couldn't help it. I never imagined Zim would get so freaked out about germs, but hen again, this is Zim. He kind of freaks about everything.

"DO NOT LAUGH AT ZIM!" he yelled standing on his chair. I smiled up at him.

"Zim, no need to be embarrassed. It's ok." I said trying to comfort him.

"Zim is not embarrassed!" he said loudly, he slightly blushed. I giggled. 'He's so cute when he blushes.'

"It's ok Zim, really. " I said, I offered him my hand.

"Come on, let's go up to the house. It might make you feel better." I said. Zim stared at my hand slightly horrified, and stood up and headed towards the elevator. I shrugged, dropping my hand and followed.  
~~

We were sitting in the livingroom watching some brain numbing TV, when we heard some crashes and then the doorbell rang. Zim hoped up.

"That must be my package." he said to himself, opening the door and peeking outside and grabs the package with napkins over his gloves to ensure clean hands.

"What is it?" I asked standing up and going over to him, curious. Zim opens the box and pulls out the micro goggles, putting them on. He starts to scream, and squeals as he losses balance.

"So... much... filth!" Zim says. Zim walks very carefully over towards the kitchen. The front door opens and GIR, out of disguise, stands in the doorway holding a pig above his head.

"Let's go to my room, pig!" GIR goes off somewhere. I looked at Zim gathering cleaning supplies, and shook my head.

"I'm going take a shower." I said to myself and headed towards my room. I walked into my room and closed the door behind me leaning on it for a moment. I sighed putting my hand on my forehead.

'It's going to be one of those days today huh?' I thought sighing, then pushing myself off of the door and went into the bathroom to shower.

After my shower I went and got dressed in jeans and a dark green t-shirt. I looked around my room bored. So I got up and went to my closet where I still kept my alter and grabbed one of my grandmother's books. I sat back down on my bed and read for a while. Making mental notes on how to cast certain spells.

After a while I decided to see what Zim and Gir were up to, so I got up and went up to the house. I climbed out of the trash can and looked around. Wow. Clean. Zim stands on the toilet. Zim inhales.

"Ah. The stink of clean!" Zim said.

"I see that." I said looking around.

"Ah!" He seemed to have spotted at germ and crawled over to it and sprayed a bunch of germ spray on it. I shook my head, not moving from my spot.

"Another win for the Irken army! Clean lemony-fresh victory is mine!" he said still kneeling on his knees and gripping on hand into a fist.  
I sighed.

"Zim I'm going out for a while." I told him as I walked passed and walked out of the house, just as Gir was walking in. I sighed and looked back at the base. And shook my head, making my way to the street. Just then Zim runs out of the door. He is out of disguise and wearing the micro goggles. Zim looks back towards the house and screams. He starts spraying with his germ spray.

"The enemy, regrouping! Worse than I thought!" Zim said spraying some more of the gram free spray. Zim starts scuttling about, spraying the ground. I sighed and walked away, shaking my head again.

I ended up going to The Witches Brew. I opened the door and breathed in the earthy sweet scent of the little tea/coffee shop. Willow was there and she smiled at me when I walked in.

"Ivy honey welcome back!" she said putting down the tea cup she was drying off. I smiled at her as I made my way to the table by the window.

"Hey Willow how's business?" I asked settling down in my chair. She shrugged.

"Slow as usual." She said heading to the kitchen, then looking over her shoulder at me.

"Rose and mint tea today honey?" she asked.

I smiled at her and nodded. Sometimes when she reads minds it's a little creepy, but kind of cool too.

"I heard that!" she yelled from the kitchen. I giggled.

'No you didn't Willow! You heard nothing!' I said in my mind, oh god I'm starting to sound like Zim. I heard her laugh from the kitchen. I smiled and looked out the window, resting my head on my hand.

'Wonder if Zim is still going crazy about the germ thing.' I wondered. Looking at the outside world.

We were in the historical area of town so there were some old antique shops and some weird little nick-nak shops. And for some reason a sushi restaurant. Speaking of food! Willow came up with a tray, with my tea and a sandwich and strawberry salad. She grinned at me, as she set everything in front of me.

"Thanks Willow" I said, picking up the teapot and pouring the tea into my little teacup, which had little pink roses on it.

"Of course honey. Now-" she sat down across from me.

"What ever happened to that Dig boy?"

"Dib" I corrected her and taking a drink.

"We... aren't friends anymore." I said slowly, unsure how to word it. She frowned.

"Well that's not good. I actually kind of liked him. He seemed a bit crazy to me, and little obsessed over this guy named 'Zim', but otherwise a nice kid." Willow said. I smiled slightly, Of course Willow would have read his mind.

I took a bit of the strawberry salad.

"Yeah, he is a nice guy, but... it just wouldn't have worked out. Him being a Cowan, and me being a Witch." I said, half lying. Willow narrowed her eyes at me, knowing I was keeping something from her, but she sighed and got up.

"OK honey, let me know if you need anything." she said before heading back to the kitchen.

"OK." I mumbled then taking a bite of the sandwich. Mmmm sandwich! After I finished my food and tea I got up, leaving the money on the table.

"Bye Willow! I left the money on the table!" I called, before walking out of the shoppe. I stuck my hands in my pocket and looked up at the sky while I was walking back home. It was getting dark.

"I wonder if Dib would ever forgive me. " I wondered, then taking a breath and shaking my head a bit.

'No, I'm working for Zim, and Zim and Dib are enemies. I can't be friends with both. Besides Zim's going to get rid of the humans! That means I'll be free to use my power in the open!' I thought to myself.

I saw a box of the side of the sidewalk and for some reason I was drawn to it, as I came closer to it I heard a very small meow. I looked in the box and found a small black kitten, mewing frightened and lonely.

"Oh you poor little thing." I said kneeling and petted the little cat.

"I'm guessing other people picked up all of your siblings huh?" I asked seeing the sign on the outside of the box that said "free kittens" written in crude print writing. The kitten calmed down a little bit, but was still looking around the box wondering where it's siblings went. I frowned and picked it up.

"Well you know what little one? You're coming home with me. Whether Zim likes it or not." I smiled at the little black fur ball in my hands. I unzipped my jacket and put her in it but holding her to my chest with her little head poking out of the top of my jacket. The poor little thing was still shaking and dug her little sharp kitten claws into my chest, but I ignored it and kissed her on the top of the head and rubbed her ear.

I got back to the base and thankfully Zim gave me a key to the base, so I unlocked the door and went inside. I paused at the doorway.

"Where is everyone?" I asked walking in shutting the door and flipping the light on.

"It's too quiet in here." I mumbled walking into the kitchen and using the elevator to go to my room. I got to the hallway and started to head towards my room, walking quickly because those damn monkey statues are freaky, and also because of the kitten. I opened the door of my room and went in.

I walked over to my bed, and sat down then kicking my shoes off, and putting the kitten down on the bed. I sat down and watched her explore her surroundings. I sighed and looked around. I then realized how entertained Zim and Gir keep me, well entertained or busy with chores, but still.

I watched the tiny black fur ball walk around on my bed. I laughed when she sneezed and fell over.

"You know little one, I think you were meant to be with me."I said picking her up and snuggling her. She mewed and looked around. I smiled and put her on my lap.

"But what is your name little one?" I asked resting my chin on my palm. She looked up at me.

'Star' I heard a small voice in my head say. I smiled at her.

"Star is it? Well my little star, welcome home." I told her kissing her on the top of the head. I paused.

"I'm going to have to get you some food and a litter box huh? Computer?" I called

"Yes?"

"Do you happen to have an empty plastic box about 1 foot by 1 1/2 foot by 4 or 5 inches? " I asked.

"Yes I think so." I smiled as a metal clawed arm cameo out of the ceiling and handing me the little storage tubby.

"Thanks, computer, one more thing! Do you have any cat litter or sand to fill this up with?." I asked.

"I have some sand I guess." A tube came out of the ceiling with a little lever on the side of it. I went up to it and put the tubby under it and pulled on the lever. Sure enough sand came out of it. I filled it up and pushed the lever. closing the valve. I put the box in the corner next to my desk.  
"Thanks computer." I said.

"Yeah." It said sounding bored.

I picked up Star and showed her the litter box and told her that's where she goes to do her business. I put her down and she went back to my bed and climbed onto it. She curled up in a little black ball of fluff on my pillow and slept, purring away.  
I smiled at her and changed into PJs and climbed into bed too.

I got up the next morning and I didn't see Zim that morning. So I just got ready for Skool. Star seemed frantic when I told her I would be gone for a while. I left her a bowl with tuna in it and a bowl of water next to it. The went to Skool. About 10 minutes after the bell rang Zim walked in covered head to toe in... meat?

"How ya doin'!" Zim asked. My eyes widen when I see this, after realized it was fusing to his flesh.

I get up, grab him and drag him to the base, completely ignoring the teachers, and Zim's resistance. When we got to the base I dragged him down to the lab and had the Computer hold him while I got all the meat off.  
"Stupid Alien." I grumbled the whole time, while Zim was yelling at me and threatening me.

Stupid alien.

* * *

A/N: Review please! :)


	7. Dark Harvest

A/N: Yet another chapter done! :) Review please!

* * *

Dark Harvest

Well, here I am once again at Skool. Bored as hell, 'playing' catch with Zim and some other kids. Some moron, just throw a dodge ball through the biology lab window and broke a bunch of things.  
We're having recess right now, if you haven't guessed. I know why are a bunch of 14-18 year old kids having recess? Well for some reason Skool decided to start doing it again. Which I'm fine with, who doesn't like recess? Also for some reason we had the same teacher all day for class unlike in most places where you have different teachers for your classes. Skool is weird.

Anyway we are passing around the dodge ball. The ball is first passed to Carl. Carl passes it to Flan. Flan passes it to Chunk. Chunk pegs Zootch with the ball. Zootch clutches his chest.

"Arg! My organs!" Zootch yelled in pain as he curls up in pain on the ground. Zim laughs maniacally, and I giggled with him.

"Inferior human organs!" Zim laughed. Zim gets pegged with the ball and groans.

" My squeedly spooch!" he also groaned in pain. I laughed at him as he was curled up in a ball holding his abdomen. After Zim got back up we started passing the ball again. Carl. Flan. Chunk. Zootch. Zim. Me. Carl. etc.

I glanced over at Dib who had these weird-looking goggle thing over his eyes. He seemed to be staring at Zim. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey! Throw it over here you filthy human!" Zim yelled at me. I looked back at Zim and smirked at him and still looking at him, I passed it to Carl. He glared at me. I shrugged and watched the ball being passed around the group.

Zim continues shouting 'Hey!' over. God he's annoying me today.

" Are you there!?" Zim yelled at me. Knocking me on the head. I grabbed his hand and pushed on a pressure point in his wrist making him stop, and give a small yelp.

"Ow, I'm here Zim, now stop before I take your PAK off of you and let you sit there to die." I whispered darkly. His eyes narrowed.

"What is up with you today, human?" Zim asked eyes still narrowed at me suspicious.

"Nothing. Just nothing you need to worry about." I said letting him go and crossing my arms across my chest. I was slightly blushing.

The bell rings and we all go to class.

The words 'Bubonic Plague' are written on the chalk board. Ms. Bitters taps a pointer in her hands.

"So you see, ring around the rosy refers to the horrible symptoms of a terrifying disease!" Miss. Bitters said. I look out the window, and then back at Zim.  
A pigeon gets into the classroom through the open window next to me. It flies around the student's heads.

I rolled my eyes, and started to doodle in my notebook. I giggled to myself as I doodled a mini Zim blushing. A little creepy I know, but it was cute.

"A disease which-" Ms. Bitters said. The pigeon lands on Zim's head and coos. Ms. Bitters clears her throat.

"-A disease which... Zim!" Ms. Bitters continued.

"Sir!" Zim said straightening up.

"There's a pigeon on your head! You've got head pigeons! Get to the nurse before they spread to the other children!" Ms. Bitters said.

"Yes, Ms. Bitters!" Zim said, getting up and walking towards the door.

"No leaving the class without a hall pass, Zim!" Ms. Bitters said.

" Of course." Zim said, turning back around and walking up to her desk. She opens a drawer that contains some odds and ends and pulls out a metal ring with two blinking lights.

"If you leave skool grounds, it will explode." She said, she puts the hall pass over Zim's head and it contracts to a smaller size so he won't be able to remove it.  
Then I started to feel very dizzy and sick. My vision blared and darkened, then went back to normal.

'Oh shit.' I thought resting my head on the palm of my hand.

"You know Zim, when the nurse examines you, she'll notice that you don't have human organs. Then it's just a short step to a hospital and from there to an alien autopsy table, and then you're just another segment on Mysterious Mysteries." Dib said.

"I'll be fine. I bet my squeedly spooch on it." He said walking out of the room. I growled lowly and smacked Did upside the head as Zim left the classroom.

"Hey, what was that for?" he asked turning around in his chair to face me.

"Shut up Dib. And don't you dare say that to Zim again or else- " I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I'll kill you." I continued, glaring harder at him. Then getting dizzy again and resting my forehead on my hand again.

"Psh! Whatever I already found your bug Ivy!" I rolled my eyes at him, returning to my doodles.

"I couldn't tell." I grumbled sarcastically. How else is he still alive? My vision started to darken and get fuzzy. I raised my hand.

"Yes, Ivy?" Ms. Bitters asked.

"I need to go to the Nurse. Now. " I said standing up and stabilizing myself by holding onto my desk.

"Sigh, alright come get your hall pass." She said, I went over to her desk. She opened her desk once more and pulled out a necklace like Zim's. She put it over my head and it shrunk around my throat.

I walked out of the classroom into the hallway. I see Zim talking to the Hall monitor.

"Probably not." The hall monitor says. Zim starts laughing maniacally. The hall monitor starts laughing too. They stop laughing and Zim reaches towards his Irken utility pack. It opens up and Zim pulls out a clear bowl-shaped thing attached to a mechanical arm.

I looked away and leaned against the wall, feeling dizzy again. The hall monitor screams and a flash of light is seen. The hall monitor stumble along, very pale.

"Ivy-slave? What are you doing out here?" Zim asked quickly putting the bowl-shaped thing back into his PAK. So close to fainting, I stared at the ground at my feet and took a few deep breaths, trying to force the feeling of falling away.

Oh wait. I was falling. I didn't even feel it when I hit the ground. The next thing I knew the world was black.

I woke up in one of the beds in the nurse's office. There was a poster of the human anatomy on the wall on my right, which for some reason looked just weird to me. I stared up at the ceiling and waiting for the fuzzy feeling to go away.

'Damn it I fainted.' I grumbled, slowly sitting myself up and resting my back against the wall. The nurse came into the room, she was very...plump and overly smiley.  
She came over to me and stuck a thermometer in my mouth. After a while she took it out and looked at it.

"Well you don't have fever. Did you eat anything today?" she asked looking from the thermometer to me. I shook my head. She sighed and left the room then returning with a juice box and some cookies.

"Here." she said as she handed them to me. I nodded in thanks, opened the juice and took a drink. I had a really bad cottony feeling in my mouth. She left the room again as I nibbled on the cookies and drank my juice. The nurse came back in a moment later holding a folded up piece of paper.

"Oh and your friend left this for you." she said handing the paper to me. I stuffed another cookie in my mouth and opened the note.

Ivy-slave,

Go home. You are not fit enough to aid me in my mission today. If you need anything call me or call Gir.

Zim (Little evil green face doodled next to his name)

I smiled a bit, but felt disappointed that I couldn't help him today, I was starting to like being around him. I blushed at the thought and stuck the note in the pocket of my jeans.

I stood up and braced myself against the wall. But when I felt steady enough to move I went to the secretary.

"I need to go home. I still don't feel well." I stated looking at the bored secretary. She was playing with a moo-can thing and it was kind of annoying me.

"I need permission from your parents to let you go home." she said. My eye twitched slightly, but I smiled at her politely.

"OK then I'll just go back to class." I said, picking up my backpack ,which I guess Zim left for me. Then turning on my heel and walking out of the door.

I used my magic to unlock the hallways as I walked out of the Skool, and threw it into the blew up and scared the hell out of a guy in a blue car as he drove passed the Skool, causing him to crash into a fence. I giggled and headed away from the Skool. OK maybe Zim is rubbing off on me.

I called Zim on my watch.

"Hey I'm heading home OK?" I said not looking at the screen.

"OK Ivy-slave, that's fine." Zim sounded funny. I looked down at his image on the screen.

"Um. Zim? Why are you fat?" I asked lifting an eyebrow at his image.

"That's none of your business Slave, now go home!" I squinted my eyes to see better.

"Zim, is that intestines in your mouth?" I asked getting really grossed out.

"Yes, so?"

My eyes twitched.

"Who's are they?" I asked stopping in my tracks.

He shrugged.

"Some human-dirt-child's" he said.

"Zim. Give them back. And whatever other organs you stole." I growled, disgusted.

He glared at me.

"No, I will be home after Skool." he said ending the call. I growled, and looked back at the Skool.

'Let's see let him steal people's organs or stop him?' I debated. Just then the lunch bell rang and I sighed. 'Better go check up on him at least.' I turned back towards the Skool.

I found Zim, sitting at his table. He was really fat looking, and he still had the bird on his head. Dib was standing in front of him arms crossed.

"You think you can fool a trained medical professional?"

"Yes." Zim replied

"I suppose you've got a heart in there." Dib asked

" 6 of them."

"Intestine?" Dib asked

"Large or small?"

"Spleen?"

"In 3 different colors."

"What about lungs?"

Zim almost says something, but stops. He puts a finger to his chin. Then the arachnid robot legs unfold from his backpack and lift him up into the ventilation shaft.

"You won't find lungs on my watch, Zim!" Dib yelled.

He turns towards me, then narrowing his eyes at me.

"Why aren't helping your 'Master'? " he growled.

"Because, he didn't ask for help and from the looks of it-" I looked around at all of the sick looking people in the cafeteria.

"he doesn't need it." I finished looking back at him and smirking, eyes narrowed in a glare.

Dib walks over to a table where Torque Smacky sits. Torque Smacky eats quickly and lifts weights at the same time.

I rolled my eyes and walked out of the cafeteria to the playground area. I walked over to the tree where I told Dib I was a Witch and sat down, leaning against the trunk.

I called Zim again.

"What?" he snapped.

"Just letting you know I'm outside on the playground under a tree, so when you're done come get me."I said ignoring his tone with me. He sighed irritated.

"Fine whatever." he said then ending the call. I smiled and looked at the Skool.

'I wonder how long it'll be until Zim's done with whatever he's trying to do.' I thought resting my head against the tree and closing my eyes.

I heard the bell ring and I snapped awake. I looked around and rubbed my eyes.

'Oh I guess I fell asleep.' I thought looking at the Skool again. Watching for Zim. Once he started coming into view, I stood up, dusted myself off and stretched. He came over to me and looked at me weird.

"What are you doing human?"

"Trying to wake myself up." I said as I let my arms drop to my sides from over my head.

"Why?"

"I fell asleep." I said picking up my backpack and leading the way towards home.

"So I see you gave everybody their organs back." I said glancing at the normal sized Zim next to me.

"Yeah, I fooled that 'nurse' into thinking I was human, stupid pig-flithy human!" he yelled putting a fist in the air, then started laughing. I giggled at him.

"What about Dib?" I asked, noticing a bunch of guys with cameras rushing into the Skool.

"On second thought never-mind." I said grabbing Zim's wrist and hurrying away from the Skool. Zim pulled his wrist out of my grip.

"Don't touch me human." he said crossing his arms.

"Why? Don't like it?" I asked teasing and I poked him in the side, causing him to jump and glare at me.

"No, I don't." he growled slightly blushing. I laughed and rolled my eyes at him.

"Whatever." I said smirking a bit. 'Liar liar, pants on fire!' I sang in my head.

* * *

A/N: Review please! :)


	8. Attack of the Saucer Morons

A/N: I actually liked writing this one, it's so...quirky. I love reviews so please review, let me know what you think about the story so far, and any questions or little ideas you may have :) I love to talk to those who review. :) Anyway please enjoy the chapter! :)

* * *

Attack of the Saucer Morons

It is nighttime and Zim asked me to come with him on an information gathering mission. Well actually he _told_ me I was coming with him, he didn't really _ask_. I think he feels a little lonely without Gir there to keep him company. I smiled at the thought.

I sighed and looked over Zim's shoulder again, watching him drive.

I sat behind Zim in the vootrunner, because there wasn't anywhere for me to sit, so Zim told me to sit behind him, but not to touch him or interrupt his work. I blushed slightly watching him "work". Then shaking my head and looking back out the window.

"When are we going home?" I asked looking back at him.

"Once I'm done researching this." Zim simply said not looking away from his 'work'.

After a moment a police car appeared on the road. The road is on a higher ground than the city, as can be seen with the buildings around the road. He changes lanes, but so do we. He changes lanes again, and so do we. The policeman puts an arm over his face, as he is about to collide with the lights. Right before the would crash, Zim's vootrunner lifts over the police car, revealing that the lights were coming from it.

The policeman swerves off the road. The car crashes into a hot dog shop made to look like a giant hot dog. The vootrunner circles around for a better view. Zim reports his findings into a small recorder that he holds up to his mouth.

"Human law enforcement machine. Markings, lighty flashy things on top. Defensive capability, minimum." Zim said into the microphone. An explosion is heard. Hot dogs hit Zim's windshield and then slide off.

"Explodes on impact with giant weenie. Evaluation, pathetic! Pathetic Earth vehicle!" Zim laughs maniacally. A light on the vootrunner control panel flashes. Zim stops mid laugh.

"Warning? How could that be? Nothing threatens an Irken vootrunner!" Zim yelled.

"Computer, run a diagnostic. You've gone crazy!" Zim said. I lean back in the seat. Zim screams and I snap back up to see what he was screaming about.

"A bee? Is that a bee? why are you screaming about a-" It hits the windshield and the vootrunner veers out of control, flaming. Zim and I scream as the vootrunner spins around. The flaming vootrunner flies through the city. Zim looks out the windshield and sees the bee, pushed up against it. Zim presses a button on the control panel.

"Eject! Eject!" Zim yelled pushing the button.

"Eject! God damn it!" I yelled punching the button that Zim was pushing. I think I over did it, just a little bit though.

'Oh fuck I'm going to die! And because of a fricking bee!' I thought slightly freaking out as I watched the vootrunner heading towards the ground in a park. I shut my eyes and wrapped my arms around Zim's waist, holding onto him for dear life.

The vootrunner crashes in the park and comes to a stop after skidding along the ground.

"Eject command initiated." Computer said.

The windshield opens and we are shot out. Zim skids along the ground and I let him go and landed next to him. I opened my eyes and looked at him with the bee stuck on his forehead. The bee pops off and hovers around Zim's head. Zim opens one eye and watches as the bee flies away. Zim gets up and spits dirt out of his mouth. He groans and his legs creek as he gets up. I groan and sit up and looked myself over.

"OK a few scratches and a bruise is going to form on my shoulder and hip, but otherwise ok." I said to myself, wincing as I stood up.

'That's going to be one hell of a bruise.' I thought.

"Ruined. Ruined! Irken engineering reduced to... this!" Zim said turning and looking at the flaming wreckage of the vootrunner.

"Surely that was no human bee! Once I take care of the humans I will began my war against... the bees!" Zim said. Zim's communicator extends from his Irken utility pack.

"GIR, respond. I need you to send out a tow vehicle to pick up the vootrunner." Zim said into it. We hear nothing, but static through the communicator.

"GIR? Hello? GIR, where are you!?" he called.

"Must be some interference." Zim said. Zim's communicator goes back into his Irken utility pack. My thoughts went back to earilier when Gir told me he was going dancing, then ran out of the house. I shook my head and decided not to mention it to Zim.

"Oh well. This place is fairly deserted and well hidden. I should be able to return with the tow vehicle, pick the cruiser up and go. And when the repairs are done... I shall hunt down that evil death bee!" He said.

"Um, I could do a glamour on it to make it less noticeable." I suggested. He looked at me and I slightly blushed.

"OK Witch-human. Do that." he said, I walked up to the vootrunner, but not close enough to get burned and took a deep breath, closing my eyes. Then raising my hands up to it and sending my energy towards it. I opened my eyes and smiled as my eyes kept venturing away from the vootrunner to the area around it.  
I walked back over to Zim, smiling.

"What exactly did you do Witch-human?" he asked looking down at me.

"I focused my energies to make the vootrunner unnoticeable to most people." I said, blushing slightly and then looking around.

"Hm. How?"

I waved my hand at him.

"I'll explain it to you later, it's a bit complicated." I said then grabbing his wrist again and walking away from the park. I noticed Zim was looking at his wrist where I was holding onto him.

"Um. Why are you holding onto me human?" he asked.

"Oh sorry. I didn't even realize I was still holding onto you." I said letting him go quickly. We made it to our neighborhood and Zim started criss-crossing across the street, hiding behind objects as he goes, as he is not in his disguise. I giggle at him and walked to the house. He leaps into his front lawn and hides behind the fence. Then he hides behind a lawn gnome. He makes it inside and walks into the center of the living room. I smile slightly.

"Computer, bring me the vootcareer." Zim commanded. Out of the ceiling, a hovering disk floats down. A bubble like covering closes over the top of it.

"Hmmm. Computer, disguise the carrier. Something less conspicuous." Zim said

"Processing, PROCESSING!" Computer said. The vootcarrier turns into a bright light. After a brief flash, the vootcarrier becomes a large floating pig.

"A pig? Why not just a balloon?" I asked lifting an eyebrow at him.

"Why am I so amazing?" Zim asked himself smiling. I smiled at this comment thinking it was cute. I yawned and looked at the clock. Zim turned to me, hands behind his back.

"Ivy-human go to bed, I'll wake you up in the morning." he said. I stared at him for a moment.

"What?" he asked looking back at me.

"You never wake me up. What's up with you Zim? You've been acting weird towards me lately." I said getting in his face, to study him. Also to make him blush. And he did blush which I had to smiled at.

"No I haven't. You speak craziness human. I AM ZIM!" he yelled. I smirked and backed away from him.

"OK Zim, goodnight." I said looking at him from over my shoulder.

"Ivy-slave-human. Get up!" Zim said loudly. I groaned and rolled over onto my other side facing away from him. He growled.

"I command you to get up!" he yelled. I grabbed one of my pillows and tossed it at him. Apparently it hit him in the face, because he made a 'hmph' sound.

"YOU ARE THROW THIS- THIS-" he paused trying to think of the name of the object in his hand.

"pillow." I said.

"PILLOW! You dare throw this pillow at ZIM?" he yelled I started giggling and rolled over onto my back to look at him. He clenched my pillow on his hand and was fuming.

"Yes. Yes I dare, Zim. I dare." I said smiling at him sleepily. He sighed and tossed my pillow back on my bed right on top of Star. Who meowed unhappily and wiggled out from under the pillow and glared at him.

"Just get up and get ready already." he said walking out of my room, closing the door behind him.

I sighed and looked around my room, and got up and stumbled over to my closet. I picked out a bra, green plaid skirt, a black corset top, a long-sleeved lace top to wear under the corset and some fishnet thigh-highs and boots. I quickly dressed, brush through my hair, brushed my teeth and put on some smell pretty stuff.

I filled Star's food and water dish and then grabbed my bag. Zim was waiting impatiently outside of my door, arms crossed across his chest and he was tapping his foot. He he was in the disguise he was wearing when we got lost in the city. I shook my head at the memory of that little adventure.

"Finally, let's go." he said.

"Good morning to you too Zim. " I said teasingly, poking him in the side. He looked like he was about to yell at me, but just sighed and continued walking.

We walked along the sidewalk in the park.

'Zim seems to be really tense today.' I thought, looking at him then back in front of me.

He holds the pig by a remote control thing that is attached to the pig by a thin wire. Zim whistles a tune.

"This should be a standard recovery operation, pig. We move in, we load the vootrunner into you and we're out of there. The humans will be none the wiser." Zim said to the pig. Zim's eyes widen as we walk over a hill and see the vootrunner on a pedestal surrounded by a crowd of people.

"My ship! In the hands of the enemy! How!? How? Who knows what defenses they could devise through reverse engineering!" He yelled taking the pig between some trees and ties it there.

"Stay here, pig. I'll call you in as soon as I can get close enough to the vootrunner." He said. Zim runs down to where the crowd is. He pushes his way through.

'I wonder why the glamour didn't work, unless... Somebody saw it before I put it on the vootrunner.' I thought, thinking back to last night, also following Zim through the crowd.

"What is the meaning of this!? Who are you people? What is that thing on your head?" He asked, pointing to a man who has a model UFO as a hat. He pushes the man out of the way and runs up to where the vootrunner is. Right before he reaches it, a large woman named Trudy jumps in his way.

"Hold it! We are the children of the bright and shinning saucer! We have claimed this down alien love ship and want to share it with all humanity! But humanity must prove itself worthy!" she said.

"Love ship? But that's my... my..."

Trudy folds her arms.

"Your what?" She asked.

"Uh, my dream. To become worthy enough to get close to the... love ship." Zim said. I giggled. And he sent me a death glare, which made me stop giggling, but I still smiled.

"Wonderful! Our leader is conducting an initiation right now! Starchunk!"

"Initiation? Fools! There is none so worthy as Zim! You've no idea what powers you are dealing with! No idea at-" Zim didn't finish. A large hand grabs Zim by the head. Zim gasps as Starchunk lifts him into the air. The initiation can be heard but not seen. The tent is in a different spot than the convention. And it seems that the leader is the same guy who saw Zim in the park.

"Now, the final initiation." He said. Strange noises are heard, thumping and pig like squeals. Zim stumbles out of the tent, wearing one of the saucer hats. He is very disoriented. I went up to him, grabbing onto his arm to help steady him.

"You ok?" I asked letting him go. He looked seriously annoyed.

"Okay, finally." Zim said ignoring my question.

"Ok, let's get it and go!" I said, putting my hands in my pockets of my coat. Zim looks down at where the convention is and sees the vootcarrier on a pedestal behind the large woman.

"My recovery vehicle!" Zim said.

"We've just found a number of alien artifacts near the site. Truly this is a sign!" the lady said. She motions over to some other pedestals that hold a blender, a boot, and the spooky Chihuahua. The crowd of people make impressed noises. Zim sees the spooky Chihuahua and screams.

"It appears to be some form of symbolic greeting! The pig form perhaps represents mankind's pig-like affinity... for... exploration." Said Desmond Flapp. Zim glares at Desmond Flapp. Trudy presses a button on the remote control to the vootcarrier pig. The pig opens its mouth and bites down on a man standing right in front of it. The pig hovers in the air, with the man hanging from its mouth.

Man (muffled because his head is inside the pig) yelled something like: The pig accepts me!

"Fools! You have no possible idea what power you toy with!" Zim yelled. Zim jumps up and holds onto the large woman's arms, trying to get the remote control to the pig from her.

"Release the pig!" Zim commanded.

"The pig..." She swings her arms, which makes the pig swing with her. the crowd moves out of the way. The man hanging from the pig's mouth screams.

"...Belongs..." The pig hits the railing and knocks it to the ground.

"...To all mankind!" The pig spins around and hits the man hanging from the pig against the ground.

"This is no man-pig!" Zim yelled. Zim flips the woman onto her back.

"Hey!" she yells. Zim jumps on her stomach, but his hat, beard and one of his contacts falls off. The crowd gasps. Zim's other contact falls off, too.

"Uh, Zim…" I said slowly, my eyes wide.

"Huh? What?" he asked

"Run."

"Huh?"

"Just run." I said

"What? What?" Zim said

"The alien! The one I told you I saw!" Desmond Flapp said pointing at Zim.

"And she's his human-slave!" he yelled pointing at me. My eyes widened.

"Hmmm? Where?" Zim asked. Zim feels the top of his head and rubs his antennae, then gags as he realizes his disguise fell off.

"Don't come any closer! Don't try anything on me or I'll... I'll... I'll lay eggs in your stomach! I mean it!" Zim yelled grabbing me around my waist and held me in front of him. I blushed, and made him let me go and stood in front of him arms stretched out to my sides.

The crowd approaches us like a bunch of zombies. Zim screams, then looks up and sees that the children of the bright and shinning saucer have formed a circle around Zim and are bowing to him, chanting the word "alien" over and over. The pig hovers above the crowd with the man still hanging from its mouth.

"We are your loving servants, oh wise one!" one man said

Zim gasps. I put my arms down and step back and to the side to stand next to him.

"Stand away, you smell like feet! Leave me alone!" he yelled

A pimply girl stands up.

"Fill us with wisdom from another beyond!" Yoa says.

"Yes, fill us!" the crowd yells.

"OK, then I'm REALLY creeped out now… Zim? Any ideas?" I asked him, facing towards the creepy alien fan-people, my back facing Zim. Zim screams as the crowd closes in on Zim and grabs him. Then they go for me! Great just great! They throw us into the air and catch us, then hold us above their heads and carry him. Zim's communicator extends from his Irken utility pack.

"GIR! GIR! Are you there, GIR!? Help me!" Zim said into it.

"Hi!" Gir said.

" GIR, finally! I need your help! I've been captured!" Zim said.

"Yaaaay!" Gir cheered.

" No, that's bad, GIR." Zim said

"Yaaaay!" Gir cheered once again.

"I need you to listen very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very carefully." Zim said.

GIR sips his SuckMunkey.

"What?" Gir asked

So the children of the bright and shinning saucer took us to a tent and put Zim in a chair. I stood next to him. They all watch silently. Zim lifts a hand up. The crowd gasps. Zim scratches his behind.

"Ooooooh!" The crowd said.

"Oh ya that's so amazing." I mumbled, rolling my eyes

"You are the one we've been waiting for! The one foretold in the prophesies, told by... Frank!" The one guy said

"Yup, told ya he'd come." Frank I'm guessing said. A strange looking man pops out of the crowd holding his foot in the air.

"Bless the corns on my toes!" the man said. Zim and me give a grossed out look, and he stands on the chair he was sitting on. The crowd lifts their arms in the air and approaches us, all of them talking at once. Suddenly, the door to the tent opens and an awkward looking government man in a suit walks in, obviously mechanical.

"Excuse me, there has been a mistake!" it said.

Zim lowering his voice said something like: Finally. Come on, GIR.

"Who are you!?" One man asked

"I am government man, come from the government, the government has sent me." 'Government man' said. Government man walks over to us.

"Ho ho ho! This is not an alien life form! He is an experimental government aircraft!" Gir said. Zim grinds his teeth. I give a small giggle.

"That's an aircraft!?" Desmond Flapp asked.

"Fools! What else would I be?" Zim said crossing his arms

"What about the floating pig out there? And her?" Trudy asked pointing to me and to the entrance of the tent.

"That's a government pig! And she's a robot!" Gir said

This time Zim chuckled and I glared at Gir.

"Well, I have to take everything back to the home base now. Buh bye." Gir said walking out with us next to him.

"Wait!" Desmond Flapp called. We all make it out of the tent. Zim takes the lead and walks towards the pig.

"Come on, GIR, come on!" Zim said. Desmond Flapp, Boll, and Trudy come out of the tent behind us.

"Excuse me! How do we know he's really a government aircraft and she's a robot? And how do we know you're really with the government? " He asked.

Zim grabs the remote control to the pig. He presses a button and the pig turns back into the floating disk it originally was. The disk slides under the voot runner and becomes a pig again, with the voot runner inside of it. The pig hovers over to Zim and Zim climbs on top of it. I climb on also. He grabs 2 handle bars that have appeared from an opening in the pig's back.

"Ivy-human sit behind me." Zim commanded. I blushed and took my seat wrapping my arms around his waist. Which he tensed up at, but relaxed a bit after a moment.

"He still has to bless my toes!" that one crazy guy said.

"And why should we let you take our discovery?" Desmond Flapp asked crossing his arms. Government man grabs the leader's face and moves feels hands around it.

"I like you." said Government man (with GIR's voice). Zim moves the handlebars on the pig and it moves into Government man's back, pushing him forward. His face opens up and GIR falls out.

"It's a government android!" Trudy said

" He's stealing our alien!"

"GIR, quickly, ride the pig!" Zim said, GIR does a flip and lands on the pig and then latches onto the back of my head. Which was weird feeling.

As the pig's engine goes, it makes oinking noises. The pig flies off into the forest, almost hitting a saucer moron. The children of the bright and shinning saucer chase after it, but to no avail. GIR squeals happily. They fly towards a tree so Zim turns the pig, and Zim laughs as he sees he is headed straight for a fence surrounding a playground.

GIR continues laughing holding onto a couple locks of my hair to keep himself in place. We burst through the fence and swerve around a swing set. The pig hits a slide that Smolga was just about to slide down, ripping off the bottom of the slide. GIR is still laughing.

Zim aims the pig directly for a baby who is just sitting there and sucking his thumb in a sand box. We almost hit the baby, but Steve Ressel grabs the baby just in time. Steve holds the baby and cries.

The pig leaves the playground and skims over a lake. The pig turns over in the water and Zim gets seaweed on his face. He pulls the seaweed off. I stand up with Zim and gir and look at our reflection in the water. Suddenly, the reflection of one of the saucer morons, Yoa, pops into view.

"Take me with you! Take me with you!" she yells.

Zim and I scream and I knock her off the pig, by punching her in the face.

"Come back!" she yells. She screams and flips into the lake.

"Faster my pig! Faster!" Zim said I laugh having fun. Zim looks at me over his shoulder with a litte amused smirk on his face, then returns to looking in front of him.

"Weeeee hoooo!" Gir yelled.

The pig zooms on and lifts up into a road located on a bridge that goes over the water. The pig swerves to miss cars. Zim heads straight for a skool bus. Zim screams, I just laugh, but the bus swerves out of the way at the last second. The students in the bus scream as the pig passes by.  
Another car swerves to miss the pig. The pig makes some more vehicles skid out of the way before it goes air born and flies above the city.

"Finally! We are safe, GIR! We're back on track!" Zim said. The bee that made the voot runner crash flies straight for the pig.

"um Zim-" I started, seeing the bee.

"Everything is smooth and-" Zim continued

The bee collides with the pig's eye. The eye bursts from its socket and the pig goes into flames. We scream and I tighten my grip around Zim's waist, as the pig goes on a collision course into the city. GIR grabs Zim by his antennae and screams in his face. I put my face on his back and close my eyes tightly.  
The pig crashes into the roof of a convention building. I open my eyes and stand up. The pig landed right on the stage in front of a packed crowd of witnesses sitting in the audience. Zim gets up, weakly. The pig squeals and smokes.

"Ooooh!" the crowd says.

"What?" Zim asked

GIR makes some kind of squeak noise.I looked up at a banner behind Zim reads 'Alien life: fact or fiction?'

"Thank you ladies and gentleman! I hope you enjoyed our performance!" I yelled to the crowd, they started clapping and cheering. I grab Zim's hand and take a bow before leaving with the pig.

At home, Gir ran down to the lab and Zim had already sent the pig to the repair bay. Zim, and I collapse onto the couch, exhausted.

"Well that was fun." I said looking up at the ceiling. Zim chuckled to himself.

"You humans are so easily entertained." he said looking at me with his lopsided smile and narrowed eyes.

I shrugged.

"Yeah I guess we are." I said smiling back at him. I sighed and stood up.

"I better go check on Star." I said starting to walk away.

"Ivy-slave!" Zim said loudly, arms crossed across his chest.

"Hm?" I looked at him.

" Never-mind! Begone with you!" he said loudly waving me off. I shrugged and made my way down to my room.

I walked into my room and Star hopped down from my bed, meowing loudly. I laughed at knelt down to her and rubbed her ears.

"Hey there little one. Miss me?" I asked scratching her chin. She purred loudly and started drooling slightly. I giggled at her and sat on the ground and took off my boots, tossing them into my closet. I sat there and cuddled Star for a couple minutes.

I sighed, exhausted.

"OK little star I need to take a shower." I told her standing up and going to the bathroom to bathe, which as I found out Star thought I couldn't do on my own because she followed me into the bathroom. I looked down at her and laughed picking her up and putting her outside of the bathroom door again.

"Kitty cats don't like showers, little Star." I said rubbing her ear again then closing the door.

* * *

A/N: Review please! I'd love to talk about the story or whatever :)


	9. The Wettening

A/N: Hello everyone, here's yet another chapter :) Please review when you're done, I want to know what you think. :)

* * *

The Wettening

A daily calendar in Ms. Bitters' class reads Wed 7. The classroom is covered in globs of paste. Paste is on the students' desks, on the ceiling, on some of the students, and even on the walls. Keef is pasted to the ceiling. Lizard boy is glued to Brain's desk. Aki's head is stuck to her desk. Spoo drips down from the ceiling. I'm just sitting there on my desk, arms crossed, looking around.

"So young man, now you see that there's a price to pay for eating paste." Ms. Bitters said to Melvin, who stands in front of the classroom, paste on his lips.

"Would you say that loosing the use of your mouth was worth it?" Ms. Bitters now asked him. Melvin nodded.

"Mmm hmmm." He said as he nodded.

Zim laughs.

"Stupid silent glue boy!" Zim said.

I smile at this, and look out the window, it's cloudy and I could smell the rain coming quickly. Zim grows worried as he hears the sound of thunder. He glances to the window. Drops of rain hit the glass. Dib pops up from behind Zim's desk.

"What's wrong, Zim? Don't they have rain on your planet?" Dib asked smirking.

"Of course! We, oh, such rain we had! Eh, it was delicious!" Zim said. Lightening strikes the Skool. It rains harder. Zim glances around nervously. Dib frowns.  
I sign, get my stuff together and hug my bag to my chest and rested my chin on my bag. The bell rings and I hop up and make my way over to Zim, carefully avoiding the glue, then Zim and I walk out together.

The doors to the front of the skool open as skool lets out and kids run out into the rain. Zim steps out of the skool, but stops under a covered area so he doesn't get wet. I stayed next to Zim, watching the kids play in the rain. More and more kids run out, making sheep noises as they run into the rain. Zim sticks a finger out from under his shelter and a drop of rain hits it.

Zim screams as his finger starts to smoke. He quickly pulls it back in. I quickly grab his hand and look at it. It was a bit burned. That has to be painful.

'Why would rain burn him?' I pondered, letting go of his hand. Zim puts a hand on Billy Slunchy's shoulder as he walks by.

"So, this rain... is it poisonous?" Zim asked.

"You're kidding, right?" Billy asked. Billy hollers as he runs out into the rain. Dib stands behind us. The children start playing in the rain. They form a circle and start singing a stupid rain song.

Dib looks angrily at Zim. Zim frowns. He steps down a step on the skool stair way, exposing himself to the rain. I face palmed myself, looking at Zim. 'Stupid alien.'

Matthew P. Mathers III runs by, chasing Smeedge. Zim turns around looking triumphant at Dib, but then he starts to smoke.

"Zim I don't think that's a good-" I started, then Zim started screaming and ran down the stairway out into the open.

'Oh never-mind.' I thought shaking my head and walking out into the rain to go save Zim from burning to death in the rain. When he ran passed me I grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him under the tree with me.

"Stupid alien." I mumbled dragging him under the tree, he was groaning in pain. I sighed and took off my jacket and put it over his shoulders.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" I growled, glaring at him.

"Zim won't kill himself. Why would you ask that Ivy-human?" he asked looking at me one eye bigger then the other. I rolled my eyes at him and looked around. I mumbled something under my breath.

"Huh?" Zim asked.

I shook my head.

"Never mind."

"No tell me! Tell Zim now!" Zim yelled. I smiled and shook my head.

It stops raining suddenly. Light started peeking through the clouds. I grabbed Zim's hand and we walk to the end of the sidewalk. Dib jumps into a puddle in front of Zim and splashes us both, Dib grins. Zim shrieks as he starts to smoke again. He falls down, into a puddle and squirms around, screaming. I quickly grab him and help him up and try to dry him off a bit.

"Oh, I'm sorry Zim. I meant for that to be a bigger splash!" Dib said. I glared at him.

"You jerk! Get the hell out of here before I turn you into a worm." I glared, my voice going ever darker.

"Yeah right." Dib huffed obviously not believing me. I rolled my eyes

"I am so going to destroy that horrible human." I said to myself, glaring at Dib as he walked away. I smirked and closed my eyes for a moment then sent some energy at him, which took the form of a small bit of lightning crashing in front of him. Which he jumped and let out a small scream.

He looked back at me, I smiled and waved to him and snapped my fingers. Another bolt came down and crashed next to him again, causing him to scream and run off.  
I looked at Zim giggling. Who seemed slightly amused at Dib's reaction, his arms were crossed and he had a lop-sided smile on his face.

Walking home

"You just can't appreciate my strategic masterminding. Now I know that water causes him extreme discomfort and can use this to my advantage." I heard Dib's voice say around the corner. Zim was hiding and it looked like he was planning on scaring him. I stood behind him, leaning on the fence, looking up at the cloudy sky, which promised more rain.

"I swear, sometimes even I scare myself with how amazingly I..." Dib said. Zim jumps out and screams in Dib's face. Dib falls over into a puddle, splashing Gaz from the sound of it.

I giggle coming into sight of Dib and Gaz. I stood next to Zim, arms crossed across my chest.

"How amazingly you can fall into a puddle? I agree." Zim said.

"Alright, Zim. You wanna play this way, I'll get you back! Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but soon! Soon, watery vengeance will be mine!" Dib said getting up and walking off.

I grabbed Zim's hand, which he tensed up at, and led the way home.

We walked into the house and Gir seemed to be out, probably at a dance club or something.

"Come on Zim, we need to get you out of those clothes, before you get sick or burn to death." I said leading him to the elevator, which took us down to the level where our rooms were at. We stepped off and I led him to the door of his room. He went inside and I stopped at the doorway of his room, remembering his threat.

He looked at me weird.

"Why are you just standing there human?" he asked looking at me from over his shoulder.  
I blushed.

"You told me if I ever came into your room you'd destroy me." I said lowly, still blushing slightly. He sighed and waved me in. I gave a sigh of relief, and stepped into his room. He went and changed his clothes in the bathroom and I sat on his bed, looking around.

"He actually cleaned up in here." I mumbled, noticing I could actually see the floor. Also he had plans for weapons of Doom tacked to his walls.

"Yes I did human." I hear him say, I glance d over at him, he was leaning on the door frame of his bathroom in dry clothes. they were the same uniform as he had on before, but at least they were dry.

I noticed a quick sketch of a battle suit type thing.

"What's this one?" I asked pointing to the sketch. Zim grinned and sat down next to me.

"That's going to be for you for when we take over the earth. See here, here and here?" I nodded.

"That's where you can focus your "magic" and use it has a cannon.-" he continued to explain his ideas for the suit, but he admitted he still wasn't sure how exactly to build it. I stood up, slightly blushing again.

"Well it's going to be awesome when get around to building it." I said smiling at him.

"Oh I need to go check on Star!" I said realizing I haven't seen her all day today. I started towards the door and Zim grabbed my wrist. I looked at him confused.

"What is it Zim?" I asked tilting my head to the side a bit. He let go quickly. Shaking his head.

"Nothing- never-mind human." he mumbled. I paused and stared at him for a moment, but turned back and went to my room.

When I walked in, Star was sitting there in front of the door, just meowing away. I laughed and picked her up, cuddled her and kissed her on the top of the head.

"Hey there little girl, I missed you." I told her giving her one last little kiss on the nose and putting her down. She kept meowing, looking for more attention. I giggled and went to my closet to grab some dry clothes. Which ended up being a pair of stretchy pj shorts, a blue tank top, and a pair of dark blue over-the-knee socks with little rainbow stars on them.

I changed real quick, ran a brush through my hair and tied it back in a low ponytail. After changing and giving Star some more water, I headed up stairs to start cooking something for dinner.

I opened the fridge and looked in it. Then decided on a soup. So I got out my ingredients and started prep work while the pot was heating up. I found myself humming and doing random hip sways and figure 8s.

I heard a noise behind me and I looked over my shoulder at Zim who was standing at the entrance of the kitchen, arms crossed across his chest and had a weird look on his face.

"Oh hi Zim. I didn't notice you there." I said smiling at him over my shoulder, then returning to cooking.

"What are you doing human?" he asked walking up next to me and stared at the pot.

"Making some soup, I figured because since it's rainy out, I could use some comfort food. Do you like soup?" I asked looking at him smiling.

"I don't know." he mumbled, still staring at the pot which was starting to simmer. I put the top on the pot and went to the fridge again and looked in it.

"What are you looking for now human?"

"I'm not sure yet. I'll know it when I see it." I said still staring at the food in the fridge. I shrugged and closed the door and went back to the stove and stirred the soup, then replacing the lid on the pot.

I looked around for something to do for a while until food was done. Zim was looking at me weird again. I blushed and started messing with my hair nervously.

"Why are you looking at me like that? " I asked.

"You look like a..." he stopped, looking for the right term.

"Lasooshstic" he said.

"Is that Irken?" I asked, not understanding. He nodded.

"What does it mean?" I asked tilting my head to the side and turning my body to face him.

"A female who stays at the home base and does servant work for her mate." he explained. I smiled, understanding.

"A housewife?" I asked still smiling.

"Yeah a 'housewife'" he said slowly.

"I'm not sure how to feel about that." I mumbled stirring the soup again and adding some seasonings.

"YOU SHOULD FEEL HONORED to be Zim's "house wife" he yelled the first part. I blushed.

"Um. Zim. I'm not your mate, so I'm just a slave remember?" I said still blushing.

"Yes yes that too." he said closing his eyes and crossing his arms. I giggled and grabbed the latel and a spoon. I did a quick taste test and tried to see what else it needed. I grabbed the salt and put in another couple pinches and stirred the soup, then tasted it again.

"Do you want to try?" I asked getting another spoonful.

He looked at the spoon.

"You used that spoon." he said disgusted. I rolled my eyes and went to grab another spoon for him, but he grabbed the spoon I used out of my hand and tasted the soup. He paused, thinking. Then put the spoon on the counter.

"Do you like it?" I asked tilting my head to the side again.

"It's good human, now GIVE TO ZIM!" he yelled [putting one hand in front of him in a 'gimme' gesture. I laughed.

"Go sit at the table first. "I said pointing to the table. He went and sat down waiting impatiently.

I filled up two bowls and grabbed my spoon and a new one for Zim. Then put one bowl in front of him and one in my spot. I went and got a glass of water and sat down at the table. Zim was already eating and he seemed to like it. I smiled slightly and ate.

After we were done Zim got up and headed towards the lab. I started gathering dishes and put them in the sink and cleaned off the table. On my way to the sink, Zim grabbed my waist to stop me.

"Yes Zim? What do you want?" I asked slightly blushing, and looking up at him.

"Thank you Ivy-human." he said letting me go and going to the lab. I shook my head and started washing the dishes.

"Zim's being so weird lately. I wonder what's up." I said to myself drying my hands off. I shrugged and went to my room.

The next day

A daily calendar in Ms. Bitters' classroom reads Fri 9.

"As punishment for yesterdays paste incident, today will be devoted to having your minds erased!" Ms. Bitters yelled.  
Ms. Bitters sits in her desk, peeling an onion with a large knife. The words 'Paste: your chance for redemption' are written on the chalkboard.

Zim, Rob, Matthew P. Mathers III, Dib, and I, sit at an art table at the back of the room. Sara and Spoo sit at another art table next to ours, along with some other students.

Zim puts some paste on a piece of paper, but when he puts the paste spreader back into the paste container, some paste splatters on his glove. He feels a little bit of it with his other hand and then pulls out a scanning tool. He scans the paste on his glove, and then he picks up the container of paste and scans that.

I leaned over to Zim, pressing my shoulder against his.

"You shouldn't do that here, Dib's watching." I whispered to him then leaning away from him, and back to my project.

Zim looks at Dib, who is sitting across from him. The both eye each other, and i shake my head and focus of my project again.  
Dib gets up and scampers to a sink. He sets the handle so just one drop drips out at a time. Zim groans and his eyes shake as the droplets hit the sink.

I rolled my eyes, get up and turned the water off. Dib glared at me before going back to his project.

Zim gets up a while later, and asks if he could be excused from class.

After that I didn't see him, and I began to get worried. For the rest of the day I kept looking around, hoping I would see Zim, but I never did. Dib also seemed to be a bit on edge, I caught him a few times glaring at me from over his shoulder and I got a glance at a picture he was drawing, which was Zim cut into pieces and me burned at a stake. I didn't know whether or not to be scared, but I avoided him the rest of the day.

The bell rings. Students walk out of the skool. As I walked down the sidewalk to go home, I noticed a large mechanical eye attached to a mechanical arm behind the mailbox. I smiled relieved.

'Zim'

"Hey Zim." I said walking around the mailbox to where Zim was hiding.

"Shh!" He said, pulling me down to hide with him. I blushed, and rested my chin on his shoulder. Which of course he tensed up at, then sighed and relaxed. I smiled.

Zim watches as the students walk home when suddenly Dib pops up. Zim drops the binoculars, grabs my hand and runs.

"Um Zim, why are we running?" I asked looking behind us, confused.

He stops for breath behind a lamppost. He screams as he almost runs into a puddle. He pushes up against a wall and slowly walks around the puddle, then continues on his way.

'Oh, he's scared of water now. That's right.' I thought.

He didn't let go of my hand, and every time we got to water he squeezed my hand to the point it hurt, which I hissed in pain at, and he would loosen his grip.  
He hides behind a fire hydrant, but then notices a drop of water coming from the hydrant. Zim backs up into the street.

"Hey, Zim!" Dib said

Dib tosses a water balloon into the air and catches it. He hurls the balloon at Zim.

It hit Zim and knocked him down, but it didn't pop. It bounced around Zim and finally pops right next to his head. Zim screams. Zim wiggles around in the newly created puddle of water, smoking and screaming. Dib approaches him.

I gasped and grabbed him pulling him into my lap, out of the puddle of water.

"Why must this be!?" Zim yelled.

"How advanced is an alien race that can't handle a little water balloon? I don't even feel good about winning this one." Dib said.

"Shut up, Dib-filth!" I said angrily. Walking right up to him and getting in his face and cussing him out. Wait a minute did I just call Dib, Dib-filth? Oh god.

"Oh and for you Witch!" he pulled out a water gun and stated shooting-water at me. I licked my lips.

'Why does it taste like salt?' I wondered and glare at him. He was very confused.

"What? That was holy water you should have melted or something!" Dib yelled confused, I laughed.

"I'm a Witch, holy water doesn't affect me, and who do you think used holy water first hm? It wasn't the Church I ensure you." I asked smirking and glared at him harder. Zim stands up, hunched over and holding his arm in pain.

"You win this round, perhaps, but watch your back, Dib." Zim said. Dib glances behind him nervously. Zim holds part of the water balloon in his hand.

"Now that I have access to your water balloon technology, I will annihilate you down to your every last cell! On Monday we settle this like children." Zim said.  
Zim looks at his hand and sees the water balloon piece is stuck there. He shakes his hand around but it stay. Zim yanks it off and then sees that it was stuck on the paste that got on his glove earlier.

"Hey!" he says smirking.

"Ivy-human, come!" he called, grabbing my wrist and leading the way home.

I narrowed my eyes at him suspicious.

"What are you planning Zim?" I asked, he just smirked, but said nothing.

Later, I sat in one of the chairs in Zim's lab.

Zim places the hand with the paste on it into a scanning system while wearing goggles. The computer lists the ingredients on separate monitors. They include asteroid, rat hair, cup cake, earwax, big book, H2O, dirty dirt, past, and whale yellow.

A computer screen has the words 'count down to Monday.' Zim presses a button and those words are replaced with '48:00.'  
Meanwhile, Zim looks at paste at a cellular level through a computer screen. He separates one molecule of paste from the rest by hitting some buttons. Then he hits more buttons and makes the paste cell go over a small box. I watched him work and realized I was getting tired watching him, and ended up falling asleep in my chair.

I wake up and Zim had a bucket of paste next to him and was painting paste all over him. I giggled when he was having trouble getting it on his back. I stood up and grabbed the brush and helped him out then stood back. Zim pressed a button on a remote attached to a wire hanging from the ceiling. Water pours out of a spout above Zim, but he is unaffected due to the paste. Zim presses another button and a machine across from Zim launches three water balloons at smash on him, but Zim's paste armor protects.

I went up stairs and made a couple of sandwiches and went back down to the lab to see Zim studying a water balloon with the Irken symbol on it that is rotating in a tube that appears to be anti-gravity. Zim walks over to his computer and slides a disk into a slot Zim sits at a control panel and presses.

"Zim. Want some food?" I asked setting the plate next to him.

"Thank you Ivy-witch." he said not removing his eyes from his work, then grabbing the sandwich and eating it. I smiled and sat back down in my chair.

Zim woke me up to early in the morning and I got up, got ready and packed some things and grabbed Star.

"Computer! Set water shield please!" I said.

"Fine" it said lazily

"I mean it computer this is really important, please keep the shield up until we get back." I said, putting my backpack on and walking out of my room.

Zim and I went to one of Zim's space stations which was a ring with rubber stretched along the inside of the ring. I sat down in one of the chairs and cuddled Star who, fell asleep in my lap. Zim sat in the main control chair and started pushing some buttons and then pulled a lever.

After a short while water is forced into the rubber making a giant water balloon with a smiley face on it.

Inside a small control center on the ring, Zim turns around in a chair. He pulls some levers and closes off the end of the balloon so no water escapes it. Two tube things emerge from the ceiling and cover Zim's hands. They lift off and now Zim has large gloves on.

Outside, two large mechanical arms unfold. Zim controls their movement by moving his gloves. He pretends to tie a knot and the mechanical hands tie a knot on the water balloon. The hands fold back up and the tubes reemerge from the ceiling and remove the gloves from Zim's hands.

I watched him, and realized I had a small smile on my face, which I blushed at slightly, but continued to watch him work.

Zim presses a button on the computer screen. The monitor screen shows Earth with the word 'target' in the corner. The monitor screen zooms in on North America, then zooms in on the city where Dib lives, then zooms in on the skool yard, then zooms in on Dib. The words 'target locked' appear.  
Jets on the space station make the station flip completely around so the water balloon is facing towards the Earth.  
The station lets go of the massive balloon. The balloon hits a satellite and it flies towards Earth.

Zim hops up and waves for me to follow and we go to the teleporter again and go back to earth.

We stepped off the teleporter and i looked around, everything was destroyed and the whole area was flooded. Star woke up and looked around and started getting very unhappy at all the water.

Zim whistles as he walks over the watery land. I follow and smile. He actually did something that worked, I'm so proud. Zim goes to his front door, which is all that is left of his house. He opens the door and walks in. GIR, in disguise, is playing in the water with a rubber piggy.

"Computer I said to keep the shield up, and this is why!" I yelled. No answer.. ok that's weird. Zim walks towards the toilet.

"Hello!" Gir said to us.

"Hello, Gir" I said.

GIR spits some water out of his mouth like a fountain.

"GIR, I'll be in my lab bathing in paste. Don't disturb me! " Zim said. Zim stand on the toilet. He starts to get pulled down but it actually starts flushing him instead of taking him to the lab. Zim claws at the toilet bowl, but it drags him down. Zim screams. GIR just plays in the water, skipping on the surface and diving in while squealing.

"Help! My head is stuck! GIR! Help! I can't breathe, I..." Zim called. I gasped and put Star in my backpack and grabbed a steel pole I found nearby and broke the toilet and pulled Zim out.

"I don't think this is the Base Zim."I said as I helped him out of the now broken toilet. He blushed.

"I know that now stupid human!" He yelled embarrassed. I laughed and grabbed his hand. Then spotting the base at least a half mile away. I pointed it out to him. Which made him blush a bit more, but he marched over to the Base, which was in near perfect condition.

We walk into the base he let go of my hand, and I noticed there was a hole in the ceiling, not a super big hole, but big enough I could see the a good portion of the sky.

"Computer start-up clean up and repairs." he said going to the toilet again and then going down to the lab.

I took Star out of my backpack who looked very angry with me. I laughed at her a bit and went down to my room. Where I put her down on my bed then took a shower.

* * *

A/N: Please review :)


	10. Career day and tests

A/N: Here's another chapter :) enjoy!

* * *

Career day

We sit in our seats and discuss our future careers. I stared blankly at Ms. Bitters, slightly zoning out.

"I'm gonna be a doctor!" Brian yelled.

"I'll be a veterinarian!" Sara yelled after him.

"I wanna be a fireman!" Spoo yelled after her.

"And I will be... lord of all humans!" Zim yelled.

Someone with a camera came in today and was filming us for the day. The camera came to me.

"I'm going to be a...hedge witch." I said calmly slightly smiling at the thought. The person with the camera put the camera in my face. I glared at them.

"Go away or I'll hurt you with that camera of yours." I growled. The person stepped away and filmed Dib.

"I'm going to be a professional paranormal investigator so that I can expose-" Dib said.

The camera pans away from Dib over to Melvin.

"Hey, I wasn't finished!" Dib yelled. I smirked slightly, but then started staring at Zim's back blankly, daydreaming.

Melvin glances around and then his head detaches from his body.

"When I grow up... I'm gonna be a... astronaut!" Melvin said grinning. Melvin's head reattaches and Melvin grins.

"When I was your age, I wanted to be an astronaut too, Melvin!" Ms. Bitters said, shoving her face in Melvin's face.

"The lesson here is that dreams inevitably lead to hideous implosions. That's why the skool has instituted this test." Ms. Bitters said.  
Ms. Bitters picks up a pile of papers from off of her desk.

"From these questions, we will determine your future careers. Then you will be partnered with an adult who works in your field. You will spend the rest of the day observing them and getting used to your wretched fates. Write what you think each blotch looks like on the line next to it." Ms. Bitters said passing out the papers.

"Answer each one carefully. Your future depends on it." She said.

"What does identifying blotches have to do with determining our future careers?" Dib asked.

"Oh, you poor doomed child."

My seat was moved to behind Zim so I looked over his shoulder. All the lines said 'Human slave'. I smiled. Zim starts scratching his neck and bumps start small appearing. I put my hand over his hand to make him stop. He glanced at me from over his shoulder slightly blushing, eye narrowed at me in a slightly annoyed way, but then returned to the paper.

Dib watches. The other students write busily.

I looked down at my paper.

I blinked confused, but shrugged and wrote: 'athame', 'mint leaves', and 'cauldron'.

"Time's up! Pass your papers forward!"

I put my pencil down and passed in my paper.

Zim looks at the third blotch and groans. He bends his pencil and then starts beating his head against his desk. He opens one eye and then opens the other in realization. He grins as he writes down 'human slave' for the third blotch. A machine bursts through the ceiling of the classroom. The words 'POS 2000' are written on the machine.

"The machine will now decide your fate." She said.

Ms. Bitters sticks the papers into a slot in the machine. A single paper comes out and Ms. Bitters grabs that. The machine retracts back into the ceiling.  
She started naming off the names and their careers.

"Dib, you will be a... paranormal investigator." She said

Dib smiled happily.

"Yes!" he cheered.

"Zim, the machine says that the only career you are suitable for is-"

"Yes, yes. Lord of humans!" Zim jumps onto his desk and kneels there.

" I will rule you all with an iron fist!" Zim said.

"No, Zim. The machine has assigned you a career in fast food preparation!" Ms. Bitters said rolling her eyes behind her glasses.

"I will prepare food with my iron fist! Then I will work my way up to ruling you all with my fist!" Zim holds his fist up to Melvin.

"You! Obey the fist!" He commanded.

I laughed and grabbed onto the edge of his shirt and tugged on it, telling him to sit back down.

"And Ivy, you will be a 'hedge witch'. She hissed. I smiled and looked down at my desk, secretly very happy, but didn't want to say anything.  
Ms. Bitters growls. She hovers to the door with no legs. One leg at a time, the legs appear like landing gear. Ms. Bitters opens the door

"Now, children! Find your partner!" She said

Keef, Zootch, and Spoo emerge from the classroom. Many adults stand outside waiting, including a ninja, a vet, a doctor, business men, a fireman, a sumo wrestler, the Avon lady, a plumber, a maniac, and Steve Ressel.

More and more students leave the classroom to find their partners. Zim stands in the doorway, scratching his neck. Dib walks up behind him.

"What's the matter with your neck, Zim? Some kind of alien spore?" Dib asked.

"Of course not!" Zim said glaring at Dib. I sighed irritated at Dib and looked around for my person. I saw a woman who looked strangely familiar, but I couldn't quite place her. She had bright red curly hair and bright green eyes and pale skin, which was surprisingly flawless. No freckles or anything. She made eye contact with me and smiled, walking over to me.

"Are you Ivy?" She asked in a thick Scottish accent. I nodded, still trying to place her.

"I was in the same Coven as your mother! You probably don't remember me though, I was only a first degree at the time." she said, then I gasped remembering her.

"ROWAN!" I yelled happily pointing at her. She laughed and waved me to follow her.

"How have you been? What degree are you at now?" I asked looking up at the tall woman. She smiled.

"I'm good, I've started up my own shop with Willow downtown." she said I grinned.

"Lemme guess :"The Witches Brew" right?" I asked.  
She looked at me surprised.

"Yes, how did you know?" She asked as she opened the door to her car.

"I go there sometimes. I've only seen Willow there though." I explain putting on my seatbelt, and putting my backpack at my feet.

"Oh, weird that she didn't tell me you've stopped by. But then again I've been gone for a while. Went up to my hometown in Scotland, to visit family." She said.

"How are they?" I asked. She frowned slightly.

"My father died from illness a little while ago." she said sadly. I frowned.

"Sorry Rowan." I said lowly, looking at my hands that were sitting in my lap.

She smiled.

"It's ok, and I'm a third degree now." she said keeping her eyes on the road

"Now lets go to the shop." she said

"Willow guess who I brought with me from the Skool?" Rowan called as we walked into the shop.

"Ivy. And I CAN read minds you know, Rowan" Willow said chuckling a bit and walking out of the kitchen to meet us.

"Hi Willow." I said waving to her.

"Hello my dear. Well I guess we should get started. Rowan, there's some potions I need you to make, we got an order today. Why don't you let Ivy help you?" Willow said smiling. Rowan nodded and lead the way into the back room/kitchen.

I looked around the room and it was kind of cute in a cottage kind of way. The walls were white and there were a bunch of herbs hanging upside down to dry, in front of the window. There was the obvious fridge, stove and oven. On the far wall there were three shelves about as long as the wall with mason jars filled with herbs lined up neatly on the shelves. Each jar had a little label with what the herb was written in Willow's cursive.

Rowan tied her hair back and washed her hands.

"Ok Ivy, for a-" she looked at the note Willow handed her with the order on it.

"potion to take away a witch's power we need" she started naming ingredients and I looked at the wall of herbs and grabbed what I saw that we needed. I put the jars on the table and looked at her for more instruction.

"and for a truth and binding potion we need-" she named off a few more ingredients. She grabbed an old-looking well used pot and put it on the stove. We started making the first potion. She let me take notes on the potions and I wrote them in my little black notebook I carried around with me.

"Who ordered these potions anyway?" I asked curious. Rowan looked at the paper.

"Dib Membrane? Isn't that Prof. Membranes son?" she wondered. When she said Dib's name my heart skipped a beat.

'These potions are for me and Zim!' I thought, my eyes wide.

Willow walked into the kitchen, obviously hearing my thoughts.

"Rowan stop. Those potions are meant to be used on Ivy and her boyfriend." I blushed at the boyfriend comment.

"Just friend." I corrected her still blushing. Rowan's eyes widened.

"What? Why would this 'Dib' want to harm Ivy?"

I sighed.

"Because he knows I'm a Witch and he wants to get rid of me, because I'm helping my friend." I said plainly, still staring at the pot which held the potion that was meant to take away my magic.

Rowan looked at the pot also. Then smiled, looking back at me.

As I walked home I couldn't help, but feel paranoid. Dib had ordered a potion to take away my magic, how could I not be a bit frightened about that?  
I dug my hands into my pockets and held onto the two small charms Rowan and Willow made for me and Zim. I sighed and continued home, but still looked over my shoulder from time to time out of nervousness.

I walked into the house and Gir was watching TV and eating... mayo? I shook my head and closed the door behind me.

"Gir where's Zim?" I asked the insane robot. He looked at me then stood up and pointed to the trashcan.

"He went down there!" he said then marching over to the trashcan.

"Thanks Gir."

I walked out of the elevator and spotted Zim at one of the work tables.

"Zim, I have something to tell you." I said walking up next to him.

"What is it human? I'm very busy right now." he said not looking away from what he was building.

"Dib got a potion to take my magic away and a truth and binding potion for you." I said pulling out the two charms. Which were two black crystals wrapped in thick, heavy duty iron wire.

"These are protective charms that will protect us from the potions and any spells anyone tried to use on us." I set one next to his hand on the table.

"You need to wear it, especially whenever you leave the base." I said putting mine on. He picked up the crystal and studied it.

"How is this supposed to protect me exactly?" he asked, I sighed and grabbed it and put it on him.

"There is an energy field around every living thing, even you Zim. These crystals amplify certain waves of energy and work as a 'magical mirror' of sorts. If anyone tries to put a spell or anything like that on you, it'll backfire onto them three-fold." I explained still holding onto the crystal and looking up at him.

He looked at me skeptical. I sighed.

"Do you want me to prove it?" I asked.

"Yes." he answered turning towards me and crossing his arms, I took off my charm and handed it to him.

I took a couple of steps back and took a couple deep breaths. Then closed my eyes and visualized what I wanted, and sending my energy towards him as I opened my eyes. There was a string of electricity coming towards him, when it came to about a foot to him it stopped and backfired towards me. I fell to the floor groaning in pain.

"Are you ok human?" he asked looking down at me. I nodded and stood up slowly. I took the charm out of his hand and put it on.

"Do you believe me now?" I asked slightly panting.

He smirked slightly.

"I suppose witch-human." he said turning back to his work.

"I just don't want you to get hurt." I whispered and leaving, and going to my room. Which I think Zim heard because I heard him chuckling to himself quietly.

The next day, Dib came over to our table at Skool and poured the two potions on us. Zim stood up on the table, obviously pissed off.

"YOU DARE POUR THIS DRINK ON ZIM?!" he yelled pointing down at Dib. Dib stood there with a pleased look on his face, arms crossed.

"Hey Zim? Are you an alien?" he asked. Zim's eye twitched and he smiled.

"No of course not silly! I'm a normal human-pig-smelly!" he said. Dib looked dumbfounded. I smirked at him and sent a little bit of energy at a carton of milk that was open on the table next to Dib. The carton of milk knocked itself over and spilt itself onto Dib's head. His eye twitched. He glared at me.

"YOU! EVIL WORSHIPING WITCH! YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!" he yelled pointing at me, everybody in the cafeteria was staring at us now. I put an innocent confused face on and pointed to myself.

"Me? I don't know what you're talking about Dib. I'm not a Witch and I certainly don't worship evil. All that paranormal is making you go crazy." I said trying to sound all cute and innocent. Some kid spoke up.

"Yeah Dib! You need help!"

"What are you doing picking on Ivy? She's just a normal girl! Why do you have to make everybody feel bad Dib?" Someone yelled.

"Yeah!" a few more spoke up, Zim and I smirked at him, as he marched off angrily. We looked at each other and started laughing. Then I noticed the potion was starting to stain Zim's shirt and mine too. I grabbed his hand and stood up.

"Come on we need to clean up or else our shirts will stain." I dragged him into one of the bathrooms, I didn't care which one it was. I got a paper towel and got it wet. Zim backed away staring at the wet paper towel.

"Don't worry Zim it won't hurt you." I said.

He narrowed his eyes at me.

"How do you know?" he asked. I smiled.

"Just watch." I crumpled up the towel in my hands and closed my eyes the reopening them and pretended to wash the stain off my shirt, but never actually touching my shirt. I heard Zim gasp slightly as he watched the stain on my shirt literally disappear before his eyes.

I went over to the sink and rang the towel out and the liquid that came out was a ruby-red color. Zim gasped again then taking the towel out of my hands and looking at it, which showed the bit of potion still left of the towel.

"How is this possible?" he wondered still looking at the towel. I laughed taking the towel out of his hands and throwing it away.

"Magic hun. Magic." I said leaning close to him then moving away to grab another towel. I went over to the sink and wet that one.

"So are you going to let me clean you off now?" I asked smiling a bit.

"Yes yes fine." he said. I went over to him and grabbed his shoulder and closed my eyes gathering more energy. I reopened them and started to "wash" the potion off of his shirt. Once I was done I went over to the sink and rang it out and the bluish liquid came out and went down the drain.

I tossed the towel away and turned to look at Zim again.

I laughed at the look on his face.

"Still wondering how I did that?" I asked smiling at him.

"Yes, that type of thing shouldn't be possible. I would have to run some tests." he wondered. I smiled and went up to him.

"As long as I don't get hurt you can run a few tests and I could teach you a few things if you want." I offered, looking up at him, blushing a bit.

"hm I would like to know how you do your magic. All right when we get to the Base I'm going to run a few tests on you." he said grabbing my hand and marching out of the bathroom and to the classroom.

He sat in his seat and I sat on my desk, letting my legs dangle off the side.

"So, all of you magic is your personal energy?" he asked I nodded.

"It's a lot more complicated then that but that's a basic idea for really basic magic. Some Witches can make a connection with the universal energy and use that. It's incredibly strong and some can't physically handle that much energy. Those who can, are very strong Witches and usually have trained themselves to use the universal energy." I explained. Zim listened to me, putting his hand to his chin.

"Have you ever tried using this 'universal' energy." he asked, obviously plotting. I shook my head and noticed some children starting coming into the classroom. So I hopped off my desk and into my chair.

"No, I admit I'm a little scared to try. I've heard some people have gone crazy with that much energy in their bodies." I said lowly, resting my head on my arms, which were resting my the top of my desk.

"I would like to try one day though. I actually found a spell to draw down the moon's energy, so I'll try that first. But I need to wait until the full moon for that."

"What happens when you draw down the moon's energy." Zim asked.  
I shrugged.

"From what I read, the feminine energy of the universe comes into the Witch's body and speaks through them." I said lowly, seeing Dib walk in. He glared at us as he walked to his desk. We glared back.

"I hate that damn human." I mumbled. Zim smirked at my comment.

The bell rang and everyone began to leave to go home. Zim stood up and stretched, I stood up, put my backpack on and started heading towards the door, Zim quickly grabbed my hand and went with me.

We were walking down the sidewalk heading home when Dib stepped into our path. Arms crossed, and glaring at us.

"I don't know how you managed to make my potions not work, but I'll figure it out. Just you watch, you and your evil Witch will pay for ever coming to this planet!"

"I was born here just so you know." I said smiling a bit at how he seemed to miss that little detail.

"Go away Dib, we're busy. BEGONE WITH YOU!" Zim said waving Dib away, Zim was surprisingly calm. Maybe I'm rubbing off on him?

"Never! I'll never leave you two alone to your EVIL!" Dib yelled. I sighed rolling my eyes.

"Let's go Zim, we don't have time for this." I said lowly and squeezing his hand a bit and started walking home.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Dib yelled behind us. I sighed shaking my head.

"He's really getting annoying." I mumbled. A thought popped into my head and I started giggling to myself. Zim looked at me confused.

"What is it Ivy-witch?" I looked at him.

"You don't want to know. "I said still smiling.

"TELL ME! TELL ZIM!" he yelled. I rolled my eyes and stopped and faced him. I looked over his shoulder and Dib was still in view, glaring at us. I smirked.

"Kiss me." I whispered wrapping my arms around his neck.

Zim looked at me confused.

"Huh?"

"Kiss me. Dib's watching and I want to freak him out." I said looking over his shoulder again. Zim was still confused, but wrapped his arms around my waist and started making weird kissy noises. I laughed and shook my head. Dib was looking at us weird now. Confused and suspicious.

I smirked, looked at Zim and kissed him on the mouth. He tensed up, but closed his eyes and played along. I glanced over at Dib who didn't seem to register what we were doing. I smirked and noticed the tree a foot or so behind Zim. I pushed Zim up against it and put one hand on the back of his neck as if to deepen the kiss.

"What the-?" we heard Dib yell, obviously freaked out and confused. I pulled away ending the 'kiss' and looked over my shoulder at Dib who's face was red and he looked horrified and confused. Zim smirked also looking at Dib over my shoulder.

I slightly pouted.

"I was hoping he would freak out more." I mumbled disappointed. Zim smirked and turned and push me up against the tree and 'kissed' me again. I giggled slightly and wrapped my arms around his neck again and brought my leg up to Zim's hip and Zim grabbed it holding it there, his other hand 'caressing' my side.

That's when Dib started freaking out. He couldn't even get a sentence together and just made weird stupid noises. Then started running around yelling gibberish. Zim pulled away from the kiss and let go of my leg and we started laughing at Dib's reaction. I grabbed his hand and ran behind the corner to watch Dib freak out.

After we got bored we headed to the Base.

"That was pretty funny." I said smiling and still slightly giggling. Zim chuckled, and he had a lop-sided smile on his face.

"Yes, that was amusing, Dib-monkey's reaction to this 'Kissing' thing." he said. We walked into the Base and Gir was nowhere to be found.

"Home sweet home" I sighed and heading over to the elevator to put my stuff down in my room and check on Star.

"When you're done Ivy-witch meet me in my lab. We'll start testing once you're ready." Zim said walking to the toilet .  
I nodded.

"Ok I'll be down in a couple of minutes." I said entering the elevator and going down to my room.

Star was sitting in front of the door again, and started meowing happily when I walked in. I giggled and picked her up, and cuddled her.

"Hey there little one." I said then kissing her on the nose and putting her down on my bed. I set my backpack down on my desk chair and took off my jacket and throwing it on my bed.

I checked Star's food, water and her litter box then walked out of my room, closing the door behind me, went to the elevator and down to the main lab.

I walked out of the elevator and walked over to Zim who was now out of disguise and was on his lapy-topy thing.

"Ok I'm ready. What do you want to do first?" I asked putting my hands in the pockets of my jeans. He looked up at me and stood up, putting his laptop on the table and picking up a scanner thing.

"First I'm going to scan your bio-signiture to see if there's anything different from that of a normal human-pig-monkey." he said facing the scanner at me and pushing a of couple buttons. I just stood there, bored.

"Hm. You don't seem to be any different from any other human." he said pushing another button.

"Ok now do your magicy thingy." he said waving his hand at me. I tilted my head to the side then smiled understanding.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and started gathering some energy in my hands.

"incredible." he said to himself, staring at the screen of the scanner.

"It seems you have figured out a way to make every cell in your body increase their vibrations and generate more energy. And somehow managed to find a way to direct that energy to certain areas of your body, and the area around you." he said fascinated. I smiled and released that built up energy back into my body to be reused.

He looked up at me and began to circle me with the scanner.

"fascinating." he kept saying. I blushed and watched him.

"What is fascinating?" I asked still blushing.

"Just how you are able to consciously control your energy and redirect it into whatever you want. " he said. He stepped back again.

"Ok now try directing your energy at something." he looked around, then spotting an empty can on the table. He pointed at it.

"Try that. Make it move or something." I smiled and focused on the can and took a deep breath and directing my energy at it causing it to shoot off the table.

"Good, now something tougher." he thought looking around again.

"How about the table?" I asked, starting to get tired.

"Yes that will do." he said pushing a couple more buttons of the scanner thingy.

I took a couple deep breaths, and directed my energy at it. At first it didn't do anything and that made Zim 'hmm' to himself, then the table slide across the floor crashing into the wall behind it.

"Amazing." Zim said pleased. I looked over at him.

"I'm starting to get tired, can we do something else?" I asked blushing again and rubbing my neck.

"Yes yes of course, come over here human." he commanded waving me over. I went over to him and he grabbed my hand and a needle.

"I'm going to take a blood sample. I wonder if your ability is genetic."

"It is and it isn't." I said as he pushed the needle onto my fingertip, then getting a slide a putting my blood on it.

"How is it and not at the same time?" he asked putting the sample in the computer to be read.

"Everybody has the ability to do magic they just need to be shown how, but there are some who have a natural ability to do magic, but still need to be shown how to do it." I explained watching the computer come up with my genetic code. Zim studied the code. I looked over his shoulder at it. I pointed to one.

"I don't recognize this one." I said confused. I've read a few books on genetics and I've never seen that code before.

"neither have I. Maybe that's a gene for your ability." he said.

"Maybe. Maybe that's how a Witch's power is cut off in certain spells and potions. Something blocks that code from being activated." I mused, becoming curious. Zim looked at me from over his shoulder, but I kept my eyes on the screen of the computer.

A picture of my body scan came up and showed a quicky video type thing of when I was gathering energy in my hands. I could see parts of my nervous system light up and see energy going from the center of my body down my arms and gathering in my hands.

"That's so cool looking." I said excited. I pointed to the seven brightest points along the center of my body. One on the crown of my head, one between my eyebrows, another on my throat, then center of my chest, then solar plexus, the mid abdomen, and one at the base of my spine.

"These are my chakras, they're the energy centers of the body for magic. They affect your mood and health, when these energy centers are blocked you have a tendency to feel sick or depressed, but when they're clear you feel energetic and happy." I explained still staring at the scan of my body. I noticed something though.

"You seem to know a lot about this human." Zim said looking at me, either confused or impressed I'm not sure.

"Yeah, I wonder what that it though." I said pointing at smaller dark blue spot in the center of the heart chakra.

"I've never seen that before." I mumbled.

"Hmm" he said zooming into that spot of the picture. It looked like a small dark blue flame.

"I wonder if that's my spirit... Or my gift." I wondered. He looked at me again, smirking.

"We could always cut you open and see?" he said teasing. My eyes widened at that comment and I jumped back putting my hands over my chest.

"NO! We will not!" I yelled. He laughed and shook his head.

"I won't do that to you human. Don't worry." he said still smiling at my reaction. I sighed out of relief and went back to looking at the scan.

"You humans are so weird. Your anatomy is so simple." he said. I rolled my eyes.

"How about we scan you and compare?" I suggested curious of his anatomy. He lifted an 'eyebrow' at me but had a lop-sided grin on his face.

"Ok human, we'll see who the superior race is!" he said handing me the scanner and standing up.

"Push these two buttons when your ready to scan." he said pointing two buttons out, which were in irken. I nodded and stepped back and faced the scanner at him. Then pushing the buttons and watching the thing scan Zim's body. And record his body temp, pulse and respiratory rate.

"Do all Irkens have a 89 pulse rate?" I asked confused why his vitals were so high. He seemed to blush and pulse rate went from 89 to 100.

"Not generally, only when they're worked up." he said. I watched his body scan on the scanner.

"Why are you worked up Zim?" I asked

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS HUMAN! I mean no reason." he said putting his hand behind his back.

"Ok here I think it's done." I said handing it to him. He released a sigh and took it and sat back down in front of the computer. I went next to him again and he pulled up his body scan next to mine.

"Well our skeleton look pretty similar, only with a few differences." I noted.

"Yes but Irkens bones are much strong than a humans, your bones are so weak." he said crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair. I nodded agreeing with him.

"Also your muscle structure is a bit more pronounced in some places, but that could also be because you're male and I'm female." I said pulling up a stool, not taking my eyes off the screen.

He nodded.

"Yes, that is true." he said

I stared at the two images. I pointed to where Zim's PAK attaches to his spinal cord.

"Why is your pack attached to your spinal cord? It looks like it's sending messages to your brain." I said.

"Our PAKs are our brains." he said. I blinked confused.

"So wait. You guys don't actually use your brains? They're just there to translate information for your PAKs and make your body move as your PAKs want you to?" I asked. This is...interesting. Disturbing, but interesting.

He nodded, grinning. I looked at the pictures again.

"This is interesting. We're so different, but at the same time we have some basic similarities." I said looking at the pictures closer. The basic structures look similar, but of course the organs look very different. I sat back again. Then a random question popped into my head.

"Hey Zim? Do you have a female Irken body scan? I'm curious about something." I asked. He looked at me confused.

"Yes why?"

"Just pull it up I want to see something." I said.

He did and I must have looked confused.

"What is it, human?"

"The uterus, it's shaped different from humans. It looks like she wouldn't be able to carry an offspring." I said looking from my picture to the Irkens. Instead of a bowl like shaped uterus is was elongated and narrow.

Zim laughed.

"Irkens don't reproduce! We're made in a hatchery. Irkens haven't reproduced in centuries!" he said laughing.  
I blinked.

"You don't reproduce? How to do keep a genetic variety?" I asked.

"We take some of the genetic material from two unhatched smeets and create more smeets out of the blended DNA." he explained.

"That's... wrong." I whispered. Unnatural, for any living thing..

"It's just wrong in your pathetic humans eyes, because we're so much more advanced than you earth-pigs." I glared at him slightly, but sighed.

"Maybe, but what about...mating for pleasure?" I asked. Zim seemed to blush at that question.

"It's a taboo if you do." he said quietly, still blushing.

"Hm. I wonder why." I whispered then I decided to drop the subject.

"Ok I think I'm done for the night, Good night." I said standing up and pushing the stool under the table.

"Good night human." Zim said as I walked to the elevator.

* * *

A/N: ok to explain a couple things: An Athame is a ritual knife used by witches when working their magic. In some traditions of Witchcraft there is a degree system:

First being a beginner, where they first enter the Coven to study with them for a year and a day.

Second being a intermediate,where the witch can start helping in rituals and spells.

Fourth being high priest or priestess, where they can conduct the rituals and spells

and Fifth being Witch king or queen. where they have started and manage up to three covens of their own.

That is all :) Please review!


	11. The Planet Jackers

A/N: Here's the new chapter :) Please review once you're done!

* * *

Planet Jackers

I sat on the hovering platform, resting my back on the edge of Zim's chair as he was looking through a telescope. The room was a spherical structure and the platform was in the center of the room. I sighed and looked up at the round ceiling. Bored out of my mind.

"Enhance." Zim said, still looking through the telescope.

"Computer, locate Invader Flobee." he said a moment later.

"Flobee seems to be doing alright. Computer, show me Invader Stink. Stink never was much of an invader, I'd be surprised if he's even got a good disguise yet." he continued. I don't think he was talking to me, but I said a small 'hm' as if I was really listening to him. I closed my eyes and sighed. Then reopened my eyes, still staring at the ceiling.

"Hehe, resting on the job, eh, Stink? Pathetic!"

"Huh!?" Zim wails. I sat up and looked at Zim.

"What?" I asked confused.

"All the invaders are farther along in their conquest than I am! Computer, show me Invader Skutch!" he said looking distressed.

"Skutch was a total failure in the academy." Zim said desperately.

"Hey, what is this!?"

"Computer, I wanna see Invader Skutch!"

"Exact Skutch coordinates set." computer said

"I see no Skutch! Go back to Stink."After a moment Zim grabs a communicator attached to a tube.

"GIR! Come to the observatory!" Zim lets go of the communicator. GIR, who is out of disguise, pops his head out of a hole on the observatory wall.

"Yes?"

"What have you done to the telescope?"

"Nothin'." Gir said innocently

"You haven't touched it? Something is broken and it's not your fault?" Zim said. I

"I know, I'm scared too." Gir said fearfully and slightly cowering in the hole then jumping out of the hole and slides down the wall of the conservatory. When he reaches the floor, he uses his jets to fly up and then land onto the platform.

"Computer, display scope image on screen." The entire conservatory dome wall becomes a view screen, showing static.

"I love this show." Gir said

"What is that?" Zim asked himself. The hovering platform approaches the wall.

"I know this from somewhere..."

The observatory starts shaking and chunks of debris start falling from the ceiling. Zim screams as the telescope breaks loose and crashes to the ground. My eyes widen and I grabbed onto the chair Zim is sitting on. The walls go back from static to normal walls.

The hover platform dodges falling debris and chunks of the telescope. A small chunk hits Zim in the face. Once the shaking stops, the entire observatory is filled with the broken chunks of the telescope. The hovering platform floats above it.  
I released a sigh.

"Wooo! Do that again!"

"Let's not, I thought I was going to die." I mumbled releasing my death grip on Zim's chair.

"If what I saw was what I thought I saw, then there isn't time to fix the scope! I'll have to find another more powerful telescope to confirm my... SUSPICIONS..." Zim said narrowing his eyes.

GIR grabs Zim's face.

"Let's make biscuits! Let's make biscuits!" Gir said shaking Zim. I giggle at the scene.

Afterwords Zim and Gir left to find another telescope. I went down to my room and entertained myself for a few hours.

After a while I got bored, I got up from my bed and set down the book I was reading on my desk. I made my way up to the house, and noticed Zim and Gir were still gone. I shrugged and sat down of the couch and turned on the TV, staring at it blankly.

After a few minutes Zim stomped into the house, fuming. And Gir ran it after him squealing happily.

"So how'd it go?" I asked sitting up straight, and watching Zim as he stopped in front of me, still fuming.

"Stupid Dib-human wouldn't let me use his telescope! Grr it makes me so mad!" he yelled. He sighed then putting a hand to his forehead.

"Ivy-Witch, I wish for you to accompany me to investigate." he said then putting his hands behind his back. I blinked.

"Ok. Sure." I said slowly hopping off the couch and standing in front of Zim. He nodded, pleased.

"Computer! Take me to the Vootrunner!" he said loudly. The floor below us moved up and the ceiling opened up to the Launch Hangar, where the Vootrunner was. We quickly went up to the landing platform and loaded up into the Vootrunner.  
Gir hoped in first, then Zim, then me. I took my seat behind Zim and avoided touching him. Zim closed the wind shield of the Vootrunner and started pushing buttons, starting the Voot up. He pushed a blue button that opens the roof. He pushed on two levers and the Voot took off the ground and hovered above the house for moment. I looked out the window, still amazed. This would be my second trip in the Voot and I loved flying. Except when ZIm crashed the Voot and I ended up with a huge headache and major whiplash.  
"It's a good thing I fixed the g-force compensators on the cruiser before this little trip we're about to take. It was acting kinda funny." Zim said

"Hee-Hee, G-force." Gir giggled.

Zim groans as the Voot Runner rumbles. He pushed a button and the Voot blasts away at incredible speeds. We all scream and I latch onto him and closing my eyes tightly. Suddenly, the Voot Runner crashes into something and Zim flies out of his seat, hitting the windshield. I slam into him and hit a part of my forehead against the windshield also. I groaned and pushed myself off Zim and back into the chair, holding my head, letting a couple of tears escape.

"Ow. Fuck that hurt." I said looking at Zim who groaned and pushes his eyeball back into it's socket. I cringed out of disgusted, but took a breath and pushed the feeling away.

"What did we hit? Noooooo!" Zim looks out and sees that the Earth has a dome covering around it. The dome covering is a giant view screen showing space so people won't notice that there is a covering around it.

"The Earth has been stolen, GIR!"

"Stolen?" One of GIR's eyes extends and then retracts.

"By the Planet Jackers! Computer, bring up the Planet Jackers holo simulation." A hologram is projected from the dashboard. It shows a planet with a moon orbiting it.

"They sneak up on unsuspecting planets and enclose them in a hollow metal bubble." Zim said. The holo simulation shows a metal bubble closing over the planet, then a smaller one closing over the moon. The moon bubble connect to the planet bubble by a line.

"The inside of the sphere is one big television screen, which projects a sky so know one knows what's happened." Zim said. I rested my chin on his shoulder watching the hologram.

"I like TV!" Gir said cutely.

The holo-simulation shows the inside of the sphere, with the projection of a sky.

"Those earthquakes we've been feeling are the pull from when they change direction."

"Tell me a story about giant pigs!" GIR holds up a pig toy. An oink is heard. The holo-simulation shows a large sun.

"The Planet Jacker's home world orbits a dying sun." Zim said, the holo-simulation shows the encased planet and moon being lead over the sun. The sphere opens and the planet and moon drop into the sun.

"They throw planets into it like firewood to keep it burning. And now, they have the Earth."

"Yay!" Gir cheered

"No GIR, that's bad." Zim said

"Aw."

"Do you know what this means?" Zim asked.

"Yes." Gir said happily

"You don't really, do you?" Zim asked shaking his head slightly.

"Hm." Gir said timidly clutching a rubber piggy. Zim jumps onto the dashboard where a holo-projection of the Earth is.

"It means WE won't get to destroy it! Our mission will be a total failure!" Zim pounds the dashboard. Then he hops down.

"Imagine the Irken army showing up and the entire planet is missing!" Zim said loudly. I imagined it and started giggleing, and earned a glared from ZIm, which made me shut up.

The holo projection turns off.

"Ooooh!" Gir said cutely.

Zim flies the Voot Runner down from its impact point and flies along the inside of the sphere casing.

"There's got to be a way out of the shell. There!" Zim said spotting an opening that is labeled 'for Planet Jacker use only.'

Zim flied the Voot Runner out of the shell and then flies towards the cockpit of the ship. I started out the window wide eyed. Zim must have seen my face because he chuckled to himself. I look over at him confused.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You humans are so easily amazed." he said slightly chuckling again. I blushed slightly at the comment, but went back to looking out the window. He pushes a button on the Voot Runner control panel and a holo-projection view screen appears showing the entire planet jacker ship diagram. The planet is being pulled along by only a tiny ship.

"That's it! That's them!" Zim flies the Voot Runner in front of the Planet Jacker's ship and turns around to face them. He pushes another button on the control panel.

"S'cuse me." he said annoyed.

"Hey, look at the little green guy!" one of the Planet Jackers said. I smiled at the realization that Zim had "called" the othership. 'So that was what that button did.'

"What do you think you're doing?" Zim snapped.

"Well, you see that planet back there?" The Planet Jacker said gestureing to the shelled earth and moon behind him.

"Yes." Zim replied.

"We're going to throw it into our sun. Why, you gotta problem with that?" the alien asked.

"That one's gonna burn real good, lots of critters! Critters burn good!" the bigger alien said wiggling his fingers as a gesture for "critters".

"Yes, I have a problem! Maybe you have forgotten about the Irken/Planet Jacker treaty, stating that all planets marked for conquest by the Irken military are to be left where they are!" Zim yelled slamming his fist onto the control panel.

Nik (the smaller alien) looks at a map.

"No, no, this planet wasn't marked. This one's free game." He said pointing at the map.

"Then it's a mistake! I know for certain (GIR waves his arm and squeals happily) the armada expects me to insure this planet's doom! Can't you just go get some other planet?" Zim said loudly.

"I got a better idea. We'll take this planet, and you go doom a different one."

"I was here first!" Zim yelled childishly. I giggled slightly at his childishness.

"I'm getting tired of you, green thing." Oog-ah said then pushing a button on the control panel and a thrust cannon emerges from the ship right above the Voot Runner. Zim and I look up, and the thrust cannon shots out a blast, sending the Voot Runner off spinning as we scream. The Planet Jackers laugh. Then the call ended.

The Voot Runner stops spinning as Zim gets control of it again.

"There isn't much time! GIR!" Zim yelled.

GIR pops his head up, saluting, with red eyes, shoulder joints, chest plate, and antennae tip.

"Fly the cruiser. I have a plan. An amazing plan..." Zim said smirking to himself.

The Voot Runner flies up to the coupling between the planet jacker ship and the planet. A bubble covers Zim's head and then goes invisible. Jets emerge from his backpack. The Voot Runner opens up and Zim flies out. His robotic spider legs emerge as he lands on the coupling.  
I stayed in my seat and watched Zim below. Oog-ah comes up out of the Planet Jackers ship obviously annoyed that Zim was banging on the ship. Oog-Ah uses a jetpack to fly over to Zim.

I could see the two aliens were talking. Zim's robotic spider legs extend again, and he said something to Ooh-ah and points at the alien.  
Oog-Ah swipes Zim's hand out of the way and then leaps at him. Zim jumps over him and Oog-Ah misses, tumbling. Oog-Ah turns around and pushes Zim in the face. As Oog-Ah's hand comes into contact with Zim's face, the invisible bubble becomes visible for a second. As Zim is pushed, one of his spider legs scratches along the surface of the ship. He skids to a stop and then turns around.

Zim said something and Oog-Ah pulls out a set of keys and twirls them on his finger taunting Zim. Zim looks down then leaps up with added force from his spider legs. Oog-Ah moves out of the way and Zim flies past him. Oog-Ah laughs.

Zim leaps again, but as he flies past Oog-Ah, Oog-Ah grabs him by his spider legs. Oog-Ah moves around in circle, spinning Zim with him. Zim's robotic spider legs snap and Zim is sent flying into space. Oog-Ah tosses the spider legs away. Zim spins through space. Zim's communicator unfolds from his Irken utility pack.

"GIR! GIR! Catch me! Bring the cruiser around and catch me!" Zim said, over the speaker of the Voot. GIR lifts his head up. GIR's eyes, chest plate, shoulder joints, and antennae tip all turn red as he salutes.

"Yes, sir!" Gir said, making The Voot Runner fly in circles and then zooms off. It flies straight into Zim.. Zim is stuck on the windshield, I jumped and gasped surprised. GIR looks at him from the inside, his colors now back to normal. GIR waves a hand.

"Hi!"

"Let me in, GIR!" Zim growled. GIR looks around and then presses a button on the control panel. The windshield opens and Zim grunts as he falls inside. The windshield closes back up. The invisible bubble on Zim's head becomes visible as it opens up. Zim growls.

"They're getting away! We're loosing the planet, GIR! The Tallest will kill me for sure!" Zim said distressed. GIR watches a comet go by.

"Now, time for another amazing plan from me, Zim!" He said loiudly his name echoing a bit. I looked around the Voot.

"I didn't know there was an echo in here." I said to myself.  
Zim flies the Voot Runner over to the covered Earth and hovers above it. The pods on either side of the voot runner detach and hover down to the covered Earth. Welding beams shoot out of each pod. The pods move in different directions, cutting through the shell as they go.

"The pods should cut through the shell."  
Zim wears a purple spacesuit. Zim places his feet onto a panel in the voot runner and the are covered in space boots that match the space suit.

"I'll just have to keep them occupied so they don't notice what's happening.'

"You let me know when it's done." Zim said. The bubble covers Zim's head again and becomes invisible.  
GIR hangs onto the side of the Voot Runner as Zim blasts out of the open Voot Runner with his jet packs. He uses his jets to fly along the surface of the covered Earth towards the coupling. As he flies along the surface, he passes a pod as it cuts through the shell. When Zim reaches the coupling, he lands on it with magnetic boots that let him stick to the surface

Oog-Ah uses his jets to fly over to where Zim -ah said something punches a fist into his palm.

Zim takes a fighting stance. Oog-Ah roars. Oog-Ah's jets turn on and he flies towards Zim, fists out. Zim's jets turn on and he flies towards Oog-Ah, fists out and screaming. As they fly towards each other, both screaming, the pods cut through the shell.

After a few minutes Zim looks really beaten up. Oog-Ah punches Zim in the face, and then again. The pods finally meet. When they collide, the welding beams shut off and they float into the air. Since the shell has been completely cut through, it starts it lift off. The pods join back with the Voot Runner.

"It's done!" Gir said cutely. I smiled at the little robot and watch how Zim is doing.

Oog-Ah steps on Zim's swollen head. He stops, and Zim weakly gets up. His bubble helmet flickers from non-invisibility to invisibility and back. Zim said something and Oog-Ah growls. Zim's boots disconnect and Zim sputters away with his remaining jetpack.

As Zim flies into space, the Voot Runner flies by and picks him up.

"The Earth is safe! I did it, GIR! Now let's go destroy it!"

"Yay!" gir cheered.  
Zim takes control of The Voot Runner and dodges through debris from the moon as it zooms down into Earth.

Zim landed the Voot in the Launch Hanger and opened up the window shield. Gir hopped out laughing insanely and ran off to somewhere else in the Base. Zim hopped out after Gir and then I got out last, almost losing my balance then regaining it. I sighed out of relief.

"Home sweet home." I whispered then releasing the massive headache I all of the sudden had. I groaned putting a hand to my forehead and felt a goose egg forming on my forehead. I groaned again letting my hand fall on my side.

"Great now it's swelling." I sighed walking towards the elevator to go down to the house and get some ice for my head.

"What's swelling human?" Zim asked. I turned to him and pointed at the goose egg forming.

He waved me over, I sighed and walked back over to him. He pulled out a small bottle out of his pack and squeezed some bright green gel stuff onto his finger.

I looked at the gel stuff wondering what it was.

"It's to help with the bruising and swelling." he explained noticing my confused look. I took the bit of gel off of his finger and put it on my forehead.

"It tingles." I noted as I rubbed it in.

"But the pains going away thankfully." I said looking up at ZIm then wiping the rest of the gel on the leg of my jeans.

"Thanks Zim." I said. I blinked and noticed Zim didn't have a scratch in him. I reached out and touched his cheek.

"How is it you don't have a scratch on you after you got the hell beat out of you?" I asked, rubbing my thumb along his cheekbone. He grabbed my hand and pushed it away.

"Irkens heal much faster then HUMANS." he said. I smiled slightly.

"Ah I see. Ok I'm going to go get dinner started." I said turning to head towards the elevator again.

"What are you in the mood for?"I asked looking at Zim over my shoulder.

"Mood for?"

"What do you want tonight for dinner?" I clarified. Zim was quiet for a moment then smiled.

"I want waffles!" I blinked at him then smiled.

"Ok I'll make waffles." I said then going to the elevator then down to the house.

I stepped out of the elevator and into the kitchen, Gir sat down in front of the TV watching the Angry Monkey Show. I shook my head mumbling "that damn monkey" under my breath then tieing my hair back and washing my hands. Then starting to cook waffles, bacon, eggs and hash browns.

After everything was done I set everything on the table, then called Zim on my watch.

"Yes human?" he asked

"Dinner's done" I said smiling. His antenna went up after hearing that.

"Ok I'll be right up." And then ended the call, a moment later Zim came up the toilet from the lab. He stared at the table which was covered in breakfast foods.

"Isn't all this food what humans eat for breakfast?" he asked sitting down in his usual spot at the table.

"Yeah but since you said waffles I decided to make it a breakfast dinner thingy. GIR FOOD'S DONE!" I called after sitting down across the table from Zim. GIR squealed happily running to the table and grabbing a plate of food and scarfing it down. I shook my head slightly laughing and began eating. I noticed Zim glaring at the bacon.

"You don't have to eat the bacon, I mostly made it for Gir and I, since you can't have meat." I said. He released a sigh of relief.

"Good. I hate those meats of evil!" he said taking another bite of waffle. I giggled and kept eating.

After everyone was done I stood up and began to clean up. Zim grabbed a couple now empty plates and put them next to the sink for me to wash later. I looked at him weird.

"Why are you doing that?" I asked tilting my head to the side. He blushed a bit. Then crossing his arms across his chest.

"No reason human." I narrowed my eyes at him suspicious but then shrugged and started washing the dishes.

"Well if you're going to help me then wipe down the table will you?"I asked handing him a slightly damp towel. He looked at the towel. then grabbed it and did as I asked. I smiled slightly and returned to washing dishes. Zim tossed the rag onto my head and then went down to the lab.

"Hey!" I grabbed the rag and threw it back at him.

"DO NOT THROW THINGS AT ZIM!" he yelled I smirked and grabbed another towel that was next to me and threw it at him, which hit him straight in the face. He glared at me and I laughed.

"YOU DARE THROW THIS AT YOUR MASTER?" he yelled clenching the rags in his hand. I laughed then crossed my arms across my chest.

"Yes, yes I do. And I'd do it again if I had another towel." I said smiling at him. He stared at me still blushing.

I tilted my head to the side.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" I giggled.

"NO CAT-CREATURE HAS GOT ZIM'S TONGUE!" he yelled obviously not understanding the meaning of the term. I shook my head and pushed myself off of the edge of the counter and started heading towards the elevator.

"HEY! DO NOT IGNORE ZIM!" he yelled again. I ignored him. He growled and marched over to me and grabbed my shoulder and spun me around to face him.

"Yes?" I asked smirking up at him.

"Do not ignore Zim!" he said loudly. I smirked more, then getting on my tippy toes and getting in his face.

"And if I ignore Zim?" I asked quietly.

"Then you will suffer the wrath of ZIM!" he yelled the last part. I smiled and went back to being flat-footed and turned around waiting for the elevator to come up. He growled again.

"Hey! You invoke my wrath?" he said. I giggle and looked at him over my shoulder.

"I invoke your wrath Zim."I said smirking at him. He growled and spun me around to face him again and put a hand at my throat.

"Still not scared."I said, he tightened his grip, making it a little harder to breathe. I did a little trick I learned a martial art class I went to when I was younger and made him let go of my throat and pushed him away a bit.

"Still not scared." I said again taunting him. This is fun. He smirked slightly and stepped forward. I stepped to my right and into the living room.

"There's more room in here to play."I mumbled, doubting he heard jumped at me and I stepped back.

"So you want to play human? Well lets play" he smirked. I laughed and got into a fighting stance. I threw a couple punches at him and he blocked them. I threw a roundhouse at him and he laughed grabbing my ankle and flipping me onto my back on the ground, still keeping a grip on my ankle. I laughed and turned so I was on my knees and hands. He still had a grip on my ankle and pulled my leg back causing me to almost fall on my face. He dropped my ankle and let me stand up again.

"Obviously I don't play much. I said giggling and throwing another punch at him which he grabbed my wrist, ducked under my arm, went behind me and pushed my arm up behind me. I winced slightly.

"I see that human. Cause I'm winning, and I'm not even trying." he whispered into my ear. I whimpered slightly as he forced my arm up more.

"I know that, but at least this is fun." I whispered back and wiggling out of his grip and turning to face him, my arm resting on his shoulder. Then getting close to his face.

"You can be a little rougher with me. I'll let you know if you hurt me." I said quietly, then kneeing him in the abdomen. And stepping back as he curled over a bit. He looked up at me smirking.

"Ok human you asked for it." he activated his spider legs and leapt at me I laughed and jumped to the side, still facing him. He landed on the ceiling and smirked down at me. I smiled and waved at him. He jumped down and one of the spider legs knocked me to the wall and pinned me there. He laughed. I smirked and wiggled out of the pin. And ran to Zim and started throwing some punches and kicks at him. Most of which he blocked. But I think he let me hit him on purpose. Then he punched me in the abdomen and made me curl up a bit, which he punched me in the jaw. I backed up and rubbed my jaw, tasting a bit of blood in my mouth.

"So if you're allowed to use your spider legs I'm allow to use my magic right?" I asked gathering energy in my hands and throwing some disks of energy at him, which he dodged and the disks burned into the walls and couch. He came up to me, and kicked me in the abdomen again and then in the back of the knees, making me fall over onto my knees. He grabbed my throat and made me look up at him.

He was smirking and came down close to my face.

"Had enough yet human?" he asked I smirked.

"Nope."I said then sending energy to the ground which froze his feet to the ground. Then making him let go of my throat, and taking a few steps back. He activated his spider legs again and sent them towards me. I jumped up and landed on the side table next to the TV which I climbed on top of.  
He sent the spider legs at me again and I put up a shield of ice in front of me, the ice captured the spiderlegs and kept them in place. I jumped down and went over to Zim, the ice had formed up to his knees.

"Give up yet?" I asked, putting my hand up like I was about to snap.

"NEVER!" I smiled.

"I thought not" I snapped and the ice melted and the water disappeared into the tiles of the floor.

"Hey I said I didn't give up!" Zim yelled.

"I know that,but it would be a shame to end our game so soon." I said running up to him and drop kicking him on the collarbone. He dropped and put a hand up to his collarbone, then rolled his shoulder and stood up again.

"That doesn't work on me little human." he taunted. Our little game went on for a couple of hours until Zim had me pinned against the floor and I surrendered.

"Ok I surrender Zim, now get off of me." I said pushing on his chest a bit. He grinned and stood up.

"VICTORY! VICTORY FOR ZIM!" he yelled. I sat up and rested my back against the couch.

"Yes, yes you won." I said smiling. Then looking at the clock 1:56 am. I sighed and stood up.

"Ok I gotta go to bed. I'm going to Skool tomorrow." I brushed the dirt off of my clothes and headed towards my room.

"Good night Zim."I said as I passed him then going down to my room. Zim was giving off a strange aura, but I couldn't quite place what that vibe was. So I shrugged it off and went to bed.

* * *

A/N: I know pretty boring chapter. But it'll get better. :) Review please! I'd love to hear from you guys! :)


	12. The Camping Trip of DOOM! Pt 1

A/N: OK I HAVE to warn everybody about these next few chapters. These few chapters are going to get complicated and well...awkward. Highly sexual and just...awkward. I'm not used to writing this way and I admit I still blush at rereading this chapter, and the next chapter that I'm currently finishing up and editing. But I rated this story as Rated M so hopefully I won't get my head cut off and put on a spike for this...weirdness.

So enjoy my dears, please review afterward. :) Let me know if you are confused about something or have an idea that you think I should add to the story. I'd love to hear what you have to say. And I'll try my best to answer what questions you have. :)

* * *

The Camping Trip of DOOM! Pt 1

I woke up the next morning feeling, well, sorta good. I climbed out of bed and went to my closet and getting dressed in a short black and purple plaid skirt that ended at about mid-thigh, black form fitting t-shirt that said "I leave bite marks" in white, plain black thigh-highs and combat boots. Then glancing at the clock, and rushing to the bathroom to finish getting ready. Then checking Star's food and such. On my way out the door I slipped on my jacket and grabbed my backpack.

I went up to the house and Zim was reading the newspaper.

"Zim we gotta go." I said pointing to the front door with my thumb. He looked up at me.

"Do not tell ZIM 'we gotta go' Zim will go when he wishes." he went back to reading the paper. I sighed.

"Ok fine, but I'm leaving now." i said shaking my head and grabbing a waffle and nibbling on it as I walked out the door and started walking towards the Skool. Right after I walked out of the front door, Zim came out grumbling to himself. I stopped and waited for him.

"Somebody isn't a morning person, I see." I said smiling at his grumpy face. Zim glared at me. I shrugged and nibbled on the waffle again.

"Be quiet Witch-human." he said. I smiled at him.

"Hey why are you so grumpy today anyway?" I asked, then finishing the last little bit of the waffle.

Zim slightly blushed.

"I was... researching something late last night" he said looking at the ground. It looks like whatever he was trying to research on wasn't going well. I noticed Zim had a strange aura around him today, well he's had it for a while but it's very strong today, but I still couldn't place it.

"Really? What were you researching?" I asked curious.

"MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS HUMAN!" he yelled. I blinked at him, taken back.

"Uh, sorry?" I said inching away from him a bit. 'Geez, guilty much?' I thought, shaking my head. The Skool came into view. I sighed.

"I hate Mondays..." I grumbled. Zim grabbed onto my hand. I looked at him surprised.

"Um, Zim?" I started

"What human?" he snapped. I blinked, confused.

"Never-mind." I said, facing in front of me again, but glancing at our hands.

'What's up with him?' I thought.

A couple of kids walked passed us and started giggling. He glared at them and pointed to the two boys.

"Stay away from Zim's love-pig! She's mine! Not yours! Mine." He yelled tightening his grip on my hand. I stopped in my tracks.

"Wait. WHAT?" I asked facing him.

"LOVE-PIG? I'm not your "love-pig" Zim." I said shocked and confused. He glared at me.

"Zim has chosen you as his love-pig, Ivy-human. FEEL HONORED!" I pulled my hand out of his grip and took a step back.

"I am NOT your 'love-pig' Zim. And you need to ASK me to be your 'love-pig' you don't just MAKE me your 'love-pig'. That's not how it works here." I said looking at him with a slight glare.

"Zim does NOT need to ASK." he said still glaring at me. I crossed my arms across my chest, leaning on one leg.

"Oh really? And what makes you think that, hm?" I asked getting irritated at him. He pointed a finger at me.

"You kissed ZIM, and you said my name in your pathetic human sleep!" he yelled. I blinked at him.

"I kissed you to make Dib freak out, and I don't talk in my sleep." I said.

Zim pulled out a Irken recorder. He pressed play and sure enough I mumbled his name in my sleep. I blushed slightly. He put the recorder away and pointed at me again.

"You want to be Zim's mate!" he yelled. I blushed bad then.

"No I don't." I tried to say with an even voice.

"Yes yes you do! You like Zim!" he said getting in my face. I continued blushing and I noticed some kids watching us. I glared up at him.

"No. I don't Zim. I do NOT like you like that." I said pushing him away, hurrying into the Skool and to the classroom. I walked in and thankfully there was nobody in the room. I sighed, sat down in my seat and rested my head on my arms, which I had rested on the top of my desk.

I heard Zim stomp in and stand next to me. I sighed, annoyed and looked up at him. He stood there arms crossed and glared down at me.

"You will be my mate Ivy-slave. Whether you like it or not." he said darkly.

"That's called rape, Zim and that is illegal." I stated glaring at him.

"I don't know what 'rape' means." he said.

I sighed.

"It means to force someone to mate with you." I said, then noticing Dib had been standing there listening to us.

"What Dib?" I asked getting irritated.

"Nothing, just..." I sighed completely irritated and stood up, grabbing my backpack and about to walk out the classroom. Zim blocked my path.

"Move it Zim." I growled.

"No. You will stay here and be my love-pig." he said. I glared at him, and didn't see a way out of this situation. I sighed defeated.

"Fine Zim." I said closing my eyes and putting a hand to my forehead. He grinned.

"VICTORY! SWEET VICTORY FOR ZIM!" he yelled. I sighed, sat back down in my seat and buried my face in my arms. I heard Zim sit in his chair.

"Don't be sad Ivy-love-pig. You should feel honored to be my love-pig!" I growled as he said that. Lifting my head up and resting it on the palm of my right hand. I looked at the floor next to my desk. Avoiding looking at him.

Class started shortly afterward.

Later on in the day

"Now, class. The Skool has planned a trip for this class for one week to the mountains. To an old camp for children. Where you all will learn to work in teams to face your doom. Any questions?" She scanned the room. No body raised their hand.

Then I raised my hand.

"Ivy."

"When are we departing? And what do we need to bring?" I asked.

"I have these papers that tell you all of that." She past out sheets of paper.

I looked down at the paper:

Skool camping trip  
Departing: 2:00 am the Skool.  
Bring: Money for food, 7 days worth of Clothing, entertainment and such.  
Rules:  
Teacher picks at random cabin partners; student must stay with those students for the WHOLE trip. Or else students will fail. Failure to do so will result in being hung in a tree by their toes for 24 hours.

I blinked at the last part, but shrugged and put the paper in my backpack and pulled out my notebook to doodle.

The bell rang and I stand up quickly and throw my backpack onto my shoulder and hurried out of the classroom. I accidentally bumped into Dib on my way out.

"Sorry" I mumbled and started moving away. Dib grabbed my arm.

"Hey. Are you OK?" he asked. I looked up at him confused.

"Why are you talking to me? I'm 'evil' remember?" I growled pulling my arm out of his grip and adjusting my backpack.

"Well that's true, but you don't seem to want to be Zim's... girlfriend?"

I humphed.

"That's an understatement. I like him enough, but-"

"But what Ivy-mate?" Zim spoke up from behind me. I whipped around and looked at him. He was glaring at Dib and I, arms crossed.

"Nothing." I said looking down at my feet.

"Nothing at all." I added.

"You know Zim. You can't MAKE someone like you. Forcing Ivy to be your "mate" is just evil. Even for you." I smiled at Dib a bit for the comment, but still hid my face with my bangs.

"I don't need advice from YOU Dib-stink! Ivy has already agreed to be my mate." Zim said grabbing my arm and yanking me to him.

I looked at him and then at Dib, slightly begging with my eyes for him to save me.

"OK whatever Zim." Dib said leaving. I felt my heart crack a bit. I looked down at my feet again hiding my face with my bangs.

"Stupid Dib-monkey! He knows nothing. NOTHING!" Zim yelled. I sighed and pulled my arm out of Zim's grip and started walking out of the Skool.

"Hey. Get back here!" I ignored him and once I got to the main exit of the Skool I started running. I ran back to the base, quickly went to my room and locked the door behind me. I leaned on my door, panting and I tossed my backpack onto my bed, while still leaning on the door.

My watch beeped and I pushed a small black button to ignore it. It beeped again and I ignored it again. After the fifth time Zim stopped calling, but he came home a short while after, and banged on my door. I backed away from the door and stood in the middle of my room, staring at the door. Then Zim unlocked the door and stomped in.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE ZIM?!" He yelled very pissed off.

"I-I" I stuttered, getting scared. He growled and approached me and got in my face.

"Why were you talking to Dib-filth?!" he yelled.

"I-I, h-h-he" I stared up at Zim, scared. He grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled on it enough for it to hurt. I whimpered, but said nothing.

"Well?"

I stared at down at his neck and didn't answer. He sighed frustrated and let go of my hair. I sank to the ground and stared at the ground slightly shaking. Zim stood in front of me, arms crossed, watching me cry.

"Stupid humans." he mumbled then kneeling in front of me and pulling me into a hug. I blinked confused. Then tried pushing Zim away, but he kept me in place.

"Zim let go." I said into his neck. He growled.

"No, you are my mate now, so I have to 'comfort' you whenever you feel 'upset'." he said tightening his grip around my waist. I gasped in pain and put my hands on his chest and pushed. He growled and held me firm.

"No Ivy-mate!" he growled, glaring at me. I looked up at his face and sighed.

'He's not going to let me go until I give him what he wants.' I thought, sighing. Then wrapping my arms around his neck and nuzzling his neck. He relaxed a bit, but still held me tightly. I looked down at how we were positioned, realizing my legs were hurting.

"My legs are hurting." I mumbled looking back at Zim. He sighed and stood up, pulling me up with him, still pressed up against his body. Then let me go for a moment and led me to my bed where he sat down and pulled me into his lap, and wrapping his arms around me again. I blushed, but nuzzled his neck.

'I feel like a baby or something.' I thought sighing slightly. I heard Zim chuckle a bit.

I looked up at him confused.

"What?" I asked still blushing.

"You look like a human-larva." he said. I blushed and started climbing out of his lap, but he kept a grip on my arm. I looked at how he was sitting and sighed.

"I want you on my lap Ivy-mate." Zim said, pulling me to him again. I sighed and put my legs on either side of him and sit on his lap, facing him, with him between my legs.

"Happy now?"I growled, blushing like crazy. Zim looked at our position, one of his antenna was higher then the other.

"Yes. I am... pleased with this position." he said still looking at our position.

I rolled my eyes and put my arms on his shoulders. Zim looked me over which made me really uncomfortable.

"I like seeing you like this Ivy-mate." I glare at him, blushing. He smirked at my expression. Then wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. I growled and put my hand on his chest again.

"That's close enough." I said firmly, then crossing my arms across my chest, and looking at the ground, still blushing. I felt Zim adjust a bit under me. I glanced at him. He had a strange look on his face. I blinked at him, tilting my head to the side bit. His lop-sided smile returned and he narrowed his eyes at me at bit.  
I looked at him confused and started to moved to get off of his lap. He kept me still by tightening his grip around my waist. I gasped in pain slightly, tilting my head back a bit. Then looking back at Zim. Then I realized something.

"Zim? Are you- aroused by this?" I asked blushing and getting really uncomfortable again. He made a small purring like sound, almost like he was humming, but not quite.

"Oh fuck! You are!" I said my eyes wide, then starting to move off of his lap. He tightened his grip on my waist and pulled me closer to him. He made the sound again.

"Zim let me go. Now." I said staring at him wide eyed. He smirked,

"That's not going to happen, little mate." he said quietly and almost... darkly. Then getting close to my face. I blushed more and tried leaning back a bit to keep a least a little bit of space between us.

"No. Seriously. Let me go. Your freaking me out."I said putting my hands on his shoulders since I couldn't put them on his chest to push him away. He made the noise again louder.

'Fuck. I'm going to get raped. Right here. Right now. And there's nothing I can do. Fuck!' I thought looking around me for something to use to help me out here. Zim unwrapped one arm from around my waist, but kept the other there. Then he grabbed my jaw and made me look at him. I stared at him scared.  
He purred again, brought his face closer to mine and pressed his lips against mine. I gasped and leaned back a bit, trying to make him stop. I grabbed his shoulders and pushed, but with no luck.

I looked up at his antenna and reached up and pulled on one. He broke the kiss and tilted his head back in the direction I was pulling his antenna. I kept pulling until he released me and was laying on my bed awkwardly. I climbed off of him and let go of his antenna and backed away, as he sat up and rubbed the part of his head where his antenna attached to his scalp.

Then he glared at me, still with that lop-sided smirk on his face. He was still making that purring moaning sound only louder. I looked at the door and ran towards it. He somehow got up and put his hand on the door, keeping it closed.

"Silly little mate. You can't just walk out of here." He bent down close to my face. I backed up and hit the wall behind me. He smirked and placed his hands on either side of my waist, against the wall. I stared at him terrified. I took my phone out of my pocket and pushed 3 on speed dial. Then put it on speaker, but mute so Zim couldn't hear the person pick up ,but they could hear us.

"Zim stop. Your scaring me." I said looking at the door again. He chuckled and grabbed my jaw again, making me look at him.

"No, little mate. I will not stop. Not until you give me what I want." he purred. I gasped, eyes wide.

"What do you want then?"I asked my voice shaking. Zim purred and kissed me again then pulled away.

"You." I blinked at him confused.

"What do you mean me?" I asked.

"Master somebody's in the Base!" Computer said. Zim looked at the speaker.

"WHAT?" he said letting me go. I slid down the wall and curled up in a ball, shaking.

"They're in the House" Computer said. Zim growled and looked at me.

"I'll finish with you later." he said then running out of my room and up to the house.

"Computer show me what's going on up in the house."I said. The computer, made this TV screen appear out of the wall, It showed Dib in the living-room yelling at Zim. I looked down at my phone. And Dib heard everything. I smiled out of relief, then looked back at the screen. My eyes widened and Dib was thrown out of the house. Zim stood in the middle of the living-room laughing.

I watched Dib banging on the front door. I quickly called him on the phone. He picked up.

"Hello? Ivy? Are you OK?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm sorry to call you like this, but I needed help. If I can get out of here, can I stay at your house?"I heard him pause. I watched him on the screen. He looked to be talking to himself, then sighing and putting the phone back to his ear.

"Yeah. Of course." he said finally. I smiled.

"Thank you Dib. I gotta go." I said quickly hanging up and putting my phone back in my pocket. I watched the screen showed Zim walking back down the hall and putting his hand on the door-handle of my bedroom.

Computer made the screen go away and I ran over to my bed and curled up on it with a pillow held to my chest. Zim came into my room, looking irritated.

"That lieing Dib. As if my mate would ask HIM for help!" he said glaring at the door. My heart was beating very quickly again. I closed my eyes

'OK, protection spell, shields, something. Fuck everything I know how to do requires energy I don't have! Also I'm surrounded by metal! I can't work with metal!' I thought in a panic. 'Fuck fuck fuck!' I screamed in my mind. I looked over at Zim who looked at me weird again. My eyes widened as he started coming closer to me, making that purring moan sound again.

He crawled onto my bed and perched himself in front me, making that sound very loudly.

He gestured to me to come closer and I shook my head, holding the pillow close to me. He looked annoyed at my disobedience, but gestured again for me to come over. I shook my head, pulling my legs up to my chest. He growled and grabbed my ankles and pulled them down and climbed on top of my legs. I gasped and spotted my knife I kept on my desk. I reached over to it and he grabbed my wrist and pinned it to my side.

"Don't even think about it, little mate." he growled. I looked at his antenna again and reached up to pull on them again to get him off of me. He growled and grabbed my other hand and pinned that one to my side too.

He activated his PAK and the tentical thing came out and wrapped around my wrists and held them above my head. I cursed, glaring at him. He grabbed my jaw again and kissed me. He put one hand behind my neck, and pulled me closer. I gasped and looked around, panicked. Then sighed, closed my eyes and kissed back. I felt him smirk under the kiss and let go of my jaw.

The tentical thing also released my hands. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close to me. He made that sound again louder and adjusted his position and pulled me down a bit and lightly pushed me down to a laying position.

I opened my eyes again a bit and looked around me. Zim had one arm holding him above me over my shoulder and the other hand was holding onto my throat, like how he usually does when he's threatening me. He broke the kiss and nuzzled my neck. I stared up at the ceiling and wrapped my arms around his waist and held him close to my body. He moaned, pulled away from my neck and looked down at me.

I reached up and put my hand on the back of his neck and brought him down to kiss me again. He kissed me again and adjusted his lower body between my legs. I froze. He noticed and pulled away from the kiss and looked down at me again, confused.

"What is it, little mate?" he asked still purring.

"Um. Look at how you're positioned." I said blushing. He looked and his purring/moan sound got louder. I felt him slightly grind his lower body against mine. I bit my lips, trying to suppress a moan. He smirked at realizing what that did, and did it again harder. I gasped and moaned slightly, looking up at the ceiling, then closing my eyes. He did it again even harder and got another reaction.

"Interesting. You seem to be enjoying this human." he said doing it again. I suppressed another moan only for him to do it harder and forcing it out of me.

"S-stop." I pleaded. He smirked and did it again, only holding onto my hips.

"But why?" he taunted. "Doesn't it feel good?" he did it again, forcing a louder response.

"Stop!"I screamed and pushing myself up to a sitting position. I was panting. Zim purred.

"OK I will stop human. You have given enough of yourself tonight." he said smirking and releasing my hips and getting out of the position he was in and headed towards the door.

"Now that I know how to make you give yourself to me." he said lowly as he walked out of my room. I curled up on my bed in a ball. I was shaking, out of fear and a strange pleasure. Once I stopped shaking, I slowly sat up and looked around my room.

Then grabbing my cellphone which fell out of my pocket onto the floor. I called Dib again.

"Hello?"

"Hey, um thank you for saying I could stay over, but the problem... resolved itself... Kinda."

Dib paused.

"What do you mean 'resolved itself'? You're still working for Zim? After what he almost did to you?" Dib said.

I sighed.

"You don't understand WHY I have to work with Zim." I said.

"Then tell me why."

"I... I need somewhere where I can... be myself without getting killed for being different." I said, playing with a lock of my hair.

"Then why work for Zim?!" Dib yelled.

I sighed.

"Nevermind. Thank you for being a friend when I needed it. It's hard to find a good friend now-a-days. I'm sorry we're so...different. But I don't hold you being. Zim's enemy against you, you have your reasons, just like how I have my reasons for doing the things I have to do. Goodbye Dib, see you tomorrow." I said sadly, then hanging up. Then putting my phone on my desk. I sighed and lied back down.

Then sighed again and got up to find my duffel bag. Which I stashed in my closet. I quickly packed for the camping trip. Afterwards I got up and changed into PJ's and brushed my hair and teeth. Then I went to my door and peeked out of my room into the hallway. Zim's door was open and I groaned with displeasure, but sighed and stepped out of my room and walked down the hall, glancing into Zim's room and saw him typing on his lap top with the same lop-sided smirk on his face. I shook my head and continued to the elevator and went up to the house.

Gir was asleep on the couch and I shook my head and went and turned the TV off, and then went back to the kitchen to get something to drink. I opened the fridge and only saw Irken sodas.

"No if I drink one of those I'll be up all night." I glanced at the clock 12:34am.

"Hell no point going to bed if I have to get up in half an hour." I said to myself then grabbing a red can, and opening it. I made my way back to the hall my room was at, with soda in hand.

"Zim I stole one of your sodas!" I said as I passed his door. I heard him grunt in acknowledgement, but continued typing. I backed up and looked in his room.

"What are you typing anyway?" I asked leaning on his door-frame. Then taking a drink of the soda. Zim looked up at me and smirked.

" Why don't you come in and I'll show you." he said. I stood there in the doorway awkwardly. But I walked into Zim's room and stood in front of him.

"Gimme." he said gesturing to the soda. I handed it to him and he took a drink and set it on the bedside table. Then went back to typing on his laptop.

I moved so I could try to see what he was typing, but it was all in Irken. I sighed and crawled onto the other side of him on his bed and rested my back against the wall and watched him type.

"It's all in Irken so I can't read it. I recognize that though." I said pointing to a three symboled word that shows up multiple times.

Zim smirked.

"No idea what it says though." I said putting my hand back down.

"What do you think it says?"

"Um. I have no idea. I do want to learn Irken though. Eventually." I mumbled the last part. Zim heard and smirked again looking at me.

"I could teach you, you know." he said, I blushed.

"It's OK, you don't have to. But really what are you writing?" I asked still staring at the screen.

He laughed then patted me on the head.

"Nothing you need to worry about my little mate!" he chuckled going back to typing.

After a while I realized he was purring again slightly.

"Are you writing about...me?" I asked. He kept typing, but slower now.

"Am I wrong?" I asked.

"No, human. You're not wrong." he said. I watched him type for a while then lied down and closed my eyes, not to sleep just to listen to everything around me. I noticed Zim stopped typing for a moment, then typed again faster. I opened my eyes and looked up at him. Zim was completely focused on what he was writing now.

"Human I do have a question." Zim said.

"OK, what is it?" I asked.

"What is this "virginity?" " he asked, I blushed.

"Um it's when a person has never mated before." I said lowly.

Zim looked at me and smirked.

"I'm guessing you've never mated before hm, my little mate?" he said typing again. I blushed again, but shook my head.

"No, I haven't. You were my first kiss too..." I mumbled. Zim seemed pleased about that.

"Good so ZIM'S mate hasn't been contaminated!" he said.

I sighed, slightly embarrassed and hide my face in the pillow. Zim stopped typing.

"Hey. There's no need to be embarrassed about that. Just I've never experienced having a pure mate before..." Zim touched my hair, trying to make me feel better. It wasn't really working.

"How many mates have you had?" I asked curious. Zim grinned.

"Zim has had many mates, but none of them were pure! You see on Irk after an Irken becomes a certian age they are incouraged to mate at least once for pleasure to experience what's so taboo about it. The thing is, I LIKED IT!" he yelled the last part. I sighed, burying my face in the pillow some more. This is not helping.

"Zim, that's great and all, but that's not helping me feel better." I said into the pillow, then sighing sadly.

"I see that, my little mate. But don't worry-" he lied down next to me and wrapped an arm around me and pulled me to his chest.

"I won't hurt you too much." he said lowly, smirking. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"I don't care about the pain. I'm just... not ready to mate yet." I said blushing again from embarrassment.

Zim's antenna went up.

"What? You're telling me this now? After what I could have done to you?" Zim said sitting up slightly freaking out.

I sighed, burying my face in the pillow again. Then sighing sadly.

"I'm just...scared. That's all." I admitted.

"Why are you scared? It doesn't hurt that much! There's nothing to be afraid of!" Zim said trying to sound reassuring. I turned my head to look at him.

"I don't want to be used and then thrown away like an old toy." I mumbled feeling a couple tears escaping from the corner of my eyes.

Zim looked at me, I'm guessing trying to register what I was saying.

"Zim wouldn't throw you away like garbage." he said. I sighed and sat up and glanced at the clock.

1:47 am

"I gotta get dressed, we gotta get out of here in a bit if we're going to make it in time." I said grabbing my soda and walking out of the room, then going to my room.

I took a drink and went to my closet and picked out some old ripped up jeans and an old Slayer T-shirt. I quickly got dressed and brushed my hair and teeth again, and put on some old shoes I wore whenever I went hiking or something outdoorsy. Then I cuddled Star and put her back on my bed and grabbed my duffel bag.

Zim was already waiting for me up at the house, in disguise. We quickly left the house and headed over to the Skool. Zim left Gir in charge of watching the house and I had Computer watching over Star for me.

We got to the Skool grounds and saw two buses loading up with kids. I gave my duffel bag to one of the bus drivers who was putting suitcases and such in the storage thingy of the bus. After doing that, Zim and I waited in line, with the other people. waiting until we could load the bus. I looked around and noticed the vast majority of the people were falling asleep and a few actually fell over and were sleeping on the side walk.

I shook my head and stared blankly in front of me again. Finally we loaded everybody onto the bus.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review:)


	13. The Camping Trip of DOOM! Pt 2

A/N: sorry I haven't updated as quickly as I intended too. But I'm in the process of moving and I can only get internet at my college for now. -.-' But here you are my dears! :) Please enjoy and review once you're done!

* * *

The camping trip of DOOM! pt 2

So the class was on the bus, most of the kids were asleep, others were spacing out exhausted. I walked onto the bus with my black backpack and glanced around, Then followed Zim to an open seat near the middle/front of the bus. He sat next to the window I sat on the inside of the bus. I sighed taking my seat and put my backpack near my feet.

Then rested my head on the back of the seat. Closing my eyes. I was starting to get tired.

"Are you tired my little mate?" Zim asked. I nodded and opened my eyes again to start at the filthy ceiling of the bus.

"Yeah I'm starting to crash." I said resting my head on Zim's shoulder, closing my eyes again. He made a small happy noise. I smiled imagining his face in my mind, his eyes shut in a happy way and he had his tongue sticking out from the corner of his mouth a bit. I giggled at the image, half tempted to see if he actually was making that face.

The bus driver came onto the bus now and yelled at everybody to sit down. Then he went over the rules of his bus, which were "stay in you seat" and "Don't throw things in the bus". Then he sat down and started the bus up and we got moving. I sat up so Zim could get his laptop out of his PAK and then rested my head back on his shoulder. After a short while I feel asleep.

I woke up when the bus stopped at gas station. I sat up and rubbed my eyes with my sleeves and looked around. Kids were tumbling over each other trying to get out of the bus. Some who had escaped earlier came back arms filled with junk food.

I looked at Zim who was still looking at his laptop. I yawned and stood up.

"I'm going to get coffee, do you want anything?" I asked Zim. he waved his hand in a "no I'm OK" way. I shrugged and slowly made my way out of the bus and into the store. The store was full of the kids from the bus and the poor cashier boy looked like he was about to have a heart attack when a group of kids ambushed him with snacks.

I weaved my way to the coffee machines and grabbed my coffee and grabbed Zim a bag of mini donuts. I wasn't sure if he could eat them, but as long as they don't contain a lot of water I'm sure they're OK. Then I made my way towards the cashier and paid for the food, then went back towards the bus. When I got on, I looked around and Zim was still sitting in his spot on his Irken laptop thing.

"Here Zim, I got you some donuts." I said sitting down. He jumped surprised and slammed his laptop closed, then looking at me slightly panicked.

"Ivy-human! How dare you sneak up on ZIM!?"

"I brought you donuts? You're welcome?" I said a little taken back by his defensiveness. Zim opened the bag of donuts and studied it then put it in his mouth, he started getting sick. I took the bag away from him, then held it above my head.

"WHO WANTS DONUTS?" I yelled then tossing the bag behind me. I heard kids freaking out and fighting over the bag of donuts.

"Sorry Zim I didn't know they'd make you sick."I said touching his shoulder with mine apologetically. He looked at me, still half gagging.

After about ten minutes the rest of the children loaded the bus and we began moving towards the forest. I took out my mp3 player and listened to "Now and forever by The last dance". I must have been humming, because when I glanced over at Zim, he was staring at me weird.

"What are you listening to?" he mouthed. I took out an ear bud and handed it to him, he put it in his "ear" and listened for a bit. He looked like he couldn't decide whether he liked it or not.

"Do you not like the song?" I asked then taking a drink of my coffee.

"It's weird. Not terrible, but not..." he continued.

"I think it's beautiful. And romantic." I said resting my head on the back of the seat and closed my eyes. I felt Zim's eyes on me so I opened my eyes again and looked at him. He smirked then went back to typing on his laptop, only faster now that he seemed to gathered more information. I smiled and closed my eyes again, listening to my music.

After about 2 or 3 hours we finally arrived at the Camp. We got off the bus and just stood around waiting for instructions. After everybody was off the bus Ms. Bitters appeared out of the shadows.

"Now, you will be put into groups, if you leave your group for any reason, YOU WILL BE SENT TO THE UNDERGROUND CLASSROOM!" she disappeared into shadow for a moment and reappeared next to a student who then disappeared to the underground classroom.

"How is the underground classroom all the way out here?" Dib mumbled.

"That's what I was wondering." I said also confused. Ms. Bitters pulled out a sheet of paper.

"Now these are your groups:" she started naming off groups and I waited patiently for my name to be called.

"Ivy. Zim. Dib. You are group D" snarled.

"Wait- WHAT?" I said just realizing who I was grouped up with.

"AH SEE ZIM?! NOW YOU CAN'T GET AWAY WITH WHATEVER EVIL YOU'RE PLANNING, WE'RE IN THE SAME GROUP SO I WILL STOP YOU! MUAHAHA!" Dib yelled. I sighed and grabbed Zim's hand.

"But I wasn't planning anything this time." Zim said calmly.

"Now, go to your cabins!" Ms. Bitters yelled then disappeared into shadows. Children ran to their cabins and just went crazy. As the boys and I made our way to our cabin I glanced into some of the windows, kids were jumping off bunk beds, a couple were literally bouncing off the walls, there was a pig in one cabin. I shook my head and found our cabin. On the far edge of the camp.

Dib opened the door and I followed with Zim following behind me. I took out a flashlight and cringed. It was filthy. There were two sets of bunk beds on the far side of the cabin on opposite walls to each other. There was a wall with a small window between them. Near the front door there was a fireplace and a small restroom. And everywhere there was at least 3 inches of dust, bugs and mice everywhere. I think there was a spider in the corner of the bathroom the size of a mouse.

"Oh. my god." I said completely horrified. Dib made a line in the dust on the window seal with his finger.

"Nobody must have been here in ages." he mumbled. I walked over to the beds and pulled back the sheets and a family of mice scurried away. I squealed and jumped away dropping the sheet onto the ground.

"They expect ZIM to stay in this filthy place?! Do they have the brain-worms?" Zim yelled also disgusted. I picked up the sheet again and tossed it onto the bed again and pulled my hair back into a ponytail and pulled off my hoodie and tied it around my waist.

"Well boys, time to get to work. Dib go find a couple buckets and fill them with water. Zim go find us a broom, mop, some scrub brushes, gloves and soap." as I gave the orders I stripped the blankets off the beds and put them in the tub for now.

"You dare give orders to ZIM my little love-pig?" Zim said walking towards me cornering me in the bathroom.

"Yes I dare. Now move it!" I said pushing past him, he hooked his arm around my waist a lightly pushed me back against the wall, which was filthy and I think had some type of slime dripping from one of the pipes on the wall.

He came close to my face and put his hands on each side of my waist on the wall.

"YOU don't give orders Ivy-mate. I do." He whispered, looking at me in an amused and slightly evil look. My heart was pounding fast in my chest and I looked at him slightly scared. He moved slightly closer so our bodies were touching, and I could feel his breath on my neck.

"What's wrong my little love-pig? Are you afraid of Zim?" he smirked obviously pleased at the idea.

"N-no. I'm not afraid." I slightly stuttered and I mentally kicked myself for doing so.

"Ivy I got the water!" Dib came back with two buckets of water in hand, staring at us wide eyed.

"ZIM! What are you doing?!" Dib yelled putting the buckets down by his feet. Zim backed off and turned towards Dib.

"Just reminding Ivy-human that no one gives orders to ZIM!" He then walked out of the bathroom and out of the cabin. I slid down the wall slightly shaking, and wide-eyed. Dib rushed over to me.

"Ivy! Are you ok? What did he do to you?" Dib asked kneeling down to my level, worried. I shook my head, resting my arms on my knees which were pulled up to my chest.

"Nothing, he just surprised me. Come on let's go get some more cleaning stuff and get this place in a livable condition." I said pulling myself up and heading out of the cabin towards a storage shed near by. I opened the door and the storage shed was as bad, if not worse than the cabin , but I sucked it up and gathered the supplies I needed and headed back towards the cabin. I handed Dib a broom and we started to clean.

After hours of cleaning we had the majority of the cabin in decent condition, While Dib finished up in the main room of the cabin I started of the bathroom. I filled the tub with water and put tons of soap and bleach into the water and cleaned the blankets, then hung them on a line outside. Then I cleaned the bathroom.

By the time we were done, the cabin was spotless. Well as spotless as we could get an old, rather abandoned cabin in the middle of the forest that seems to me nobody ever went to.

Dib helped me make the beds once the blankets were dry. By that time Zim strolled back into the cabin and looked around, pleased.

"Good-job Ivy, You are a worthy love-mate for ZIM!" I rolled my eyes at Zim's comment. Dib sighed also, putting his bag on the top bunk of the bunk beds on the left wall. So Dib and I picked our beds and put our stuff away. Zim was out and about around the camp.

After a while, I walked out of the cabin, pulling my hoodie back on. I looked up at the night sky amazed at how many stars there were. I smiled then looked ahead of me. The class put together a bon fire and most were playing with the fire. I scanned the crowd and realized Zim wasn't among them.

"Where's Zim?" I asked myself out loud, crossing my arms across my chest to block some of the cold.

"Why do you want to know, little mate?" I spun around and Zim was standing there smirking at me.

"Be-because I wanted to know." I stuttered partly from the cold, but also because of my nervousness. He stepped out of the shadows.

"Is Ivy-human scared of Zim?" he said pleased. I looked at the ground, blushing, mumbling a small 'no.' I looked over at the bon fire trying to find a way out of this situation.

"Um, maybe we should sit among the other children by the fire." I said looking back at Zim.

"humph, Zim doesn't want to be around those FILTHY humans!"

" B-but Zim? NORMAL humans hang out by the campfire when they're camping." I said slightly smirking. Zim cringed at the words 'Normal humans'. Finally he sighed.

"Very well Ivy-love-pig, we shall sit among the NORMAL children and be normal human-earth-pigs." I smiled and followed him to the crowd. We sat down on a log right next to the fire, but far enough that we didn't get too hot or burn ourselves.

Zim noticed many of the children roasting marshmallows and hotdogs. He looked puzzled and somebody passed him the bag of marshmallows. He picked one up and studied it. I laughed and took it out of his hand.

"It's a food, do you want one?" I asked picking up a stick and sticking the marshmallow on the end and putting it in the fire to roast the marshmallow.

"What exactly are those things?" he asked picking up another one and studying it.

"They're marshmallows! They're yummy. Here." I took the marshmallow off the stick when it was cool enough to handle and handed it to Zim. He sniffed it and studied it some more, but eventually put it in his mouth.

"Well. I don't seem to be getting sick. And It's OK for HUMAN filth. I want another. GIVE TO ZIM!" he yelled with one hand above his head in a fist claw thing. I laugh and put another marshmallow on the stick and roasted another one.

"Here, Zim hand over those gram crackers and chocolate."

"Why?" he ask raising an eyebrow.

"Just trust me, hand them over." He handed them over and I handed him the stick. I got the mixings for smores ready and took the stick from Zim again and put the now rather burnt marshmallow between the chocolate and crackers.

"Here!" I said smiling, handing the smore to Zim who took a bite slowly. Overly cautious I think, but OK. Zim grinned

"ZIM APPROVES OF THIS MARSHMALLOW SANDWICH!" Zim yelled standing up holding the smore to the sky. Some kids moved away, scared. I laughed and pulled him back down by his shirt.

"It's called a 'smore' Zim" I whispered in his "ear".

"Smmooorrreee?" He said slowly. I nodded and looked up just when Dib came out to join the group by the fire. I glanced up and noticed Dib and Zim glaring at each other. I sighed and stood up.

"I'm going to bathe and go to bed. Goodnight." Then I headed back into the cabin. I got my towel out of my backpack and all my other products I need. Then walking to the bathroom and bathing.

So I took a shower and heard the boy's arguing again as they came into the cabin. From the sound of it Dib just went to bed and Zim was doing something to keep himself busy.

I got out of the shower and realized I forgot my clothes in my bag. I sighed, dried off, wrapped my towel around me and stepped out of the bathroom. Zim had started up the fire-place, and was just standing there. I shrugged and made my way to my bag and got out my pjs and stuff. Then speed walked back into the bathroom to dress. Zim eyed me the whole time making me nervous.

After dressing I stepped out of the bathroom again and crawled into bed and pulled out my sketchbook and mp3 player. I sat there and doodled. After a while I glanced at my watch and decided to go to sleep. I put my sketchbook and mp3 player away and rolled over onto my side facing the wall. Dib was snoring loudly and sleep talking. Which I had to smile at. I heard Zim come up behind me and sit on my bed.

"Ivy?"

"Hm?"

"I'm 'sleeping' with you tonight." he stated, as he crawled over me and got under the blankets. He laid on the his side facing me. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Why is my little love-mate upset?"

"I'm not upset. Just tired." I said keeping my eyes closed. He chuckled.

"Humans." he mumbled, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close to him. I smiled a bit and snuggled closer to him, but just a bit.

"Goodnight Zim." I said lowly.

"Goodnight, little mate." he replied.

I woke up in the middle of the night with an uneasy feeling. I sighed, got up and leaned on the window seal. Watching the shadows.

"I know you're here."I whispered, glaring at the shadows and the dark trees. I heard Zim chuckle, I looked at him and he had propped himself up on his arm to look at me. He had his lop-sided smirk on his face.

"Did my little mate have a bad dream?" he taunted. I shook my head.

"No, I just have a bad feeling about this place. Something isn't right here." I said lowly, then glancing at Zim. I sighed and crawled back into bed, layed on my back and stared up at the wood that was holding up the mattress of the top bunk up.

Zim chuckled and layed back down also, resting his arm on my waist. I closed my eyes and sighed, trying to get back to sleep. I felt Zim move, I opened my eyes, and he was bent over me smirking.

"What now Zim?" I asked quietly. He kissed me, lightly at first then rougher after a moment. I closed my eyes again and put a hand on the back of his neck to deepen the kiss. Then pushed on his chest to signal him to stop. He positioned himself on top of me and pinned my wrists to the bed. I bit his lip to tell him to stop, but he seemed to enjoy it and forced his tongue into my mouth, and frenched me. I moan slightly and kiss back, giving in. I felt him smirk and he ended the kiss and looked down at me, smirking. I blushed and looked to my right, as if to hide my blush. He bent down again and licked my neck, causing me to shiver.

"Zim, stop." I said looking back at him.

"Why, Ivy-mate? You don't like it?" he asked, then kissing my neck again.

"I-it's not that." I stuttered. 'No, I do like it, that's the problem.' I thought.

"Then why stop?" he purred nuzzling my neck, grabbing one my thighs and bring it up to about his waist level.

"I-"

"Zim? What are you doing?" Dib said, I glanced at Dib who was sitting up in his bed, looking at us confused and slightly weirded out. Zim looked up at him.

"None of your business Dib-stink! This is between me and my mate!" Zim growled.

"OK then. Can you at least not do that when I'm in the room. It's disgusting." Dib said laying back down and rolling over facing the wall. Zim growled still glaring at Dib. I gave a slight sigh of relief, and started to wiggle my other hand out of Zim's grasp. He looked down at me then tightening his grip on my wrist.

"And what do you think you're doing my little mate?" he said lowering his face to mine again.

"N-nothing." I stuttered.

"It doesn't look like nothing." he purred.

"I- uh." I stuttered not looking away from his face. I felt him lower his lower body down and grind against me. I closed my eyes and suppressed a moan.

"S-stop." I said lowly, he did it again harder. I gasped slightly opening my eyes again and arching my body a bit.

"Why?" he asked, doing it again.

"Just- stop." I said trying to suppress my sounds. He smirked more and kissed me then pulled away.

"No. I will not stop. Not until you give yourself to me." I blushed and looked up at Dib's bed, he was shifting uncomfortable. Trying to ignore us. Zim noticed and growled and grabbed my jaw making me look back at him.

"Look at me! You're my mate, so you WILL give yourself to me!" he growled, then letting go of my face and running his hand down my side and over my hip. I squirmed, uncomfortable. Zim glared at me and put his hand on my inner most thigh. I blushed and made a surprised sound, which he took as a sound of pleasure, causing him to smirk down at me.

"Stop Zim." I said quietly, glaring up at him, then grabbing his hand that was on my inner thigh and pulled it away.

"I want you to stop!" I said noticing my voice was getting louder. I heard Dib sit up in his bed again.

"Zim. Stop it, she's not going to mate with you." Dib said, I looked over at him and he had his legs dangling off the edge of his bed, ready to jump down if needed.

Zim growled, glaring hard at him.

"THIS IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS STINK-DIB! I will have Ivy mate with me whether she likes it or not!" Zim said loudly, then grabbing my hip again and grinding hard.

I gasped in pain and put my hand on his abdomen to make him stop. Dib jumped down and grabbed Zim and pulled him off of me. I sighed when Zim hit the ground, and sat up, backed up into the dark corner of my bed and held a pillow to my chest, my legs pulled up to my chest also.  
Zim stood up, angry at Dib.

"You stupid interfering DIB! You dare interfere with me trying to mate with MY mate?" Zim yelled.

"She doesn't even want to mate with you! And she kept telling you to stop! That's rape Zim! RAPE!" Dib said loudly, then crossing his arms.

"But I don't suppose an evil alien like you would understand that." Dib said, Zim growled and activated his spider legs. He glared down at Dib, who in turn glared up at him, then looked at me. I stared at the two of them.

'This is not going to end well.' I looked over at Dib. 'He helped me so I might as well try to help him out a little bit.' I thought then looking up at Zim, then sighed and crawled out of my bed, grabbed onto the edge of Zim's shirt, and tugged on it to get his attention. He snapped his head at me glaring hard.

"Don't fight please. Let's just go to bed and forget about it OK?" I asked innocently. Dib stared at me.

"Yeah. Ok. Whatever." Dib said turning back to climb back into his bed. Zim sighed and deactivated his spider legs and grabbed my arm and gently pulled me back into bed with him. I lied on my side facing him, still shaking slightly. He lied on his side facing me, watching me. Then he sighed.

"Stupid mate. Doesn't even know what Zim is trying to do for her." he said to himself, he touched my hair. I looked up at him, still nervous.

"Then what are you trying to do for me?" I asked, realizing I snapped at him. He glared at me for snapping at him. I looked back down at the pillow, mumbling a 'sorry'.

"I'm trying to give you the pleasure of mating with ZIM! Don't you want that?" he said. I blushed slightly, but sighed sadly.

"Not if you're trying to force it on me. It's not pleasure if it's forced." I looked back at him.

"I have to... give it to you." I mumbled, looking back at my pillow blushing. He blinked not understanding at first, then smirked.

"Then give it to me, my little mate. I won't hurt you I promise." he said touching my hair some more. I shook my head.

"No. Not until you've earned it." I said firmly glaring up at him. His eye twitched out of frustration.

"I have already earned it! I am ZIM! What more do you want?" he asked.

"I want you to court me." I said sitting up.

"Court you?"

"Make me want to give it to you. Make me like you, Zim." I said still slightly glaring at him.

"You want me to prove my worth as a mate?"

I nodded.

"Yes. I want you to prove it to me that you'd make a good mate for me." I noticed him trying to touch my inner thigh again. I grabbed his hand and pulled it away again.

"Without molesting me." I added.

"And you're not allowed to sleep with me until you've proven yourself." I said

"What? I'm not allowed to be in the same bed until I prove myself as your mate?" Zim said confused and I think slightly frustrated.  
I nodded.

"Yes now go to bed."I said pointing to the bottom bunk of Dib's bed.

"I'm not going anywhere near Dib-worm!" I glared at him,

"Go. Now. Or else." I threatened. Zim sighed and moved to the other bed and lied down. I sighed out of relief and lied back down, turning back to facing the wall.

'Finally.'

* * *

A/N: Please review! :)


	14. The Camping Trip of DOOM! Pt 3

A/N: Hello my darlings :) Here is yet another chapter! But please review :,( I haven't gotten very many reviews and I really want to know what you all think. So pretty please with cherries and sprinkles on top review. Anyway please enjoy :)

* * *

Camping Trip of DOOM pt 3

The next morning

I woke up and Dib and Zim were already up. Dib was pulling on his jacket and Zim stood next to his bed, arms crossed and glared at Dib. I sat up and rubbed my eye, groggy.

"Morning."I said, stretching a bit then climbing out of bed. Dib and Zim mumbled a "morning" still glaring at each other. I sighed and grabbed my bag and pulled out another pair of jeans, a tank top and swim suit. Zim looked at my clothing I sat on the bed and picked up the top of my bikini, obviously not understanding what its purpose is.

I smirked and grabbed it out of his hand, and went to the bathroom and changed. I left my tank top off, showing off my dark blue, star patterned bikini top  
I stepped out of the bathroom and walked over to put my PJs back in my bag.

"What are you wearing human?" Zim asked. I looked at him over my shoulder.

"A swimsuit. Why?" I asked turning to face the boys, hooking my thumbs in the belt loops of my jeans.

"Why are you wearing a swim suit?" Dib asked blushing. I pointed at the window which had a perfect view of the lake, which had a bunch of people swimming and playing in.

"I'm going to swim for a bit." I said.

"Oh." the boys said lowly.

"ZIM SHALL ACCOMPANY YOU MY LOVE-PIG!" Zim yelled then running to the bathroom, I'm guessing to change.

"Uh. I guess I'll come too. Can you... step out please?" Dib said shyly. I smiled at him understandingly.

"Yeah, find me when you two are done." I said smiling, then picked up my towel and pulled on my shoes. The walking out of the cabin and towards the water. I felt the boys watching me, so I smirked evilly. I looked around and found a hard to reach spot where there was nobody at. I smiled and climbed over the rocks and hung onto the overhanging branches of the trees to make my way to my spot.

Once there I looked around, then took my shoes and jeans off and hung my towel on a tree branch near me. I sat on one of the big rocks and stuck my feet in the water. I heard Dib and Zim arguing and stumbling through the trees behind me. I smiled and shook my head and closed my eyes.

"I'm telling you ZIM she didn't come over he-" Dib spotted me.

"Oh. nevermind."

Zim laughed.

"SEE FILTHY-DIB? I was right! VICTORY FOR ZIM!" Zim yelled, I sighed and slipped into the cool water and turned to the boys. They both changed into swim trunks and had a towel in hand. Dib put his towel on the branch with mine and took his shoes off.

"Just so you know there's sharp rocks in here." I warned just before Dib jumped in. He stopped and blushed.

"Oh. OK. Thanks." He said slipping into the water like how I did. Zim stood in the shade of the trees, arms crossed and looking grouchy.

"What's wrong Zim? Scared of a little water?" Dib taunted. Zim growled at him. I shook my head and let myself go underwater and start swimming further out into the lake. I came up for air.

"Hey- where'd she go?" Dib asked looking around. I smiled and quietly went back underwater and swam around behind Dib. Then jumping onto his back, wrapping my arms around his neck, laughing.

"Gottcha!" I yelled laughing. He freaked out and fell backwards. I let him go and came back up for air. I laughed at him. The scythe part of his hair was in his face and his face was all red with embarrassment. I heard Zim growled and march over to the water's edge. I looked up at him then slightly smirking to myself. He looked pissed off, and glared at the water, but he reached down to touch the water.

"Zim I don't think that's-" he pulled his hand back out of the water and studied it. There was no smoke. I blinked confused. He smirked and glared Dib, who like me were confused.

"It seems I can come "Swimming" with you two humans." Zim said pleased, tossing his towel and sliding into the water. I shrugged and pushed myself from one of the smoother rocks and went a little bit away from the two glaring boys. Dib smirked and splashed Zim and swam away. Zim growled and took a step towards Dib and went completely underwater. I looked around for Zim, hoping he knew how to swim. I felt something grab onto my ankle and pull me under.

"Wha-!" I looked down at my ankle and Zim had a hold of it. I glared at him then shook my head and kicked out of his grasp and went back up to the surface for air. I looked over at Dib who was looking around for Zim. Zim came up to the surface behind me, I turned to look at him and he jumped on me like how I jumped on Dib and wrapped his arms around my neck and shoulders.

We went under and I pushed on Zim to get him to let go. He still held on. I looked up at the surface of the water then back at Zim's smirking face. I was running out of air. I pointed to my throat then up to the surface. He looked at me confused then smiled understandingly and let me go. I swam back up to the surface and gasped for air. Zim came back up also and looked at me weird, apparently pleased with himself for some reason.

I sighed and looked away from him and started heading back towards the spot where we were at before.

"Does my love-pig believe ZIM has proven himself as her mate?" Zim asked. I rolled my eyes.

"No Zim." I said then standing up next to Dib, my upper half of my body was out of the water and Dib blushed slightly looking away. I smirked and then rolled my eyes. Then I got a feeling. I looked towards the center of the lake, drawing me towards it.

"There's something in the lake. I could feel it... Something... not friendly." I said quietly still staring at the lake. The two boys looked where I was looking.

"You're just paranoid! There's nothing out there!" Dib said. I glared at him slightly,

"For someone whose so into the paranormal, it sounds like you're scared." I smirked at him.

"You're not scared are you Dib?" I taunted He blushed and crossed his arms and turned his face away from me.

"NO! I'm not scared!" I smirked and looked back at the lake.

"Well whether or not you two are coming with me, I'm going to check it out." I said making my way in that direction.

"I will come with you. You never know when you'll need my MASTERFUL SKILLS!" Zim said putting a fist into the air. I shook my head and swam past him.

"Ok well let's go." I said.

"Huh? OK." Zim said putting his arm down and following me.

"HEY! I'm not leaving you two alone! This might be apart of your plan to kill us all!" Dib said then following us. I rolled my eyes and continued swimming. As we got closer the heavy in my chest got heavier, until it was incredibly hard to breathe. I stopped.

"I'm having a hard time breathing." I said out loud slightly panting. The boys looked at me weird.

"I can breathe fine." Dib said. I glared at him.

"Yeah, but YOU aren't a Witch." I said panting.

"Here put this on human. There is something weird going on here." Zim took a metal ring thingy that looked kind of like the hall pass that I threw into the street that one time that caused some guy to wreck his car. Only it was reddish pink and had a couple purple buttons on it. Zim put it around my neck and it tightened itself until it was like a choker on me. Then A bubble like thing went around my head and then disappeared. I grinned.

"That's cool. And it did help. Thanks Zim." I said finally being able to breath. Zim grinned then glared at Dib who glared back but then rolled his eyes and swam up next to me. His eyes widened.

"Wow. There IS something going on here." he said. I heard him start having trouble breathing. Zim sighed and took out another collar and handed it to Dib. Who quickly put it on and took in a deep breath once the bubble was up.

"Now let's go see what this thing is." Dib said taking a deep breath then going underwater. Zim chuckled.

"You can breath underwater with those on just so you know. Stupid humans." Zim said. I smiled a bit at him.

"Well I'll tell him in a second." I said then going under water, and looked over at Dib whose face was turning purple as he looked around. I swam down next to him.

"You can breath underwater with these things on just so you know." I said to him and pointing at the collar on my neck. He released the breath he was holding, and his face quickly turned from purple to red. I laughed a bit and looked at the dark water below us.

Zim came down next to me and had a smirk on his face.

"Well here we go I guess." I said to myself and started swimming down, the heavy feeling in my chest was returning. I ignored it and continued swimming.

"I don't see anything." Dib said slightly behind me. Zim chuckled.

"Of course you wouldn't see anything you stupid human!" I rolled my eyes and stopped swimming for a moment closing my eyes and taking in a deep breath, directing my energy to my eyes. I reopened them and saw the outline of what looked like an old ship. Like a pirate ship type thing.

"It's a ship!" I said smiling. I looked at Zim who nodded pleased. Dib looked at us confused.

"What?" he asked still not seeing anything.

"Come here, I'll show you." I said waving him over to me. He came over to me.

"Ok close your eyes, this might feel weird at first." I said putting my hands over his eyes. He blushed and closed his eyes. I closed my eyes again and sent some energy to him. I reopened my eyes and pulled my hands away. Dib kept his eyes closed, and was blushing still I giggled.

"You can open them now." I said turning away from him again and looked down at the ship.

"How is this going to make me see- WOW!" I laughed and shook my head. Dib's eyes were wide and slightly glowing from my magic.

"Come on boys." I said still smiling and swam towards the ship. As we came closer to the ship I noticed the feeling disappearing again. After we were about 20 feet away from the ship I stopped and look at it, frowning.

"What is it?" Zim asked looking at me weird.

"The pressure on my chest is gone." I said then looking back up towards the surface of the water.

"I wonder if it's a type of ward or something that made me feel like that." I wondered, then looking at the boys. Who were both giving me weird looks.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing my little love-pig!" Zim said waving his hand at me then swimming closer towards the ship. I tilted my head to the side still confused but shrugged and followed him and Dib following me. We found a huge gash in the side of the ship, and entered through it and looked around. There were old barrels, cannons and just stuff everywhere. I smiled looking around and feeling kind of giggly.

"Wow. I wish Gaz could see this!" Dib said. Zim chuckled.

"Enough messing around humans!" he said swimming through another hole in the roof. I blushed and followed him into what seemed to be the Captains courters. I looked around and noticed something near the old "bed". I swam over to it and scraped some slimy gunk off of it. I started at the strange object then it hit me. I gasped and swam back from it.

"What is it?" Dib asked swimming next to me to look at it. He didn't understand what it was.

"That, Dib is NOT supposed to be here." I said pointing to the dark green metal helmet.

"What is?" Zim said also looking at it. Then his eyes widened.

"That's an alien battle helmet!" He said.

"It's not just the helmet. Look." I said pointing at the entire metal body that was connected to it.

"And it's still alive." I said. Zim looked at it and swam closer for a better look.

"Now how do you know it's still alive Ivy-Witch?" He asked then looking back at me.

"It has an aura. A very dark aura and it's pulsing." I said not taking my eyes off of the metal covered body. I heard and muffled crash and looked behind me. Dib was looking through the "writing desk" and it opened up to reveal it was a computer which was still working,

"I think we should get out of here." I said, grabbing onto Zim's arm and tugging. Zim was scanning the body with the bioscanner, which had a bubble around it too.

"Interesting, It seems to be in sleep mode." he mumbled.

"That's great let's go before-" just then three glowing green eyes opened and were looking at us from under the helmet.

"That's it! I'm leaving! Dib let's go!" I said slightly panicked and grabbing Dib's arm and pulling him to the hole we came from. The body started standing up and stood before Zim, who swam back next to me and was staring at the body wide-eyed, then narrowing his eyes and pointed to the body.

"Who and what are you?" he demanded. The body lifted its head to us. It made a sound that sounded like a muffled scream. I grabbed the boys arms and pulled them threw the hole with me.

"Time to go!" I said. The thing shot a beam of green light and shot through the flooring of the room we were just in. Then stomped down into the room we're in now. I closed my eyes as it starting approaching us and gathered a ball of energy in my hands, then reopening my eyes and putting my hands up in front of me towards the thing.

"I call on the spirits of the lake to aid me!" I said, glaring at the thing. Then releasing the energy towards it. It was knocked over and crashed into the fall wall. I turned and grabbed the boys arms again and pulled them out of the ship. We swam up a bit and looked down at the ship. It started glowing green and started rebuilding itself.

My eyes widened and I looked around.

"Wow- man!" Dib said loudly. Zim growled and started moving towards it. I grabbed onto his arm and pulled him back.

"Don't. Please." I said looking at him with slightly begging eyes. Zim narrowed his eyes at me, then frowned and stayed put. I let him go and looked around us.

'Where are they?' I thought I sighed and glared at the slowly rebuilding glowing green ship.

"Um. Ivy? What did you say when we were in that ship anyway?" Dib asked.

"I was calling for aid, but it's so weird that a lake like this wouldn't have guardians." I said the ship was glowing more.

"OK I think we should go now." I said starting to swim up to the surface of the water. When we got to the surface of the water, the sky was starting to turn colors as the sun was setting behind the mountains. I looked behind me and that water was started to glow green from the ship. Zim and Dib were already heading towards the shore, I followed them. We climbed out of the water and quickly grabbed our stuff. I stopped and looked at the lake. Which stopped glowing.

"It's stopped glowing." I said feeling uneasy.

"Come on Witch-human!" Zim said grabbing my arm and dragging me back to the cabin.

When we got to the cabin Dib ran into the bathroom and changed. Zim was standing in the middle of the floor waiting. I looked at the door of the cabin then smiled. And ran to my backpack and pulled out a piece of white chalk and a quartz crystal. Zim stared at me as I made my way back to the door.

"What are you doing human?" he asked. I started drawing a pentacle on the door and pressed the crystal against it and gathering some energy in the hand.

"I'm putting a ward around the cabin." I said then closing my eyes, smirking and reopening my eyes and sending my energy into the wood of the door. The pentacle glowed in a dark blue and white light for a moment and the light spread, engulfing the whole cabin. Dib walked out of the bathroom and stared at the now glowing walls, confused.

"What's going on?" Dib asked Zim, who stood with his arms crossed across his chest and grinned.

"Ivy-Witch is putting a "Ward" around the cabin."

"It's a protective shield." I explained, taking my hand off of the door and the light died down. I kissed the crystal in thanks and returned it to its place in my backpack and grabbed my Athame. Then going near the two boys and got on the ground and drew a circle on the floor.

I stood up in the middle of the circle and smiled at the boys.

"I'm going to need some help with this next ward, would you like to help me?" I asked putting my hand out towards them, palm up.

"How? We can't do magic!" Dib asked.

Zim chuckled.

"I will help you my love pig." He said uncrossing his arms and stepping into the circle.

"Hey! Wait a minute! How do I know this isn't a part of your plan to take over the earth?" Dib asked narrowing his eyes at us. I smiled and walked over to him, still in the circle.

"You'll just have to believe me, ok?" I said smiling up at him and offering him my hand. He stared at me suspicious. Then took my hand and I led him into the circle.

I let go of his hand and unsheathed my Athame and pointed it towards the ceiling. Closing my eyes and praying for aid in this ritual, then reopening them and pointing the blade at Zim's throat.

"Zim, I would rather you step forward and spill your blood on this blade then have you enter this circle in darkness and hate. Do you wish to continue on this path to help me?" I asked. He glared at me.

"Say: Yes, In perfect love and in perfect trust." I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"So I can allow you to stay in the circle." I said He stared at me then sighed.

"Yes I wish to continue. In perfect LOVE and perfect trust." he sighed saying 'love' like it was forced from him. I smiled and pulled the blade away from his throat and leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"Then welcome." I said, smiling at the blush on his face. Then I turned to Dib and placed the blade against his throat. He looked nervous.

"Dib, I would rather you step forward and spill your blood on this blade then have you enter this circle in darkness and hate. Would you like to continue on this path?" I asked. Dib swallowed nervous.

"Yes. In perfect love and perfect trust." he said shaky. I smiled and pulled the blade away from his throat. and kissed him on the cheek.

"Then welcome." I said then giggling at his red face. I walked to the east of the circle and held the blade up towards the ceiling.

"I call upon the guardian of the east! The season of spring and the element air. I ask for your protection and blessing in this rite, I welcome you to the circle." I said then kissing the blade and pointing it the ground and focusing my energy on drawing the energy circle. The boys gasped as a golden man with huge wings appeared at the corner.

"I accept your invitation, Ivy Stone." the man said. I smiled and bowed to him a bit then turned to the south and held the blade up.

"I call on the guardian of the south! The season of summer and the element fire! I ask for your protection and blessing in this rite, I welcome you to the circle." A bird appeared before me.

"Is that... A phoenix?" Dib asked. I nodded and smiled at the guardian.

"I accept your invitation." it said, its voice sounded like crackling of wood as it is burned. I bowed to it and moved onto the west.

"I call on the guardian of the west! The season of fall and element water. I asked for your protection and blessing in this rite, I welcome you to the circle." I said then kissing the blade. A woman with long blue wavy hair appeared in front of me, Her skin looked like scales on a fish. She looked at me smiling.

"I accept your invitation Ivy-dear." she said, her voice sounded like waves crashing against stone. I smiled and bowed to her and moved to the north.

"I call on the guardian of the north! The season of winter and the element earth! I ask for your protection and blessing in this rite, I welcome you to the circle." I said kissing the blade once again then backing away to the boys. A small girl appeared before us, her skin was a dark green and her hair were ivy. She smiled up at me.

"I accept you invitation Ivy-sister" she said. I bowed to her then turned towards the confused and dumbstruck boys. Zim was studying the Eastern guardian, who was looking very annoyed.

"How is this possible?" Zim mumbled. I rolled my eyes.

"Zim stop please. East doesn't like you studying him like that." I said then turning to Dib. I raised my arms up and took a breath.

"I call on the Lord and Lady to aid us in this rite. I ask for your protection and blessing in this rite." I said, blushing. Nothing happened. Dib looked at me weird.

"I don't think you said it right." he said. The guardians laughed.

"They come when they choose too. Apparently this is something you don't need they're help with, or something you're supposed to learn from." East said laughing.

"Well that's stupid." Dib mumbled. I glared at him.

"Don't say that." I said then taking a breath and looking over at Zim, then rolling my eyes an grabbing his arm and pulling him to the center of the circle.

"OK Now that I've called the guardians and casted the circle we get on with the rite." I said grabbing their hands.

"Hold hands please." I said. The two boys glared at each other.

"I am not holding hands with ZIM."

"And I refuse to touch DIB-STINK"

I growled.

"Hold hands. now." I growled

"Or else we can't do the rite." I said. The boys glared at each other but sighed and held hands. I smiled a bit then took in a deep breath.

"OK now imagine a light coming from your chest and going down your arm to me." I said. The boys closed their eyes. It took a moment but they sent their energy towards me and I gathered it in my heart area.

"OK now I'm going to let go of your hands and send out the energy to around the camp. You will feel light-headed, so you might want to sit down." I said, they nodded and I let go of their hands. The two clumsily sat down, I sat down on my knees and gathered the energy in my hands. The energy was a swirling mixture of Indigo, white, Red and goldy yellow. I took a breath and placed my palms against the floor, pushing the energy into the floor, then into the earth.

I looked up and there was a light that spread along the floor until I could see it's glow outside. I took my hands off of the ground and the light disappeared. I took in another breath and tried to stand up. but my whole body was weak and shaky. I stumbled to the floor and groaned frustrated.  
I looked at the guardians.

"Sorry guys I'm going to have to let these two release you." I said pointing at Dib and Zim. The guardians shrugged. I turned to the boys again.

"OK I need Zim to dismiss North. Here's my Athame. Now go over to her, and hold the Athame up like you saw and say something like: The guardian of the North I thank and release you from the circle.. Then kiss the blade and hand the Athame to Dib." I said Then turning to Dib.

"I need you to do the same thing, but say: guardian of the west, I thank you and release you from the circle. then kiss the blade and give it back to Zim." I said.

"Just do that until all four are released, then give me the Athame and I'll finish it off. Ok?" I said.

"Yes yes I AM ZIM!" Zim said first dismissively and then yelled. I shook my head and handing him the Athame. Zim stood up and pointed the blade AT the guardian who looked confused and offended.

"Zim. Point the blade up, not AT her." I said, then mouthing a 'sorry' to the guardian, she smiled a bit and waved her hand in an 'it's ok I understand' type way. Zim pointed the blade up at the ceiling.

"I ZIM! Thank you and release you from this circle. FEEL HONORED!" Zim yelled. North rolled her eyes and disappeared.

"Kiss the blade Zim." I said. He looked at it then shrugged and licked it. My eye twitched.

"Kiss not lick." I said. Then sighing.

"Whatever, Dib your turn." I said. Dib grabbed the Athame and went to the West, he was blushing like hell and held the blade up but only to the level of his shoulder.

"I. uh. Thank you and release you from this. uh. circle." He said. West giggled, winked at Dib and disappeared. Dib looked at me from over his shoulder, still blushing.

"Do I HAVE to kiss the blade?"

I nodded.

"Kiss the other side of the blade." I said.

"Zim your turn." Zim snatched out of Dib's hand and marched to the South.

"I-" He started. South rolled his eyes and spread his wings.

"It's ok I get it." he said then disappearing. Zim looked a little disappointed then kissed the blade and handed it to Dib. Dib looked up at East.

"I thank you and release you from the circle?" Dib said sounding like it was a question. East laughed then disappeared. I giggled and then stuck my hand out towards Dib.

"Alright gimme the Athame." I said still smiling. Dib handed it over and I pointed the blade towards the ceiling.

"This circle is now open! But never unbroken." I said then kissing the blade. The slight glow at I had traced into the floor along the chalk line faded. I smiled and wiped off the blade and put it back in its sheath. I smiled up at the boys.

"Congratulations, You just did Witchcraft!" I said. Dib looked like he didn't know what to think about it.

"That's it? I thought Witchcraft did like human sacrifices and stuff." Dib said. I laughed.

"Only for harvest magic, and modern witches don't do that anymore."

"Harvest magic? Why sacrifice blood for a harvest?" Zim asked.

"Well lets see. It's the option of either the blood of a war criminal or prisoner or the... stuff from sex in the fields. Either way." I said. The boys slightly blushed at mention of sex in the fields.

"Oh."

I looked down at my legs and tried to get up again but stumbled. Zim stepped up closer to me, arms crossed and smirking.

"Do you need help human?" I blushed, but nodded.

"Yeah, it takes a lot out of you when you're directing that much energy through your body. I'm not used to it." I said. Zim wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and got my feet under me and put some weight on them. I blushed at him.

"Um sorry, but I think I need to sit down somewhere until I can move on my own." I said,then hearing the people outside laughing and from the looks of it they started up the fire again. Zim chuckled and picked me up bridle style and took me to our log that we were sitting on yesterday.  
We got a bunch of weird looks from people and I blushed. Zim put me down and sat down next to me. Dib followed us out and sat down on my other side. I looked up at the sky and smiled. It's so pretty.

"It's pretty out here." I whispered still looking up at the stars above us.

"Yeah." Dib said quietly.

Zim humphed.

"I've seen more!" I rolled my eyes at his comment then looking out at the lake, feeling uneasy again. I felt Zim grab my hand and I looked at him confused.

"It's not coming Ivy-mate." he said quietly, smirking at my worried expression. I looked down then back at the water, worried about the ship and it's rather scary Captain.

"I just hope the ward is strong enough to keep it at bay for a while." I said. Dib smiled a bit and wrapped an arm around my waist in an awkward hug.

"It'll be ok, we'll take care of it." he said I blushed a little weirded out at Dib's... friendliness with me.

"Um Dib why are you being so... friendly to me?" I asked looking at ground. He tensed up and removed his arm from around my waist.

"Well you don't seem to be doing anything evil so..." he stopped there. I smiled a bit at him, understanding. I nudged his arm with my shoulder.

"I understand. Thanks." I said

'He's giving me a chance to be friends with him again.' I grabbed his hand and gave it a slight squeeze.

"I hope you can understand why I do the things I do, and hope you don't hold them against me." I whispered in his ear. He blushed slightly and looked away at the ground.

"Yeah. I guess." he said quietly. Zim tighten his grip on my hand and made me yelp in pain, I snapped my head to look at him. He was pissed off, I mean REALLY pissed off. He was glaring hard at me and he had a death grip on my hand.

"Are you ok Zim?" Dib asked. Zim hissed at him, grabbed me and wrapped his arms around my neck possessively.

"She's mine Dib-worm! MINE! Stay away from her or I will destroy you." Zim said darkly. I blinked confused then put my hand on the arm that was right up against my throat, making it hard to breath. A bunch of people looked at us weird. Dib blushed a bit.

"Ok. I wasn't doing anything Zim, but ok." Dib said. Zim hissed at him again and tightened his grip on my throat and around my waist. I gasped a bit.

"Zim I can't breathe. " I said quietly, pulling on his arm to help me breath. He loosened his grip a bit but still held on tightly.

"Stay away from her Dib-stink." Zim growled. Dib rolled his eyes.

"Ok whatever. I'm going to bed." Dib said standing up and going into the cabin. Zim let go of my waist but kept his arm resting on my shoulders. I sighed a bit and looked at the fire. Some people were passing out plates of food, and handed me one and a plastic fork and a napkin. I looked down at the plate and twitched.

"What the hell is this?" I ,mumbled picking up a burnt hamburger patty with my fork.

"It's hamburger eat up!" the Cook lady said smiling. my eyes twitched and I put the plate in the fire and stood up.

"That's it. I'm cooking." I said loudly and marched over to the cabin where the kitchen was at.

"But you can't cook!" the lady said I glared at her from over my shoulder.

"Watch me." I growled glaring hard at her, some kids 'ooo'ed at my dare and I went into the cabin.

"Everybody stop. I'm in charge now." I said grabbing an apron and tieing it around my waist. And grabbing a skillet. The two helpers looked at me confused.

"Ok throw that crap away and get out of here. I'm cooking." I said pointing at the counter covered in burnt food.

"Why should we-" I glared at the help, he shut his mouth and shook. Then saluted and did what I ordered. I sighed, shaking my head and going through ingredients. I decided on a chicken pot pie type casserole thingy. I gathered what I needed and got cooking. I heard Zim walk in and stand by the door.  
I looked at him and he was slightly confused, but also smirked. I gave another order to the helps and they jumped right to it, fearing for their lives.

"I see you've made yourself their leader of sorts." he said pleased. I shrugged and put the first big casserole into the oven and then grabbing the second and putting it in also. Then shutting the oven door and wiping my hands on my apron.

"Yeah I guess so- HEY! Get started on those dishes! Or I'll rip out your inners with a fork!" I yelled glaring at the helpers. Zim smirked more.

"A very worthy mate for ZIM!" he said pleased. I rolled my eyes, then walking to the door and leaning on the door frame.

"Do you know who she is?" one helper asked.

"I don't know but she's scary." the other said, I glared at them over my shoulder.

"I don't see those dishes getting washed!" I said loudly They jumped and ran to the sink and began washing them. I smirked and looked back at the group of people who surrounded the fire. Zim wrapped his arm around my waist and looked at the group also. I looked at him from the corner of my eye and slightly blushed at the smile on his face.

"You're cute when you get that look." i said blushing more. Zim looked at me slightly confused then smirked, making me blush even more.

"Does it please my little mate to see Zim pleased?" he asked moving close to my face. I nodded and looked back at the fire.

"Yeah. I guess it does please me." I said, then hearing the timer ding I pushed off of the door frame and went back over to the oven and putting on the oven mits and taking the casseroles out and putting them on the top of the stove. I looked over my shoulder at the helpers.

"Hey get me some plates!" I said. One of them rushed over to the table on the far wall and got me the stack of paper plates. I started getting the plates, plated up and had the two helpers hand them out to everybody. Once I was done I dismissed the helpers and they rushed out of the cabin, tearing their aprons off. I took mine off and went back to the door and leaned on the frame and smirked at the amazed Cook lady.

"So you were saying about me not being able to cook?" I said. Her face went completely red with embarrassment. I chuckled and pushed myself from the door frame and headed back into the kitchen.

"That's what I thought bitch." I said, then going over and taking out two smaller casserole dishes out of the oven and putting them on top of the stove.  
Zim looked at them weird then at me confused.

"These are for our group, that one doesn't have meat in it so that's yours." I said pointing the one to the right. I grabbed some plates, forks and napkins and handed them to Zim, who glared at the plates and stuff, annoyed that he's doing "servant work".  
"Hold these please." I said then putting on my oven mits and picking one of the casserole dishes up.

"HEY! I NEED SOMEONE!" I yelled, one of the terrified helpers came back in.

"I need you to grab this one and take it to my cabin."I said nodding at the other dish. He nodded and put on mits and grabbed it and followed me and Zim back to our cabin. Zim opened the door for me and I set the dishes on the small table near the window.

"Dib I come baring food." I said, then taking the other dish and putting it on the table. I dismissed the helper again and he ran out slamming the door shut. I rolled my eyes, taking my mits off and taking the plates and stuff from Zim. Who then sat at the table an grabbed the plate of chicken pot pie casserole I handed him.

Dib sat up from his bed and looked at us. I waved him over.

"Come on or else it'll get cold." I said. He blushed slightly and jumped out of bed and sat at the table across from Zim. After serving Dib also I grabbed my plate and sat down between the two facing the window.

"How did you get this?" Dib asked taking another bit.

"I made it." I said. He looked at me weird.

"You can cook? I love you!" he said his eyes getting all glossy and shiny, and earning a glared form Zim who hissed at him.

"Not like that Zim." He clarified, I giggled and continued eating.

"What your dad doesn't cook for you guys or something?" I asked. Dib blushed a bit.

"No, he's usually working."

"What about Gaz?" Dib gave me a look

"Oh right. Videogame girl." I said.

"So we don't get home cooked food a whole lot." he said. I looked at him.

"I could teach you if you want." I offered, Zim stood up, glaring at me and Dib.

"No you will not Ivy-mate. You belong to me and not Dib-filth." I smirked up at him.

"You don't own me Zim, so I can do whatever I want with whoever I want." I said. Zim growled and punched the wall next to him, I heard a nasty cracking sound and I wasn't sure if it was the wall of Zim's hand. Zim then turned back to me and grabbed my throat.

"You belong to ME, understand me slave?" he hissed.

"You will obey me or else." he said tightening his grip on my throat then letting go and sitting back down. I looked down at the table, thinking.

"If you think threatening me going to work this time you're wrong." I looked up at him, tears starting to well up in my eyes.

"You do not own me Zim. And I don't want you as my mate." I said calmly standing up, letting a tear fall and walking out of the cabin. Zim looked like a crumbled on the inside. I turned away and made my way back to the spot the boys and I went swimming earlier and sat down on a big rock knees pulled up to my chest, my arms wrapped around them and stared down at the water.

A short while later I heard someone make their way through the brush behind me and then sit next to me.

"Man I didn't think Zim was the jealous type." Dib said. I sighed and looked out at the lake.

"I knew he was before. I read his aura, but I didn't think he would get all possessive over ME. Hell I didn't even think that he could or even wanted to mate." I said.

"Yeah. So what are you going to do now?" Dib asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know." I said. We were silent for a bit.

"Um Ivy? Do you like Zim?" Dib asked looking at me. I took a breath.

"Yeah a bit. He scares me sometimes and doesn't know how to take a hint, but I still like him. him and his insanity" I said quietly. I heard Dib sigh.

"I see." he said sadly. I sighed and looked up at the sky.

"The moon should be full tomorrow. I was going to draw down the moon with Zim, but I guess I can't now." I said sadly.

"You can do it with me, I guess." I looked at Dib who was blushing and rubbing his neck nervously. I gave him a small smile.

"Thanks, but no." I said.

"Why?" he asked. I sighed and looked at the water again.

"Something told me it had to be with Zim." I said.

"Oh. OK." Dib said disappointed. I looked back at his sad face.

"Hey Dib?" He looked up.

"Yeah?" I took a breath.

"Can you hug me? I seriously need one right now." I said slightly blushing. He blushed bad.

"Uh. Ok. I guess so." He scooted closer to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders and his other across my upper chest and rested his hand on my right shoulder. I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes, releasing a sad sigh, Dib rested his head on the top of mine. I heard Dib's heart beat quickly and he swallowed nervously.

We sat like that for a while. I could have sworn I heard a low growl somewhere behind us, but ignored it.

"Hey Dib?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you being so nice to me, really. You should hate my guts because I'm helping Zim." I said. His heart beat slowed for a moment. He swallowed andtook a deep breath.

"I'm not sure why, but I don't think YOU are the one that's evil. I just think Zim is."

"What do you think I am then?" I asked he paused to think for a moment. His heartbeat increased again.

"I think you're a good person who's just confused." I smiled at that comment.

"Close but not exactly." I said. He looked down at me.

"How is it not exactly?" he asked, I looked at te water.

"I don't know what kind of person I am, but I just want somewhere I belong. Where I can be myself without judgement or the possibility of being hanged because of my gifts. Sadly, the only way I could be free is if Zim succeeds. Sure I might be a human slave forever. But at least I wont get hung for being... me." I said frowning at the last part.

Dib shifted a little bit.

"You could always come live with me you know." he said. My heart skipped a beat.

"No. I couldn't, after you could see what I can really do, you would get scared and try to kill me. That's what always happens." I said sadly.

"No I wouldn't."

I sat up and looked at him.

"Yes you would. I know you better than you know yourself. I can see it." I said, he looked at me slightly confused at my last comment.

"How could you see it? What can you see?"

I smiled slightly.

"Your heart. Your very essence in this life. I could see the many possible futures for you and I could see the past decisions you didn't take. I am a Seer Dib. I know things people don't want me to know. And I see who they are even though they try so hard to hide behind a pretty mask. I could see all of the wrong and right they've done and will do. Those are the reasons why my kind were hunted. Cowans don't want to face the truth about themselves and we see it as it is. Cowans fear Witches for their ability to see through the fake and for their ability to commune and work with nature." I said staring at Dib.  
"I don't belong in this world." I said, looking up at the sky.

"I don't belong anywhere I guess. But at least I can try for a better life instead of the one I had before me." I said closing my eyes and seeing the paths before me, some dusty, dark and true, others light, beautiful and illusions.

I felt Dib grab my face and then pressure on my lips. I opened my eyes to see Dib kissing me. I sighed a bit frowning. He kissed me, but I didn't kiss back. He broke the kiss and looked at me, with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"You can try for a better life. With me, I'll protect you from all of that." he said sounding a bit despret. He came closer to my face again.

"I want to be with you. I want to keep you safe." he kissed me again. That's when I realized I had tears rolling down my face. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back. It was just a simple kiss, just a innocent pure kiss. Dib broke the kiss and smiled at me a bit.

"So is that a yes?" he asked. I looked down at his chest.

"I don't know. I have to think about it." I said, taking my arms from around his neck and back down to my sides. I stood up and made my way back to the cabin. Dib followed me and grabbed my hand. I glanced down at our hands and frowned. It didn't feel right. It wasn't Zim's hand holding mine. But I didn't let go until we entered the cabin. I looked around and saw Zim wasn't there.

"I wonder where Zim is." I whispered, then feeling a painful sad sting in my heart. I sighed sadly and made my way to my bed, grabbed my Pjs and underwear and went to the restroom and took a shower.

I stepped out of the shower with my towel wrapped around my body, and I jumped when I saw Zim out of disguise leaning against the wall, arms crossed across his chest, glaring down at me.

"I see you've made Dib your mate." he growled. I sighed and looked at the ground.

"No." I mumbled. Zim pushed himself off of the wall and bent down to my face, fist clenched in anger.

"YES YOU DID! I SAW YOU IVY! I SAW YOU KISSING THAT DIB-FILTH!" Zim yelled. I looked at him wide-eyed and took a step back.

"YOU FILTHY HUMAN! YOU CHOSE DIB-STINK OVER ME, ZIM?!" He grabbed my wet hair and got close to my face.

"I offered to be your mate and you chose him." he growled letting go of my hair and turned away and putting a fist on the wall and leaning on it, head bent.

"Zim, I"

"DON'T TALK TO ME HUMAN-FILTH!" Zim yelled glaring at me. I looked down at my feet and let out a few tears.

"I didn't choose him though. I didn't choose at all." I whispered closing my eyes.

"But you kissed him, that means you're his mate now. Not mine." he growled I cried harder and sank to the ground.

"You should have chosen me when you had the chance."

"What if I did choose you? Would it even matter?" I asked looking up at him. He glared down at me.

"No. Not anymore." he said coldly then opening the door and walking out of the bathroom. I stared at the door, then dropped my gaze to the ground in front of me. I cried harder than I remember crying before.

I heard a soft knock on the door after a while. I said a very sad soft 'come in' and Dib peeked in. He blushed slightly seeing me only in my towel, but came in and squatted down to my level.

"Are you OK?" he asked softly. I shook my head and looked back to the ground.

"I'm confused and...hurt. I don't know what to do anymore." I said pressing my palms against my eyes and sobbing.

"You liked him a lot didn't you?" Dib said sadly. I paused, then nodded slowly and taking my hands away from my face, then looking up at Dib.

"Yeah. I liked him. I still do. But now even if I did want him back I couldn't have him. I've lost him for good Dib." I said letting more tears out and sobbing again. Dib pulled me into a hug, resting my head against his chest.

"Well he is an alien you know. You can't expect him to act like you or me." I pushed myself away from Dib and glared at him.

"You're right. He doesn't act like you or me. But that's because he's Zim not us. It doesn't matter what race he is. He's my Zim." I said then looking at the ground again.

"My Zim." I whispered. Funny how right that sounded to me, but it doesn't matter. I've lost my Zim. I heard a buzzing noise and looked at Dib, but instead of Dib stood Zim, smirking down at me.

"Well I guess you did choose." he bent back down to my level and gripped my chin.

"I'll accept your apology now human-mate." he said softly but slightly cocky, he was still smirking at me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and jumped on him, knocking him to the ground with me lieing on top of him hugging him.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." I said into his neck.

"Please be my mate Zim. Please." I begged holding onto him tighter. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Alright Ivy. I'll be your mate." he said softly. I smiled and hugged him tighter for a moment, breathing in his scent. Then relaxed my embrace. He cleared his throat.

"Um. Aren't you going to get dressed?" I shook my head.

"I don't want to. I don't want to let you go again." I said tightening my grip again then relaxing. Zim chuckled and ran a hand down the back of my thigh and back up to the edge of my towel, which stopped just below my butt.

"Ivy-mate. I want you to come with me." he said I pushed myself off of him and watched him stand up then stood up myself standing awkwardly. I looked down at myself and blushed.

"Here, get dressed, then we'll go." Zim took off his shirt and tossed it to me. I blushed and caught his shirt.

"Hurry up human." Zim said smirking and walking out of the bathroom. I blushed and looked down at bundled up shirt in my hands but pulled it over my head and grabbed the pair of underwear and PJ shorts and put them on. then tossed my towel on the counter. I glanced in the mirror and blushed more. The shirt only went to almost passed my butt and my shorts were the super short daisy duke stretchy shorts.  
I walked out of the bathroom and tugged on the bottom of Zim's shirt to try to make it cover more of what was showing. Zim chuckled then grabbed my hand and led me out of the cabin and into the forest behind it.

"Um. Zim? Where are we going?" I asked looking around at the dark trees and shivering slightly from the cold wind.

"You'll see my little mate." Zim said. I sighed and grabbed onto the front of his shirt I was wearing. And blushed as I looked back up at the half-naked Zim. I looked away again and at our surroundings. We were going deeper into the forest, well beyond the safety of the ward.  
I looked back at Zim and blushed. He glanced at me from over his shoulder and smirked.

"Like what you see human?" I blushed and dropped my gaze. He laughed and looked back in front of him. After about ten minutes we stopped at a tightly knit group of trees. He climbed between them and I followed. I looked down and noticed the Voot sitting on the other side of the trees with the windshield open and Zim standing inside. I climbed down and stood with Zim in the Voot.

"Why is the Voot here?" I asked looking around. I noticed a pile of thick blankets and a bunch of papers with sketches on them all over the floor.

"I had the computer fly it here remotely." he said pushing a button and closing the windshield, he moved around to the back of the Voot and I stood in the dark. Just then I heard a click and the lights turned on, I shielded my eyes with my hands then removed them and blinked trying to get my eyes to adjust to the light.  
I looked at Zim who pushed a few more buttons and a computer screen appeared out of the wall. I watched him type a few things on it and then it retracted back into the wall again. He turned to me and smiled a bit and waved me over. I hesitated, but walked up to him.

"Sit human." he said pointing at the pile of blankets that were on the floor. I sat down near the wall right across where Zim was standing and watched him confused.

"What are you doing?" I asked, he was looking at what looked to be a list on another screen on the wall of the Voot.

"I'm looking for something to watch. Here we go!" he said touching one of the things on the list and the screen popped out again. Zim sighed and sat down next to me.

"This is one of my favorite movies." he said grabbing a soda from some compartment on the Voot wall.

'Movie?' I thought looking at him then turning my attention towards the screen which showed some bold Irken writing, which I'm guessing to be the title. The showed a young Irken boy with bright green eyes standing in line saluting some older Irken with a bad attitude and mean red eyes and dark green skin.  
They started speaking in Irken. I blinked tilting my head to the side a bit. Zim growled a bit and grabbed a remote and pausing it and I'm guessing changing options. Then he continued it and they spoke English. He sighed satisfied, lied back down and tossed the remote somewhere. I looked at him then back at the movie.

"What's that the Red guy is giving the green-eyed boy?" I asked. He chuckled at my curiosity.

"That is a very standard weapon Invaders get when they are first going through training." Zim explained.

"Oh." I said tilting my head to the side again and watching the movie. I felt Zim grab my arm and I looked at him.

"Lie down." he said tugging on my arm a bit then letting go. I lied down on my side and used my arm as a pillow.

"Are those Irkens supposed to be the Tallest?" I asked pointing at two taller Irkens one had red eyes and the other purple.

"Yeah, but the Almighty Tallests never go to the training level unless it's really important."

"oh." I said.

"Hey, Zim, when will I meet the Almighty Tallest? Since we're... mates." I said still blushing at the whole mate thing. Zim smiled.

"I'll call them when we get back to the Base. And besides we're not officially mates UNTIL we mate." he said looking back down at me. I blushed and looked back at the movie. The scene now showed The green-eyed Irken getting in a fight with some other bigger Irkens. I blinked at a phrase on of the other Irkens said.

"What's roo-torg?" I asked confused, Zim laughed.

"It means what you humans say 'motherfucker' only bit worse." Zim said. I sat up and sat cross-legged and leaned forward a bit, watching the movie. The movie itself was boring but it was interesting to learn little things about Irk and the Irkens.

"Irken language is weird sounding." I mumbled. Zim sighed and sat up too.

"It only sounds weird to you because your human languages are so simple. You can say a word in Irken but without the right tone and elongating certain syllables it means something completely different."  
I looked at him.

"Me gra tu." I said smiling a bit. Zim looked at me slightly confused.

"It's Irish gaelic I think, my mom used to say it to me." I said looking back at the television screen.

"What does it mean human?" I blushed and looked at him over my shoulder.

"it means 'I love you.' It's all I know how to say in gaelic." I said looking back at the movie and quickly getting bored again.

"I speak Spanish a bit though." I said.

"I noticed. How do you say 'I love you Zim' in Spanish?"

"Te amo Zim." I said looking at him again, blushing.

"Te amooo?" Zim repeated making a long drawn out 'o' sound I shook my head.

"Te. Amo. Real short sound." I said.

"Te amo?" I nodded to him, he grinned. I rolled my eyes and lied back down on my back and tugged on the bottom of Zim's shirt again to try to cover more of my legs, but I failed miserably. I sighed and crossed my arms across my chest and watched the movie. Zim rolled over onto his side facing me.  
I glanced at him from the corner of my eye.

"What?" I asked getting uncomfortable with how he was looking at me.

"Is Ivy-mate nervous about mating with Zim?" he asked smirking. I blushed and sighed.

"I'm nervous about mating in general." I said looking back at the movie which was showing a battle scene.

"But are you nervous about mating with ZIM?" he asked again. I looked at him.

"Yeah. I guess I am." I said then looking up the pinky red ceiling of the Voot. Then I let out a yawn and rolled over onto my side facing Zim, eyes closed.

"Tired my little mate?" Zim asked. I nodded and grabbed the blanket out of habit.

"Zim does not want Ivy-mate to sleep yet." I opened my eyes and looked up at him.

"Why?" I asked sleepily. Zim smirked and put his face close to mine. I blushed.

"Zim wants to mate with Ivy-human." he said. I blushed and buried my face into the blanket, embarrassed.

"I know you do Zim." I said unto the blanket. Then I looked at him, thinking.

"But I don't really know what to do to...please you." I said quietly. Zim smirked and put an arm over me and put his face close to mine again.

"I'll show you." I looked at him, he seemed to be asking me. I looked at the blanket thinking then back up at him then shook my head.

"Not now. Later on. I'll tell you when I'm ready." I said looking back up at him. He sighed I'm guessing not liking to have to wait, but shrugged and rolled back onto his back and watched the movie.

* * *

A/N: Please review my dears! :)


	15. The Camping Trip of DOOM! pt 4

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update this chapter, I've been super busy. But ere is the new chapter my darlings. Please review once you're done :) And thank you for those who reviewed so far :) I love hearing what you think about the story so far. :) Anyway enjoy my dears!

* * *

Camping trip of DOOM pt 4

It was the last day of our little camping trip and I have to say I'm ready to go home. Zim seemed a bit restless too, and Dib was ignoring me since he found out Zim and I were mates. Dib was nice enough to me but he kept himself at an emotional distance from me. That little fact saddened me a bit but I understood why he was so upset so I didn't hold it against him.

We did silently agree that we were friends again, but not close friends. And I let him know as long as he didn't try to harm me, I wouldn't harm him. As for his thing with Zim however, that's all up to those two. I'm not getting too involved anymore with their little love/hate relationship, even though they wouldn't admit that they were in that kind of friendship, I could see it. And I could see in the future they would realize that too, but not anytime soon. I was packing up my backpack and looked around the cabin or anything I might have forgotten. Then shrugged and zipped up my bag and left it on my bed. Dib was still packing and Zim was outside, standing arms crossed leaning on the outside of the cabin, watching all the children taking a last swim and packing up camp.

I walked out of the cabin and stood next to him, in my bikini top and jeans, my hands dug into my pockets. I stared out at the lake, still worried about the ship and it's rather scary captain, but I had the feeling we would be dealing with him later today.

"Still worried about that ship human?" Zim asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I have a bad feeling." I said not taking my eyes off of the water. Then I looked at him. Dib walked out of the cabin his backpack in hand.

"What are you two doing?" he asked, he seemed grumpy.

"Watching those filthy-stink-children play some game." Zim said not looking at Dib. Dib rolled his eyes, sighing, not wanting to deal with Zim today.

"Are you all packed Ivy?" Dib asked. I smiled up at him and made the 'uh huh" noise then looked back at the water.

"My bags in the cabin. I'll get it before we leave." I said. Dib sighed and walked over to the pile of bags and supplies and set his bag in the pile then went back to us and leaned against the wall, hands dug into the pockets of his jacket. I sighed then looked up at the clear blue sky.

"Can't wait until we're home. I miss my bed." I mumbled, then looked at the water once again. I saw the water stirring and I could have sworn I saw the green glow of the ship, but it disappeared. I shook my head and messed with my crystal necklace Willow and Rowan made me for protection.

Then I heard screaming, and looked over at the now terrified children as they ran back to the camp. Then looked over at where they were at better and gasped. There was the ship, all rotting wood and bits of shining slightly glowing metal, with acid green glass running down the sides of the ship.

"How did it get passed the ward?" Dib wondered as he pushed himself off of the wall of the cabin.

"Wards only last for a short time period and they don't keep everything out." I explained. The captain walked on the deck of the ship and looked down at the camp. Kids were running around like chickens with their heads cut off, looking for someplace to hide. The captain pointed his right arm at the camp which had a minicannon type thing onto he end of it, instead of a hand. He fired three times and each time either killing a group of kids who were unfortunate to be in its path, or knocking a huge hole into one of the cabins nearby.

"We have to stop him!" Dib yelled. I looked around, noticing Zim disappeared.

"Where's Zim?" I asked, just then I heard a faint crash and looked up. Zim had gotten into the Voot and was hovering above the camp. I looked around wondering why nobody didn't notice the Voot, but shrugged and waved to Zim to come down. Just then the captain shot another series of cannonballs at us and one hit the wall of the cabin about 5 feet away from Dib and I.

Zim lowered the Voot and opened the window shield. Dib started saying something but I grabbed the sleeve of his jacket and pulled him into the Voot. Zim lowered the windshield again and rose above the camp, Then pushed a couple buttons and shot a laser type thing at the other ship. I noticed in the middle of the deck there was a glass orb and it was glowing bright green. I pointed to it.

"I think that's a the ships power source we need to get down there and shut it down." I said, Zim nodded and quickly flew over the Ship and I grabbed Dib and jumped out of the Voot onto the deck of the ship. I looked over to where the captain was but he had went onto shore and was shooting everything in sight. Dib moaned at the slightly rough landing and stood up straight. We rushed over to the orb. It was on the lower level and there was a huge metal control panel.

"Dib can you figure out how tot turn this thing off?" I asked. Dib looked over at the control panel and nodded, then rushed closer to it and pushed a button. Then the large metal door on the floor of the deck opened and these things crawled out of it. I gasped, watching the half corpse half robotic things came towards us. I took a breath and put my arm out like I was holding and bow and pulled my other arm back like I was pulling back an arrow.

"Huntress Goddess be with me." I prayed, then sending energy into my hands a forming a bow and arrow out of energy in my hands. The crew members came closer and I released the arrow. It knocked one of the bigger crew members over, but then he shook it off and continued towards us. I pulled back another arrow and noticed a small glass orb on the chest plates of the crew members I aimed at that and released the arrow. The glass shattered and the crew member fell to the ground, unresponsive.

"Dib hurry it up!" I yelled releasing another arrow, taking another one thing down.

"I'm trying! This is alien technology it's going to take some time!" Dib yelled. I sighed and released another arrow, then backing up and climbing the stairs up to the other part of the ship. I kept releasing arrows and brought some of the things down, but more and more crawled out of the bottom of the ship and I cursed. But I kept shooting. Just then a laser beam thingy shot across the deck of the ship and took out about half of the robot things. I glanced at where it came from and Zim had shot it from the Voot, but was still shooting at the Captain. Who in turn shot back.

I looked back in front of me and shot down a few more. There were only about five left. I pulled back another arrow and added more energy to it. Then released it , it exploded and took out four of them. But the last one. Instead of the orb being on his chest plate it was his left eye. I gasped a bit and moved around the top part of the deck, reloading another arrow and aiming it him. He was smaller than the rest, but he was quicker. Both hands were clawed with sharp glowing green claws and his mouth was metal with a row of very sharp-pointed teeth. He ran towards me and I released an arrow, It hit him square in the chest. I gasped and jumped back down to the level Dib was at and reloaded an arrow. The shark toothed guy came rushing towards me, and I started to panic, but released the arrow and prayed.

He stopped standing straight up and the light in his left eye dimmed and he fell over. I looked at him ready to load another arrow if needed then released a sigh of relief and rushed over to Dib.

"How's it coming?" I asked panting a bit.

"It's harder than I thought, but I think I've figured out what to do." he said still typing. I nodded and put my hand on the railing and looked down at the glowing green orb. There seemed to be a swirling green mist in it and something about it wasn't... alien. I saw a womans face in the swirling mist and gasped.

"Dib. I know what the power source is." I said looking at him wide-eyed.

"It's spirits. Human and nature spirits." I said then looking back at the orb, knowing just breaking the glass like you usually would won't work. This was a mixture of magic and alien technology. So both technology and magic could break it.

"That explains why when I called for aid they didn't come. They were trapped in this orb." I said, then the ship shook and a huge hole was blown into the deck of the ship. I looked at the camp and Zim had knocked over the captain, causing his cannons on his arm to go off. But the captain shook off the blow Zim gave him with some explosives, and stood up and aimed his sword/gun arm at the Voot and fired. I gasped as the Voot was sent backwards. Zim regained control of the Voot and shot another explosive at the Captain.

I looked down at the orb and jumped down to it and put my hand on the cold alien glass. I saw some hands appear around mine and some faces appearing.

"We're going to get you out of here, just hold on." I told them, some nodded understandingly. I looked up at Dib.

"I'm going to try something OK? Do you know how to limit the power usage?" I asked. Dib nodded.

"Do that." I said then looking back at the worried and pained faces in the orb.

"I need all of you to force your energy at the glass. If there's an overload of energy the orb should break." I explain, some faced nodded again and I saw a bunch of hands line the inside of the orb. The orb started glowing violently. I ran back up to Dib, grabbing him and pulling him to the fall wall of the small room.

"You're going to want to stand back, I don't know how many spirits are in there." I whispered. Dib nodded. The orb gradually glowed brighter and brighter until we couldn't see it anymore. Just then the sound of glass shattering was heard and the rush of voices and wind was heard. I reopened my eyes and spirits were still rushing out of the orb and rushing outside and into the water and on the deck of the ship. I grabbed Dib's arm and pulled him to the deck of the ship. There was a tall blue skinned man with long lighter blue hair and a silver blue robe on standing in front of us. He smiled at us and bowed slightly.

"Thank you for releasing us. I have also heard your call before what do you require of us?" he asked looking at me. I looked at the camp and Zim was having trouble with the Captain who seemed to be unaffected by Zim's attacks. I noticed a faint green glow coming front under the captains helmet. I pointed at the Captain.

"Get his helmet off and distract him, I need to shoot at the orb on the back of his head." I said The water spirit nodded and directed the other spirits. They rushed down to the camp and started fighting with the Captain. One tugged the Captains helmet off. I rushed up to the crow's nest and straddled the railing and made the bow and arrow appear again. I aimed and took a deep breath.

"IVY LOOK AT WHAT I FOUND!" Dib yelled excited I released the arrow and missed and blew up a cabin. I glared at him.

"You made me miss! " I yelled. Dib up a big teched out gun. I sighed and waved him over and pointed at the orb on the back of the Captain's head.

"Shoot at that orb. It'll kill him. AND DON'T MISS!" I got off of the railing and glared at Dib as he positioned himself to shoot.

"Why can't you just shoot him?" Dib asked I glared harder at him.

"That last shot was what was left of my energy thank you very much asshole." I growled arms crossed.

"Now shoot him." I growled Dib nodded and aimed. Then took a deep breath and pulled the trigger. A loud, skull splitting screech came next. I dropped to the ground and covered my ears, but kept an eye on the now wounded captain. I smirked a bit. The captains head was shot right off his body, his body fell lifeless to the ground but the head still screamed. Zim landed the Voot and walked over to the head, pulling out a gun and aiming it at the orb.

Zim said something and shot, the scream was silenced. I sighed thankful and stood up clumsily I patted Dib on the shoulder and smiled at him.

"Good shot, not exactly what I wanted but it got the job done." I said. The ship groaned and started to fall apart. I pulled up Dib, my eyes wide. We quickly climbed down from te crow's nest and got to the edge of the deck. I looked back and heard a loud cracking sound. The entire deck had split down the center and the ship was filling with water.

"We gotta jump" I said then pushing Dib overboard and jumping into the water after him. I came up for air and swam a little bit away from the ship and then looked back. The ship was literally falling apart, the once glowing green metal was now dimmed and whatever held the ship together had diminished. The crow's nest fell and crushed the front of the ship. I looked over at Dib who looked a bit shaken up. I poked him in the shoulder and smiled at him.

"Let's get to Zim." I said then swimming towards the camp. Zim had disappeared again, I'm guessing to put the Voot back in it's hiding place or to send it home. As Dib and I made our way out of the water Zim came stumbling out of the trees, putting back on his disguise. I smiled and ran up to him and hugged him.

"Yes yes I know ivy-human. I AM ZIM!" he yelled I laughed and hugged him tighter. Dib stalked up to us. The two boys glared at each other and I laughed and grabbed both of their hands.

"Yay! Victory for us!" I yelled happily. I hear laughter behind us and turned around The spirits were standing/floating there watching us. I went over to the Water spirit and bowed to him in thanks.

"Thank you for helping us." I said smiling up at the man. He smiled and nodded.

"Oh! I dismiss you from my service! Merry part!" I said bowing to him again.

"Merry part Ivy Stone. May we meet again." he said then disappearing with the other spirits. I turned to the boys and smiled. Then looking around the now half destroyed camp. Two of the cabins were in complete ruin most where wither cut in half, burn or in pieces. Then the bus came driving up the road to the camp, and stopped.

The Bus driver stepped out of his bus and looked around confused, and adjusted his hat. Children had started rushing into the bus terrified. The boys and I made our way towards the bus, Zim had grabbed my backpack and had it slung over his shoulder. The bus driver looked at the camp and then at the dripping wet Dib and I and the bruised up Zim.

"What happened here?" he asked. I smiled.

"Chaos, Destruction and mayhem. Our work here is done!"I said happily then stepped onto the bus. I sat in the spot Zim and I were at before but I got the window, Zim slide into the seat next to me and Dib took the seat a couple spots behind us. I sat my backpack near my feet and sighed, resting my head on the back of the seat and looking out the window to see the spirits dragging the rest of the ship into the center of the lake and then watching it sink to the bottom.  
I smiled and then looked at Zim. He looked tired and horrible. I smiled and put my hand on the back of his neck. Making him look at me confused, I pulled him into a kiss and we heard a bunch of kids make disgusted noises and start singing.

"Ivy and Zim sitting in a tree-" I pulled out of the kiss and blushed. He smirked and kissed me again then we started home. 'What a trip... And I have a feeling this is only the beginning.' I smiled at the thought.  
~~

* * *

A/N: And there you are my darlings :) Please review!


	16. Authors note! Very important!

Hello my darlings.

Sorry but this isn't the next chapter to my story. -.-' Sorry to disappoint you, but I need help. I'm trying to finish the next two chapters so I could edit and post them however I've come across a problem... In the newest chapter I'm working on I realized I can't write the whole mating scene. And I'm really embarrassed about that, so I was wondering if you my lovely readers would craft one for me and I'll edit it and use it in the next chapter. I'll give full credit of course :) But I'm having a really hard time getting myself to write something like that. So if you would pretty please with sprinkles on top write one for me or give me a basic outline I'll be super grateful! Just send it in a private message with your ideas and what-nots and I'll see what I can do :) Oh and my deadline is the 22nd of this month :)

Again sorry to disappoint you all. -.-'

Love, Mistyblackheart


	17. Sickday

A/N: Ok here is the new chapter my darlings. I finally gave into my impatience and just wrote the damn lemony scene. -.-' Even though I was blushing the entire time I was writing it. But here you go, the new chapter! If you have any ideas, questions or just general comments please review or message me! :) Enjoy! :)

* * *

Sickday

A few weeks after the camping trip everything was back to normal, much to my relief, Zim was making plans for destruction of the world, Dib was trying to expose Zim, thankfully he's stop trying to expose me, but he's still annoying me about Zim. And Gir was being...Gir.  
I groaned and stumbled out of my bed to my bathroom to vomit yet again. Yes I'm sick, and I was convinced the universe hated me. I looked up and flushed the toilet and clumsily stood up to wash my mouth out at the sink. Then looked in the mirror and frowned at my reflection.

"I look like crap." I mumbled then sighing and making my way into the kitchen to make myself my calming tummy mixture of water, lemon juice and baking soda. I heard from the living-room Zim running around screaming " Get off of me! Get off of me Gir!", then hearing some crashing and more screaming. I sighed and drank my tummy mixture and slightly gagged. This stuff doesn't taste good but it helps. Also I don't even have anything left in my stomach to vomit up anymore so unless I feel like a stomach ulcer from all the vomiting, I'll just drink the mixture.

I sighed and started heading towards the elevator and glancing into the living-room. Zim was all greasy and yelling at Gir to get him cleansing chalk. I sighed and headed towards my room, hearing Zim yelled "Gir why is there bacon in the soap?" I blinked and smiled a bit.

'I was wondering what happened to all the bacon.' I went back to my room and lied down in my bed trying to sleep. Star jumped up onto my bed and started rubbing her head on my face, purring. I grabbed her and pulled her to my chest.

"Star stop. I don't feel good." I mumbled. She stayed still and kept purring away. I smiled and then went to sleep.

A few hours later I woke up feeling better but still kind of sick. I sighed and got up which made Star meow at me annoyed. I laughed and then went up to the kitchen to find something to nibble on. I walked into the kitchen and Zim was sitting at the table drawing up some more plans. He heard me walk in and looked up at me.

"What's wrong with you human?" he asked. I opened the door of the fridge.

"I'm sick." I grumbled, then closing the door to the fridge and going over to the pantry. I looked around and settled on some chicken noodle soup. I sighed and grabbed the can and went over to the counter, made my bowl and put my soup in the microwave and sat down at the table across from Zim and rested my head on my wrists.

"Sick? Why? How?" I shrugged and sat up and rested my face on my hand.

"I just got sick, it's no big deal. I should be better by tomorrow." I said. Zim looked at me getting slightly paranoid and mumbled 'germs' in horror. I rolled my eyes and stood up and got my soup out of the microwave and grabbed my spoon then sitting back at the table and ate my soup. Yum soup.

"Do you... need anything human for your illness?" Zim asked.

"Just some sleep and make sure I have enough fluids in my system. I'll get over it, don't worry." I said, smiling a bit at him. He sighed stood up, walked over to me and put his hand on my forehead. I blinked at him then smiled.

"Zim are you worried about me?" I teased. Zim blushed a bit but kept his hand on my forehead.

"I'm just checking your temperature. What is the normal range for humans again?"

"98.6 is the norm." I said. He sighed and shook his head, removing his hand from my forehead and walked over to the pantry, and rummaged through it, then came out with a small purple bottle and a table-spoon.

"You're about 101.8 degrees human. Here take this." he said handing me the spoonful of purple medicine. I took it and then cringed. It was horrible, even worse than the cherry flavored cough syrup! Zim took the spoon from me and had an amused look on his face.

"What the hell is that stuff?"I coughed running to the sink and getting a glass of water then chugging it to get the taste out of my mouth.

"It's medicine. It's helps boost your filthy human immune system. You're welcome human." I glared at him.

"I hate you so much right now." I grumbled filling up my cup again and chugging that glass of water too. He chuckled and marched over to me and patted me on the head.

"I know you do human. I know you do." I rolled my eyes and put the glass back in the sink and went back over to the table and put my head on my wrists again.

"I'm still so tired." I groaned, feeling sick again. Too much water I guess. Zim chuckled and picked me up bridle style.

"Computer take me to our rooms." he said. I groaned and grabbed onto the front of his shirt. I hate being sick. The computer activated an elevator thingy and took us down to the floor where our rooms were. Zim carried me to my door and I opened it for him. Then he set me down in my bed and pulled the blankets back and gestured me to crawl in. I grumbled and crawled between the blankets and lied down. He pulled the blankets back over me, and stood there looking at me. I grumbled and rolled over onto my side and grabbed a pillow that I knocked onto the floor earlier and held it to my tummy.

"Why are you...doing that?" Zim asked pointing at the pillow I was holding to my tummy.

"I makes my tummy feel better." I said. Star started walking on my hip and waist and settled herself on my hip. I rolled my eyes at her and stared blankly at the floor by Zim's feet. He sighed.

"Alright I guess I'll leave you to sleep. Goodnight Ivy-mate." he said walking out of the room and turning the light off.

The next day I got up feeling better, and went up to the house to find something to eat and to see what Zim and Gir were up to. When I got up to the house Gir was sitting on the floor, in disguise watching TV. Zim came up from the lab, out of disguise and was humming to himself. I smile to myself and looked in the fridge for something to eat, I ended up getting some more soup.

"Morning Zim." I said as he walked by me. He opened one of his eyes to look at me, then gave me a weird look. One eye bigger than the other and a lopsided grin on is face. It was kind of cute.

"It's almost evening human. You've been sleeping all day." He said. I looked out the window over Zim's shoulder seeing the darkening sky outside, then shrugged, sitting down at the table with my bowl 'o soup.

"I guess I was really tired. But I feel better today though!" I said smiling at him then eating some of my soup. Zim smiled a lop-sided smile.

"I see that. Now! I must call the Tallest!" He said then marching into the living-room and called the Tallest on the screen thing where the picture of the scary green monkey usually is. I ate some more of my soup and listened in, curious. I've never heard Zim give a report to the Tallest before.

"Yes Zim what is it?" One voice said.

"Invader Zim reporting sirs!"

"Yes we see that, now what is it?" the same voice said.  
Zim began to explain some problems he was having with the Base's security system. I got up while he was explaining and put my bowl and spoon in the sink and stood awkwardly at the doorway between the living-room and the kitchen.  
I watched Zim give his report and then looked at the screen. There were two tall Irkens sitting there listening to Zim. One had purple coloring and the other red. I noticed the purple Irken had a higher pitched voice and seemed not as intelligent as the red Irken.

"Ivy-human! Come here!" Zim yelled knocking me out of my thought. I snapped my attention to him and he was pointing down at the ground next to him. I walked over to him and stood there awkwardly.

"My Tallest I would like to introduce to you my human slave!" Zim said proudly. I twitched when he said 'slave'. 'So I'm back to being a slave now huh?' I glanced up at the two Irkens on the screen and slightly bowed to them.

"My name is Ivy, nice to finally meet you my Tallest." I said innocently, but kept my eyes down and my hands on the hem of my shirt, nervous and confused.

"Wow Zim has a slave?!" The purple one said surprised, I glanced up at the screen. Both Irkens were looking at me curious and slightly confused. I noticed a few other Irkens peek at the screen to see me. I blushed and looked back down.

"Yes yes! I AM ZIM!" Zim said proudly. I smiled a bit and glanced at him through my bangs, then back at the ground.

"And my Tallest my slave is a Witch! Show them Ivy-slave." Zim commanded getting really excited. I looked up at him, pausing, then nodding and closing my eyes, putting my hands about a foot apart from each other and took a breath. I heard gasps and 'ooo's of amazement when I gathered a ball of energy in my hands. I looked at the screen smiling a bit and then formed the energy to look like the Tallest, standing next to each other. One had a bag of donuts in one hand the other a soda.

"Amazing. What did you say she was again?"

"A Witch, my Tallest. It's a special type of human who has the ability to manipulate energy." I spoke up, looking straight at them on the screen. I earned a slight glare from Zim.

"Really? How many are there of you "Witches"." Red asked. I frowned a bit.

"Not very many sadly. Cowans- Normal humans- are scared of magic and so back in history they had Witch hunts to hunt down my kind and kill them. A few of us survived and passed our ways down. But there are still very few of us." I explained.

"So wait- you're helping Zim to get revenge on the humans?" purple asked mouth full of donuts. I nodded confidently.

"Yes. That is correct. I think Zim can use my abilities to take over this planet but I do have one request if I may be so bold." They nodded.

"I would like to have a portion of the earth for my own. I want to have a home for Witches like me and help them learn the Craft and train into their powers." I said. The Tallest looked like they were thinking.

"How much of the Earth exactly?" Purple asked. I paused thinking about it.

"Europe would be enough I think." I said. They looked confused. I made a map of my energy and pointed to Europe.

"This is Europe. I believe it'll be enough for my cause." I said. Then waving my hands through the map and made it disappear. The Tallest looked at each other.

"Ok sure." Red said then shrugging to Purple. I smiled and bowed.

"Thank you my Tallest!" I said. Zim put his hand on my arm and pushed me out of view of the screen.

"Anyway my Tallest! There were some glitches in the security system, but thanks to my masterful repair skills, they've all been eradicated." Zim said I looked up at the sound of the front door opening and a small child walks behind Zim on the transmission.

"The fortress is now impenetrable, absolutely-"

"Um, who's that little person behind you?" Purple asked.

"What the-!?" Zim said seeing the child behind him. Then the kid's mother walks into the house.

"There you are! What did I tell you about wandering off like that? Come on!"

"I missed you, mommy!" the kid said happily running up to his mother. The mother and her kid walk away.

"I'm glad it had a happy ending after all." Purple said content with the ending of that little scene.

"Me too." Red agreed.

"Gaaah, I'll call you back later!" Zim pressed a button and his picture of the green monkey lowered down over the transmission screen Zim was using to contact the Tallest. He looked at me, then smirked I'm assuming pleased with how I acted when he introduced the Tallest to me, then walked over to Gir.

"GIR, we're going down into the main system core. This much trouble with the security can only mean a defective artificial intelligence brain. I'll have to replace it."

"Tacos!"

"Just come on." Zim said then walking into the kitchen. GIR jumped into the air, removing his disguise mid-air. He followed Zim into the kitchen. I sigh and followed them.

Down below in the main system core, Zim, GIR, and I emerge out of an elevator, and stand on a hover platform which lowers them to the next level. We walk over to a beam of energy coming out of two tubes and going through a sphere.

"Okay, your part is simple, GIR. You just monitor the download conduit while I replace the old AI brain with this new one." A mechanical arm extends from Zim's Irken utility pack with the replacement AI brain attached to it. Zim grabs the brain from the mechanical arm, which retracts back into his utility pack.

"Taco taco taco!" Gir said not paying attention.

"All you have to do is watch the data beam for any fluctuations until the download of the new program is complete." Zim said. GIR wiggles his tongue around. Zim sighs.

"Pretend it's a taco!" Zim said getting irritated.

"Yes sir!" GIR's eyes, shoulder joints, and chest plate turn red. He salutes Zim and looks at the data beam.

"If there are any changes in the data... (sigh) taco beam, just let me know."

"What do I do?" I asked, feeling awkward. Zim looked at me.

"Watch him, Make sure he does as he's told." Zim said pointing to Gir, then jumping into a floor less, anti-gravity area of the main system core and floats over to a small station where the AI brain is. GIR continues watching the data beam. All the red on him turns back to its normal color. His antennae retracts and the top of his head opens up. He sticks an arm inside and pulls out a squeaky toy moose. His head closes back up and his antennae reemerges. He squeezes the moose toy several times and then giggles.

"Gir, pay attention!" I said grabbing the moose out of his hand, then causing him to cry and throw a fit, I twitch and put the moose behind my back.

"No Gir. Once Zim puts the new brain in I'll give you the Moose back." I said firmly. Gir looked at me all teary eyed and sniffles.

"No Gir. Now pay attention. Or else I won't give it back." I said firmly again. Gir salutes ad goes all red then went back to watching the data beam. I crossed my arms across my chest, still holding the little moose thingy. I look over at Zim who holds the new AI brain over his head.

"Alright, GIR! I'm about to install the new brain!" Zim announced. I smiled a bit and look back at Gir, who was blue again and zoning out to space. Zim sticks the new AI brain in the slot where the old one was and presses a few buttons. Beams of light shoot from the AI brain and electricity is charged from tubes throughout the main system core. After the new brain was in and fully active Zim came over to us humming to himself again pleased.

"Good work Gir, now back to the house!" Zim said pointing at the ceiling then putting is hands behind his back and marching back to the elevator. I smiled at Gir and gave him the squeaky moose back and followed Zim to the elevator. We stood in the elevator waiting patiently.

"Oh Ivy-human. I won't tell the Almighty Tallest about you being my mate until we have... mated. understood?" Zim said plainly not looking at me. I looked at the floor, then nodded shyly.

"Yes sir." I said quietly. He looked at me, smirking slightly.

"You don't have to call me that anymore my little mate." He said, I looked up at him shocked.

"I know, you want to WORSHIP me, but I must ask you stop calling me your master. Since you are now my mate, you are almost my equal. Almost." He said. My eyes twitched but I sighed and accepted it as it was.

"Ok Zim." I said quietly. The elevator dinged and we stepped out into the living room.

"Now I must call the Almighty Tallest back, go do whatever you humans do." Zim said giving me a dismissing wave. I smiled a bit but stayed next to him.

"I wanna hear you give the rest of your report. If you don't mind me doing so." I said shyly, blushing a bit. ZIm sighed and waved me to follow as he walked back over to the monkey picture which lifted up and the screen appeared again. Zim pressed a button and waited patiently. The Tallest appeared again. Zim saluted.

"Invader Zim reporting sirs!" He said then lowering his hand. I gave a little bow to the Tallest but remained silent.

"We see that Zim." Red said. Zim started giving the rest of his report.

"There were a few problems, some glitches here and there, but despite these minor mishaps, everything is normal again. If possible, things are even more normal now than they ever were." Zim said content. The Tallest stared at him. I watched their body language.

'They don't like Zim. At all.' I thought then switching my attention to their auras and such.

'Wow they HATE Zim. I wonder why...' I wondered. Purple looked at me.

"What are you staring at slave?" he asked shoving more donuts into his mouth. I dropped my gaze to the ground again.

"I'm sorry, I was just... curious." I said.

"Curious of what exactly?" Red asked. I looked back at them.

"Just curious. I noticed you guys... hover! Why is that? Non of the other Irkens hover like that." I said thinking of a lie, stupid I know but it's what I got. Red and Purple looked at each other and shrugged.

"Tell you the truth we don't know why either. It must be just a Tallest thing."Red said. I smiled a bit.

"Oh." I said innocently tilting my head to the side cutely. Zim cleared his throat.

"Sorry Zim, go ahead with what you were saying." Red said. Zim continued and explained his next plan for destroying the humans. I cut Zim off mid sentence, and turned to him and bowed to him a bit.

"I'm going to my chambers if I may, master?" I asked, playing the part of slave. Zim waved dismissively at me and continued. I straightened up and went back to my room.

A few hours later I lied on my bed with Star lying on my chest and a book in hand. I was actually reading up on auras and reading people. There was something... not right about the Tallest. I sighed getting frustrated and tossed my book on my bed, disturbing Star who meowed at me annoyed. I smiled at her and scratched her ears.

"Sorry little girl. I'm just getting annoyed that I can't find the information I need." I said to her.

"What information?" I jumped and looked at Zim who was standing in the middle of my room, hands behind his back.

"Nothing!" I said quickly sitting up and placing Star on the bed next to me, but she got up, stretched and jumped off the bed and hide in my closet, I'm guessing under my alter where I usually hide my grandmother's books and my candles.

"Nothing? Or Something?" Zim asked narrowing his eyes at me suspicious.

"It's nothing really." I lied, nervously waving my hands in front of me. He stared at me, eyes narrowed in suspicion but sighed and sat on the edge of my bed.

"So what is it Zim?" I asked. His aura changed, and I became nervous with what I read in is aura.

"I was wondering if you were ready yet." he said, his voice sounded a bit strained. I tilted my head to the side.

"No, not yet. Why?" I asked innocently. Zim glared at me a bit, then grabbed my shoulders a bit roughly.

"Because I want to mate!" He said forcefully. I blinked at him. So that's what has been bothering him lately.

"I'm sorry Zim but no. Not yet." I said shrugging his hands off of my shoulders but he rested his hands on my upper arms near my elbows. He growled blushing. I blushed also and looked at the floor next to my bed.

"I want to now!" he said. I shook my head, my heart started pumping fast. 'Fuck. Apparently my body wants to too.' I thought mentally kicking myself for admitting that even to myself.

"No Zim." I whispered, I made a small sound when he tightened his grip on my arms. His energy was starting to overwhelm me. It became a little hard to breathe and my heart rate increased. I heard him growl and make the slight purring noise. I blushed and glanced at him. His eyes were narrowed determined, he was starting to breathe hard, like he was straining to control himself.

"Are you ok Zim?" I asked as he brought his face close to mine.

"Yes. I am fine." he said lowly and then kissed me. I pulled back quickly and scooted back a bit from him.

"Zim you need to leave. Now. You're being controlled by your hormones." I said. Zim crawled towards me, his energy engulfing me. I took a deep breath trying to block out his energy which screamed his need.

"No, I'm fine. I just want..." His voice trailed off as he placed one hand on the wall to my left and his other hand on my headboard, trapping me into the corner with him looming over me. I looked up at him, not scared, but...something else. I shook my head and looked up at him again.

"Zim. Stop." I said firmly. He smirked down at me crawled on top of me and kept one hand on my headboard and the other he gripped my chin.

"Why my little mate? I know you want to. I can see it." he glanced down looking up and down my body then back up to my face. I blushed and bite my bottom lip nervous. He brought his face closer to mine, the purring moan sound became louder. He kissed me, slowly and lightly then seemed to become desperate and hungry for pleasure. I closed my eyes and let out a small moan and kissed back, wrapping my arms around is neck pulling him close. He moaned lowly and repositioned himself so he was between my legs and lying on top of me, propping his upper body up on his elbow. I released his neck and let my hand travel down his chest and rest on his hips. He pulled away from the kiss and smirked at me.

"See? You want it." he said, I blushed and turned my head as if that would hide my blush. He laughed and made me look at him again.

"Don't do that my little mate." he said. I looked down at his mouth. He smirked and buried his face into my neck and kissed my neck. i tilted my head back as he made his way from below my ear down to my collarbone. I closed my eyes and arched my body towards him when he got to a pleasure spot and slightly moaned, biting my lips. He kissed that spot again and lightly bit. I looked up at the ceiling and wrapped my legs around his waist. He chuckled and lifted himself off of me a bit and looked down at me.

I closed my eyes again and sighed. Zim chuckled again and moved his lower body against mine. I gasped a bit, but didn't look at him. I put my hand underneath his shirt ,but still resting on his hips. He stopped and looked down at my hands, then grabbed them and guided them to his waistband. I blushed and opened my eyes again and looked at where my hands were set.I put them back to where I had them and looked up at Zim, shaking my head blushing. He rolled his eyes and kissed me again.

"What are you doing?" one of the Tallest voices came from where my TV was. Zim sat up and we looked at the screen. The Tallest were sitting there horrified and confused. Zim panicked and got off of me, I sat up and put my knees up to my chest. He went to the screen.

"My Tallest! I didn't know you called!" Zim said nervous.

"Yeah. What were you doing with your slave Zim?" Purple asked pointing at me. Zim blush deepened.

"Nothing my Tallest! We were just huh-" he looked back at me.

"It looks like you were... trying to mate with her." Red said uncomfortable.

"No huh-!" Zim said panicking. I sighed and stood up.

"We were my Tallest." I said. They were silent for a moment, staring at me and Zim.

"I knew it! Of course he would try to mate! He's a de-" purple started, Red covered his mouth.

"A what my Tallest?" Zim asked, curious.

"A uh...very desirable person?" Red said. I narrowed my eyes at them then looked at Zim.

"Why yes. yes I am. SEE MY MATE! Even the Almighty Tallest think I am a good mate! Right my Tallest?" They two blushed and looked around for something to save them.

"Well we wouldn't know ourselves but we've heard from Zim's huh... past mates." I stood up after Red said that and walked up to the screen.

"How many mates has he had my Tallest?" I asked innocently. But I really was curious. Purple and Red looked at each other then whispered to a green eyed Irken.

"Um 12?" Purple said. I blinked. 12? I turned to Zim.

"How old are you Zim?" I asked.

"I am 182 years old my little mate!" he said proudly. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"How old were you when you had your first mate?" I asked. He paused and thought about it.

"131" he said, grinning a bit, pleased. I looked back at the screen.

"How long are your years on Irk?" I asked.

"what do you mean?" Red asked.

"On earth we have 365 days a year. That's gives us 12 months. Each day is 24 hours. How long is a year on Irk?" I asked. Red thought about it.

"10 earth years." he finally said. I blinked then looked back at Zim.

"You're 18?" I asked.

"Why are you so surprised my little love-pig?" Zim asked walking up to me and touching my hair. I blushed.

"I'm 16... and you lost your...purity when you were 13... 12 partners..." I whispered the last part to myself. Zim looked at me confused then smirked.

"Does it bother you how many mates I have had?" he asked getting close to my face again. I continued to stare at the ground.

"Yes. A bit. Why so many?" I asked. Zim shrugged.

"Not very many can please me so I have to try many females. Why?"

I frowned a bit and blushed.

"Ah I see..." I said quietly staring at the ground. The Tallest cleared his throat.

"Well we're going to go now." Red said then the transmission ended. Zim stared at me.

"Are you alright human?" I shook my head, sat back down on my bed and brought my knees up to my chest.

"12 partners. 13 years old." I mumbled. I'm not sure why it bothers me so much but it does.

"What is wrong human?" he asked standing in front of me. I stared at the floor.

"I don't know... I feel... sick... and depressed." I said lowly. Zim knelt down in front of me and looked up at my face. He smirked a bit.

"Are you 'jealous' of my past mates?" he asked amused. I paused but shook my head.

"No."

"Are you mad at Zim for taking so many females?"

"No."

"Are you-"

"No!" I snapped glaring at him. What the hell is wrong with me? I looked back at the ground.

"I don't know. I just don't know." I said lowly. He reached up and touched my face, confused for a moment then he smirked a bit and chuckled to himself.

"I think I know what's wrong my little human-mate." he said quietly then standing up. I looked up at him, confused.

"What?" I asked. He smiled down at me and got close to my face.

"So innocent." he said quietly to himself, I blushed when he said that. He chuckled again then stood up straight and left my room. I sighed and looked around my room, I didn't realize I was slightly crying and my heart felt heavy in my chest. I took another deep breath to keep myself calm and lied down in my bed, snuggling my pillow in sad attempt to find comfort.

'I'm being really stupid right now.' I thought glaring at at ground, then sitting up again and staring blankly at my closet door. Then after admitting to myself what I really didn't want to admit I stood up and made my way down to the lab.

Zim was at one of the work tables working on some piece of machinery, he was wearing goggles and a pair of welding gloves. Sparks were flying up from whatever he was working on. I took and deep breath and walked up near him, staying a few feet away so I didn't get burned by the little bits of red hot metal and wire.

"Zim?" my voice was a little too quiet so I repeated myself a little louder so he could hear me over the welding thingy he was working with. He stopped and looked at me. I blushed and looked down at the ground, fiddling with the hem of my shirt.

"What is it Ivy-human?" he said, apparently really wanting to get back to working.

"I- uh. I wanted to let you know that... "

"Come on hurry up, I have much work to do." he said impatiently. I took and deep breath and looked at him again.

"I want you to mate with me Zim." I said finally, my heart was beating like crazy and I could hear my pulse in my hears. He smirked a bit and put down to laser thingy and took off the welding gloves.

"Is that so human?" he said setting the gloves down on the worktable. I blushed and forced myself not to look away from him. I wasn't going to be all shy and innocent right now, I'm going to be a big girl right now. I nodded and took a deep breath. He approached me and stopped about a foot in front of me.

"And why do you want that my little mate?" he asked. I glanced down at his chest thinking and trying to fight off my blush. I didn't have a real answer to his question, I sighed and looked back up at him, He was still wearing the welding goggles and was smirking down at me. I smiled a bit and reached up and pulled the goggles down so they were around his neck, and rested my hand on his shoulders.

"I don't have a good enough answer for that." I said I took another deep breath. I'm going to regret saying this.

"But I want you to be the one to... take me." I blushed at how it sounded. I finally let myself look away from him, embarrassed. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me, pinning my arms to my sides and pulling me to him.

"Ok my little mate. I will." he said petting my hair and smiled a bit and wrapped my arms around his waist and rest my head on his shoulder/chest area, then nuzzling his neck.

"I'm scared though." I mumbled into his neck, not sure if he heard me, but not really caring. I heard him sigh a bit and he squeezed me tighter then relaxing his grip.

"I won't hurt you too much human. I promise." he said lowly hugging me tighter again. I sighed into his shoulder and nodded.

"Ok. I believe you." I mumbled then wiggling out of his hug a bit and looked at the worktable.

"I guess I should leave you to your work huh?" I said looking at the scraps of pinkish red metal and sparking wires. Zim tightened his grip on me slightly I looked up at him confused and blushed again.

"You can try human. You can try." I blushed at him and looked down at his chest. He chuckled and lifted my chin up with his finger. My heart pounded loudly in my ears, but I ignored it. I put my hand behind his neck and pulled him closer to me and brought my face closer to his. He replaced his free arm back around my waist. I took a shallow breath and kissed him. Just a simple kiss. I felt him smirk under the kiss and he deepened the kiss forcing me to open my mouth a bit. He lightly pushed me back and I took a couple steps back until a table hit the back of my legs.

I pulled out of the kiss and glanced down at the table. Zim put one hand on the table and his other he made me face him again. I looked at him and blushed, he was slightly purr/moaning. He kissed me again and got close enough that our bodies touched. He grabbed my wrists and put my arms on his shoulders. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and neck and held him closer to me. He purred louder and forced his tongue into my mouth. I moaned slightly and kissed back shyly.

He started to get a bit rougher and picked me up for a moment and set me on the table, he stood between my legs and he kept his hands on my hips, pulling me to his body. He broke the kiss and put his face in my neck and kissed it. I tilted my head aback a bit and took a deep slow shaky breath. I let my hands go down to his hips and rested them there under his shirt. Zim found a pleasure spot on my neck and I let out a small gasp and tilted my head back a bit more and dug my fingernails into his hips.

He chuckled and licked the spot, I let out a shaky breath and forced myself not to push him away. Instead wrapped my legs around his hips and brought my hands up to his waist still under his shirt. He pulled away from my neck and brought his face to mine. I was still blushing, but I didn't look away this time.

"What's wrong my little mate? Do you not want this?" Zim teased. I blushed more and kissed him. I unwrapped my legs from around his waist and stood up and pushed him up against the table. He put his hands on my hips and dug his fingers into my skin a bit. I groaned a bit and bit his lip in response. He moaned a bit and brought his hands up the smallest point of my waist under my shirt. I shivered a bit and broke the kiss, then took the goggles off from around his neck and put my hands back under his shirt on his abdomen. I kicked his neck and found a spot where I got a random zig of energy from on my lips. I licked that spot and felt Zim shiver slightly. I smirked a bit and licked the spot again.

"You're going to have to do more to-" Zim started I bite down on that spot, a bit harder then I had intended. He gasped a bit and dug his fingers into my ribs. I moaned slightly in pain and loosened my bite on his neck. I released the bite completely and licked the spot. He shivered again and grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled me away from his neck. I whimpered a bit and looked up at him. Zim had one hand to his neck where I had bitten him and he clenched his teeth, eye narrowed at me.

"You dare bite me human?" he growled a bit, tightening his grip on my hair, I whimpered again and put my hands on his hand that had a hold of my hair.

"Sorry." I whispered trying to pry his fingers open so he could release my hair. My head was wilted as far back as it would go and my arched with it. Zim chuckled evilly and wrapped his other arm around my waist again and kissed my throat.

"Silly human." he mumbled his lips still against my throat. I shivered a bit and closed my eyes.

"I-I think you've found another pleasure spot Zim." I whispered. I felt him smirk against my throat.

"I guess I did huh?" he said lowly, then licking from the hollow where my collarbones attached to my solar plexus to about where my jaw and neck meet. I shivered and he released his grip no my hair and put his hand on the back of my neck slightly cradling my head while he kissed my neck looking for another pleasure spot. I sighed after a moment and put my hand on his chest and pushed him off of me a bit and straightened up.  
He blinked at me slightly confused, I wiped his saliva off of my neck with the back of my wrist and pushed him back against the table. I kissed him again and pulled away looking up at him.

"What is it Ivy-human?" Zim asked confused, I blushed a bit.

"Not sure what else to do." I whispered to myself embarrassed. He paused and then smirked and grabbed my wrists.

"Computer take us to my room!" Zim said loudly., Computer sighed and a platform appeared under our feet and moved up to another level of the Base. We came up into Zim's room I looked around and noticed more sketches scattered on the floor and on his bed. Zim dragged me over to his bed and flung me onto it. I landed somewhat on my side facing him my legs were still halfway off of the bed though. I propped my upper body up on my elbows and looked at Zim.

"Zim what're you-" I started watching him climb onto the bed and him placing each hand on each side of my body.

"What you wanted me to do my little mate. Now." he said pushing on my shoulder to make me rolled over onto my back. I blushed and kept my eyes on Zim. My heart pumped faster until I heard it in my ears again. My breathing was shallow and quiet. Zim ran a hand down the front of my body and went to my inner thigh. I blushed, he pushed it a bit to the side and he settled himself between on my legs, sighing to himself pleased.

"How far do you want me to go human?" he asked leaning over me again, his face close to mine. I blushed.

"However far you want to go, just... don't hurt me too much." I said the first part so quiet it was almost a whisper. Zim 'hmm'ed to himself and brought his body down to mine, and brought his face even closer to mine, almost touching.

"Ok human, you asked for it." he said smirking evilly. I took a breath and let it back out slow and shaky. What have I gotten myself into? Zim pushed himself up and knelt above my pulling his shirt off and tossing it on the ground somewhere, then bent back down to me. He smirked down at me.

"Your turn." he said quietly tugging my shirt up roughly showing my tummy and my black and dark blue laced bra. I slightly sighed and nodded pushing myself up into a sitting position and pulling my top off. Zim grabbed it and tossed it over his shoulder and bent back down and kissed me hungrily, forcing his tongue into my mouth and. I released a small moan and brought one hand up to his antenna and the other on his lower back. I rubbed his antenna lightly and felt his body tense up a bit. His moaned lowly and pulled out of the kiss.

"You don't want to do that human." he threatened. I smirked a bit up at him and rubbed again.

"Why not?" I challenged rubbing his antenna again then stopping. He moaned again closing his eyes and arching his body towards mine. When I stopped he looked down at me darkly, smirking evilly at me.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked. I nodded. He grabbed my hand on his antenna and made me rub near the base of it near his scalp. He started making that purring moaning noise again very loudly.

"Because then I can't promise I wont hurt you." he whispered getting close to my face again still making that noise that seemed to originate from his chest. I blinked at him then gasped in pain. He had sneaked his hand into my pants and forced a finger inside of me. I groaned and reached down to pull him out and away. He went deeper and caused me to cry out.

"See? You did this to yourself human." he whispered. I released his antenna and clawed at his arm.

"St-stop please." I begged arching my body towards him. He shook his head and touched his forehead to mine.

"No." he whispered then pushing his finger deeper. I cried out in pain and tilted my head back. He brought his mouth to my ear.

"Just think. it'll hurt a lot more than this my little mate. A lot more." he promised. I began to rethink this but I realized there as no turning back. I had given myself to him and he was going to take me. He took his finger out of me and my body shook slightly from the pain, I stared up at him, more afraid of the pain to come. He pulled down my pj pants and underwear and started undoing his pants. I took a breath and undid my bra and tossed it somewhere in the room. Zim got off of me for a moment to take his pants off and yank mine off completely.

He went back to the position he was in before and looked down at me. I blushed and realized I was shivering. He chuckled and lowered his body against mine.

"You're shaking human. Are you scared?" he asked taunting me. I nodded and stared up at him. He smirked and grabbed one of my hands and guided it down his body. I blushed and pulled my hand out of his grasp. His grin widened.

"What? Don't want to feel it?" he asked rubbing is hard member against my slit. I closed my eyes and shook my head blushing. He chuckled.

"Alright human I won't make you however-" he pressed his member against my slit harder.

"you're going to want to grab onto something this'll hurt." he said then bring a hand back down and forced himself into me. My eyes widened and I gasped loudly clenching onto the blankets under me. He chuckled evilly and pushed more in. I whimpered, biting my lips to keep from screaming.

"Oh come on my little mate, no sounds? No-" he pushed more into me harder, I let out a small pain filled sound, still struggling against the screams that burned in my throat.

"- screams?" he pushed in more and I couldn't hold it in anymore, I screamed and wrapped my arms around his waist and dug my nails into the skin of his back. Zim moaned slightly then chuckled and started pumping himself in and out of me, forcing more moans and screams from me.

"There we go my little human. Let it out. Let it -" he went in deeper.

"OUT." he whispered, I panted slightly from the waves of pain and pleasure. I tightened my legs around his waist and scratched at his back and shoulders.

"Had enough?" he asked evilly, I paused, staring up at him unsure if that meant he was going to stop. I shook my head, his grin widened.

"Good." he said thrusting in and out harder and faster. I gasped. screamed and moaned, my slightly shaking from the abuse it was undergoing, but also the pleasure underneath the pain.

"So... tight." he mumbled gasp a bit when he started pulling out then pushed back in deeper. I whimpered and hooked my legs higher on his waist and pulling his upper body down a bit, to hide my face in his neck and chest.

"Is that good?" I asked panting. He slowed pace and went in hard and slow.

"Yes." he purred, then gripping onto my hips tightly and pulling out of me completely. I felt a warm thick liquid coat between my legs. Zim panted and moaned slightly. I glanced down and saw a white goopy liquid covering me but also blood. My blood. I looked back up at Zim.

"Zim?" he opened his eyes and looked down at me looking a bit tired, and still panting slightly.

"Yes human?"

"Are you OK?" I asked. he grinned and kissed me lightly on the mouth then kissing my forehead.

"Yes I'm fine. I should be asking you if you're OK." he said. I nodded, drawing my arms to my chest, I was shaking all over and I was sore.

"I'm ok." I watched him roll off of me and grab a piece of clothing from the floor. I sat up slowly and caught the shirt he threw at me.

"Clean yourself up. I'll be right back." he said then walking int o his bathroom.i I looked down at my body and cleaned up the cum and blood. 'Well. I'm not a virgin anymore.' I thought, Zim walked up to me with a small purple pill and a little paper cup of water.

"Take this." he said I took it out of his hand and looked at it.

"What is it for?" I asked. He chuckled a bit and put a hand on my head.

"I've almost forgotten how innocent you still are. It's to make sure nothing grows in you. Irkens can't produce but still it's a preventive measure just in case." he explain grabbing the pill and putting it in my mouth by forcing it threw my lips. I nodded and took a drink of water and swallowed the pill. I hand him the empty cup and started reaching for my clothing. He bent down and put a hand on each side of me.

"What are you doing my little mate?" I blinked at him confused.

"Getting... dressed?" I said feeling like I as doing something wrong. He grinned evilly at me.

"No you're not. you're going to stay-" he glanced at my body then back up at my red face. He never finished his sentence but I nodded and scooted back further onto his bed. He looked a t the blood on his sheets and touched it curious.

"I didn't know female bled after mating..." he said to himself rubbing his now bloodied fingers together I blushed.

"If they're...virgins they bleed, but you took mine so I won't bleed anymore when we...you know." I blushed. Zim looked at me smirking and crawled towards me, and settling himself next to me on the bed.

"Yes. You are now mine my little love-pig. Always mine." he whispered the last part to himself as he touched my hair. I blushed some more and looked down at my knees which were pulled up to my chest. I winced slightly as I shifted my body to lay on my side facing him.

"What's wrong Ivy-human?" Zim asked noticing me wince. I blushed some more and buried my face in the pillow.

"I hurt... a lot." I said quietly.

"Huh?" Zim said hearing what I said. I sighed and looked at him.

"I hurt." I said. He smirked and wrapped an arm around my waist pulling our bodies together.

"I told you human it was going to hurt." he said placing his forehead against mine. I looked away from his eyes shyly and draped an arm on his waist. He twitched and looked at his shoulder which showed four deep scratches going from the nape of his neck and down his shoulder.

"You did do a number on me thought. I'm surprised." he said I stared at the scratches and touched the tacky pale pink blood, rubbing the blood between my finger curious.

"I admit I thought Irkens blood would be a light green or something. Not pink." I said then licking the blood off of a finger curious. Still tasted metallic but sweet at the same time.

"Why green?" Zim asked watching me lick the blood off of my fingers.

"Your skin I guess, I just expected your blood to be green that's all." I noticed Zim staring at me slightly amused as I licked the blood off my finger.

"What?"

"Do you like that way my blood taste human?" I blushed.

"It's sweet." i said feeling insecure again. I pulled my arm to my chest.

"sorry I'm weird I know." I said lowly, embarrassed. Zim laughed a bit and sitting up and grabbing the dark red blanket and pulling it over our naked bodies.

"It's ok my little mate, I understand in fact I was actually wondering what you tasted like." he said smirking. I blinked not quite understanding.

"My blood?" he smirked more. I'm taking that as I no. He touched my face softly.

"All of you my little mate, but especially-" he reached down and touched my sore slit again. I winced in pain.

"Here." I blushed and grabbed his hand and moved it away from there. I shook my head.

"No." I said quietly. He moved closer to me and forced one of his legs between mine.

"Have you ever had anyone taste you before?" he asked. I blushed but shook my head slowly. He smirked and ran his hand back down my body down between my legs. I held my breath.

"You might like it." he said almost like he was asking. I caused but shook my head again. He sighed and removed his hand from between my legs and back onto my waist.

"Next time then." he said, sounding a bit disappointed. I frowned and stared at the pillow then back up at Zim. I bit my bottom lip thinking. I hated seeing Zim like that.

"Um Zim?" he opened his eyes and looked at me again.

"Yes human?" I stayed silent trying to figure out something to say.

"If you're going to say something just say it." he said I sighed and grabbed his hand on my waist and place it back down.

"What are you doing human?" I blushed and took a breath.

"What do you mean taste me?" I asked innocently. He blinked at me, he must have forgotten how innocent I was. He smirked a bit then.

" Do you want me to show you?" he asked smirking a bit. I blushed but stayed silent. He sat up.

"Ok but you have to take a shower first. you're covered in grossness." he said pointing to me slightly disgusted. I nodded and pulled the blanket back and started grabbing my clothes to put on to go back to my room and bathe.

"Hey what're you doing?" Zim yelled grabbing me around my waist.

"putting clothes on so I can go bathe in my room?" I said confused, holding my shirt in my hands. Zim grabbed my shirt and threw it back on the floor.

"Go use Zim's shower!" he said pointing a his bathroom door. I sighed and went into the bathroom, about to close the door behind me.

"Don't close the door!" I sighed and kept it open and shook my head. 'Ok whatever.' I pulled the dark red shower curtain back and turned on the water. Since Zim found out he could use purified water he made a huge super-duper-mega filter for all of the water in the house, so he could use it. As the water was heating up I looking under the sink for a towel, then grabbed a dark purple one and set it on the towel rack on the wall, then checked the water again and jumped in.

The hot water felt good. and it actually took some of the aching pain out of my muscles. I sighed and grabbed the bar of soap and scrubbed my body down. I heard Zim come in and sigh.

"Are you done yet human?" he said impatiently, I think he was tapping his foot. I smiled a bit.

"Yeah lemme rinse off." I said then rinsing the soup off my skin and conditioner stuff out of my hair. He sighed again.

"Just don't make me go in there to get you human." he sighed. I shook my head and turned the water off and grabbed my towel from the rack and quickly dried myself off and wrapped the towel around my body,then I stepped out of the shower. Zim stood there arms crossed looking impatient. He had put his pants back on but kept his gloves and shirt off. He sighed.

"Finally come on human." he said waving me to follow him, he went back over to the bed which had cleaned sheets on it. I blinked. He chuckled at my confused look.

"Computer changed them while you bathed yourself human. Now lay down." Zim said pointing at the bed. I sighed slightly blushing and lied down on the bed, lying on my side facing him. He sighed and pushed on my hip to turn me onto my back.

"Towel off human." he said settling himself back between my legs. I blushed and undid the towel but kept it covering my body. Zim stared at the towel and tugged it open, then ran his fingers down the front of my body. I shivered a bit and blushed like mad.

"Now this shouldn't hurt my little love-pig so you can relax." he said smirking then grabbing my legs and placing them on his shoulders.

"What exactly are you going to do?" I asked nervously. He smirked at me and bent down between my legs.

"I told you, taste you." he said. I blushed and watched him. He started and I jumped a bit, making him grab onto my hips tighter to make me stop moving. I tilted my head back and blushed. 'oh that's what he meant by tasting me.' I thought gasping a bit and grabbing the blankets under me. I herd Zim chuckle a bit and I opened my eyes again and glanced at him, his eyes were narrowed at me. I blushed and let out another small moan. Then he started to get a bit rough with his tongue and lightly bit and nipped at the tender skin. I reached down and grabbed onto one of his antenna and lightly rubbed. He closed his eyes for a moment moaning. He lifted his face and wiped his moth with his arm. He smirked at me.

"Do you really want tot do that human? remember last time?" I smirked a bit and rubbed his antenna again. He moaned again, but he kept his gaze in me.

"Very well. you asked for it." he said sitting up and unzipping his pants again and crawling back on top of me.

"What if I'm begging for it?" I whispered. His eyes narrowed and he purred slightly.

"Are you begging for it? You don't seem to be begging." he said smirking some more. I let out a shaky breath and kissed him pulling him close to my body. Then rubbing his antenna again. I pulled out of the kiss and stretched my neck to bring my face closer to his antenna.

"Please Zim. Give it to me?" I whispered. He shivered and clenched the blanket below us.

"Not good enough. Beg more.' he whispered into my neck,then kissing my pleasure spot. I moaned slightly and arched my body against his.

"Please?" I whispered again, with a slight gasp.

"Still not begging." he bite down on my neck hard I dug my nails into his side and tried my best not to clench onto the antenna that was between my fingers. I rubbed his antenna more close to where he guided my hand to earlier. He moaned and grinding his member against me.

"Please?" I asked a bit louder with a gasp. He grinded harder.

"Not good enough." he teased, running his nails down my side and digging into my hip. I arched my back again.

"Please?" I said louder.

"Still not good enough." he said louder grinding harder. I moaned and released his antenna and grabbed onto his shoulder.

"Please Zim? Please?" I begged almost yelling. He sat up to look at me.

"That's better." he said then bending back down and kissing me deeply. I closed my eye and felt him put my legs around his waist. I slightly moved my leg down and he pulled it back up to where he wanted it. Zim pulled out of the kiss and put his mouth to my ear.

"This will hurt you more than it'll hurt me." he said quietly then plunging his member into me. I let out a scream and closed my eyes and gripped the blanket. He laughed and went in deeper ,making me let out another sound. It felt painfully good, and Zim knew it. He plunged in harder and harder until I was screaming. He let out a few moans and gasps going deeper each time.

I looked up at him and smiled a bit before letting out another scream. He pulled out then. i groaned not wanting him to stop. I must have pouted a bit at him because he grabbed me and turned me so I was on hands and knees. He forced his way back into me again and I let my upper body drop from the pain.

"I don't know why I haven't found someone pure before. So tight. So good!" he said pushing harder and deeper with each word until I screamed and gasped. He then gasped loudly and his body tensed up and went deeper inside me. The last wave of painful pleasure filled me and I screamed, closing my eyes. He released me and pulled out, slightly shaking. I repositioned myself so I was sitting down with my knee pulled up to my chest and my arms were wrapped around my body. My whole body shook and my throat was sore from screaming. Zim moaned slightly and I looked at him. He was still up on on his knees, head down and arms limp at his sides.

"Are you ok Zim?" I asked not daring to move towards him just yet, my body was still in lifted his head and looked at me. He was smirking, eyes narrowed evilly.

"Yes my little mate. I am just fine." he said still in pleasure. A dark pleasure. I blinked at him. as he lied down next to me, he let out a sigh. I lied down next to him and pulled the blanket over our bodies. we didn't say anything for a while, I just stared at him and waited for him to move or say something. Zim had his face buried in the pillow, one arm bent so his hand was about to his shoulder, the other still limp at his side. I reached out and ran my fingers down his back lightly tracing the old and new scratches I had caused on his back. He moaned slightly and turned to lie on his back.

"First time in ages someone was able to do that" he mumbled to himself. I blinked.

"Do what?" I asked. He turned to look at me and smirked.

"That last wave of pleasure. I haven't had that since the first time I mated." I blushed a bit.

"Oh." I said, burying my face into the pillow. He smirked at me and turned onto his side and pulled me to him.

"My mate." he said quietly to himself as he hugged me tighter.

"Mine." he said possessively his hug tightened and my face was forced into his neck.

"Yes I'm yours Zim, now please let me go, I can't breathe!" I said pushing on his shoulder gasping for air. He loosened his grip after a moment but still held me against him tightly. I rested my head on his chest as he snuggled me and ran his hand up and down my side and hip. I sighed and closed my eyes. Then touching Zim's neck.

"Zim where's your crystal?" I asked. He sighed a bit.

"It's in my PAK, don't worry my little love-pig." he said petting my hair. I sighed out of relief and snuggled him again, closing my eyes again.

* * *

A/N: Please review.


	18. Bad bad Rubber Piggy pt

A/N: Hello my darlings! Guess what? This story has 1000 veiws! :D I'm pretty happy about that and would like to thank you all! :D

Here I go: TTTHHHHHHAAAANNNNNNKKKKK YYYYYYOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUU! 3

Anyway here is the newest chapter! :) Please enjoy and review afterwards! :)

* * *

I woke up hearing my alarm on my phone going off. I groaned and tried to sit up, but something warm was wrapped around me, pinning me to the source of that warmth. I opened a eyes and saw a blur of light green. I rubbed my eyes and looked again and realized it was Zim, or rather his neck and chest. I wiggled out of his grip a bit and looked at him. I smiled a bit, he's so cute. I sighed a bit and wiggled a bit more out of his embrace. Zim moaned a bit in his sleep and pulled me back to him. He mumbled something in his sleep as he nuzzled my hair.

"Zim." I said softly, no response.

"Zim." I said louder.

"Zim! " I said louder, again no response. I sighed and heard my alarm go off again. My eye twitched a bit out of annoyance at the alarm. 'I really need to change that tone it's really annoying.' I sighed again and thought. Then a grin spread across my face as an idea came to me.

"ZIM! DIB'S IN THE BASE AND THE EARTH AUTHORITIES ARE HERE TO RIP OUT YOUR GUTS!" I yelled loudly. Zim's eyes snapped open he released me and jumped up in a fighting stance yelling. He looked around panicked, then he blinked and put his arms back down to his sides slightly dumbfounded. I giggled and looked up at him. He glared down at me.

"Don't do that human." he growled I shrugged and stood up picking up my pj pants and taking the phone out of the pocket and turning the alarm off.

"You wouldn't let me go and we have to get ready for Skool." I said putting on my pjs and turning to look at Zim. He sighed and jumped down from his bed.

"Still. Don't do that again." he said grabbing his pants from the floor and pulling them on. I shrugged and headed towards the door to go to my room to get ready for Skool.

After getting dressed in jeans, black corset top and converse. Then checked Star's water and all that, then grabbed my backpack and headed up to the house. I stepped off of the platform and into the kitchen. I looked around and the house was way too quiet.

"Looking for me human?" I jumped and whipped around to see Zim standing on the platform in disguise, arms crossed across his chest and a slightly amused look on his face.

"Yes and no. Anyway let's go. we're gonna be late and I really don't feel like being sent to the underground classroom today." I said after grabbing a poptart thingy and stuffing it into my jacket pocket. He sighed and we left for Skool. I looked up at the sky as we walked to Skool and groaned slightly.

"What is it human?" Zim asked hearing my groan of displeasure.

"It's going to be cold and windy today." I said. Zim looked at the clear sky then at me skeptical.

"And how would you know that?" he asked, I shook my head and sighed.

"It's a gut feeling thing." I said stuffing my hands into my pockets, careful not to crush my poptarts.

"Ok..." Zim said, we walked in silence for a while.

"Ivy-human?"

"Hm?"

"Why do you have that feelingy-thing about you?" he asked looking at me. I blinked and glanced at him.

"Aura about me?" I asked confused. He nodded.

"Yeah it's...different." he said. I blinked and looked at the sidewalk in front of me. I paid some attention to my aura and there was something... different about it. Something... that reminded me of the huntress Goddess. Just that's what popped in my head when I tried to express what my aura felt like to me.  
'Huntress? So let's see... the huntress is the maiden form of the goddess. Not quiet to the mother form but older than the child form.' I blushed slightly for some reason.

"I don't know." I said quietly, then the answer to his question came into my mind as a mixture of words, pictures and a strong gut feeling.

"It's because we mated and that makes me in a way an adult, also my gift was unlocked when... you took me." I said plainly slightly blushing again.

"Hm?" Zim said confused, I sighed knowing I had to explain further.

"What are you confused about?" I asked.

"ZIM is not confused! I'm uh..."

"Confused. What part?" I said again. He sighed after a moment.

"The gift thing. What gift? Who gave you this gift?" he asked. I smiled a bit and took a breath.

"The gift is a magic unique to only me, and it was given to me when I was little by the Mother Goddess." I said.

"Huh?"

"The divine female energy of the universe." I said. Zim seemed to be gathering his thoughts as we walked into the classroom.

"So what is this 'gift' exactly?" Zim asked turning around in his seat to talk to me a short while after we had taken our seats in class. I shrugged.

"I don't know yet." I said then looking around the classroom, the classroom was mostly full and was still filling up with students. I sighed and rested my forehead on my wrists.

'This is going to be a long day. I can feel it.' I thought in dread.

"Hello Zim." Dib said, I groaned and looked up to see Dib standing next to Zim's desk, arms crossed.

"What do YOU want Dib-stink?" Zim sighed resting his chin on his hand, obviously not feeling in the mood to deal with Dib either.

"I know what you did Zim and you won't get away with it!" Dib said loudly pointing at Zim accusingly.

"What are you talking about?" Zim asked confused.

"Don't try to deny it Zim! I have proof! Photographic evidence!" Dib yelled taking a black camera out of his jacket pocket. I sighed and grabbed onto his sleeve tugging on it. Dib looked at me confused.

"Dib we really don't know what you're talking about. We haven't done anything yet." I said letting go of his jacket. Dib blinked at me then looked at Zim who was watching us with a slightly bored look on his face, still resting his chin on his hand. Dib bent down to get close to my face.

"Can I talk to you after lunch?" he whispered. I blinked at him confused then glanced at Zim who nodded at me.

"Ok sure." I said, Dib smiled a bit and straightened up and headed towards his desk, but not before stopping next to Zim again and glaring at him, who glared back. Dib went back to his desk and class started. Zim turned around again and somewhat 'paid attention' to the horrible lecture every once in a while taking a couple of notes. I sighed, bored and rested my face on the palm of my hand, and took my pencil and fidgeted, not getting any artistic inspiration right now. I stared blankly at Zim's back, and lightly ran the eraser down the back of his neck. He shivered and sent me a glare from over his shoulder. I shrugged at him bored and doodled a dark cloud on my paper.

I felt his eyes still on me and I glanced at him and slightly blushed. I wrote a note and tore the page out of my notebook and folded it up and balanced it on his shoulder. He grabbed it and unfolded it and read it. He took a couple of minutes to write down his reply. Then put it sneakily on my desk right by my hand which I covered with my hand as the sub-teacher glanced at us with angry brown eyes.

When it was safe I opened it and smiled a bit at how Zim's writing looked like a 3rd graders. But I shook my head and actually read it:

'Why are you looking at me like that' (my note)

' Because I want to. I AM ZIM!' I smiled a bit and replied.

'That's not a good enough awnser Zim. Tell me the truth. :)' I folded up the paper again and slid it onto Zim's leg. He grabbed it real quick and read it. I looked over at the Sub teacher who was screaming a kid for chewing gum in class. I sighed and felt the note being nudged on my hand I put my hand over it without looking and Zim's hand slipped out from under my fingers lightly.  
I glanced at the Sub seeing the coast was clear reading the note.

'Because. That's why.' I blinked at his reply but smiled a bit anyway. And started writing my reply when the note was snatched out of my hands.

"Well what's this? A note? Well let's share with the whole class why don't we?" the sub said holding the note up above his head. Zim started to slightly panic and I glanced at him slightly smirking. He looked at me nervous. I waved my hand at him slightly and nodded at the note.

"Let's see-" the sub started I sent some energy at the note and the Sub blinked confused then handed the note back to me.

"Oh sorry I didn't know you were taking actual notes on my lecture." the sub said blushing slightly. I smiled at him innocently.

"It's ok Mr.?"

"Brown"

" Mr. Brown. I can only imagine what you have to deal with as a teacher. HAving so many disobedient children around. You're doing SUCH a great job at keeping our class in order while is gone." I said sweetly, lieing through my teeth. I heard some children giggle and I sent and small glare in their direction still smiling innocently.

"That's so nice of you uh what's your name?"

"Ivy Stone." I said giving him another overly sickly sweet smile.

"Miss. Stone. I'll let you're one of the few students who actually behaved when she was gone. Now-" The sub turned away and continued yelling to the class, I released a sigh of relief and noticed the note was gone again. I looked at Zim who was scribbling something down. Then he shoved the note back into my hands. I blinked at him then opened the note.

'What did you do? Ivy-human?' I smiled at him.

'I used a type of glamour on him. I've been getting better with glamours :) And as for my reply to your previous comment: I hope you like me, it would be-' I paused to think of the right word. '- awkward if you didn't.' I folded the note.

Zim had one of his hands hanging down and his hand turned so his palm was facing behind him. I pushed the note into his palm and went back to doodling into my notebook. I doodled a realistic heart with a knife shoved into it. I blinked at the image and had a fuzzy feeling in the back of my mind and slightly feeling of dread and fear. I shook my head and saw the note back on my desk. I grabbed it again and read it:

'What do you think the Dib-Monkey wants?' I tapped the end of my pencil on my mouth for a moment.

'I'm not sure, but I have a bad feeling about today. Can you watch over me when Dib and I go to talk?' I frowned a bit at my reply.

'If not. That's ok.' I added then handing Zim the note again. He read it and glance over his shoulder at me and I used my body language to show him I was uncomfortable. He finished writing and handed the note back. I opened it up.

'Of course.' was his reply, for some reason I felt myself slightly blush and I nibbled on my bottom lip to keep myself from smiling.

' k thanks :)' I wrote giving the note back and returning to my doodles. I drew another realistic heart with ribbons wrapped around it. Two ribbons one black one white. I frowned at the image. Then an angel, well kind of it was a girl with wings but she wasn't an angel. I sighed and closed my notebook. I felt someone tap on my shoulder, I looked at the person and they handed my a folded up note. I took it and nodded a small thanks to them, then read the note.

'Meet me at the tree after lunch. We'll talk there. ~ Dib' I looked over at Dib who was glancing my direction. I nodded to him and put the note in the back of my notebook. I tapped on Zim's shoulder and leaned forward.

"My tree after lunch I'm meeting Dib." I whispered barely audible. He smiled a bit and went back to paying attention to the Sub-teacher. I sighed and leaned back in my chair and stared blankly at the clock.

After lunch I walked over to my tree. And Dib was standing there hands in his pockets and looking around paranoid.

"Hey." I said as I approached him really hoping not to spook the overly paranoid boy... Too much. Dib jumped and snapped his head towards me, then relaxing a bit when he saw me.

"Oh hi Ivy." he said, I stayed about three feet away from him, arms cross and leaning on one leg.

"So whatcha wanna talk about?" I asked tilting my head to the side a bit. Dib looked around nervously.

"I was wondering if you knew what Zim's next plan was." he said. I blinked at him.

"Why?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him. He sighed.

"Because he's evil! I must know his next evil plan before he destroys all human-life!" Dib yelled I sighed and shook my head.

"I'm not telling you that Dib." I said looking back up at Dib, he looked frustrated but sighed.

"Ok fine. Whatever."

"Is that it Dib?" I asked bored. He shook his head and stared at the ground for a moment then took out the camera out of his pocket.

"I also wanted to know if you and Zim are... together."

I blinked at Dib.

"Together?" I asked, he looked around a little uncomfortable.

"You know... Together." I blinked at him then understood what he was asking.

"Yeah what of it?" I asked, Dib handed me the camera and I glanced down at the picture and my heart skipped a beat. I glared up at him.

"How did you get this?" I growled. Dib blushed a bit then his expression went very serious.

"I managed to sneak a spy bug into Zim's lab and I got those pictures. How could you do it with HIM? He's an ALIEN!" Dib yelled trying to take the camera back. I pulled it out of his grasp and stuffed it into my pocket.

"It's my choice Dib. Not yours. " I growled blushing slightly out of embarrassment.

"But he's-"

"Shut up Dib." I said darkly, closing my eyes.

"But-" he started again, I snapped my head up and glared at him.

"Shut up Dib."I said again louder taking a step towards him.

"No! Not until you listen to me!" he yelled. I took another couple of steps towards him and grabbed onto the front of his shirt pulling him down to my level, our faces about an inch away from each other from a far it probably looked like we were going to kiss.

"Ivy what are you doing?" he asked blushing slightly. I smiled at him innocently.

"This." I grabbed a handful of his hair and slammed his face into my knee and then let him go. He fell to the ground holding his bloodied face.

"What the hell?!" he yelled. I drop kicked him in the stomach and bent down and grabbed his throat.

"I warned you Dib. If you try to get into my personal life again it'll be more than a few teeth knocked out and a bruised stomach next time." I let him go and stood up. I heard someone walk up behind me and felt them wrap an arm around my waist. I glanced down and saw Zim's arm around my waist.

"hi Zim." I mumbled looking at him.

"Hello my little love-pig. I see you've taken care of the Dib." he said watching Dib standup still holding his blooded face and sore stomach.

"Yeah. Let's go. One of the teacher's are looking over here." I said quietly glancing at the playground. Zim nodded then led me away from Dib.

"You won't get away with this Zim. Nobody may not see your evil but I do!" Dib yelled. I rolled my eyes. Zim ignored him. I noticed my knee was slightly throbbing and it got worse with each step. I sighed as we rounded to behind the cafeteria which is where Zim and I usually go to be antisocial. I sat down against the brick wall and brought my knee up and rolled the pant leg up over my knee. I sighed.

"Well that's going to bruise nicely." I mumbled poking at the red swelling on the top of my knee.

"What exactly did you do?" Zim asked squatting down next to me.

" I bashed his face into my knee. I kind of regret doing that now." I said pulling the pant leg back down and straightening my leg. Zim was staring at me weird.

"What?" I asked getting a little insecure.

"Most human females don't do that type of thing. they prefer their males to 'protect' them." he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah well most girls didn't come from a household where they literally were fighting for their lives at times." I said changing my position so I was sitting crisscross apple sauce. I winced a bit at the painful throbbing coming from my knee, but ignored it.

"Why were you fighting for life?" Zim asked. Oh yeah I forgot I never told him about my family.

"My father's a violent drunk and sometimes would try to hurt me. So in order to keep him from hurting me too much I learned how to fight a bit. I don't know much though, after my mom died I was forced to quit my karate classes I only got to about a red belt." I realized I was rambling off again I smiled at Zim.

"Sorry I'm rambling on." Zim frowned at me.

"Did he ever hurt you bad? This father-person?" he said. I stared at him then sighed.

"Yeah. A few times." I said quietly looking at the ground between us.

"But it's no big deal." I said then looking back up at him smiling. He narrowed his eyes at me and he clenched his teeth. I nervously rubbed a small scar on the inside of my arm near my elbow. Zim glanced down and grabbed that arm and pushed my other hand away from the scar.

"Where did you get this human?" he asked tracing the jagged scar with his finger.

"You'll just get angrier than you already are. Just let it go Zim, it happened. You can't change the past." I said pulling my arm so get it out of his grasp. He tightened his grip and glared at me. He growled and thought of something then smirked.

"I think I can human." he said then standing up and pulling me up with him.

"Do what?"

"Change the past." he said marching towards the main entrance back into the main building.

"How?" I asked following him, mostly because he still had a grip on my wrist.

"I'll build a time machine type thingy and make that filthy father-human of yours disappear and after that I'll get rid of that filthy Dib-human." he chuckled evilly to himself .I smiled a bit at him, but sighed.

"Zim, don't bother with my father. He's gone anyway. My family left me while we got lost that one time int he city and ended up in mexico." I said as we entered the classroom again. Zim let go of my wrist and took his seat and I followed suit. Zim sighed.

"As you wish Ivy-love-pig. As you wish. But I am going to use that plan to get rid of Dib once and for all!" he started yelling the last part and laughing at the very end. I smiled a bit and shook my head.

After Skool got out Zim kept trying to explain how he was going to build this "object replacement' thingy, but I didn't understand any of the mechanics he was talking about but I nodded and humored him. Once we got back to the Base he went down to the lab and began working on his newest plan. I dropped my stuff off in my room and changed my shirt and pulled my hair up in a high ponytail. Then after snuggling Star I headed back up to the house.  
Gir was sitting on the floor out of disguise watching TV, with a popcorn bag on his head. I sighed and walked past him to the front door.

"Gir, I'm going out, let Zim know ok?" I told Gir, his eyes went red for a moment and he saluted then went back to watching TV. I walked outside and shut the door behind me and started on my little job search.

After about two hours my watch beeped. I answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Where are you Ivy? I haven't seen you in hours." he said. I sighed. Note to self, don't rely on Gir to tell Zim something.

"I'm on a job hunt right now. I'll be back in a couple of hours. " I said stopping next to some restaurant of some kind, it had really dark tinted windows and a neon sign with the restaurant's name on it in red.

"Job hunt? Why are you looking for a job?"

"Because I need money?" I noticed a few people giving me weird looks but I ignored them.

"Then ask me human. I'll give you human-moneys." I sighed.

"I'm not going to do that Zim. I'm too proud for that. Besides-" I opened the door to the restaurant.

"You're busy with your work and I need something to do other than cleaning the Base like a mad-woman." I smiled a bit at him. Zim sighed.

"Fine whatever just be back soon." he said then ending the call. I shook my head and went into the restaurant and looked around then approached the cashier girl. She was pretty, short blond hair cut kind of pixie short and had unusually bright blue eyes lined with the right amount of eyeliner.

"Hi, can I get an application?" I asked smiling at her sweetly. She smiled back at me with her bright pink painted lips.

"Of course, do you want to talk to the owner after you're done filling it out?" she asked handing me the small packet and a black pen.

"Sure that'd be great." I said then turning away from her and finding myself a table and filling out my application. After a couple of minutes a boy a bit older than me walked up to my table.

"Hi can I get you something to drink?" he asked pulling out a small notebook and pen. I smiled up at him.

"Only if your buying. I'm just here to fill out my app." I said pointing at the half filled out packet. He glanced down and smiled at me again, stuffing the notebook back into the black apron he was wearing.

"Ok, what do you like?" he asked.

"Iced tea?" I said.

"Okey dokey I'll be right back. My name's Aaron by the way."

"Ivy." I said nodding to him a bit and then returning to filling out the App.

"Ivy, ok I'll be right back."

"k" I mumbled as he walked away. Shortly afterward he came back with my drink and set it down in front of me.

"I'm about to take my break is it ok if I sit down with you?" he asked. I looked up at him, and then nodded.

"Sure." I said then taking a drink of my tea and then standing up to hand in my app.

"I can take that back to the owner if you want?" he offered pointing at the application in my hand.

"Ok sure" I said smiling at him, and sitting back down. He took it and went back towards the kitchen. I sighed and looked around the small yet very crowded space, the walls were painted black and had all kinds of strange posters in large frames lining the walls. The floor was black and white tiles. The tables were black also but the booths were a bright candy apple red. I watched as one of the waitresses walked past and studied her uniform. Black pants thankfully and plain black shirt with the restaurants name across the front of the shirt in red. The apron was also black and had a small red logo one of the pockets.

'Ok at least if I get hired here I won't be wearing some crazy uniform.' I thought taking another drink of my tea. Aaron came back and sat down in front of me smiling.

"So where are you from?" he asked.

"Arizona originally but I've lived here for a the last five years."

"Oo, what part of Arizona? You look like a Flagstaff girl to me." my eye twitched a bit.

"No, Glendale." he looked confused for a moment.

"Oh in Phoenix? That's cool! Why did you move up here?" he asked I took another drink of my tea.

"Family." I said trying to keep it short.

"Do you a lot of family up here?" I shook my head.

"No just my parents."

"How old are you?"

"Almost 17."

"Really? I'm 19! We should go out sometime." My eye twitched and I smiled sweetly at him.

"I would rather die then go out with someone like you." I said sweetly standing up. He blinked at me unsure if I was serious of not.

"Thanks for the drink." I said about to walk out of the restaurant. I heard a loud full hearted laugh from behind I glanced over my shoulder to find a man about 40 with dark brown hair, eyes, very pale skin and a large frame.

"Now that's the type of girl we need working here!" he said, I turned to look at him confused. He waved me over and held out his hand.

"My name is John! And this is my son Aaron. I'm the owner of this place. What's your name my dear?" he said I took his hand and looked up at him.

"Ivy Stone. Nice to meet you." I said politely. His smile widened and he laughed and hit his son on the back.

"She really got you my boy! That's what you get for trying to hit on very young lady that walks through the door!"

"Besides I already have boyfriend." I added. Aaron looked at me embarrassed.

"Really? I thought you were-"

"Single? I know. But I'm not." I smile sweetly at him again.

"And if you try to flirt with me again I'll cut out your tongue and nail it to your forehead understood?" I said innocently. John laughed again.

"I think your break is up my boy, go clock back in." Aaron nodded and went back near the kitchen. John looked back at me.

"How old are you Ivy?"

"Almost 17." he blinked at me.

"Really? I would have said 18 but ok!" he said. I didn't how to feel about that.

"Thank you?" I said, he smiled.

"Have you ever worked in a restaurant before?"

I shook my head.

"I helped out at this little cafe by my house, a couple of my mother's friend's own it." I added. He smiled again.

"Ok that works. Are you planning on going to college after highschool?" I nodded.

"Really? What are you going to study?"

"I'm thinking herbalism or a science of some sort, probably Biology." I said, I really haven't thought much of it.

"Ah interesting. Well if you'll come back to my office we'll let you sign some papers and you can start Monday at 4:30. It that alright with you?" I blinked at him.

"Yes. Of course." I said, he nodded and motioned for me to follow him. I followed him back in to this small office which I could have sworn was a storage closet at some point, he sat down in a small very creaky office chair and motioned for my to sit down in one of the other chairs next to the bulky black desk that was covered in piles of papers.

He shuffled through a pile and grabbed a packet and a couple black pens. He started asking me for my information and I told him then had me check everything over and sign. He stood up and put the packet in the filing cabinet that was hiding in one of the corners of the small dark office.

"Alrighty here's your schedule for next week and go out front and ask Becca for your uniforms." he said. I nodded and left the office and zigzagged my way through the crowded tables and to the girl up front. She looked at me again and smiled.

"John sent you to me to get your uniforms huh?" she asked, seeming to already know what John asked before I told her. She waved one of the other girls over and then headed towards a red door near the front desk. I followed her. THe room was a storage room for lack of a better term. There were a bunch of black wire shelves on the walls that had some boxes of stuff in them, Becca walked to the very back of the room and opened up a few boxes.

"what size shirt do you wear Ivy?"

"Small or a medium." She tossed me a three sm/md black shirts.

"And pants?"

"7 long."

"Wow children baring hips, don't see that much in girls now-a-days. Anyway here you go." I blushed at the hips thing but ignored it. She handed me three pair of the black pants and an apron.

"I'll have Aaron make you a name tag later ok? Is there a special way you spell your name Ivy?" Becca asked opening the door to the main room again.

"I.V.Y?" I said wondering if there was another way to spell my name.

"Ah ok, well see you Monday!" she said going back to the register .

"Ok. Um can I get a bag to put these in?" I ask trying to do something with the pile of uniforms in my hands. Becca blinked then nodded and pulled out a black bag with the restaurants logo on it and handed it to me.

"Here you are sorry."

"It's ok." I told her stuffing the clothes into the bag.

"Alrighty see you Monday!" I said smiling at her, then leaving. I started making my way home and started thinking about what I was going to make for food. I called Zim.

"Hey Zim I got a job." I said slightly excited. Zim blinked at me.

"Really? Where?"

"uh." I glanced at the bag.

"Blood-drop cafe?" I said. Weird name for a restaurant but ok.

"Hm ok human, are you coming home now?" he asked I nodded.

"Yeah, do you guys want Pizza? I was going to stop by Boaty's to pick a couple of Pizzas." I said. Zim looked disgusted.

"No I'm ok. But I'm sure Gir will want that FILTH!" he said looking a bit greener than usual. I blinked at him.

"Ok I'll be home in about 20 minutes." I ended the call and walking into Bloaty's and getting the pizza's, then headed home. I came up to the steps of the Base and Gir flew out of the front door and tried to attack the pizza boxes in my hand. I stepped to the side a bit and caused Gir to crash into the fence. I sighed and shook my head and went into the house, with Gir at my heels.

I set the pizza boxes on the table and grabbed a couple of plates. Gir already grabbed one of the boxes and was sitting on the kitchen floor gobbling it up and splattering grease everywhere. I sighed and looked in the living-room. Zim looked pale as he watched Gir.

"Zim are you ok?" I asked putting a plate back and grabbing some pizza before Gir got to the other one. He looked like he was going to be sick. I set the plate down and went over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Go down to the lab or somewhere if it's going to make you sick. I'll make you something in a little bit." I said, for once Zim actually didn't argue and went down to the lab, slightly gagging as he passed Gir. I sighed and grabbed my plate and quickly ate. Gir had already attacked the second pizza and making even more of a mess. I put my plate in the sink.

"Gir." he looked up at me innocently.

"Clean up the kitchen. you're making a mess." he started pouting a bit.

"Now Gir." he stood up dropping the pizza box in his hands and saluted me going all red then returning to blue and running down to the lab. I sighed a little irritated and did a quick clean up of the kitchen and started looking in the cabinets for something to make Zim that won't make him sick. I ended up settling with making him some sandwiches and grabbing a soda. Then went down to the lab.  
Zim was yelling at Gir who of course was causing chaos and mayhem.

"Gir! Don't touch that!" he yelled pointing at Gir who was getting tangled in some metal cords, pulling a few of them out of the wall. I sighed and shook my head.

"That robot..." I mumbled putting the plate and can down on one of the worktables. Zim sighed defeated. I went over to him and grabbed one of his hands.

"I brought you food. Are you feeling ok?" I asked looking at his face. He looked tired, not so much sleepy but stressed.

"I'm fine human." he said looking at me, but he didn't sound fine. I lifted his face up a bit with my hand on his jaw.

"You look pale. Try eating something and see if that helps." I told him leading him over to the food. He sighed but ate and drank. After I sat down next to him a bit concerned. He looked down, emotionally down. After he was done he looked a bit better, not as pale but still stressed. I turned to face him in my chair and grabbed one of his gloved hands with both of mine.

"Are you ok? You look down." I asked softly trying to look at his face, he kept his head hanging down. He sighed.

"I'm fine. Now stop asking me that." I stared at him and grabbed his jaw again and made him look at me. I studied his face for a moment.

"You're stressed." I whispered. He glared at me.

"No I'm not." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Don't lie to me Zim, I can tell when you're lieing." I said firmly. He pulled his hand out of mine and crossed his arms across his chest, breaking eye contact with me.

"Don't read my aura human-witch."

"I don't have to read your aura to see you're stressed." I stated, I stood up and put a hand on the arm of his chair and bent down to his level. I made him look at me again.

"Why are you stressed out Zim?" I asked again. He glared at me.

"None of your business Ivy-witch." he snapped. I smirked a bit at him and kissed him lightly on the mouth and pulled away.

"Fine. I'll be in my room if you need anything." he humphed to himself as I stood up. I rolled my eyes and started walking away.

"Stubborn. So freaking stubborn." I mumbled.

"What did you say?" Zim snapped standing up. I turned to face him again and I smiled at him.

"You're stubborn." I said plainly. He growled and marched up to me and got in my face.

"And what is that supposed to mean human?" he said darkly. I smiled.

"What do you think it means Irken?" He narrowed his eyes at me irritated at my slight challenge. But said nothing for a moment. Surprised he doesn't know what "stubborn' meant, but then again maybe they don't have that word on Irk.

"What do you think you're doing my little mate?" he growled. I brought my face closer to his, if he had a nose they would be touching.

"What do you think I'm doing Zim?" I asked.

"I asked you first , now awnser my question!"

"No." I said sweetly. He growled a bit and grabbed my shoulders.

"Tell me. Now." he growled. I shook my head still smiling. He tightened his grip and got a bit closer to my face.

"Now." he hissed.

"No." I said still smiling. He growled and let me go roughly and walked away a bit to one of the work tables and picked up one of his tools and started working.I sighed and went back up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist from behind.

"I'm just messing with you Zim. Why are you so snappy?" he sighed irritated.

"The Tallest sent a message to all Invaders to return to Irk for a meeting. And we're required to be there with an experiment that'll impress the Tallest and will prove useful in our mission."

"So?" I asked. He growled and slammed the tool in his hand down on the table frustrated.

"I don't have one that's good enough to show the Almighty Tallest, that will crush the other Invaders!" he yelled. I let him go and took a step back.

"Ok... um. When is the meeting?" I asked.

"In four months in earth time."

"hmm. well you'll figure out something before then, don't worry about it." I said putting a hand on his back again. He glared at me.

"No I have to figure something out now!" I rolled my eyes at him and then stared at the bits and pieces of welded metal.

"What about all those tests you did on me?" he laughed and looked down at me.

"What about them?" i blushed slightly and fiddled with the hem of my shirt.

"I could be your experiment? I mean, it's not like there's an abundance of humans who can do magic..." I mumbled. He stared down at me for a while. I blushed and looked down at the ground.

"Sorry it was just an idea." I mumbled.

"Well if Ivy-witch were to come to Irk with me..." Zim started mumbling to himself.

"But I'll have to mark her."

"Mark?" I asked, he blinked, snapping out of his thoughts and looked back down at me.

"Put my name on your body somewhere so everybody knows you're mine."

"So like you write your name with marker on my arm or something?" I asked. He chuckled a bit.

"I either burn my mark or ink it into your skin."

"oh." I said. So basically branding or tattooing. I don't like the idea of having someone's name tattooed or branded on me. But the lesser of two evils I guess I'd get it inked. Then I could at least get it covered with something else.

"Can it be henna or something? Something temporary?" He shook his head.

"No because I have to put a chip into your flesh."

"Why?"

"You ask a lot of questions human." I blushed slightly.

"Sorry?" I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. He sighed and turned back to working on the object replacement thingy.

"I'll think about it human, go upstairs and... do something I have work to do." he waved a hand at me dismissively. I rolled my eyes and went back up to my room.

* * *

A/N: Pretty boring chapter I admit. Please review? :) Also I've opened up two polls on my profile. please vote! :)


	19. Bad bad Rubber piggy pt 2

A/N: Hello my loves! Here is yet another chapter! Please review once you're done. also I have a poll on my profile so please vote :). Anyway enjoy! :)

* * *

Monday

I stared at my image in the mirror in the bathroom. I couldn't seem to decide what to do about my hair. And I felt a little weird about how my uniform fit.

'Maybe I should have asked for a large shirt or something.' I thought, staring at where the shirt fit way too snugly across my chest and showed off my hourglass figure. I turned to over my shoulder at the back of my uniform. The pants fit, but again it showed my body off too much for comfort.  
I pulled my hair back up in a high pony tail and tied a black ribbon around the hair tie. Then put a little bit of dark red lip tint on and stared at my image again. Then blushed.

" I look...weird." I mumbled, then grabbing a couple of pairs of studded earrings and put them in my ears.

"What are you wearing?" I jumped and looked at Zim who was standing in the doorway to the bathroom , staring at me weird. I turned towards him.

"It's the uniform for my job." I blushed tugging at my shirt, hoping to stretch out the material a bit.

"What are you again?" Zim asked staring at me weird. I look my schedule out of my pocket and unfolded it.

"Waitress/ cashier. I'm Waitressing tonight, but Thursday I'm on Cashier duty." I said looking up at Zim again.

"And where is this place again?" Zim asked arms crossed and giving me his one eye bigger than the other look.

"Right by the Mall. It's next to a bookstore and some antique shop." I said shoving my schedule back into my pocket and glancing at my image in the mirror to see if there was anything else I should add.

"And it's called the "Blood-juice"?" I laughed a bit and shook my head.

"Blood-drop" I corrected then walking passed him to grab my jacket and apron. I pulled on my jacket and tied my apron on and put my phone and tub of lip stain into on of the front pockets.

"Why do you want to know Zim?" I asked looking over my shoulder. He wasn't there and I blinked confused.

"Zim?" I looked around my room, then sighed and giving Star a quick pet and kiss on her little black nose I went up to the house.

An hour or so later I walked through the front doors of the Blood drop and Becca smiled at me from the register.

"Hello Ivy! Ready for your first day?" she asked sweetly. I smiled back at her and nodded.

"Yeah just let me put my jacket away and does Aaron have my names tag?" I asked taking my jacket off and draping it over my arm. Becca nodded and reached over the counter and tossed me my name tag.

"The break room is right next to the kitchen. Go down that hall and first left." she said pointing back towards the kitchen. I nodded to her and weaved my way to the black hallway to the right of the kitchen. I walked into the break room and Aaron was sitting at the break table with what looked like a cup of coffee. He grinned at me.

'Ivy! How are you?" he asked giving me a small wave. I smiled back at him, and crossed the small red and black room and hung up my jacket.

"Fine. How are you Aaron?" I asked trying to be polite.

"Good. Oh Raven is in charge of training you, She's about my height with black hair and eyes. You can't miss her!" Aaron said then taking another drink of his coffee.

"OK thanks." I said pushing the door open again and going out to the main dining room to find Raven. I spotted her on the other side of the room, taking a table's orders. Raven was about Aaron's height as he said. She was a very.. petite girl. She looked like she could have been a model. She had her hair curled in a 1940's pin-up style with eyeliner and bright red lips to match. I went up to her after she left the table and was gathering a tray and drinks.

"Hi, I'm Ivy. Aaron says you're the one going to train me today?" I said smiling up at her. Her right eye twitched and she rolled her dark eyes at me.

"I guess so. How old are you Ivy?" she asked, she sounded like she didn't like me for some reason. I smiled at her politely trying to fight the urge to frown at her attitude towards me.

"16. 17 in a couple of weeks." I said sweetly. She put a couple more glasses on the tray and held the tray out to me.

"OK that's nice. Take these to table 4." She nodded towards the table that she was just at. I blinked but took the tray and went over to the table. I smiled at the three men sitting at the table talking.

"Hi I'm Ivy!" I said setting the tray on the table and started passing out the drinks as they told me what they ordered.

"Um you're new here aren't you?" one of the younger men asked. His bright green eyes watching me. I nodded nervously, holding the tray to my chest.

"Yeah, I just started today." I said rubbing my neck nervously. I noticed their eyes watching the hand on my neck. I blinked and put my hand back down to my side.

"I have to go real quick OK? I'll be right back in a moment." I said smiling at them again getting nervous at the looks they were giving me. I turned away and walked quickly back up to Raven, who looked amused. I blinked at her confused.

"What?" I asked putting the tray back on top of the pile of others. She shook her head slightly smirking.

"Nothing nothing! Grab a notebook and pen and follow me." She said then heading over to another table with a dark haired guy and a red-haired girl. I grabbed one of the black notebooks in one of the little tubbies on the cart and grabbed a red pen from the cup overflowing with pens, then quickly followed Raven. She smiled at the couple.

"Hello I'm Raven and this is Ivy can we take your order?" she said sweetly, I opened the notebook. The guy looked from her to me then smiled.

"Newbie huh?" he said to me. I blushed a bit and nodded shyly. He laughed a bit.

"I'll have-" I wrote down their orders and went to the kitchen and gave the ticket to one of the cooks. I turned around and Raven smirked at me arms crossed.

"Are you OK to work on your own now?" I nodded. She smiled a bit and went back over to the cart with the trays and glasses.

"OK well table 12 is open and there's some costumers at the door. Go seat them." she instructed. I nodded and quickly made my way up front.

A few hours later John sent me on my lunch. I sighed out of relief and went to the break room. I opened the door to the break room and there was a boy with bright red spiked hair sitting where Aaron was earlier. I blinked at them then smiled.

"Hi I'm-" I started

"Ivy I know, I'm Jacob." he held his hand out for me to shake. I took it.

"Nice to meet you." I said sweetly then went over to the "kitchen" area of the break room and opening the cabinets . I grabbed a black mug and grabbed some coffee, then sat down at the table across from Jacob. I stole a couple glances at him. He was cute I guess. A little too high-school punk for my taste but OK. He had bright green eyes and his skin was very pale. He caught me staring and glared at me.

"What?" he snapped. I blushed.

"Sorry" I said lowly. he sighed and rolled his eyes and checked his watch.

"I still have 10 minutes." he grumbled. I stared at my coffee blankly. I glanced back up at him and noticed his canine were longer than normal. I blinked at him confused. He glared at me again.

"What now?" he growled annoyed.

"Are you Vamp?" I asked. He held his glare.

"No why?"

"You're lieing." I said not looking away from him. He started looking nervous.

"No I'm not What gave you that idea?" he asked. I smiled a bit.

"Don't worry, I'm not a Vamp hunter or anything." I said smiling at him. His eyes narrowed at me.

"What are you a coffin chaser or something?" Coffin chaser is someone who fucks Vamps. I laughed and shook my head.

"No not at all." I said.

"Then what?" I smiled at him again.

"Just someone who knows of the world of shadows better than most." I said. He looked at me suspiciously but shook his head.

"Whatever I don't want to know." he said. Then checking his watch again he stood up and clocked back in and went back to work. I sighed and finished up my coffee and looked around the break room. The walls were black... well actually was black except the chairs and couches which were red. I glanced at the clock on the wall and sighed and washed my mug and heading back out to the dining room. I looked around it was getting super busy. I blinked after realizing it was almost 11 pm and it was Monday. Becca walked passed me.

"Hey Becca is it always like this at 11?" I asked, she looked back at the dining-room then at me smiling.

"Yep!" I spotted the tips of her canines peeking out from under her lips.

'She's Vamp too.' I thought. I smiled at her.

"Ok I was just wondering." I said then hurrying up to the front of the cafe to seat some costumers. Yay work.

I sighed pulling on my jacket.

"If one more person tried to grab my ass again I'm going to stab them in the hand with a fork."

"They might like that." I heard someone say behind me. I jumped and turned towards the voice. Aaron laughed at my reaction and stood up from the couch.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you." he smiled down at me.

"Too much." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Stop trying to Vamp me Aaron." I said walking around him and towards the door. He blinked at me confused.

"Wait- you know we're Vampires?" he asked shocked I sighed and looked back at him, one hand on my hip.

"Honey, I know a lot of things. More than you probably know. And from the looks of it,-" I glanced up and down his body.

"You're about 50 am I correct?" I said He grinned at me.

"Wow I didn't think a human would be able to guess." he said then putting on a pouty face.

"I thought I was doing so good at hiding my true age." I rolled my eyes at him.

"You can't trick a Seer Aaron" I said. His face brightened up at the mention of me being a Seer.

"You're a Seer? That explains so much!" he said excited.

"But why aren't you afraid of us? You're human and we're Vampires. " he asked serious. I sighed again.

"You think you're the only thing of nightmares in this city?" I said smirking a bit at him.

"You're not the only things that lurk in the dark, my friend." I said darkly then turning on my heel and walking out of the break room. I made my way to the front and clocked out. Then started walking home.

I walked into the base and I sighed, leaning on the front door exhausted.

"Well that was... interesting?" I said to myself then pushing myself off of the door and went into the kitchen looking for something to nibble on.

"What was?" I sighed and looked over at Zim who looked like he just came up from the lab.

"Work. It turns out it's a Vampire cafe." I said grabbing an orange and closing the fridge door.

"Vampire?" Zim asked confused. I smiled a bit.

"It's a human that was infected with a certain disease that turned them immortal. They live by feeding off of blood and they usually can't go into sunlight. There's a bunch of information about them but I don't feel like explaining it all to you." I said peeling the orange and putting a piece in my mouth. yum yum.

"I see. And what else about this cafe place?"

"Well. I'm the only human who works there. Apparently some of my co-workers don't like me and I thought I was going to stab someone today." I said sitting at the table and eating more of the orange.

"Why?"

"They kept grabbing my ass." I sighed. Zim laughed and I glared at him.

"Don't laugh it's annoying." I tossed the rest of the orange away. He chuckled to himself and I rolled my eyes and headed towards the elevator to go to my room to bathe and crawl into my bed.

"I didn't think Zim of all people would be OK with other humans trying to flirt with his mate." I grumbled as I walked passed him. He stopped laughing.

"What?!" he grabbed my arm and turned me to face him.

"Some HUMAN was trying to take ZIM'S mate?" he yelled I sighed rolling my eyes again.

"Yeah Zim. Thought I think they were just trying to get some ass for the night." I said pulling my arm out of his grip. Zim made a sound like he didn't quite understand what I meant. I sighed again.

"They were hoping I would mate with them. Like a whore." I said looking at Zim from over my shoulder and went back to the elevator.

"Zim's mate isn't a prostitute." Zim said to himself following me into the elevator.

"No Zim I'm not, but they don't know that." I said.

"Computer bedroom please." I said loudly. The elevator moved downward.

"How could they not know that? You don't look like a Hooker." he said.

"Thanks." I said not really knowing what else to say.

"Zim's other mates were hookers." I froze when he said that.

"Wait- what?" I said snapping my head to look at him. He grinned.

"You dated hookers?" I asked shocked. Zim laughed shaking his head.

"Heavens no! I just paid them for their services." he laughed.

"So wait. I'm the only mate you've had that wasn't a whore?" I asked. He made a cute happy face at me.

"Yes that is correct my little mate." he patted my head. I didn't even know how to react to that little piece of information.

"Is Ivy-mate shocked?" he asked I nodded.

"Yeah...Really Zim? Whores?" I asked. He opened his eyes and looked at me and stuck his tongue out of his mouth a bit.

"Yes. What's wrong with that? Plenty of males pay them for their services." he said putting his hands on his hips. I shook my head.

"I guess I didn't expect it from you." I said the doors opened up and I stepped out into the hallway with Zim following.

"Why not Ivy-mate?" he asked. I opened the door to my room and went in.

"I don't know. I just didn't." I said pulling my jacket off and tossing it on the bed, then sitting down on the bed and pulling my shoes off and tossing them in front of my closet.

"Why?"

"Because... I don't know." I said pulling the hair tie out of my hair. Zim stood in front of me watching me. I glanced up at him.

"What?"

"Are you going to get undressed in front of me human?" he asked I sighed and looked up at him.

"Personally I really don't care. I'm just tired and I want to go to bed. And besides you've seen me nude anyway so why should it bother me anymore?" I said standing up and taking off my apron and unbuttoning the collar of my shirt.

"I don't know..." he said still watching me. I rolled my eyes and headed towards the bathroom and pulled my shirt off and tossed it in front of my closet with my shoes. Then walked into the bathroom and started the shower. I glanced over my shoulder and Zim was still watching I rolled my eyes and started closing the door. He put his hand on the door.

"You don't want me to watch?"

"Not really. I have to bathe." I said tired.

"But-" I sighed and grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into the bathroom with me.

"Fine just get in here. You're going to let the warm air out." I said then closing the door behind him and checking the water temp. Then stripped and jumped into the shower.

"Um. Human?" I sighed.

"What?"

"Can I come in?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"Then what am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know. Leave? I don't really care." I said. I heard him sigh and I rolled my eyes.

After I was done I turned the water off and grabbed my towel and wrapped it around me before stepping out. Zim was leaning against the door with his tongue sticking out of his mouth and he had a bored expression on his face.

You're still here?" I said ringing out my hair. He blinked and looked at me.

"Yeah so?"

I shook my head.

"I just thought you left." I said walking up to him. He blinked at me. I made a little gesture telling him to move. He moved and I opened the door and went out into my room with him following. I sighed and grabbed some clothes and quickly dressed.

"Um human?"

"What now?"

"Why do you have so many scars?" I sighed.

"Reasons."

"What reasons?'

"Just reasons. I don't feel like talking about it right now Zim." I said grabbing my hairbrush off of my desk and running it through my hair. He stared at me.

"Are they from your childhood?"

"Yeah so?"

"Did your parent human give them to you?"

"No," he paused at my reply.

"Then where are they from?" I stayed quiet and ut the brush back on my desk.

"Ivy-human. Tell me." I rolled my eyes and lied down on my bed.

"I don't want to." I said closing my eyes.

"Do you want me to leave?" I opened my eyes again to look at him.

"No shit." I grumbled. He didn't seem to understand but stayed quiet.

"In means yes. I just want to go to sleep." I said closing my eyes again.

"Can I sleep with you then?" he asked. I nodded.

"Just turn the light off please." I grumbled then getting under the blankets and snuggling down. Zim turned the lights off and I could hear him getting undressed and climbing into bed with me. He wrapped an arm around my waist and held me close to him. I sighed a bit and tensed up for a moment.

"Do you want Zim to let you go?" I shook my head.

"No, you're fine, I'm just tired." I said quietly.

"OK human." I felt him kiss the back of my neck making me shiver a bit, then settle down into the pillows.

It's Friday and John said he didn't want me working on weekends because it tended to get really "crazy" and a bit "dangerous" on weekends, because that's when they bring in some human slaves for "Entertainment". In other words for the Vampires to feed on them, for a price of course. Aaron and Jacob already told him that I knew they're all Vamps. He seemed fine that I knew but he made me promise I wouldn't tell anyone. The whole Vampire secretive thing.  
I sighed bored watching Zim finish up his new project. Which only took about a week for him to complete. I was leaning on one of the worktables with my arms crossed across my chest. One of the monitors was playing one of Prof. Membrane's shows.

"Like this giant fish in a bear suit! He would be horrible! Look at him go!" Prof. Membrane said. The screen shows a giant fish in a bear suit walking up to a Skool bus.

"The consequences would be disastrous!" It lifts the bus above its head. A child falls out of the bus and screams as he plummets into the fish's mouth.

" So, despite the temptation, altering the time line is more foolish than productive! Anybody who would build a space/time object replacement device is a complete moron!" that's about when I stopped paying any attention to the show.  
Zim popped up from working on the object replacement device thingy, holding a wrench.

"GIR! The space/time object replacement device is ready!" he announced. GIR was playing with a rubber piggy toy as if it were a toy airplane, making it fly through the air and making his own sound effects and then giggles. I smiled a bit watching the insane robot play, but shook my head and turned my attention back to Zim who was pushing some buttons on a control panel.  
One of the monitors attached to the side of the space-time object replacement device thingy showed some kids punching a wobbling alien toy with the words 'Past: Dib' in the corner. The children laugh. Further up the street from the children, a younger Dib pulls up in a tricycle. A younger Gaz stands behind him wearing a bow.

"Ah Dib's so cute when he was little!" I said. 'Ok yes I'm having a girly moment. And I think my little comment is why Zim's glaring at me.'

"Don't say that Ivy-human! The Dib- monkey is not "cute" He's our enemy!" I rolled my eyes and pushed myself off of the worktable and went over to him.

"Is my little Zimmy jealous?" I teased getting in his face. Zim narrowed his eyes at me.

"No of course not! Irkens don't get "jealous"." he said walking around me. I rolled my eyes.

"Ok whatever." The monitor attached to the space-time object replacement device shows a freeze frame of Dib riding his tricycle.

"There! Dib in the past. So unknowing. So unprepared. Back before he was ever a threat to our mission, GIR!" Zim walked over to a control panel. Steam released from a device attached to the ceiling. Zim pulled a lever on the control panel. The bottom of the device detaches from the rest of it and hovers down.

"When did he make that?" I mumbled to myself walking up next to Zim.

"Ooooooooooooooh!"

"A Hunter-Destroyer ma-"

"What is it?!" Gir asked

"A Hunter-Destroy-"

"What is it?!" Gir asked again. Zim glared at Gir, then tried again.

"A Hunter-Destroyer machine, programmed to target the Earthboy in the past, to ensure that he will not be a problem to us in the present." Zim explained.

"When did you build this Zim?" I asked still staring at the "hunter-destoryer machine". Zim looked at me.

"I built it yesterday my little Ivy-mate." he said. I blinked.

"Wait- you built that-" I pointed at the machine.

"Yesterday? Is that why you weren't at Skool yesterday?" I asked. He grinned, and walked back to the control panel. 'I guess that's a yes.' I thought. OK I'm a bit impressed. I followed Zim back over to the control panel and noticed a picture of Dib as a child vs. the hunter destroyer machine = Zim with a crown and a flag that has a picture of Earth on it. I had to giggle a bit at Zim's "Equation" for his latest plan.  
The hunter destroyer machine starts moving around in the background. A monitor attached to the space-time object replacement device shows. Zim presses buttons on the control panel.

"Wait, if you destroyed Dib in the past, then he won't ever be your enemy, then you won't have to send a robot back to destroy him, and then he will be your enemy so you will have to send a robot back-" Gir's head explodes. I stared at Gir's sparking body and didn't know whether to feel concerned for the little robot or not. But Zim didn't seem bothered by it so I ignored Gir's smoking body also.

Zim presses more buttons on the control panel. The hunter destroyer machine approaches the time portal opening. then I got a mini vision thingy and looked around for... something. I found a screw and picked it up.

"Zim hold onto this real quick." I said shoving it into his palm. He looked at me weird and shrugged, but did as I asked and held onto it.

"Now, to unleash screaming temporal doom!" he announced pointing up at the ceiling. The hunter destroyer machine goes into the portal, but is immediately shoots back out.

"Object not compatible with temporal field." Computer said. Zim groans.

" "Not compatible"?! Is this thing just completely useless?! Not compatible!" Zim grabs GIR's rubber piggy and chucks it. It bounces off of the overturned Hunter-Destroyer machine and goes into the time portal.

"Object accepted! Temporal displacement in process!"

"Huh?" Zim said. The monitor attached to the space-time object replacement device shows the same clip from the past as earlier, with the small children punching the blow-up alien toy.

"An alien! Stand back, I'll get it!" little Dib said riding his tricycle towards the children.

"Beware, alien, I'm gonna-" The space/time replacement tech does its magic as the tricycle is suddenly replaced with GIR's rubber piggy. Dib still moves his legs in a pedaling motion, pedaling with the rubber piggy's feet. Dib crashes into the ground and screams as he bounces into a tree. He hits the tree so hard that bark from the other side of the tree falls off. I winced a bit, feeling a bad for the past Dib.

"Take... that..." Little Dib said. The monitor went into static and I frowned.

"Poor little Dib." I said to myself. Zim snapped his head to look at me and glared. But said nothing. After a moment the screen comes back on and shows the present Dib who looks... well... crappy. Dib stares horrified due to the altered past and I could hear the Bloaty's Pizza Hog commercial in the background.

"The pig... it haunts me!" Dib said not taking his eyes off of the TV.

"Fascinating! Not the same as the Hunter-Destroyer plan, but I might be able to rid myself of Dib after all!" Zim said. Tears stream from GIR's eyes.

"Wait when did he get put back together?" I wondered just realizing Gir was back in one piece.

"Whyyy!? Why, my piggy!? I love-ed you, piggy! I love-ed you!" Gir cried. I picked up the little robot and set him on my hip. The monitor cuts to Dib in the past wearing a hover helmet. This is a few years after the tricycle incident. The words 'Past: Dib' are again in the corner. He and Gaz were outside. Dib adjusted the hover helmet.

"You're gonna get in trouble as soon as Dad finds out you took his hover-helmet!" Little Gaz said.

"I'll put it right back!" the hover-helmet beeps and then starts rumbling.

"I just wanna see if I can make it into space with this thing!" the hover-helmet lifts up, pulling Dib with it. It makes Dib bump into the same tree as earlier and then lifts him above the neighborhood.

"GIR! Another pig!" Zim commanded. GIR walks over to a control panel and presses some buttons. A panel on the floor next to him opens up and light pours out. A pig hovers out of the open panel. GIR grabs the pig and walks over to Zim. He cries, then holds his head down and holds the pig out to Zim.

"Wow! I can spy on a family of Nosferatus - they just moved in down the street!" With a flash of light, the hover-helmet is replaced with a rubber piggy strapped to Dib's head. Dib screams as he plummets towards the ground. Gaz has a spot of chocolate on face as she is eating a candy bar.

"Wow." Dib crashes in the neighbor's lawn. The rubber piggy bounces out and lands next to Gaz's feet. blinked taking my eyes off of the screen and looked around. The tricycle is here, along with the hover helmet, which is on a pedestal and is smoking. A few empty canisters lay on the ground. Zim holds one of them, peering into it.

"Hmmm... hmmmm... More piggies, GIR! I demand more piggies!" GIR runs up and hands Zim a piggy. Zim eyes GIR suspiciously and holds a hand out to GIR. GIR's antennae retracts and his head open up, then hundreds of rubber piggies shoot out and fill the lab. GIR giggles shamefully.

"No! These are for science!" Zim holds up a rubber piggy.

"Science!" GIR's antennae bends to the side and his eyes water.

"Okaaay." GIR smiles and then dives into the pile of rubber piggies.

"Now..." Zim walks over to the time space object replacement device.

" ... back to my filthy evil, I guess." he said to himself. I smiled a bit and walk up next to him, hands behind my back innocently. Zim presses some buttons on the control panel. His full attention on the monitor. I blushed a bit but shook my head and looked up at the monitor.  
It showed a big foot child climbing to the top of a playground structure. Dib climbed towards the big foot child. The words 'Past: Dib' are written in the corner. Dib held a the camera and clung to the bars of the playground device with his claw hand.

"It's a Bigfoot baby! I know it!"

"Leave me alone!" The little Bigfoot cried. The Bigfoot child makes it to the top of the playground structure.

"Nobody has ever gotten footage this close before!" The Bigfoot child makes a moaning noise.

"I'm a regular kid! I just want to eat grubs!"

"Eat your grubs, Sasquatch!" While Dib was looking through the camera, Zim's time-changing shenanigans does more damage as a flash of light occurs and the camera is replaced with a rubber piggy. Dib screamed and lost his grip and fell to the ground. Electricity from the broken oxygen pack on his back surges through him. I frowned staring at the monitor.

"Poor kid." I mumbled. Then blinked and looked around realizing Gir disappeared.

"Where's Gir?" I wondered. Zim pressed buttons on the control panel of the time space object replacement device when he looked up and smirked. I looked around hearing a very very faint banging noise from up in the house just a couple of levels above us.  
Zim laughed.

"So close to victory." A monitor attached to the time space object replacement device showed Dib in the past, directly after he fell trying to tape the big foot child. He was on the ground, and the paramedics were next to him. His oxygen pack is broken in half and lied near by. A small crowd of people are gathered around. A paramedic crouched next to Dib holding charge pads, ready to use them on Dib.

"Come on, kid! If I lose one more patient today, I'm gonna get written off!" the paramedic said. Dib opens his eyes weakly. I realized my heart was pounding hard and I couldn't take my eyes off of the monitor.

"Clear!" Suddenly the charge pads get replaced with two rubber piggies.

"Come on, kid!" The paramedic presses the piggies onto Dib's chest. I looked away and stared at the floor. Zim was watching the screen with a pleased smirk on his face, eyes narrowed.

"Clear! Ah, stay with me! Stay with me!" I hear the beeping on one of the other monitors stop sound that past Dib's life ended. I clenched my teeth and held my breath.  
'Dib's dead?' I felt the sting of some tears behind my eyes. 'Dib's dead.' A machine lowers from the ceiling of Zim's lab and dispenses a drink for him. Zim takes a sip of the drink.

"Aaah... foolish Earth creature." Zim said happily walking over to an elevator shaft. A hovering platform lifts him up. I found myself glaring at him.

'Sure I don't like Dib very much but I didn't want him to die!' I thought the stinging in my eyes got worse. After a couple of moments I heard beeping again and snapped my head up to look at the monitor showing Dib's history , heart rate and such. I smiled. 'He's alive!'

Another monitor attached to the space-time object replacement device shows a news report with Prof. Membrane in the past, with the words 'past: Dib' in the corner.

"Since my son's skeleton was accidentally crushed by a paramedic in a freak piggy accident, I have created the new MegaBoy 3000 (Prof. membrane lifts up a small model of the MegaBoy 3000) fusion-powered titanium exoskeleton! It will give him the strength of ten thousand little boys!" my eyes widened in slight fear.

"Oh no. Zim!" I whispered turning to go upstairs and warn Zim. Just then the earth shook a bit. Then Zim ran back into the lab and went to the control panel in a panic. Zim hurls rubber piggies into the time portal at a constant rate. I helped him.

"There must be some way of stopping him, some point in time where he's still vulnerable to the piggy!"  
Gir then fell into the lab fires blazing behind him. He rolls up behind Zim, holding the rubber piggy. Zim turns around and grabs the piggy.

"Only one left! Noooooo!" Zim yelled.

"Yay- we're doomed!" Gir cheered The lab shakes as Dib pounds his way into it from the upper layer.

"Wait! There may be one last chance!" Zim presses some buttons on the control panel.

"I have to warn myself in the past to never use this time machine!" The monitor attached to the space-time object replacement device shows when the hunter destroyer machine was first being sent into the time portal. The words 'past: Zim' are in the corner.

"Now, to unleash screaming temporal doom!"  
Zim hums as he writes something on the rubber piggy. Dib bursts in from the ceiling above.

"And now, Zim! This is for tampering with the past! This is for the pigs!" Dib raises the fist of the Mega Boy 3000. Zim tosses the piggy into the time portal. Dib swings his fist towards Zim.

"Enjoy your last moment-" Dib said. I shut my eyes and screamed. then everything went blank.

I blinked and realized I was staring blankly at the control panel. I looked around and smiled. Zim presses more buttons on the control panel.

"Now, to unleash screaming temporal doom!" Suddenly, a flash of light occurs and Zim is holding up above his head a rubber piggy. He blinked at it and reads the note he wrote on it and laughed. I took it out of his hand a read it also then smiled.

'ZIM! Don't use the time machine! Love, ZIM!' I looked up at Zim who was powering down the time machine thingy.

"Zim?" he looked up and looked at me.

"Yes what is it human?" he asked I grabbed the front of his uniform and pulled him down to my level and planted a kiss on his mouth, then pulled away and hugged him tightly around his waist.

"What was that for human?" I shook my head and hugged him tighter.

"No reason. No reason at all." I said.

* * *

A/N: Please review my darlings :)


	20. Hamstergeddon

A/N: Here's another chapter my darlings. :) Please review once you're done! Enjoy. :)

* * *

Hamstergeddon

The morning bell rang and Ms. Bitters walked to the back of the classroom. For some reason there was a box type thing in the back of the room that was beeping, counting down from a minute and six seconds, and Ms. Bitters walked behind it. Some of the students backed away from the box, moment Ms. Bitters pressed the red button on top of the metal box, knobs on the sides of the box twisted and it split in two explosively, each side flew into the nearby walls nearly smashing into one of the students. The smoke cleared after a few moments to reveal a hamster in a cage. Some of the student's approach it with looks of awe on their faces. I sighed and shook my head but approached the cage also, slightly curious of what it contained.

"By order of the Skool board, in an attempt to reduce MISERY amongst skool children, this class is issued one class pet, hamster class... named Peepi." Ms. Bitters said gesturing to the hamster.

"Look at his widdle Peepi faaace!"

"He's like a fuzzy little pee-pee person!" One of the student says something not understandable, due to the fact that he is overcome with cuteness.  
Peepi runs toward Zim, who in turn staggered back into me in horror, screaming. I grabbed on to Zim's shoulders trying not to fall over.

"Do I even have to say anything at this point?" Dib grumbled.

"If you are talking about my reaction to that...(waves his hand around, thinking) hair... monster, I assure you, like the other normal children I find it..." Zim paused struggling find the right word.

"Cute. The word is cute. Humans think hamsters are cute." Dib said crossing his arms across his chest.

"Yes... This cuteness has a curious effect on humans. It makes them... weak!" Zim started to daydream. Dib glanced at me then pointed at Zim.

"Does he always zone out like that?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Yeah you get used to it after a while."

"Doesn't it get annoying after a while?"

"Nope because I could do this when I want to snap him out of it." I smiled and grabbed onto Zim's hand, squeezed it and kissed him on the mouth quickly. Zim snapped out of his little daydream and grinned evilly. Dib sighed and shook his head.

"Take a good look, children: It will prepare you for your adult lives in our nightmarish corporate system." Ms. Bitters said. Zim made his way back to the cage and I followed him still holding his hand. Zim stares at Peepi thoughtfully.

"Hmmm...Yessss... It just might work." he mumbled to himself. I squeezed his hand again making him look at me. I tilted my head to the side innocently.

"What might work?" I asked quietly. He glanced back at Dib who was looking at us suspicious.

"I'll tell you later when we get back to the Base." he whispered then pulling me back to our seats.

After Skool

"So you're going to make that hamster a giant ball of fluffy cuteness of doom?" I asked, Zim nodded grinning to himself rubbing his hands together in a villainous kind of way.

"Yessss" he said drawing out the 's' sound slightly reminding me of a snake. I sighed, but slightly smiled at the look on Zim's face. For some reason whenever he's plotting he gets the cutest look on his face. In an evil cute kind of way but still. I sighed and looked back at the sidewalk in front of us.

"Ok just make sure you have a backup plan just in case things...don't go as planned ok?"

"Things will go perfectly! Zim doesn't need to have a "backup" plan." he looked at me. I sighed.

"Please it'll make me feel better." I said.

"Fine human. I will." he said quietly. We arrived at the base and entered the house. Gir was sitting on the couch watching "the Angry Monkey Show". Zim marched over to the toilet and went down to the base. I stayed up in the house and started looking in the kitchen for something to cook. I finally decided on something and started cooking. Afterwards eating quickly and making Zim a plate and putting it in the fridge for him to nibble on later. Gir was sound asleep on the couch and I turned the TV off, then made my way down to my room.

Star met me at my door as usual and began meowing at me loudly. I smiled at her and picked her up.

"You're getting big little girl." I said to her rubbing her ear and kissing her on the cheek. She purred loudly closing her blue eyes and leaning into my hand happily. I giggled to my self and set her on my bed. She gave me a dirty look and flicked her tail at me annoyed. I laughed and shook my head wiggling out of my jacket and tossing it on my bed, then sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling my boots off.

I sighed and lied down. My legs still over the edge of the bed and my arms up over my head. I closed my eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. I giggled feeling Star climbing onto my tummy and walking in circles then finally settling herself in a little black ball on my tummy right under my ribs and above my belly button.

I opened my eyes and looked down at her and rubbed one of her ears with one hand keeping the other up above my head. Then my watch beeped. I sighed and brought my other arm up to eye level and pushed a button. Zim's image appeared on the screen of my watch, he was out of disguise.

"Ivy, would you like to come with me to get that Peepi creature?" he asked, sounding more like a demand. His eyes were narrowed in his usual determined look and his antenna were up a little bit.

"Hello? Are you listening to me?" he asked again. I blinked and blushed slightly realizing I was just sitting there staring at him. I sat up, moving Star off of my belly and on the bed next to me then ran a hand through my hair.

"Yeah. I'll be right down lemme get some shoes on." I said pulling on a pair of black vans with small white skulls on them. Zim sighed impatiently.

"Fine, but hurry! I don't like being kept waiting human." he growled crossing his arms across his chest. I smiled at his image.

"I love you too Zim. (I blew him a little kiss making him blush slightly, but he kept his determined glare) Which lab are you in?" I said standing up.

"Launch hanger. Hurry up!" I rolled my eyes and quickly walked out of my room, closing the door behind me and went into the elevator.

"Elevator, Launch hanger please." I asked. The elevator moved up and I turned the call off as the doors opened up. Zim was standing on the launch pad waiting arms still crossed across his chest and his foot tapping impatiently. I smiled a bit and scampered up onto the launch pad and up to him. Zim turned to me and sighed.

"Finally now let's go." he said walking up to the Voot, the windshield opened up and he jumped in. I followed still slightly smiling for some reason. After I was in the Voot the windshield closed and I took my seat behind Zim. He pressed a couple of buttons and the roof of the launch hanger opened up and the platform we were on rose up. Zim started the Voot up and pushed a couple more buttons. I sighed and leaned back on the seat and stared blankly out of the windshield. Zim brought the Voot up above the Base. The roof was closing when we started moving towards the Skool.

After a couple of moments I glanced at Zim who was focused on flying the Voot. I smiled a bit and wrapped my arms around his waist making him jump. He glared at me over his shoulder.

"Why are you doing that my love-pig?" he growled obviously annoyed. I shrugged and nuzzled the back of his shoulder near his neck, closing my eyes.

"I don' know. I feel... cuddly." I mumbled. He sighed and returned to looking in front of him.

"Fine human. Whatever." he sighed. I smiled a bit and hugged him tighter for a moment. He made a small noise like I squeezed him too tightly.

"Just because I'm allowing you to hug me human doesn't mean you can squeeze me like that." he said. I sighed and looked at his face.

"Do you not like me holding you Zim? Because I can stop if you tell me to." I said. He sighed but said nothing. We landed and I released Zim as the windshield was opening up. He jumped out and turned to me.

"Don't move human. I'll be back." he said then sneakily going to one of the windows and using his spiderlegs to go through one of the windows that were kept open on the top. I sighed and made myself more comfortable in the seat. I stared blankly at the city lights and listening to cars passing by. After a couple of minutes Zim jumped back into the Voot and pushed a button on the control panel making the windshield lower again. I sat up as he shoved the scared hamster into my hands. I looked down at the poor creature and tried to hold it to where it couldn't bite me. Zim took his seat in front of me and flew the Voot upward and towards home. Peepi looked around panicked. I rolled my eyes, I've never really liked hamsters...or ginnepigs. Rats I like. Mice too I guess. But not hamsters. Don't know why.

I glanced at Zim then back at the hamster who was trying with all its might to wiggle its way out of my hands. I brought Peepi up to eye level to me.

"Now stop that or I'll end up hurting you. Do you understand?" I said to the Hamster. Zim gave me a weird look.

"Why are you talking to that Peepi creature Ivy?" I lowered Peepi back down to my lap.

"Because." I said plainly.

"I talk to Star too. But she always gives me attitude. Silly cat. She always has to talk back to me."I shook my head smiling a bit. Zim still gave me that weird look.

"You're weird do you know that human?" I smiled at him.

"I know. I'm completely alright with that. Besides-" I wrapped an arm around his waist again hugging him.

"You love me?" I said sounding more like a question, tightening my hug then releasing him. He stayed quiet.

"Irkens aren't capable of 'love', human you should know that. We're capable of affection but that's it." he said pushing a few more buttons on the control panel, lowering the Voot into the Launch Hanger. I blinked at him.

"Irkens can't feel love? Not even self-love or love for Irk?" I asked standing up as the windshield opened up again. Zim jumped out of the Voot and turned to face me. I handed him Peepi and carefully climbed out of the Voot.

"We can feel that kind of 'love' but not for anything else. We're a military based race. We don't have time to concern ourselves with 'love' like feelings." he slightly gagged at the thought. I frowned a bit but followed him as he made his way to the elevator to go down to the labs.

"I see." I said quietly staring at the ground. 'So that's how it is. Now I know.' I thought sadly. The doors of the elevator opened and Zim stared at me walking out of the elevator again. I followed.

"Why are you doing that human?" I blinked and looked up at him.

"Doing what?" I asked tilting my head to the side innocently.

"Doing that!" he pointed at my face. I blinked at him confused. He seemed to be looking for the term in his head but struggling to do so.

"What am I doing Zim?" I asked. He looked like he was going to have a mental breakdown he was thinking so hard. I almost smiled but I didn't.

"You're frowning and looking around like-like-" he looked around still pointing at me. He was still looking for the word. I smiled finally and grabbed his hand and pushed it out of my face.

"Like I'm about to cry?" I asked.

"Yes! Why are you..."

"Pouting?" I asked still slightly smiling at him struggling. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"No reason Zim. Now you should probably get to work on that-" I pointed at the hamster who was trying to bite through Zim's thick gloves. He glanced at Peepi and marched over to a small tank and tossed the hamster into it and wiped his gloved hands on his pants. Zim glared at me suspiciously.

"Tell me human. Why are you pouting?" he said 'pouting' slowly. I stared blankly at him, trying to put on my once famous emotionless masks.

"No reason Zim. Now-" I started to turn away to make my way back to the elevator.

"I'm going back up to my room, I need to go to bed. Good night." I said giving him a small wave then disappearing behind the closing doors of the elevator.

"Bedroom please." I said then sighing slightly depressed. The elevator moved downwards and stopped and reopened the doors. I stepped out into the hallway lined with those horrible multicolored creepy monkeys that I'm guessing Gir was collecting. I quickly went into my room and shut the door behind me and leaned on it, staring at the ceiling.

"Well now I know that giving that to him was a waste."I sighed closing my eyes and feeling the familiar burn in my eyes that threatened tears.

"that I thought that I actually found someone you could..." 'love me.' I thought. I took a deep breath and reopened my eyes.

"I guess that's what I get for being a stupid hopeless romantic I guess." I mumbled to myself, pushing myself off of the door and making my way to my bed, where I curled up in a ball, holding a pillow to my chest. Star walked in front of me and sat herself down facing me. purring quietly.I sighed.

"Do you think I'm silly Star?" I asked. She purred louder budding her head into my nose, I smiled a bit and scratched her ear she tilted her head towards my hand and eventually flopped down on my hand, purring loudly. I smiled a bit at her, then sighed sadly and nibbled on the corner of the pillow. I felt a couple of tears escape from the corner of my eyes. I didn't bother wiping them away. I stared at Star.

"Well I guess now I know that he's incapable to love. So I can stop trying to..." 'to what?' I frowned and sighed.

"hoping that I'll actually be loved for once?" I sighed and felt my throat tighten. I sat up and tossed the pillow back in the corner of my bed. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and rubbed my face with both hands trying to get those stupid girly thoughts and feelings to go away. I sighed into my hands and rested my elbows on my knees.

"I'm so stupid. Such a stupid stupid girl..." I mumbled. I dropped my hands and stared blankly at the floor. Then sighed and stood up and straightened my shirt.

"Get over it Ivy. Nobody is going to love you so accept it. It's not the end of the world for you. You've spent nearly 17 years alone, you can spend the rest of your years alone. You don't need something as stupid as romantic love, you just need yourself. Now stop with those stupid thoughts and feelings." I told myself. I took a deep breath, and realized my eyes kept going to my closet doors.

I went over to them and opened the door that was hiding my altar. I looked down at the small side table that was in the closet. There was a dark blue satin type fabric covering it, a small white candle sat in the middle of the table. There were some stones, feathers, leaves and such arranged around the candle. I sighed and knelt in front of my altar and looked under the table. I had hidden my books under the table and one of them was calling to me. I grabbed the book that was calling to me and opened it to a random page. I smiled a bit as I stared at the page.

'A spell for finding love' I thought. I nibbled on my bottom lip as I read through the spell.

"Well I don't see why I can't try it. It doesn't interfere with someone's free will. And it doesn't seem to do anything to harm anyone." I told myself, I was still uncomfortable with the thought of allowing myself to do a love spell. Pride I guess. I reread what I needed for the spell.

"rose petals or rose incense, white candle, nail or knife, rose quartz, paper, red pen and a red or pink ribbon." I said. I looked around my room and gathered the supplied still holding the book in my arm.

I rearranged my altar for the spell and set the book leaning on the back of my altar against the wall. I light the white candle I already had on the altar and closed my eyes, imagining a white circle around me and the altar. I took a breath and reopened my eyes and picked up my Athame and the unlit white candle and carved the word 'love' in Runic on one side, and set it in the center of the altar. I put my Athame down and brought my hands up like I was praying. I thought of my intention and gathered my energy then picked up the unlit candle again and put some of my energy into it.

Then put it back and pick up the rose quartz. I held the crystal in both hands and brought it close to my mouth. I whispered my intention to it and asked its spirit to help me. The spirit responded by releasing a bit of energy of the crystal. I smiled a bit and put some of my energy into the crystal. I put it next to the unlit candle. I lite the candle and incense and brought my hands back together like I was praying.

"Mother Goddess, please help me with my spell and let it harm no one." I whispered, eyes closed. I felt a pressure on my heart chakra and a pressure on my crown chakra. I kept my eyes closed and took a deep breath. I felt a warm pressure wrap itself around me, like I was being hugged. The energy felt... motherly and I almost didn't want it to go away, but I knew it had to go eventually. I reopened my eyes, still feeling the pressure around me. In my mind I saw a woman made up of light hugging me.

She had long hair, but her coloring and even her features seemed to be constantly changing. One moment having a dark complexion, then being red haired and bright-eyed, then having blond hair and blue eyes. I closed my eyes feeling her let go and slowly disappearing. I smiled but felt slightly sad that she left. I sighed and looked back at my alter. Then quickly reread the ending part of the spell in the book.

"So mote it be." I whispered, then standing up and reopening the circle. I let the candle burn out. Star was sitting on the edge of my bed watching me as I stood up. She was purring and flicking her tail side to side slightly. I smiled at her and picked her up and kissed her cheek again. I still felt the soft buzzing of magic radiating from my body, Star purred loudly like she was on catnip.

"Are you a sparkle junkie Star?" asked giggling a bit. She opened her eyes still purring at me then closed them again.

"I'll take that as a yes." I kissed her again then set her down on my bed.

"Well next time I do a spell I'll include you into the circle ok?" I said smiling at the small black kitten. She meowed and watched me as I moved around my room. I smiled a bit and crawled into bed after turning the light off. I watched the candle burn from my bed and wondered if the spell would actually work. I sighed and nuzzled down into my blankets.

"I guess I'll find out." I said quietly closing my eyes and soon afterward falling asleep.

"A minute-twenty-seven. If you're determined to let the blood rush to your head (scoffs) you better have trained for it." Ms. Bitters growled, holding a stop watch in her hand. Aki was doing a head stand on a chair in front of the class. She looked like she was going to pass out. I sighed and went back to writing in my notebook.

"Ms. Bitters, have you noticed anything strange about the hamster? He's three times his size, and he has that hideous throbbing alien device on his back!" Dib said. I looked up at looked at him, then glanced at Zim who was fidgeting nervously. I blinked slightly confused and glanced back at Peepi's cage. Peepi WAS three times his usual size and did have a device on his back and belly. Peepi gave a little berp and I looked back at Zim, who had a wrist-mounted remote control object. Zim mumbled to himself about to push on of the buttons on the remote control thingy.

Then a large crash in the back of the room made me snap me head up and look towards the back of the room at Peepi's cage. There was now a gaping hole in the bottom that continued straight through the desk it was resting on. Then students' desks started falling apart.

"This is... a little ahead of schedule." Zim said quietly standing up and following Peepi through a big hole in the wall that the damn hamster has just created. I stood up and followed Zim outside. Peepi was the size of a large cat and scampered toward the wire fence around the Skool, he chewed through the fence and grew to the size of a small Skoolchild. I stared confused at the growing hamster then at Zim who seemed pretty pleased with his handy work. Leave it to an insane Irken to make a hamster that can eat through anything and grow like crazy... Like a teenager. Or a stoner not sure which.

"Yes, my creation! Grow! GROWW!" Zim yelled happily following Peepi out to the sidewalk. I sighed and followed also. Peepi had caused a few explodes and people ran around screaming.

"Now, Peepi, COME TO YOUR MASTER!" Zim stood waiting for a few seconds, with a big stupid grin on his face.

"Peepi? Peepi?! OBEY ME! PEEPIII!" he commanded sounding a bit desperate. The nuclear power plant in front of us suddenly exploded with extreme force, one of the reactors broke apart, revealing an enormous Peepi, now the size of Godzilla and even sporting dinosaur-like spines on his fluffy back. I grabbed one of ZIm's hands for a moment then let go. 'This is not going to end well I can tell.' I thought glancing at Zim's worried face. Dib sauntered up beside Zim on his other side.

"Anything you'd like to confess?" Dib asked gesturing towards the Gozilla-Peepi.

"No! Don't be silly!" Zim said trying to seem innocent. I sighed and shook my head. I wasn't in the mood to deal with another one of Zim's plans going wrong. I tugged on Zim's glove.

"I'm going to go home, don't let this get too out of control ok?" I said quietly. Zim waved his hand at me dismissively and went back to grinning like an idiot at the destruction his new creation had caused. Dib blinked at me.

"You're not going to help him?" he pointed at Zim with his thumb. I shook my head and headed back into the Skool to grab my backpack. Crawled back into the half empty classroom through the hole in the wall and grabbed my backpack and headed home. Keeping an eye out for Ultra-Peepi.

After I got back to the house I went down to my room and put my stuff down. Star was sleeping on my pillow. I sighed, sat down on my bed and petted her. I looked over at my altar and the candle finally burnt all the way out. I sighed, went over to the alter, tossed the rest of the candle-wax away, grabbed the rose quartz and stuck it in my front pocket.

I felt a little woozy as my body adjusted to the energy engulfing my body. I shook my head after a moment still feeling dizzy and kind of...floaty? Kind of how you usually feel when you're dreaming...lucid? Is lucid the word? well anyway that's what it felt like. I sighed and went back up to the house. Just as I walked into the living room, Zim marched into the house, humming to himself. He pulled his disguise off and went into the kitchen looking through the cabinets and pantry, then emerging with one of those candy stick and powder packs.

"Hey Zim." I said bored. He stuck one of the candy sticks in his mouth and glanced at me.

"Hello human." he said then walking into the livingroom and sitting down next to Gir on the couch who was watching The Angry Monkey show. I sighed and also took a seat on the couch on the other side of Gir, staring blankly at the screen.

"Whatcha watchin'?"

"Angry Monkey."

"That... Horrible monkey!"

"Mm-hmm. Where's Ultra-Peepi?"

"He's working." Yep small talk at it's best ladies and gentlemen. I sighed and stared up at the ceiling. Suddenly, a "Special News Bulletin" flashed across the screen the new Anchor shuffled through his notes as a video of Ultra-Peepi's devastation plays behind him.

"Reports are now in that Ultra-Peepi is headed for the City's pellet plant. If he reaches their reserve supply of hamster pellets, he could grow to unimaginable proportions!" All of a sudden, the ground shook. I groaned. 'That would be Ultra-Peepi.'

"What is that noise?!" Zim stood up and ran outside. I stood up and followed him, but instead of running I took my sweet time. The ground shook violently again causing me to almost lose my balance.

"NO! YOU WILL NOT DESTROY YOUR MASTER'S BASE! I COMMAND YOU TO STOP: OBEY YOUR CREATOR!" I heard Zim yell from outside. I peeked my head outside of the front door and saw Ultra-Peepi on the other side of the neighbors house. I quickly push myself against the door frame as Zim ran back into the house. I watched him as he used his spiderlegs to jumped through the hole computer had opened up in the ceiling to the Launch Hanger. I scampered outside by the fence and watched as the roof of the house opened up and the Voot flew out of the Launch Hanger.

"You made me do this, Peepi! I hate to be the bad guy but you must be disciplined; or you'll never learn!" Zim yelled over the speaker. Peepi swatted at the Voot, but Zim darted around him, then zipped around to face the hamster again. The Voot's cannons charged up, and Zim flew toward Peepi as twin balls of energy are launched from its cannons into Peepi's stomach. Peepi screeched in rage, apparently undamaged from Zim's attack.  
I watched as the two fight and heard someone walk up next to me. I looked over at Dib who also watched the spectacle.

"Where'd you come from?" I asked looking around. He pointed at a house a couple of houses down from Zim's.

"My house?" he said, dropping his arm again and watching Zim fight Ultra-Peepi. I blinked.

"HEY, PEEPI: CHECK THIS OUT!" Zim yelled from over the speaker, then swinging around for another blow.

"Never thought I'd see that." Dib said to himself. I watched also.

"I kind of expected it." I said, as Peepi crushed another house underfoot, Zim zipped around, shooting him repeatedly, then retreats to a safe distance.

"Peepi! Turn back now! Do not invoke the wrath of the Irken Elite!" Zim charged the Voot forward again, but this time Peepi blasted the ship with a laser burst from his mouth. Zim's Voot is sent tumbling out of the sky, crashing through multiple buildings. Dib ran towards where Zim crashed and I followed, hoping Zim wasn't hurt. We found Zim unconscious next to the damaged Voot against a building.

"He's unconscious. Wait, if I capture him now, no one will be able to stop the hamster. But if I let him go to fight Peepi, he's just going to keep on trying to destroy mankind. This stinks." Dib said to himself, I rolled my eyes and went over to Zim and knelt beside him.

"Zim. Zim wake up." I said shaking him a bit. He opened his eye and blinked, then sitting up and looking around. Dib was still talking to himself.

"Are you ok?" I asked doing a quickly scan of him with my eyes seeing no real damage.

"I'm fine human." Zim mumbled bringing out a communication device from his PAK.

"GIR, come get me."

"Yes, my lord! Urghh..." GIR arrived shortly after Zim's call and Zim flew away on his back, passing Dib.

"The hamster doesn't... wait, Zim! Promise me you're on our side this time."

"I know not of sides, Earth stink. But just this once I agree with you. The hamster must be stopped." Zim told Dib.

"No! Oh, wait. Yeah, go on then." Dib said. Zim stared at him for a moment then flew away on Gir's back. I walk up to Dib and watched after Zim.

"We better go help Zim. He's going to need help. Even though he'd never admit it." I mumbled the last part to myself, then grabbing Dib's hand and dragging him into a run heading the direction Zim flew off to.

After a few minutes we were both panting slightly, but we arrived at a festival. Peepi was heading towards the ferris wheel, tearing though roller coasters. I looked around and noticed some tanks coming our way.

"No. Bad Peepi. Don't eat the wheel. Huh?" Zim yelled over the speaker. Tanks pulled up onto the scene. I tapped on Dib's shoulder and pointed at the tanks.

"They're going to mess things up. Go take care of that. I'll try to work some magic to get control of Peepi." I said Dib nodded slightly and ran towards the tanks. I looked at Peepi who was still eating the wheel, then glanced up at the Voot a little ways away about 200 or so feet above me.

"Ok what can help me right now?" I looked around thinking hard.

"binding spell!" I said happily. The ferris wheel takes off into space and Zim growls over the speakers.

"No time to spare! Fine, ultra Peepi. You had this coming." Zim flew around and dropped a couple of devices on Peepi that wrap wires around him, he roared as he was carried into space. I blinked.

"Ok I guess not." I mumbled slightly disappointed that I wasn't able to do my binding spell. 'Next time I guess.' I thought walking back over to Dib who was in a Crazy bucket. Dib was in his container struggling, and I had to smile a bit at his suffering.

"Ivy let me out of here!" he yelled as I approached him. I laughed and shook my head crossing my arms.

"Now why would I do that?" I said cutely putting a finger on my cheek trying to look innocent. He glared at me.

"I knew you'd say that." he grumbled I rolled my eyes as he hopped over to the group forming, I followed shaking my head still smiling a bit.

"Why...?" A small tearful child asked.

"Why? Because alien tampering with our life forms is dangerous, and ends in pain..." Dib started, then Zim who was in disguise kicked him away. I blinked. When did he-? Oh nevermind.

"Because when you create a giant monster of doom, no matter how cute, you have to, you have to... I don't know." The child stared up at Zim with more tears forming in his eyes sniffling.

"But stop sniveling, little worm monkey. Ultra Peepi will live on. Out there. ...In the stars." Zim said waving his hand above his head as a gesture for "in the stars", then crossing his arms across his chest. I sighed and grabbed the bottom of his shirt and tugged on it, feeling sort of like a little kid trying to get an adults attention. Zim looked down at me.

"Come on. Before anything else happens today." I said letting go of his shirt. He sighed and nodded, agreeing with me for once, then marching towards the direction of home. He passed by the knocked over Dib in his container and I sighed. I went over to the poor kid and helped him out of the Crazy bucket.

"Thanks." Dib mumbled. I nodded.

"Get home Dib. You look like you need some sleep." I said, he sighed.

"Yeah I guess." he said sadly, staring at the ground. I rolled my eyes, not feeling like dealing with Dib's mood swings today and ran to catch up to Zim who was halfway across the lot by now.

"Did you know Dib moved again?" I asked when I reached Zim.

"Of course he moved, he's not a rock, human." Zim looked at me weird. I blinked and had to slightly laugh.

"No I mean he moved into a new house. He lives a couple of doors down from us now." I said. Zim stopped and stared at me.

"How do you know this?" he asked one eyes going bigger than the other.

"He told me." I said simply, still walking towards home.

"Why?" he asked, I shrugged and grabbed his wrist and pulling him gently towards home.

Once home we both sat down on the couch, a bit tired. Gir was already asleep on the floor, but neither of us moved to change the channel which was still showing the news. I curled up against the arm of the couch and watched the TV blankly, not really paying attention to what was on, just watching the images. I sighed and glanced at Zim who had taken his disguise off and was also staring blankly at the TV, tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth.

My thoughts started to wonder and I found that I had taken the rose quartz out of my pocket and was holding it in my hand. I closed my eyes and paid attention to the warm buzzing pulse of the crystal's energy in my hand. hoping that the spell works. Silly that I'd hope for it to work so much, seeing how it was a love spell and it's...just weird. Again with my damn pride.

I felt Zim move on the couch. I kept my eyes closed, I was on the verge of unconsciousness and didn't feel like getting up to go to my room to sleep. I felt Zim get off the couch and walk around the livingroom, picking up Gir and setting him on the couch where he sat before. Then coming up to in front of me.

"Ivy?"

I didn't respond.

"Ivy?" he said louder, nudging my shoulder. I still didn't respond, too tired to. He sighed and stood there for a moment.

"Well I guess I just have to leave you here until you wake up on your own." he said more to himself than to me. He stayed there for another moment then touched my hair and tucking a lock behind my ear. He paused and touched my earrings curious.

"Why would humans pierce their ears?" he wondered, pulling his hand away.

"I guess the same reason why they anything else I suppose. Stupid humans." he continued to himself. I think he just wanted to talk, and since Gir and I were both "asleep" he talked to himself. I sighed debating whether or not to get up and go to my room to sleep. Zim touched my hair again, and I opened my eyes halfway sleepily. He froze, staring at me. I rubbed my eyes with my hand and then grabbed his and I brought it to my chest, near my collarbone.

"Ivy? What are you doing?" Zim asked confused and from the sound of it a little bit flustered. I grumbled sleepily closed my eyes again, then finally falling asleep.

I came back into consciousness, feeling someone carrying me. My head was resting on their chest, my arms curled up on my chest like I was holding something to my heart. The person was carrying me bridal style and I was snuggling up to the warmth their body. The person stopped and I heard metal clinging, some mechanical humming then a door opening. The smell of my rose musk incense flooded into the hallway mixed with the smell of candle wax and a bit of my white musk perfume.

The person started walking again and settled me on my bed, then pulling my layers of heavy blankets over my body. I lied on my back with one hand resting on the pillow by my head and the other rested on my tummy, I had my head turned to the side, exposing my neck. Star started purring from her spot on her pillow by the wall.

"Shh." Star started purring a bit louder. The person sighed, metal clinked against metal again with the low hum of something mechanical, then a final click and then hum stopped. The person sat down on the edge of my bed, put a hand on each side of my waist and bent down close to me. I could feel their body slightly against mine, and their breath on my face. They kissed my temple and put their face in my neck for a moment, breathing in deeply. They pulled away, kissed my cheek then stood up and walked out of my room, closing the door behind them.

* * *

A/N: Please review :)


	21. Irk pt 1

A/N: I'm so sorry for not publishing any new chapters for so long. Life has been a little insane with the end of the college semester coming up and left me with little to no energy or time to write. But my darlings I have finally forced myself to sit down and write a couple new chapters for you my loves! Enjoy and please review. I wanna know what you guys think of the story so far and I need some constructive criticism about my writing. It's terrible I know but how can I get better without being told to work on by my lovely readers? :)

Anyway enjoy! :)

* * *

"How much longer is this going to take? I need to get to work." I glanced at the clock on the far wall. I was standing in the middle of the lab arms straight out to my sides at about shoulder level and feet hip width apart. Zim was fitting these red cuff looking things to my wrists, ankles and he put a thinner cuff thingy around my neck, which fit like a choker. He glared up at me, screwdriver in hand and kneeling in front of me screwing in a couple of screws to one of the ankle cuffs.

"It'll only take a few moments human, stop being impatient." I rolled my eyes sighing loudly.

"Fine, but can I at least put my arms down now, they're killing me." I asked, my arms were burning from staying up like that for 15 minutes or so with at least an extra few pounds on my wrists thanks to the cuffs.

"Fine." I lets my arms drop and instantly felt better. I looked at the clock again.

"Shit I'm gonna be late. Hopefully John doesn't get too mad." I grumbled, then nibbling on my bottom lip. Zim stood up and set the screwdriver down on the work table and picked up a small purple device.

"OK I'm going to activate the Doom cuffs now." he said pushing a button on it. I heard a few beeps from the cuffs and looked at the cuff on my right wrist. The little green light blinked at me to the sound of the beeping. Then it stopped blinking and the beeping stopped. Zim 'hmm'ed to himself.

"OK Ivy-human, think of a trigger word and when I say to, say it out loud." he said pushing a couple of buttons on the device again. I looked up at the ceiling thinking of a trigger word.

"OK do you have one yet?" Zim asked impatiently, glaring at me, finger hovering above a button on the device. I looked at him, nibbled on my lips again still thinking. Then smiling when I thought of one.

"Yeah I got one." I grinned. He nodded and pushed another button then hovered his finger above another.

"OK say it in 3.2.1." There was a beep.

"Hellfire." I said loudly. The cuffs beeped twice then the red light went on. I blinked at the little light on my cuff and then at Zim.

"OK, now it has my trigger word. Can I please go now? My boss is going to fire me if I'm late again." I pleaded. Zim had his back turned to me and was messing with something on the work table.

"Yes yes fine. Begone human." he gave me a dismissive wave with his hand not looking at me. I gave a sigh of relief and grabbed my apron that was on the work table and made a mad dash to the elevator platform.

"Computer. House. Now. Please." I said jumping onto the platform. The platform rose up and I tied my apron securely around my hips. When finally up at the house I jumped off of the platform and ran out of the house, slamming the door behind me.

When I was about halfway to work my phone buzzed, I cursed and dug it out of my pocket.

"Shit it's John." I cursed then answering the call.

"Hey John I'm so sorry I'm late, I'll be there in about 5." I said quickly.

"It's OK, I actually called you to let you know that Becca is taking over your shift tonight. We have... an unexpected visitor and we don't want to endanger you." John said grimly. I stopped in my tracks.

"Who's the visitor?" I asked.

"One of the Counsel members. He's an elder and well... lets just say he's an incredibly old-fashioned vampire."

"Meaning he still drinks human blood without their permission." I clarified.

"Yeah, I've got to go Ivy. I'll see you tomorrow at 5 right?" John asked putting some of his usual humor back into his voice.

"Yep I'll be there."

"Oh and Ivy?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't be late this time, or else I'll have to fire you. Or you'll have to find another boyfriend who won't make you late for work every other day." John laughed a bit as he said that. I smiled a bit.

"It's only been this week John! You make it sound like I'm always late for work. Oh that reminds me! I'm going to be out-of-town Thursday to about the following Friday."

"Oh? Where are you going?" I nibbled on my bottom lip thinking.

"My boyfriend and I are going to his home town, some family thing I guess and I'm expected to be there." I said. John 'hmm'ed to himself and sounded like he was flipping through papers.

"I really wished you had told me sooner Ivy. It's going to be difficult finding some to work your shift."

"I know sorry. I was just told today." Not true, I knew about it before hand, it just kept slipping my mind to tell John.

"All well I'll ask Aaron and Raven to put in more hours while you're away to make up for your absence."

"Ok. Again sorry."

"It's fine. Ok I've really got to go now, he just walked in. Have fun at the family thing."

"I will. Thanks John." I said then hanging up and stuffing my phone back into my pocket. I sighed and tilted my head back to looked up at the sky.

"Well that was a waste of time. Fuck." I sighed turning back towards home and walking slowly back home.

When I walked into the house again Zim and Gir were sitting on the couch watching TV. Zim gave me a weird look as I closed the door behind me.

"I thought you said you had to go to your FILTHY EARTH JOB." he said as I collapsed on the couch next to him.

"John called me when I was halfway there and told me I didn't have to come I today. Some guy from this council thing showed up there and he's...unique." Unique is a nice way of putting a blood sucking monster from the 18th century. Possibly older than that. Maybe 16th... I don't know.

"I see..." he turned back to watch the TV. I sighed and curled up against the arm of the couch and stared at the TV blankly.

"Hey Zim. What exactly do these cuffy things do anyway?" I asked lifting up my left arm a bit to show him the red cuff that was snugly on my arm just above the joints of my wrist. Zim looked at the cuff and had a look of pride. I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes at him.

"Those my little love-pig are apart of my presentation for the Almighty Tallest."

"OK, but what do they do?" I asked again sitting up.

"Say your trigger word and find out my little love-pig." I sighed and stood up.

"Hellfire." I said. The cuffs beeped for a moment then the cuffs slightly vibrated against my skin and a humming was heard from them. After a moment the cuffs split in two with some of the metal cord connecting them then more metal covered the exposed cord. The metal split again and repeated itself until I had metal gloves that covered my whole hand and came up to just below my elbows. It looked kind of like the scale-mail I've seen in movies. There were thick bands of metal over the scales and some had some of the little lights and buttons on them.

I flipped my hand over to look at the palms of my hand and there were two dark purple glass orbs imbedded into the palms of the gloves and rings of sliver metal around them holding them in place and some trailing away from the orbs up and around my hand and arms, kind of like silver veins over dark red skin.

"OK they look cool, but what are they for?" I asked letting my hand fall back down to my side and looking over at Zim who still had that smirk on his face, arms crossed across his chest.

"Do your magicy thing and you'll see." Zim wiggled his fingers at me as he said "magicy-thing". I sighed, getting annoyed that he won't just tell me. I looked around and faced my left palm towards one of the damn creepy ass green monkey statues that was sitting on top of one of the bookshelves. I gathered some energy in my hand, the glove powered up and some of the lights went on and a small meter lit up on the top of the glove. The orb lit up and a low humming was heard, increasing in pitch as more energy was gathered. I released the energy towards the monkey. The monkey blew up leaving a burn mark on the bookshelf and some smoke from where the monkey statue once was. I let my hand drop and stared at the smoke rising up.

"Ok that's kind of cool. Little overdone, but still cool." I smiled looking over at Zim. Then glancing down at the gloves.

"Ok now how do I get rid of these things?"

"trigger word backwards." I blinked at him.

"Are you serious?" One of his antenna went up a bit, and he narrowed one of his eyes at me, arms crossing across his chest.

"Of course I'm serious human. Why wouldn't I be?" I sighed and shook my head at him and tried to figure out "hellfire" backwards.

"Eriflleh?" Pronounced: eh- rolled 'r'- if- long L sound- eh. The humming stared again and the gloves start to disassemble again returning back to their cuff like form. I shook my hands realizing they were sweaty from being encased in metal. I wiped my hands on my pants and turned to Zim and Gir.

"Ok now I know. I'm going to change into normal clothes now and possibly go to bed. Good night." I started walking towards to the elevator platform again then paused. I turned around to look at Zim again.

"How do I take these off so I can shower?" I asked bring my hands up, hands bent back showing the underside of my wrists to him.

"Blue button, then code 3214 and they'll come off." I pushed the blue button and a small screen appeared on the underside of the cuff and four green buttons numbered 1-4. I punched in the code and the cuffs powered down and opened. I wiggled my wrists out of the cuffs then taking the cuffs on my ankles and my neck off.

"OK thanks." I said getting on the platform and heading down to my room.

Thursday

"Get up human. We're leaving." Zim said, I opened on eye and looked up at him. He was out of disguise still and had his arms crossed across his chest, glaring down at me. I groaned and pushed myself up into a sitting position in my bed. I rubbed my eye then glanced at the clock. 1:26 AM. I sighed and stood up in front off Zim, who was watching me and getting impatient.

"OK I'm up, let me get ready and we'll go." I moaned as I stretched and let some bones on my back pop.

"Fine but hurry up. I don't want to be late." he growled sitting down on my bed, his arms still crossed. I sighed and went over to my closet and pulled out my outfit I had picked out for this little trip. It was a black summer dress with spaghetti straps and it ended at about 5 inches above my knee. I glanced back at Zim over my shoulder, then sighed and undressed and pulled the dress over my head and tugging it into place. Then quickly tied the tie in the back, synching the waist to my natural waist. The skirt flared a bit from my hips and fit my chest tightly but not too tightly. I grabbed a pair of black and red stripped thigh highs and a pair of black stretchy shorts then put those on too.

I turned around, grabbed my boots that I had set on the foot of my bed and pulled them on and laced them up tight. I stood up again and looked at Zim who was staring at me.

"What?" I asked getting suddenly self-conscious.

"Why are you wearing that?" he asked. I blushed and looked at my feet.

"Because I want to. Do you not like it?" I looked up at him again through my bangs. He sighed.

"It's fine just hurry it up already." he said waving a hand at me as a gesture to hurry up. I quickly went to the bathroom and ran a brush through my hair, brushed my teeth and put on perfume and everything else. then shoved my essentials in my backpack I had left in the bathroom last night. I sighed and stepped back and looked at my image in the mirror. Then after frowning at my image and pulled my hair up in a pony tail, then tied a black ribbon around the hair tie.

"Better."I smiled at my image and pulled my backpack onto my shoulder and walked out of the bathroom back into my bedroom. Zim was poking Star, who in return hissed and swatted at his finger playfully. I smiled a bit and picked her up and snuggled her.

"Sorry little girl but you have to stay here. Computer will make sure you're ok and I'll be back in about a week." I told her. She purred and pressed her head against my hand as I scratched behind her ear. I kissed her on the top of the head and set her back down on my bed. Zim stared at me weird. I sighed and gestured towards the door.

"Shall we go?" I asked keeping my arm up in my gesture. He stood up and marched to the door. I let my arm drop and followed him. We went up to the launch Hanger and loaded up in the Voot. I sighed and set my backpack in the back and took my seat behind Zim. Gir giggled and played with a rubber piggy he brought and bounced around happily outside of the Voot. Zim sighed as he sat down in front of me and closed the windsheild.

"Alrighty then." he sighed to himself pushing a few buttons and the roof opened up.

"We're leaving Gir here?"

"I need someone to watch over the base while we're gone."

"Ah. That makes sense I guess." I mumbled wrapping my arms around his waist and resting my head on his shoulder-blade.

"So tired." I mumbled tightening my hold on Zim's waist for a moment. He made an 'humph' sound.

"Must you squeeze me like that human? I'm trying to fly the Voot right now." I released him and sat back in the chair arms crossed across my chest.

"Sorry, I'm just feeling cuddly." I mumbled staring at his back, then sighing and resting my head on the back of the seat and closing my eyes.

"Computer, activate auto-polit." There was a beep and then the hum of the Voot became even. I opened my eyes and looked around, then remembering we were heading towards Irk. Zim got up and stretched then wandered into the back of the Voot. I stretched where I was then sat up, running a hand through my hair in the pony-tail. I sighed and reached for my backpack to find my hair brush.

"Finally awake human-Witch?" I looked over at Zim who had one of the screens on the wall popped up and a list showed. I nodded and sat up straight pulling the hair tie out of my hair and running the brush through my hair. Then tossing the brush back into my backpack and pulling my hair back up in its ponytail.

"What are you doing?" I asked resting my hands between my knees and looking at him as he scrolled through the list.

"Looking for something to entertain me. We won't be at Irk until the next filthy earth morning." he looked disgusted as he said the last part. I stood up and stretched again, then looked around.

"What time is it on Earth?" Zim looked at some writing above the screen.

"2:47 PM my little love-pig." I blinked and slightly blushed.

"Wow I haven't slept that much in a while." I mumbled. After a couple minutes Zim found a game to play and sat down on a pile of blankets and pillows he had brought. I sat down next to him and watched. It was an Irken RPG game and the main storyline was much like Zim's job. The leaders are sending out Invaders to conquer other planets for the Irken empire. Only in the game the leaders, the planets and even the Impending Doom 2 plan had different names.

"Do you want to play human? I'm getting bored." Zim asked not taking his eyes off of the screen and pressing buttons on the controller which looks suspiciously like a Gbox 360 controller.

"Sure." I said watching his character on the screen kill some rock creature. He paused it and saved then exited out of the game. Then going into settings and changing everything into english. He handed me the controller.

"Ok human, press these buttons to attack this one to speak this one-" basically he told me what each button did. I nodded and went to 'new game'. The screen was dark pinky-red and the writing was in green.

"Enter name." I typed in 'Ivy'.

"Pick gender." Female.

"Choose species." I paused and scrolled through them not finding human. I chose an Irken. I heard Zim chuckle a bit but said nothing. The Female irken showed up on the screen and characteristics showed next to her. I adjusted her skin tone to a very soft pale green, lengthened her antenna, turned her eyes sapphire blue and changed her weight and height a bit. Then pressed 'save'.

I nibbled on my lower lip, reading the introduction and following the directions the characters were giving me, meaning walk here, jump, speak. Zim lied down next to me and watched the screen, commenting on my "filthy lack of playing skills" as I ran into a wall because I still wasn't used to the controls yet.

"How do you activate your PAK in this game?" I asked running away from some glowing angry alien trying to eat me.

"Start, right, then pick whatever you're looking to use." Zim sighed. I did as he said and flipped through the tools and weapons. "Ok I think this'll do." I said quietly to myself as I picked the spider legs and a crossbow of some kind that I had found earlier in the game by helping this guard with some stuff. I activated the spider legs first and jumped up onto one of the ledges. Then pulled out the cross-bow and aiming for the glowing monsters head. It growled at the camera and I released the dart.

It wounded it but didn't kill it and the creature started climbing up to my ledge. I jumped over to the next one still aiming at the creature. Then releasing another dart. It hit the creature in one of its three purple eyes, but still didn't kill it. I glanced up at the top of the screen that showed its health.

"One more and he's dead."

"She." Zim corrected.

"She?"

"Yes human that is a Snorebease and looks like she's pregnant."

"Oh." I said letting another dart go and cursing as it missed and the "snorebease" attacked me and took out half of my life. I growled getting frustrated and jumped back down to the floor still standing with my spider legs and loaded my last dart into the crossbow. I aimed and waited for the snorebease to come closer so I could finally kill it and go see the Leaders. The snorebease crept closer to me spitting out glops of acid at me which I dodged or blocked with a force field. The last dart was released and the snorebease fell over dead. I deactivated the spider legs and put the crossbow back in my PAK and went over to the remains and searched through them for moneys or other treasures.

"Yay 10 moneys and all my darts back." I said happily putting them away and moving towards the other side of the room and walking through the door towards the main chamber of this place.

Zim grabbed the controller in my hands and pressed pause.

"Ok human I think you've played enough."

"But I'm about to fight the boss! I gotta kill it so I can get the laser sword thingy!" I whined refusing to let go of the controller. Zim glared at me, gripping the controller tighter.

"Let go. Now. human. You've played more than enough games for today." he said wiggling the controller out of my hands, closing my game and then turning off the screen. I pouted then laughed a bit.

"You're just mad because I'm better at the game than you are." I pouted crossing my arms and putting on a childish pouting look of my face.

"No of course not! You're just-"

"Oh right right I'm just your equal now huh?" I teased. He made a frustrated sound and closed one eye.

"No! Humans can NEVER be equal to the MIGHTY IRKEN RACE!" he yelled, I rolled my eyes and lied down on the blankets and stretched.

"Ok whatever Zim. What time is it?" I asked realizing I was sleepy.

"3:37 AM human. You've been playing-"

"12 hours? Really? It doesn't seem that long." I said looking over at my backpack. "I should probably change into PJs." I mumbled crawling over to my backpack and unzipping it. Zim sighed and went over to the control panel and pressed a few buttons.

"No need human we're almost there." he said sitting down in the banana chair and taking the Voot off of auto polit. I sighed and stood up after closing my backpack again. I looked down at my now wrinkled dress and sighed.

"Damn it's all wrinkled..." I pouted running my hands over the front of the dress trying to work out some of the wrinkles, then finally giving up.

"Warning: Planet ahead." Computer said.

"Set landing course for the Almighty City." Zim said taking his seat. I stood next to him watching outside the windshield as a pink and red planet came nearer.

"It's pretty." I said quietly looking at the sea of sparkling lights on the planet's surface.

"So it is. Once I rid of Earth of the humans, the earth will look just like Irk. Well maybe not nearly as... sparkly but still." Zim said, I smiled hearing the slight excitement in his voice. I then frowned.

"Except for Europe of course right? I need a place where I can train other Witches." I said, still watching as we entered through the atmosphere of Irk. Or at least whatever Atmosphere that's left.

"Yes yes of course." Zim said driving the Voot lower to the surface, then driving down into a tube going deeper under the surface. I watched the lights passing us and had a feeling of dread come over me. Dread and... sorrow?

"What is wrong Ivy-human?" Zim asked slowing the Voot and lowering it onto a small platform. I shook my head.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it. Let's go." I said going to push the button that opened the windshield. Zim grabbed my wrist.

"You might want to activate your collar before you do that. The change in pressure might be too much for your pathetic human body to handle." he said standing up. I sighed and felt along the metal collar on my neck.

"I need help. I can't see which button it is." I said. Zim sighed and grabbed onto the collar and pushed in the button. The bubble appeared around my body and formed itself like a second skin. The slightly pinkish ting faded and left the bubble invisible. I glanced at my dress and the bubble didn't seem to affect the fabric in any way.

"OK let's go. The Tallest are waiting!" Zim yelled grabbing my arm and pulling me out of the Voot. I tugged my arm out of his grip and followed him down the platform. There were Irkens of all shapes and sizes around us, most of which were taller than Zim and glared at him as arrogantly he marched past them. I followed closely behind him, noticing the puzzled, disgusted and hateful looks they were giving me.

"Um Zim. Why are they looking at me like that?" I asked quietly tugging on his shirt. He glared at me over his shoulder.

"Like what human?" I glanced at a couple of Irken males glaring at Zim.

"That. Why all the glares?" I asked pointing to the boys with my thumb. Zim's face darkened. Then he smirked and looked back up at me.

"They're just jealous that Zim has an audience with the Tallest and they don't!" he yelled proudly stopping in his tracks and punching his fist into the air above his head.

"I AM ZIM!" he yelled. His voice echoed off of the metal walls and down tubes, reminding me of a Zim chorus of "I am Zim!"s. I shook my head and grabbed his wrist and pulled his arms back down to his sides.

"What the Irk is Zim doing here? I thought the Tallest had him killed for screwing up impending doom 1"

"I heard he was exiled to some planet on the other side of the universe."

"What is that following him?"

"I don't know but it's kind of ugly." I sighed trying to ignore the comments, then looked up at Zim's face who was staring arrogantly into space. I tugged onto his wrist getting his attention again.

"Come on. The Almighty Tallest are waiting." I said pulling him away from the harsh whispers and growls of the passing Irkens.

"Yes yes of course! But huh." I glanced at him, still walking blindly into the crowded road.

"What?"

"Do you actually know where we're going?" I stopped and blushed.

"No. No idea." I said shaking my head and taking a step back to his side. Zim hummed and started marching towards the skyscraper in the center of the underground city. We made our way through the crowd closer towards the building then somebody grabbed me and picked me up.

"Hey! Let me go!" I yelled kicking and thrashing about to get free.

"Sorry, but you are an alien on the lower levels of the planet we need to see some identification." The green eyes Irken said through his mask. Zim chucked and stepped up finally.

"She is my Alien slave and we're on our way to go see the Almighty Tallest, now let her go." I glared at the overly polite Zim. I looked at the green-eyed Irken holding me.

"I have my Master's mark on my shoulder-blade see?" I pointed at my right shoulder-blade, which showed the Irken invader symbol and Zim's name in Irken under it. The Irken looked at it and put me down.

"Sorry, may I scan your slave for identification?" he asked pulling out a small scanner from his belt.

"Yes yes fine." Zim sighed. I turned so my back was towards the guard and let him scan my shoulder. The scanner beeped and a hologram popped up of my biosigniture.

"Human? Huh. Never heard of that species... Alright you're free to go. Sorry for the trouble." The Guard said then walking away to harass another poor soul. Zim sighed and grabbed my arm and dragged me with him towards the skyscraper again.

"Ok Finally." he grumbled. I sighed and looked up at the building. Other than how tall it was it really wasn't that impressive. The metal looked dark purple, the windows had a slight pinkish ting to them.

As we entered the building a few stopped to stare at Zim as he marched past. Then went to whispering and glaring. I glared back at some of them, and I suppose if I wasn't following Zim I would have gotten a challenge to a fight. I've seen Zim fight and he's pretty good, when he's not getting distracted by projects or Gir. But I suspect that most of these Irkens are better than Zim. Or at least hit harder. Needless to say I would probably lose without my magic. After that thought I stopped glaring at people and focused on Zim's back. I groaned slightly when the feeling of dread came over me soon followed by sorrow. Zim stopped int front of the front desk and tapped his foot impatiently, crossing his arms across his chest waiting. A tall slender female Irken with purple eyes and curled antenna stood up and looked down at Zim and I.

"Can I help you sir?" she asked, I cringed a bit at her voice, all high-pitched and sounding like nails on a chalk board. Zim's antenna twitched in displeasure, then straightened up then back.

"I need a room for Me and my slave. seven days."

"two beds sir?"

"one is fine." I said, earning a glare from Zim, I blushed then stared at his back.

"One is ok." he said, still glaring at me. I shrugged slightly and looked at the ground. I heard him take the keys out f her hand. after slamming some monies of the counter.

"Room 778, enjoy you're stay." the desk clerk said sweetly, with a knowing smirk on her face. Zim grabbed my arm roughly and lead me through the halls and elevator until we stopped finally at the door that said 778. Zim unlocked the door and pushed me inside the dark room and shut the door behind him. I had stumbled to the ground when he pushed me inside and was looking around the dark. I heard movement near the door and Zim feeling the wall for the light. Finally finding turning it on and blinding me with light.

I covered my eyes and groaned, then peeking through my fingers at the pissed off Zim by the door.

"What did I do?" I asked dropping my hands from my hands and looking up at Zim confused.

"You're supposed to be playing my slave. You do not speak for me or anyone but yourself." he growled. I blinked at him then stood up.

"Of course Master, I'm sorry." I said giving a small bow to him. He sighed and walked past me to the bed and lied down.

"Fine whatever human." I rolled my eyes and dropped my backpack on the other side of the bed and lied down next to him.

"When do we see the Tallest?" I asked closing my eyes and then yawning.

"Next Thursday."

"Ah." I said sleepily snuggling down into the blankets.

"Ok well. sleep. good night Zim." I mumbled. I got no reply as I fell into a dreamless sleep...

I woke up later that day with the Tv on and Zim not in bed. I propped myself up on my elbow and looked around the room, then settled my eyes on the screen which showed the news. Well Irk news. The bathroom door opened and Zim walked into the room.

"Morning." I mumbled.

"Afternoon human."

"Right." I nodded still staring blankly at the screen.

"Hey Zim, how close are we to the actual planet?" I asked not being able to shake off the feelings of dread, sorrow, anger, love, hate and all kinds of other emotions.

"Why?"

"Just tell me."

"About 300 or maybe 400 levels up, why do you want to know that human?"

"I keep feeling...something and I think it's coming from the planet." I said. No, I know it's coming from the planet and I need to talk to her. I looked over at Zim and blushed.

"Um why aren't you wearing any clothes?" I asked focusing on his face avoiding looking anywhere other than his face. He smirked a bit and uncrossed his arms.

"My uniform was dirty and I didn't bring another one for this trip so I'm getting it cleaned." oh sounds logical enough. He walked up to the bed and leaned down towards me. I blushed and focused soully on his face, but it was really hard not to glance at the rest of him.

"Are you embarrassed to see Zim like this human?" he purred. I blushed more but kept eye contact.

"Yes a little. Can you tie a blanket or something around your waist or something it's... distracting." I said catching myself glancing at his body and forcing myself to focus on his face again. Zim's smirk widened and he grabbed the sheet off of the bed and tied it securely around his waist.

"Better human?" I nodded still blushing. He laughed a bit to himself and settled himself back on the bed and watched the TV screen. I sighed and nuzzled back down into the blankets and stared at the TV for a few moments. Then sighing and getting up and grabbing my backpack.

"What are you doing human?" I glanced at Zim over my shoulder.

"I need a shower or something. I feel... gross. Is it safe for me to put down the bubble shield while I bathe?" Zim nodded. I sighed and went into the bathroom and shut the door behind me. The walls were a pale purple and the floor was a darker purple. Everything else was red in different shades. Tacky. Very tacky. I sighed and pulled out my bottles of shampoo and such out of my backpack and set the bottles in the shower. I sat down on the edge of the god awful dark red bath tub and turned on the water, which turns out was actually water only instead of the usual clear water like on earth it was a clear green liquid. I paused and stuck my finger in the liquid and rubs my fingers together.

"Well I don't seem to be burning or anything, so I suppose it's safe." I mumbled to myself.

"Why would you burn?" I jumped at the sound of Zim's voice behind. I glared up at him.

"You never know. I'm technically an alien here so some things here might not be good for me, like how things on Earth aren't good for you. Like unpurified water or animal products." I said turning back to adjust the "water" to the temperature I wanted. Once happy with it I stood up and started undressing, stopping as I started pulling my dress up.

"Um can you leave?" I asked blushing. Zim stared at me confused and a bit amused.

"WHy human? Are you embarrassed that I'm standing here watching you undress?" he had that lop-sided smirk on his face. I blushed more.

"Yeah I am, now leave." I said releasing my dress and pushing him towards the door. He laughed and wiped around and grabbed my wrists bringing his face close to mine.

"Why are you being so shy with me human? We've already mated and I've seen everything there is to see." I glared at him blushing.

"I don't know why I'm being shy, but I am, now leave." I glanced down to look at my feet and blushed and snapped my head back up to look at his face.

"Why are you naked again?" I asked pulling my wrists out of his grasp and grabbing on of the towels off of the rack, then tossing it at him.

"Cover up please." I said adverting my eyes to anywhere but him. Zim laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled my body against his. My back was pressed against his front and he buried his face into my neck and hair.

"No human. I will not 'cover up.'" Zim said lowly. I glanced at the mirror in front of us, Zim smirked watching our reflection in the mirror and squeezed me tighter, forcing the air from my lungs for a moment, then he relaxed his hold on me a bit still holding me tightly.

"Zim let me go." I stuttered, not taking my eyes off of our image. He started making his purring sound lowly, making his chest rumble lightly with the sound. Zim unwrapped an arm from around my waist and put his hand on the counter then lightly pushing me so my back was against the counter and my front facing him. I kept my eyes off of him and looked at the dark purple door of the bathroom.

"Why does Zim's mate not want to look at Zim?" he asked grabbing my face and making me face him, I glance at him then looked at the ceiling, then after that just closed my eyes.

"Because you're... distracting." I mumbled, keeping my eyes closed. I blushed suddenly more aware of how close Zim's body was to mine.

"Distracting? How?" he asked. I opened my eyes again and smiled a bit. Zim was staring at me amused, and his antenna were both up, though one was higher than the other. The purring got louder and Zim's body... reacted. I took in a short breath, but didn't move.

"You're just..." I started forgetting what I was going to say as he brought his face down to mine like he was going to kiss me.

"Just what human?" he asked obviously enjoying teasing me. I blinked up at him, my mind blank.

"I... forgot." I admitted, blushing at how silly it was. His smirk widened.

"Really?" I nodded slowly, looking around for something to distract me from dieing of embarrassment. His body hardened and he pressed his body against mine. I snapped my attention back to Zim.

"Stop Zim." I whispered shakily, placing my hands on his chest and pushing him a step away from me. He was letting me push him back, because if he really wanted to keep me there he could. I kept a steady pressure on his chest and he backed away. I glanced at the now overflowing bath and gasped, then rushing over and turning the water off and unplugging the tub to let the water drain.

"Shit." I cursed grabbing one of the other towels on the rack and mopping up the water that had escaped the tub. Zim chuckled and helped me mop up the water.

"Silly human. Letting the tub overflow." I glared at him.

"you're the one who was distracting me." I snapped then sighing and plugging the tub again once the water was down to a decent level.

"OK now get out for real." I said grabbing Zim's arm, pulling him up then pushing on his back towards the door and slamming it behind him.  
I sighed and leaned on the door, then quickly undressed and slipped into the bath. After a few minutes of soaking, there was a knock on the door. I groaned and crossed my arms across my chest.

"What?" Zim opened the door, dressed this time and walked into the bathroom. I sighed and watched him sit down on the edge of the bathtub.

"What do you want Zim?" I growled.

"I just thought I would ask you if you wanted something other than your FILTHY earth food for once." I blinked at him.

"Are you sure I can eat any of your Irken food besides those sodas?" I asked.

"You'll be fine! Just hurry and get dressed human." he stood up and left the bathroom after that. I watched the door suspiciously.

"Was Zim just being... nice?" I asked myself sitting up in the tub. The door opened up again and Zim came back in with some clothes in his hands.

"I would like you to wear this human. We can't have you looking like a... human while you're here."

"But I am human." I said wrapping my towel around my body and grabbing the clothing from his hands and looking at the red fabric.

"Is this an Invader uniform?" I asked giving the red shirt a look. Zim became very skittish just then.

"Yes, well. Less like a human." he finished. I sighed and pulled on the shirt over my towel and pulled on my underwear and the pants under the towel thentaking the towel off completely and hanging it on the towel rack. I glanced at my image in the mirror.

"Happy now?" I asked gesturing to my body. Zim stared for a moment then nodded and marched out of the bathroom. I finished getting ready and then went into the bedroom. Zim sat in the bed staring at the TV blankly.

"OK let's go." I said pulling on my boots and lacing them up quickly.

"I am not eating that." I said once again as Zim tried to convince me to eat something that looks like a purple fried slug covered in chocolate.

"Yes you will, now eat it!" I shook my head and crossed my arms across my chest. Zim glared at me still holding the fried slug on a stick towards me. I glared at the slug thing.

"I am not eating that." I said again. Zim finally sighed and ate the slug thing himself.

"You really need to stop being so stubborn human. You haven't eaten a thing since we landed." Zim said shaking his head then taking another bite of the slug thing. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't eat bugs Zim." Zim sighed setting the now slugless stick on his plate.

"It's not a bug human. It's like uh..." he paused searching for the word.

"A water creature on earth."

"A fish?"

"YES!" Zim yelled excited. I rolled my eyes again, taking a drink of my soda. At least I know Irken sodas were safe for me to have without dieing. Zim offered another curious looking food to me.

"You need to eat something other than soda human." Zim urged. I sighed and grabbed the fork and shoved the food into my mouth. I winced and quickly swallowed and took a drink of my soda to wash down the taste.

"What human?" Zim blinked at me confused and slightly amused.

"It tastes like a salt lick dipped in syrup!" I said, then going for another drink of soda, then realizing I was out. I sighed and pushed the plastic cup away from me.

"Human tongues are weird." Zim mumbled to himself, and offered me something else. I sighed and took it from him and nibbled on the alien fries.

"OK fries I can stand. Kinda." I said. Zim grinned and got up and went back to the food-stand thing at the food court we were at. I sighed and put my arms on the table top and rested my head on my wrists.

"Hey what are you?" a voice said. I looked up and stared blankly at a tall Irken male with blue eyes and a blue uniform.

"A human. What are you?" I asked sitting up and gesturing towards his uniform. He grinned.

"I'm an Irken medical drone." he stated proudly, placing his hands on his hips and slightly puffing out his chest. I laughed quietly at his stands, then shook my head and held a hand out towards him.

"My name is Ivy Stone, nice to meet you." The Irken stared at my hand for a moment, trying to register my gesture. Then he grabbed my hand and held it for a moment, grinning.

"Vik." I smiled up at him then released his hand. Vik stared at me seeming to be studying me. I shifted uncomfortably.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked. Vik blinked then met my eyes.

"Sorry, I was just..."

"Studying me. I understand." I finished for him. He nodded and a light blush appeared on his cheeks.

"May I?" he gestured at my hand that was resting on the table top. I nodded and held it out to him. He felt the bones and such in my hand, making little comments here and there.

"Your bones aren't as dense as Irkens. Where are you from again?"

"Earth."

"Never heard of it where is it?"

"I couldn't tell you. My master could though. Hi Zim." I waved at Zim as he made his way back towards our table. Zim glared at the other Irken.

"Who is that human?" Zim growled.

"Zim this is Vik, Vik this is my Master Zim." I said pulling my hand out of Vik's grasp. Zim continued glaring up at Vik.

"I was expecting your Master to be taller." Vik said plainly. I glared at him, but kept my mouth shut. Zim sighed and set down the try of food on the table. And said something to Vik in Irken, Vik replying, keeping a pleasant smile on his face.

"Well I suppose I should go now, nice to meet you Ivy. Zim" Vik nodded to Zim and turned on his heel and marched away. I sighed and turned in my seat facing the table again.

"Do all Irkens march like that?" I mumbled. Zim handed me another soda and a thing of fries, then sat down.

"Yes, those in the military do." Zim said, then shoving some food in his mouth. I blinked at him.

'How could he still be hungry?' Then shaking my head and drinking my soda.

After eating, Zim said something about a place he used to go and about going there. So now I'm following Zim trying not go get lost as he zig zagged through the crowd.

"Why are there so many people out?" I said, finally grabbing Zim's arm and hooking my arm through his. Zim laughed and looked down at me.

"You'll see human." I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Of course." I mumbled, looking around at the Irkens around us. Eventually we were standing in front of a black and red building with a neon sign over the entrance. It flashed something in Irken in red. I stared at the sign then redirected my attention to the people around us.

"I feel over dressed all of a sudden." I said, noticing the females in very... revealing outfits. Zim watched as one of the girls walked by us.

"Maybe but at least then others wont try to mate with you." I blinked and looked at him, then around us.

"Um Zim that wouldn't happen anyway. I'm human. I'm ugly remember?" I said, all of a sudden feeling like I had a rock in my stomach. Zim said nothing and started moving forward as the line moved. I sighed and tried to force the feelings away, or at least deep inside where I could deal with them later.

When we finally made it to the front of the line, the large Irken at the door eyed me.

"I need to scan your..."

"Human slave." Zim finished. The Irken nodded and held a scanner in his hand. I turned around and let him pull the back of my shirt up a bit so he could scan my chip. After scanning me he studied the screen then glanced at me smiling.

"Ok go ahead." he gestured towards the door and Zim pulled me with him. We stepped into a dark room with loud music and flashing lights everywhere. I looked around waiting for my eyes to adjust to the sudden darkness and flashing lights.

"A club?" I asked letting Zim pull me up some stairs that were next to the door. We found a table by the railing and sat down. I looked over the railing at the dance floor which was covered with Irkens. I smiled, seeing a male Irken try to dance to impress a girl in shiny purple clothing and really high high heels. But the poor boy was just making a fool of himself, and the girl was finding amusement in his attempt.

Zim poked my shoulder, making me direct my attention to him. He shoved a bright blue drink into my hand. I blinked at it and sniffed it. It was sweet but it smelled suspiciously like...

"Is this alcohol?" I asked, pointing at the drink. Zim put down his half empty glass and grinned.

"Yes human it is. Enjoy." I took a sip and cringed at the strong alcohol taste.

"I think I'll stick with soda, alcohol isn't my thing." I said setting the glass down in front of Zim, as he downed the rest of his drink. I shook my head and looked down at the main floor again.

"I think I'm going to go downstairs ok?" I asked standing up and pushing in my chair. Zim gave me a dismissive wave and took another drink of the blue drink. I let out a relieved sigh and quickly made my way down the stairs and wondered the main floor. There was the main dance floor in the center on a raised platform. With smaller stages around it also on raised platforms. Tables lined the walls and the bar was on the opposite wall from the main door. In the far corner next to the bar there was a lounging area, for lack of a better term, there were black and red couches and tables set up in that area.

I blinked and looked around me, feeling slightly out-of-place. Some of the Irkens were giving me disgusted looks, others just very curious. I blushed and tugged my shirt down a bit over my hips, then walked over to the dance floor to watch. I found a seat near the platform and watched people danced. Laughing every once in a while at some person's dancing. Other times a bit impressed.

"Well at least the music sounds like the dance music on Earth." I said to myself, smiling as I watched the people get up on the smaller platforms and perform for their friends.

"What's Earth?" a voice said next to me. I jumped slightly and looked up at a green-eyed Irken girl in a light green clubbing outfit.

"It's my home planet." I said smiling at her. She smiled back and looked around her awkwardly.

"May I sit with you?" she asked gesturing towards the chair next to me. I nodded and she took her seat.

"My name is Tes, what's yours?"

"Ivy. Nice to meet you." I smiled politely at her, then turning my attention back towards the main platform. She laughed as a boy tripped over himself and crashed into a small group of girls, knocking them over and causing a bit of a mess.

"How old are you Ivy?" Tes asked staring at me curiously.

"In Earth years I'm 17, Irken years I'm..." I started calculating in my head.

"170 years old I think." I finished. Tes blinked at me.

"Really? I'm only 192! Are you here with a friend?" she looked around, excited all of a sudden.

"I'm here with my Master, but he's currently getting drunk." I said simply, trying to hide my disapproval and discomfort. Tes laughed loudly.

"And he lets you wonder on your own?" I nodded with a small shrug.

"Basically." Tes continued to smile, then gasped and got up to run to a blue-eyed boy, then grabbing his wrist and dragging her back to our table.

"Ivy this is-"

"Vik, we've met." I said nodding to Vik, keeping a polite smile on my face. Vik gave a small wave, slightly blushing as Tes pulled him down into the chair next to her.

"So where is Zip?"

"Zim. And he's around here somewhere getting drunk." I said. Vik shook his head and leaned back in his chair.

"Well at least he's enjoying himself. Are you?" I nodded.

"I like watching people dance. It's entertaining." I said, looking back up at the main platform.

"Do you like to dance?" I blushed and shrugged.

"I don't usually dance in front of people." I said shyly. Vik smiled and stood up.

"Well do you want to try?" I stared up at him debating and blushing. Tes finally grabbed me, forcing me to stand up and lightly pushing me towards Vik.

"Go have fun girly!" I laughed and let Vik lead me to the main dance platform. The song changed into something sounded suspiciously like 'Kill everybody' by Skrillex. Vik started dancing and I listened to the music then laughed. Vik looked at me confused.

"What?"

"I know this song!"

"Really?"

"Yeah it's pretty popular on Earth." I laughed. Vik laughed also and continued dancing, I shrugged and began to dance. Vik grinned and placed his hands on my hips, still facing me, and dancing, trying to mimic my movements.

"Where did you learn to dance Ivy?"

"I taught myself, it's called belly dance, but I break down the movements sometimes to match this kind of music. " I explained doing a umi hip circle, and layering with a full body undulation. The song ended and changed to something slower. I stepped away from Vik and let my hips sway slowly with the music bring my arms up above my head and bring them back down letting my hands frame my body. Vik smiled and lightly pushed on my shoulder to make me turn around so my back was against his front. We danced together until the song ended and started molding into another.

"I think I need to sit down for a couple of minutes OK?" Vik yelled over the music. I nodded and followed him off of the main dance floor and back to our table. Tes had gone off to dance with some guy, leaving Vik and I to ourselves.

"Do you want a drink?" Vik asked standing up.

"A soda if that's ok?" I said. Vik nodded and went off towards the bar. The music slowed down and a bunch of people walked off of the platform, leaving almost no one left on it. I nibbled on my bottom lip then stood up and walked up the stairs to the center of the platform. I took a deep breath, feeling eyes on me. I reopened my eyes and put a small knowing smile on my face, as I started to dance to the slow building of the music. A couple of people came onto the dance floor with me and started to dance with me. I laughed and danced with them and around them. A girl grabbed one of my hands and copied my movements, then passed me off to a red-eyed guy, much taller than me. He smiled down at me and danced with me, then turning to dance with the girl. I laughed and danced by myself.

The short series of songs ended, leaving me and the other dancers out of breath and smiling like a bunch of idiots. The girl came up to me and gave me a tight hug before scampering off of the platform to join her friends. The guy did the same, nearly crushing me in his hug, then turned to leave. I followed back down to the main floor and made my way to the table. A few Irkens that were watching made comments, but most just went about their business.  
Vik sat at our table, grinning.

"Have fun?" he asked handing me my soda. I grinned back and nodded, then taking a drink of my soda.

"Yeah. I'm shaking like a chihuahua though." I laughed, Vik blinked at me confused.

"A small fur covered creature that shakes a lot and has a really annoying high-pitched bark." I explained. Vik made an 'o' with his mouth and nodded in understanding. I looked up at the second level of the club.

"I need to go find my master. I'll be back ok?" I said standing up and making my way up to the second level. I found Zim's table covered with empty glasses and bottles but he was nowhere to be seen. I sighed and started stacking the glasses and gathering the bottles into a neat pile. There was a small cough. I looked down and saw a very short irken with a tray balancing on his head.

"You don't have to clean that up. That's my job." he said pointing to the neatly stacked glasses. I shrugged slightly blushing.

"Sorry force of habit." I said rubbing my neck. The Irken nodded slightly and started gathering the glasses and setting them on the tray on his head. After the Irken cleared the table he went away without another word. I shrugged and looked around for Zim. I wondered back down to the first floor and went over to the lounge area, scanning the couches that were over flowing with people.

I stopped in my tracks and my breath caught in my throat. Zim was laying on one of the red couches with an Irken girl with long curled antenna in a bright red, skin-tight dress on top of him. Mouths together and hands running all over each other. I clenched my teeth and fought back tears that burned in my eyes, converting my shock and sorrow into anger.

"I see you're enjoying yourself Zim." I growled crossing my arms across my chest. Zim and the girl broke their make-out fest and looked at me. The girls bright red lipstick was smeared all over Zim's face, making my stomach tighten. Zim's eyes widened as he looked at me then at the girl then back.

"Ivy I-" he started, the girl started climbing off of him and sat on the couch straightening her dress and fussing with her make up. I shook my head and turned on my heel and walked away. I heard Zim call for me, but I ignored him and made my way out of the club. Some of the people standing in line watched me confused as I started running passed them away from the club. And away from Zim. I heard someone chasing after me and I ran faster, turning a corner into an ally. The ally didn't go all the way through so I was met with a wall. I cursed and spun around to start heading towards the mouth of the ally again.

"Ivy are you alright? I saw you running out of the club is everything ok?" Vik asked, slightly panting. Then I crumbled. I started to cry and slid down the wall to the ground where I curled up in a ball and sobbed. Vik stood there confused but eventually knelt down and pulled me into a hug. I latched onto his shirt and sobbed into his chest. Vik didn't say anything until I finally calmed down.

"So what happened?" Vik asked pulling out of the hug and looking down at me.

"Z-Zim he-" I started. Then realizing that telling Vik Zim cheated would ruin the whole "I'm his slave" thing.

"Did he hurt you?" I shook my head.

"No not physically."

"Then what?" I paused then let out a sigh.

"He cheated on me." I said quietly, fiddling with the hem of my shirt. Vik stayed quiet for a moment.

"I don't understand. You're his slave. How could he cheat on you if you're just his slave?" Vik asked. I sighed.

"We're...mates. I'm not his slave and he's not my Master." Vik stayed quiet.

"and he cheated on you? how?"

"He was making-out with some girl."

"Irken girl?"

"Yeah." I nodded. Vik stared at me, like he was studying me.

"Ivy? How much do you really know about Irkens?" Vik asked.

"a bit why?" I asked, looking up at him, head tilted to the side a bit.

"Did Zim ever tell you that Irkens usually have more than one mate?" Vik asked. I shook my head slowly. Vik sighed and tugged on one of his antenna gently then let go, I'm guessing it's the Irken equivalent of running their hand through their hair.

"Well it's strange if we only have one mate."

"Do you have mates?" Vik smiled.

"Two, Tes and one on the other side of the planet. I had three but I had to break it up with her."

"And they're ok with sharing you?" Vik nodded, still smiling.

"Yeah, they each have multiple mates also. It's normal." Vik said. I frowned and stared at the ground.

"I don't think I could do that. My mate is my mate, no one elses." I said quietly. Vik laughed.

"Well no wonder he "cheated" on you! I can't imagine only have one mate! How boring!" Vik laughed. I let out a heavy sigh and wiggled out of his arms.

"I guess." I mumbled sadly. Vik stood up and offered a hand to me.

"Lets go back to the club, you'll feel better." I shook my head and hugged my legs which I had pulled up to my chest.

"I don't want to go. I just want to go back to the hotel." I said sadly.

"Do you want me to go with you?" I nodded and stood up.

"Yes please." I mumbled, slowly walking towards the mouth of the ally onto the road.

"So which one is it?" Vik asked grabbing my hand. I pointed at the skyscraper. Then we head towards the skyscraper.

When we got to the room I changed into my Pjs, which consisted of black yoga pants and a dark blue tank top, and Vik and I sat on the bed and talked. Mostly Vik talked about his job nd about Irken life. I just sat there and listened, feeling completely numb.

"Are you alright? You look terrible." Vik said. I smiled a bit, feeling a small warmth of friendly affection for the Irken boy sitting across from me.

"Yeah I'm just tired. I need to go to sleep soon." I said. Vik blinked at me.

"Sleep? You Earthlings sleep?"

"Humans and yes. We have to." I said rubbing my eye sleepily.

"Oh. Ok... How long do you sleep?" I shrugged.

"Depends on how tired we are. Some sleep for about 8 hours others about 12." Vik stared at me curious.

"Why so long?" I shrugged again, then yawned. Then lieing down and nuzzling down into the blankets.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Uh, about 4 in the morning." I nodded making a small noise then falling into dreamland.

* * *

A/N: Review please :)


	22. Irk pt 2

A/N: Here's the second part to Irk. :) Hope you enjoy and please review! :)

* * *

I woke up the next morning in the familiar warmth of Zim's arms wrapped around me. My face buried into his chest and his chin resting on the top of my head. I smiled to myself and nuzzled into his warmth some more. Then memories of last night flooded back to me. Anger and pain filled me and I pushed and shoved my way out of his embrace.

"Vik? What are you doing here?" I asked, staring down at the blue eyed Irken lieing in the bed. Vik rubbed his eyes sleepily and sat up.

"I was waiting until Zim came back, but he didn't show up. And I didn't know what else to do while you were asleep so I decided to try this 'sleep'. I have to say I feel refreshed." Vik grinned. I sighed and got out of the bed.

"You said Zim didn't come here?" I asked.

"Nope. I waited until about 8 in the morning." Vik said. I was unsure of how to feel. I was happy that Zim wasn't there, but there was also a longing tugging at my heart. I shook my head of such thoughts, grabbed my backpack and went into the bathroom to change and get ready for the day.

I stepped out of the bathroom after I had dressed and such and Vik was at the door talking to someone in the hall. Or rather was getting yelled at by the person in the hall.

"Who is it?" I asked as I walked by. Vik looked at me from over his shoulder.

"Zim." my eyes widened a bit, suddenly happy. Then I remembered what happened at the club. I growled and shoved Vik out of the way. Zim stood in the hallway, clothes were wrinkled, and he had hickeys all down his neck. I gave him my sickly sweet smile that I usually wear at work.

"Zim. How lovely it is to see you." I said sweetly slowly walking up to him. He looked down at me confused.

"Ivy-human aren't you mad?" I kept smiling up at him and clenched my fist at my sides.

"Why would I be mad? Irkens usually have multiple mates. It's only normal." I said. He seemed to relax a bit and let out a small sigh. I got closer to his face.

"But I'm not an Irken. So that shit isn't acceptable." I said, then grabbing Zim's antenna and pulling him down and smashed his head into the wall next to us. I let him go and stepped back.

"Hellfire." I whispered. The bracelets activated and began to form the gloves and boots. Zim sat up and glared at me, there was a bit of blood above his right eye from a small cut on his forehead.

"You dare try to harm Zim?!" he yelled. The gloved finished forming and I pointed my palm towards him.

"Yes Zim. I dare." I growled, gathering energy in my palm, making the glove start to power up and glow.

"Ivy wait!" Vik started. I snapped my head towards him and glared at him.

"What?" I snapped, still gathering energy in my palm. Just then there was a sound of metal scraping against metal and I was on the ground, with Zim on top of me, pinning my wrists down to the floor. I growled and tried to wiggle out of his grip, only to have him grip tighter.

"Eriflleh" Zim mumbled. The gloves condensed back down into cuffs.

"Get off of me Zim." I growled, glaring hard up at him.

"Not until you calm down and you listen to me you filthy human!" Zim yelled tightening his grip on my wrists, making me whimper in pain.

"Are you calm?" he asked. I growled and began to fuss again. He sighed and tightened his grip passed the point of bruising. I stopped fussing and refused to look at him. After a couple minutes he loosened his grip and climbed off of me, pulling me up so I was standing. Then pulled me into the room and gently throwing me onto the unmade bed.

Zim stood at the foot of the bed, arms crossed and patiently waiting. Vik stood next to him, arms hanging at his sides, and expression unreadable. I growled and sat up, crossing my legs Indian style and crossing my arms across my chest, glaring at the foot of the bed.

"Now that you're calm-" Zim started, letting out a small sigh. I continued glaring at the bed.

"You cheated on me." I said.

"We need to discuss what we're going to do about the meeting." Zim said. I snapped my gaze to him.

"You. Cheated on me!" I yelled. Vik winced slightly, but said nothing. Zim sighed and shook his head.

"Humans." he mumbled.

"Yes I'm human! Thank you for noticing!" I yelled, tears started stinging in my eyes and my throat tightened. Zim sighed again, then looked down at me.

"Ivy if you're going to be this way then we're no longer mates. Do you understand?" Zim said firmly. I glared at him, tears starting to spill over and running down my cheeks.

"Then it's over. I will not be with someone who is going to cheat on me. I will go with you to the meeting but once we get back to Earth, I'm packing up and leaving." I said calmly, voice shaking slightly. Zim nodded and turned to Vik.

"Will you watch over her until Thursday? I'll pick her up and take her from there." Zim said. Vik nodded. They exchanged contact information and Zim left. Vik sighed and sat down on the bed next to me.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I shook my head and stared at the corner of the bed blankly. Trying to stop the flow of tears. Vik sighed, pulled me into a hug and held me there. I took a few deep shaky breathes until the tears finally stopped.

"I hate him." I mumbled into Vik's chest.

"No you don't. You're just upset." I shook my head.

"No. I hate him." I said again. Vik sighed and hugged me tighter.

"Let's get your stuff and go. Zim only went downstairs until we leave." Vik said letting me go and touching my hair. I nodded, stood up, and gathered my things. Shoving them into my backpack.

"Ok let's go." I mumbled putting my backpack on. Vik grabbed my hand and we left, going down to the lobby.

We stepped off of the elevator and I held my breath to keep from tearing up again. Zim was just sitting in one of the chairs messing with some device by one of the windows. Vik squeezed my hand, making me pull my gaze from Zim to him. He gave me a sad smile and led the way out of the hotel and into the crowded streets. I glanced back at the window that Zim was sitting next to and sighed sadly. But then looked in front of me and let my mind go blank.

'If I let my thoughts wonder they'll just wonder back to him and I'll just get upset again.' I sighed and looked up at the artificial sky.

'Goddess why me?' I thought closing my eyes for a moment.

Thursday eventually rolled around and I couldn't shake the feeling of absolute dread. I sat at the table in Vik's kitchen nibbling on some Irken toast that Vik gave me. He sat across from me at the table reading some papers from a dark purple folder and drinking some Irken coffee.

"What time is Zim going to be here?" I asked sadly, looking blankly at the back of the paper Vik was reading.

"He said around 12." Vik said plainly, focusing on the paper he was reading. I sighed and finished my toast, then stood up and set the plate in the sink. Vik set the papers down and looked at me.

"You know you can't be all depressed like that forever." he said. I sighed and stared blankly at the wall of his white kitchen. The only place on Irk I've ever seen that wasn't pink, red, purple or green.

"I know, but until I move on, I'm going to be depressed or angry. Either way it might take a while to get over." I said, leaning on the counter and crossing my arms across my chest. Vik sighed and shook his head.

"Humans."

"Yeah." I mumbled pushing myself off of the counter and heading towards the guest room.

"Human." I mumbled pushing the door open and disappearing into the dark guestroom.

I sat on the bed, my sketchbook on my lap and my colored pencils scattered across the bed. I had been on a drawing spree ever since Vik let me stay with him. Mostly it's been broken hearts and burning roses, but today it was a rough looking picture of me, my hair was down and had roses with their thorns intertwined in my hair. My eyes were glossy with tears and the tears were running down my cheeks. My chest was bloody and showed a hole in my chest and my heart in my hands torn to pieces and me attempting to sew it back together.

I sighed sadly and continued coloring the blood on the heart and on my hands. Vik knocked on the door softly then opening the door slowly and poking his head in.

"Zim's here." he said quietly. I nodded and began to clean up my mess, shoving the sketchbook and pencils into my backpack. Vik closed the door again leaving me to finish packing. Once I was finished I slung the backpack onto my shoulder and went to the door. I place my hand on the handle and took a deep breath, trying to push my emotions deep down so I could at least be civil about seeing my ex, until I got back to Earth.

Then I left the room went down the hall into the kitchen and stopped between the kitchen and living room. Zim stood by the door, hands behind his back, face blank of expression. Vik was sitting on one of the couches reading some papers from a new assignment folder this one was red instead of dark purple like the last one.

"OK I'm ready." I said quietly. The boys looked at me, Zim blankly, Vik sadly. Vik stood up setting the folder on the couch next to him, and pulled me into a hug.

"Things will be OK." he said quietly. I nodded and squeezed him for a moment then released him.

"Yeah." I mumbled, looking down at my feet. Then up at Vik.

"I'll keep you and Tes in the loop once I get back to Earth." I said giving him a sad smile which Vik returned, before giving me another quick hug.

"Ready?" Zim asked. I nodded and followed him out of the apartment.

It's been at least an hour since the meeting started and we were still waiting for our turn to show off. Zim had barely said anything since leaving Vik's apartment, much to my relief, but just his presence was making it difficult to stay perfectly... zombie like. I found my thoughts would start to wonder and I had to reel them back in and bury them before they could do any damage. I sighed and looked down at my hands that were folded in my lap.

"Zim! It's your turn." the small Irken said folding a clipboard in his hands. Zim stood up and marched towards the platform at the far end of the room. The Tallests had a floating platform next to it, while the other Invaders sat in neat little rows of chairs on the floor. I quickly stood up and followed Zim onto the platform and stood next to him silently.

Zim made his little speech and stood aside to let the other Invaders and most importantly the Tallest to see me. I sighed and said the trigger word for the cuffs. The cuffs expanded and formed themselves into little gloves and boots on my hands and shoeless feet. Then I raised a hand towards one of the floating screens near the stage and shot it with my gathered energy, making it explode and fall to the ground in tiny burning bits. There were some claps and such, then we faced the Tallests waiting for their comments.

"Well huh Zim, that's a very interesting experiment there. And you're Ivy right? How many Witches did you say there were on your planet?" Red asked.

"I'm not sure sir. But I know that we're few in number, and most don't even have the proper training. When Zim finally conquers the Earth I would like to train them if I may." I said politely, keeping my tone and face emotionless. Red and Purple made other comments, but I zoned out at that point. I didn't care. All I cared about was going home. Where ever that was.

Soon afterwards Zim and I were in the Voot on our way back to Earth. I sat in the back of the Voot on the pile of pillows and blankets Zim left in the Voot on our trip to Irk. My sketchbook was sitting on my lap again and my pencils scattered next to me on the blankets.

"Computer auto-pilot." Zim said, the computer beeped at him and he stood up from the drivers seat and went to the back of the Voot also. He set up his video game and we sat in silence for a few hours.

The ride back to Earth was uneventful. Nobody spoke, we just went off into our own little worlds. I did tell Zim however that I would still help him with his mission, but I made it a point that he could only call me when he absolutely needs me. Otherwise don't talk to me. Zim agreed and went back to doing whatever.

So here I am now sitting on my bed back at the base, going through my phone calling people to ask if I could stay with them for a few weeks until I found a place of my own. Nobody was willing to take me in.

I sighed and tossed my phone on my bed in front of me and covered my face with my hands, trying to force frustrated tears from falling. Star was curled up in my lap, purring away in dreamland. She had grown a bit since we had left for Irk, not much but some.

I sighed again and picked up my phone again.

"Well there's only one person I haven't tried yet, but I highly doubt he'll help me." I mumbled dialing Dib's number and holding the phone to my ear. THe phone rang about 5 times before Dib picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Dib."

"Ivy? What do you want?" Dib growled. I took a deep breath, figures he would be like that towards me. I did treat him like crap.

"I need help with something." I said. Dib paused.

"What is it?"

"Zim and I broke up and I need a place to stay for a few weeks until I could get a place of my own. I was wondering if I could stay with you for a while? I'll stay out of that way and stuff. I'll help with bills too if you want." I said, then taking another deep breath to keep tears from falling, the stress and a broken heart makes it difficult though. Dib stayed silent for a while.

"Dib? Are you still there?"

"Yeah. Why should I help you?" I paused, nibbling on my bottom lip, then sighing.

"Because I don't have anyone else to turn to, and you're my last hope." I said sadly, my voice slightly cracking. Dib stayed quiet then sighed.

"Let me ask my dad real quick and I'll let you know."

"Thanks Dib."

"Don't thank me, I'm not doing this for you." he growled. I nodded to myself.

"OK." I said quietly. Dib set the phone down somewhere and movement and a door opening and closing was heard. A few minutes of silence the door opened and closed again and Dib picked up the phone.

"My dad said yes, but you have to help with groceries."

"OK I can do that. Thank you Dib." I said smiling.

"Yeah, I'll be over in a couple hours. See ya." he said.

"OK. See you." I said, then pulling the phone away from my ear and ending the call. Star woke up and stretched. I smiled and rubbed her ear.

"Looks like Dib is going to let us stay with him for a while." Star stared up at me purring loudly. I smiled down at her.

"Then we'll get our own house and we'll be far away from all of this." I said frowning. Star stood up, stretched then scampered off of my bed. I sighed and looked around my room, which was full of boxes neatly stacked against one wall. The only things that weren't packed up yet were Star's litter box, and her food and water bowls.

I sighed, stood up and looked around the empty room. The my watch beeped. I groaned and answered the call.

"What is it Zim?" I asked. Zim glared at me.

"So when are you leaving you filthy human?"

"A couple hours. Don't worry I'll be out of here before the day is out." I said dully, watching Star play with a hair tie that she dragged out of my bathroom.

"Good. Where will you be staying human?" I glared at the image.

"You don't need to know that Zim. When you need me call and I'll come, you don't need to know anything else." I said. Zim sighed.

"Fine whatever." he said before ending the call. I rolled my eyes and let my arm drop back down to my side. Life is going to suck for a while, but things will get better... Eventually. Until then though it's going to suck.

* * *

A/N: Not the most amazing chapter but I'm trying :) Anyway please review. :)


	23. Goodnight

A/N: Hiya everybody! Wow 2,500 views! :D Thanks! Anyway here is the newest chapter! Please enjoy and review :)

* * *

Three months later

It's been three months since breaking up with Zim. Dib let me stay with him for a few weeks but thankfully I was able to find a small house to rent on the outskirts of town within two months of living with Dib and Gaz. I quit working at the Blood-drop cafe and got a new job working at the Witches Brew.

The Witches brew started becoming very popular shortly after a New age shop opened up in town. Most of the customers aren't Witches, but some pride themselves in calling themselves Witches. But most were just New Agers looking for something different than society's boring outlook on the world and on humanity.

At first is would annoy me when the New Agers would come into the Brew and talk about magic and divination like they knew everything about the subject, but after seeing how well business was at the Brew I soon got over it and ignored the New Agers. Every once in a while a true Witch would come in. Most were untrained and didn't even know they were Witches. Those were the ones I introduced the Craft to and I've even gained a few friends as well as students. Other times there would be older men and women who were true Witches who have practiced the Craft for years. I enjoyed talking to those people. They would share bits of their knowledge with me and in exchange I would share some of my knowledge.

Either way things have changed for Star and I. For the better I think. I've started a few college classes even though I'm still in high school. The new job that allows me to gather more magical knowledge and meet new people, magical and none magical people. And getting a house far way from the old life I knew with Zim and Dib.

I've finally come to the point where I could think about Zim without getting depressed or angry. If anything the whole thing with Zim forced me to grow up a bit. I still refuse to find another boyfriend though, despite Tes's attempt to talk me into getting one. I suppose you could say I'm a tad bit jaded now about the whole romantic love thing after Zim.

I still talk to Vik and Tes, thanks to a little chip Vik put in my phone while I was on Irk. Tes and I have become long distance best girlfriends. Vik is also my friend, but instead of the stupid superficial talks Tes and I have, Vik I could talk to about more important things. He's more of a big brother figure to me, which is an interesting change. Not a bad change, just interesting.

"So what are you working on Ivy?" Vik asked over the phone. I flipped another page of my Calculus book over and continued working on problems.

"Working on math for college. I have to start getting ready for work in a bit though." I said glancing at the small blue clock on my desk. Vik sighed and slightly laughed.

"Human life is so strange to me. You have so much to do and no time to do it."

"Tell me about it. It'll only get worse once I graduate high school. Then I get to work towards my degree full time." I said leaning back in the wooden office chair and stretching.

"Hmm. Remind me again what is the difference between high school and College? I can't seem to remember the difference." I laughed.

"High school is for people about 13 years old to about 18 or 19. College is for anybody older. And in College you have to pay a lot of money for classes and supplies, in order to get your degree." I said. Vik 'hmm'ed to himself. In the background a door opened and closed and Tes spoke in the background.

"Yeah it's Ivy, do you-" the phone was taken from Vik.

"Oh my Tallest! Ivy how are you?" Tes asked excited. I laughed.

"I'm OK Tes, I'm working on school work." Tes let out a breath.

"Well it's good that you're no longer in Zombie mode. Are you over he-who-shall-not-be-named?"

"Zim, and not quite yet but I'm getting better." Tes let out another breath.

"Well it's good you're getting better. So are you looking for another mate yet hmm?" I sighed and shook my head.

"Not yet. I think I'm not going to look for one for a while. If someone comes along that I like I'll consider it but no promises." I said.

"I don't understand you humans. How could you go for so long without a mate? It's so strange! You must be incredibly sexually frustrated Ivy!" I blushed.

"Um. no actually. I'm not a very sexual person. And it's weird for someone my age here on earth to not have a mate also. So I'm just weird I guess." I laughed shrugging. I stood up and wondered from my bedroom to the kitchen to find something to drink. Star lied on top of the dark blue couch in the living room sleeping away. Ever since living in the house she's gotten so fat. Very funny sight actually. She has a little head and paws but the rest of her is huge, and she waddles when she walks!

"OK whatever you say girly. Oh Vik says bye and have fun at work. Now bye bye girly!" Tes said then ending the call. I shook my head, a smile plastered on my face. I looked over at Star and laughed.

"Such a lazy cat." I mumbled walking back into my bedroom with my glass of water. I quickly dressed into actual clothing, seeing how I was still in my Pjs. After dressing and such I grabbed my keys, said bye to Star and walked out of the house.

My little black bug sat in the driveway, it was a new bug which I bought from one of Willow's friend's daughters. Brand new, perfect condition, but it wasn't pink so the girl didn't want it. Fine by me, I love my bug. I got into my bug and started it up and pulled out of the driveway.

About 20 minutes later I pulled into my parking space behind the Brew. I got out of my bug, locked her up and headed towards the back door of the Brew.

"Ivy?" I stopped in my tracks and let out a small groan of displeasure.

"What is it Dib? Looking for more ghosts? Or is it aliens again?" I said turning around to stare at the dark haired boy. Dib shoved a camera back into one of the pockets of his coat.

"Neither. I was tracking a-" he stopped, then shook his head.

"Never mind. How are you?" he asked taking a step closer. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"OK. How are you?" I asked dully, keeping eye contacted with him. Why is he here? We haven't had a ghost sighting here for weeks and there's no unusual otherworldly activity lately. Dib shrugged.

"OK."

"Still trying to expose Zim?" I asked. Dib nodded.

"Yeah."

"Ok, I gotta go. My shift starts in a couple minutes." I said uncrossing my arms and grabbing the door handle of the back door. Dib looked around nervously, fiddling with his fingers.

"Actually I wanted to ask you something." 'Of course you do.' I turned back to face him, face blank.

"What is it?"

"Zim's been acting weird lately. I mean weirder than usual. Do you know why?" he asked. I shrugged.

"No idea. I haven't spoken to him since I left." I said. Dib looked thoughtful, then let out a disappointed sigh.

"OK. Sorry, I'll go now." he said turning and heading towards the entrance of the tiny parking lot. I sighed and went into the Brew. 'Great now my day is completely ruined. Thanks Dib. Thanks for coming back into my life.' I sighed and shook my head. 'No. No negative thoughts. It won't help anything.'

I hung my bag on the coat hanger next to the door and pinned on my name tag onto my shirt. Willow was out in the dining room serving the costumers, Rowan was in the kitchen brewing up teas and making up orders. I walked into the kitchen, and grabbed an apron that was hanging on the door. Roman saw me and let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank the Gods you're here! Here start on these orders I need to run to the storage room." Rowan said scampering out of the kitchen into the backroom. I smiled and shook my head and started on the orders.

Willow came back into the kitchen to pick up the orders and she stopped in the doorway, staring at me wide eyed. She's having another vision. I stopped what I was doing and stared back at her. She snapped out of her vision and had a grim look on her face.

"My dear, do you know what your gift is?" she asked. My gift being the one the Moon Goddess gave me when I was very young, when my mother was still alive. I started working again.

"No I don't know. It still hasn't shown itself to me yet. It's awake but not showing itself. Why?" I said looking at Willow again. She shook her head and touched my shoulder.

"I think you need to be very cautious the next few days. Something is at work and it has something to do with your gift." she said. I nodded slowly and she let out a sigh and took the orders out.

'I wonder what she saw.' I thought, setting another plate of food on the counter for Willow to take out. I shrugged and went on with focusing on work.

My shift finally ended and I was helping Willow and Rowan clean up and make preparations for tomorrow. I started washing another load of dishes when Rowan walked into the kitchen with a tray full of dishes. I sighed and turned my attention back to washing dishes. Rowan touched my shoulder.

"You go home honey, I've got this." Rowan smiled. I nodded, rinsed my hands off and grabbed my bag. There was a feeling that was growing in my stomach ever since Willow's vision. My skin tingled with the slightest bit of magic and everything seemed to glow slightly through my shield. I went out to the parking lot and started towards my little black bug. My skin tingled more, feeling a bit like a soft electricity going over my skin and hair. I looked around the dark parking lot, but saw no one. But my shield was warning me of something. I sighed as I got into my bug and started her up.

"Willow's vision must have spooked me. There isn't anyone out here." I said to myself taking the car out of park and into reverse.

"I wouldn't say that." a voice said behind me. I gasped and wiped around, gathering energy into my palm to throw at the intruder. I was met by ruby red eyes and a familiar smirk. I narrowed my eyes at the alien.

"What are you doing here Zim?" I growled. Zim sighed and uncrossed his arms.

"I need you to do something for me human." he said.

"What is it?" I asked not lowering my now glowing hand from the alien in my back seat.

"I need you to create me an army." he said simply. I blinked at him.

"An army?" Zim nodded.

"Do this for me and I'll let you go as my servant and let you have your portion of the Earth to do as you wish with it." Zim said leaning forward in the seat. I let my hand drop and let the gathered energy dissipate.

"I don't think I can do that Zim. I'm a Witch yes. But an Army? I don't think even a Witch Queen can do that. And I'm only a second level!" I said. Zim narrowed his eyes at me.

"You will do this for me human." I sensed a 'or else' in that sentence. I sighed.

"I will look into it but I'm telling you I don' t think I could do it. You might want to think of a alternative plan." I said. Zim grinned, eyes still narrowed.

"Don't worry about that human." he said then leaning back in the seat and fiddling with something on his wrist.

"That better not mess up my car Zim." I said gesturing towards the device on his wrist. He grinned and pushed a button. A flash of light then he was gone. I sighed and turned back in my seat and took my foot off of the brake, driving my car out of the parking lot.

'Well that's one way to end the day.' I thought letting out another deep breath.

'How am I suppose to get Zim an Army?' I wondered turning onto another empty street. I nibbled on my bottom lip thinking hard.

"Maybe there's something in one of either Mom's books or Grandma's books." 'I hope.' I let out a sigh and turned the volume up on my radio. I had my Mp3 player plugged in so I was listening to one of my many playlists.

'I wonder if I should tell Dib about Zim's plan...' I thought. I've become quit attached to my quiet little life on the outskirts of the city. I've started not to mind people nearly as much either. They still annoy me, and I don't like what they've done with our planet but things are changing. Slowly things are being built to clean up our mess we've made on our planet, and people are more aware. Of course there's those who refuse to change, thinking it's all New age bullshit. I agree at some points with them, New Agers are crazy, but I do think we need to take better care of the Earth.

While I was getting lost in my thoughts I drove home. I decided as I pulled into my driveway to tell Dib of Zim's little visit. Maybe Dib could help me find a way to either A: get an Army somehow or B: Stop Zim. I'm mostly betting on the second option. I mean come on. It's Dib.

So after bathing and dressing for bed I gave Dib a call. I lied on my queen sized bed, back resting against the wall at the head of the bed, phone up to my ear and patiently waiting for Dib to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dib. It's Ivy."

"Oh hi Ivy. What's up?" Dib asked, tone bored with a hint of something. I nibbled on my bottom lip then took a breath. 'Here I go.'

"Zim visited me tonight after work." I said plainly.'Gods I hope I'm doing the right thing telling Dib.' I thought, my heart beating fast.

"What? What did he do? Did he tell you his next plan?" Dib asked quickly, suddenly excited.

"He wants me to create him an Army." I said.

"Why does he want a human Army?" Dib asked. I paused.

"He never said a human Army Dib. He just said an army." I said. Dib stayed quiet for a moment.

"Then what? A demon army or something?" Dib asked. I thought about it, then got up and grabbed a book off of my floor to ceiling bookshelf next to my desk. Dib must have heard me moving around.

"What are you doing?" he asked. I plopped back down on my bed and started flipping through pages of the book, balancing the phone on my shoulder.

"That... is not a bad idea. Maybe not demon but something... Something that I can control and Zim can't. He never said an Army HE could control, just to get him an army." I said scanning the pages.

"Why would you do that? Aren't you still working with him?" Dib asked. I sighed.

"I don't want to anymore. I'm starting to like-" like what? the people? No people are still ignorant morons. The planet? well I've always liked it. Then what?

"I'm starting to like my quiet little life and I don't want it to go away. Also I just don't want Zim to win. Call me a silly scorned lover or whatever, but I call it karma. And Karma is a bitch." I said smiling a bit to myself at the end.

"Ok. So what are you thinking? What type of army are you going to get for Zim?" Dib asked, I nibbled on my bottom lip flipping another couple pages.

"Well demon is most powerful but it's a tricky business that I don't want to get mixed up with. Um... there's spirits but ghosts without enough energy to give them substance are just there to look scary. Hm... Zombie might work."

"Mindless zombies? How would that work if they can't think!"

"I never said mindless Dib. Necromancy is also a tricky form of magic but if you do it right then you can rise the dead with their minds in tact. Also only the person who conjured them up can control them and put them back."

"Hmm... well it sounds ok when you say it, but my experience with raising the dead didn't end very well.

"Did you use a circle? Did you make a blood connection?" I asked scanning the page on necromancy, namely zombie raising necromancy.

"uh... no." Dib said shyly. I laughed a bit and shook my head.

"Don't ever do magic of any kind without a circle. all kinds of things can go wrong." I said still smiling.

"But I've seen you do magic without a circle and things go alright with you!" Dib said loudly. I laughed.

"I'm at a point in my ability where I am the circle. But that only works with lower magics. Once I have to do high magic I have to cast a circle. I'm only a second level Witch after all." I said.

"Oh."

"Hm."

"So what are you going to do? Summon a zombie army for Zim?"

"No I'm going to summon a zombie army for me. Zim really should be more careful with how he words things. So many loop holes." I shook my head smiling.

"Ok..." Dib was quiet after that.

"Do you want to help me?" I asked smiling sensing his paranormal craziness kicking in over the phone.

"Really? I can?" He asked excited. I laughed.

"Yeah. I need someone to take care of things if anything goes wrong."

"Take care of things how exactly?"

"Come over tomorrow after Skool and I'll explain the rituals and precautions ok? Right now I need to get some sleep." I yawned.

"Ok. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah see you." then I hung up. I nestled down into my bed and stared up at the ceiling.

'Well things are going to get messy now.' I sighed and rolled over onto my side, burying my face into my pillow.

'I really hope I don't get burned for this.' I thought.

After Skool Dib and I carpooled to my house. Dib kept asking questions about necromancy and such. I did my best to answer his questions, which only seemed to get more questions from him.

"Also what happened between you and Zim anyway? I mean when you were staying with us you spent hours in your room crying. What did he do that was so bad? Well besides being an evil alien and all." My chest tightened after Dib asked that. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"He cheated on me when we were on Irk, with some Irken girl. He failed to mention to me that Irkens usually have multiple mates, and there's no such thing as cheating on Irk." I said, trying my beset to keep my voice even. But anger and a bit of pain was still heard in my tone. I felt Dib staring at me as I turned my bug onto the freeway.

"I'm sorry."

"Meh I should have known it wouldn't work out. I was so stupid." I said giving him a sad smile then turning my attention back on the road.

"Well yeah. You're human and he's an alien! An alien trying to take over the Earth!" Dib yelled. I winced at his volume.

"You're right. And you know what?"

"What?"

"I"m never going to give my heart to another person ever again. It's been broken once, I don't want it broken again." I said calmly.

"Now you know how it feels." Dib mumbled, crossing his arms across his chest and slumping in his seat. I rolled my eyes and we were silent after that.

Dib and I educated ourselves on necromancy and what to do if shit hits the fan. My mother's and Grandmother's books were sprawled all over my living room floor along with books that Dib brought with him on the subject.

"Ok so now that we know what to do, when should we do it?" Dib asked sitting back and resting his back against my loveseat in front of the window. I scanned one of the pages again from my Grandmother's book.

"Full moon is best, but can be done any other time also. I think we should wait until the full moon." I said closing the book and starting to stack the books into a neat pile.

"Why?" Dib asked helping me. I glanced up at him and smiled.

"More light, I don't know about you but I don't like the idea of the walking dead coming to life and not being able to see them. What if they try to eat our brains?" I asked. Dib swallowed nervously. I laughed and shook my head.

"Don't worry it wont happen I'm just messing with you." I said still laughing. Dib blushed and continued cleaning up the books and put his in his backpack. I grabbed an armful of my books and started putting them away in my room, Dib did the same and loaded up on books and walked with me to my room. He stopped in the doorway and looked around. I put the books I had grabbed back in their place on the bookshelf, then noticed Dib not coming in.

"You can come in you know. I won't bite... Too hard." I said grinning. Dib took a couple steps into the room, still looking around.

"I've never been in a girl's room before." he mumbled. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the books in his hands and put them away.

"It's not a big deal. It's just a room full of stuff. Nothing more."

"Yeah but it's a girl's room." Dib said again. I sighed and shook my head. Then walking passed him and lightly hitting his arm with the back of my hand.

"Hey, we have more books to collect." I said. Dib snapped out of his little trace and followed me back into the living room. After cleaning up the living room we gathered back in my room. I sat on my bed nd he stood awkwardly at the door.

"Get in here before I have to put a leash on you or something." I said waving for him to come in. Dib once again took a couple steps into the room and then just stood there. I rolled my eyes and reached over and grabbed his sleeve and pulled him down onto my bed in front of me. I shook my head and sighed, then grabbed my notebook and started writing.

Dib sat there looking around the room then settled his gaze on me.

"What are you writing?"

"A list of supplies I need to gather for the ritual."

"Oh. Like what?" I glanced at the book next to me.

"Dragon's blood, black salt, white salt, holy water, black handled knife, a white candle and this potion I need to make tomorrow." I said.

"Dragon's blood? Where are going to find a Dragon?" Dib asked. I laughed.

"It's a incense. Not real dragon's blood." I explained laughing. Dib blinked at me.

"What?" I asked tilting my head to the side confused.

"Witches are weird." he said shaking his head.

"Yes. Yes we are." I said grinning at him. then returning to writing my little list.

I sighed content and set my notebook on my desk, then let my eyes settle on Dib who was sitting in front of me, playing on his lap top.

"Are you hungry?" I asked tilting my head to the side. Dib looked away from his computer to me and blushed lightly.

"A little, but I didn't want to ask." he said. I smiled and stood up, the gesturing him to follow me into the kitchen. He got up and followed me, standing awkwardly in the kitchen, watching me look through the fridge and cabinets.

"Hmm. How do you feel about steak, potatoes and I don' know peas?" I asked looking in the freezer.

"Sounds good. Um are you taking me home tonight?" Dib asked. I pulled out the stuff I needed for food and stuck the meat in the sink to thaw in the hot water.

"What time is it?" I asked kneeling down to grab a pan and a big pot.

"Um... it's 12:30." he said.

"Well thankfully it's the weekend so no Skool, not that that matters anyway we go to the same one. Do you want to go home after diner/breakfast?" I asked glancing at him over my shoulder then returning to prepping the potatoes for mashed potatoes.

"Not really." Dib said quietly, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. I smiled and turned to him.

"Well I have a couch and plenty of pillows and blankets. You can stay the rest of the night if you want." I said gesturing towards the living room. Star had planted herself on top of the loveseat, completely stretched out and fat belly up towards the ceiling.

"But thankfully Star has claimed the loveseat so you get the big couch." I said laughing. Dib chuckled and took his jacket off, setting it on the back of one of my kitchen/dining room chairs.

I blinked at him at he settled himself in the chair and stared off to space.

"Why are you wearing a long sleeved shirt? It's hot out." I asked. Dib looked at me and blushed.

"I like to I guess. Besides I'm rarely outside unless I'm doing field work or walking around." he said. I shook my head and took the thawed meat out of the sink and drained the sink.

"Ok whatever you say I guess. Nothing like laughing in the face of a potential heat stroke in a long sleeved shirt and a trench coat in the middle of summer." I said smiling, still cooking. Dib chuckled.

"It's not the middle of summer yet! It's only May!"

"Mmhm whatever you say. It's about 105 degrees outside and you're dressed for fall. You're insane." I said giving him a smile. He frowned and hid his face in his bangs. Never realized he had bangs but he did.

"I knew you thought I was insane. Everybody does." Dib mumbled pouting. I rolled my eyes and tossed a dishrag at him, hitting him in the face.

"I'm not saying you're insane because of the whole Zim thing or your paranormal thing. I'm just joking with you. Lighten up." I said. 'And stop being such a cry baby.' I sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing just tired." I said half lieing.

"Well maybe you should go to bed. We don't have to eat." he said. I smiled and glanced at him.

"No, not that kind of tired. I'm just emotionally and mentally drained that's all. It's been a little crazy lately." I said smiling at him.

"It's fine, besides I'm starving." I turned back to cooking. Dib sat there quietly until I was done. I grabbed a couple plates and held one out to Dib. Dib stared at it.

"I'm not serving you, get over here and plate up. Drinks are in the fridge." I said laughing. Dib blushed, grabbed the plate and got his food, then sat back down at the kitchen table. I did the same.

"So uh Ivy?"

"Hm?"

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"That you'll never be with anyone ever again?" Dib asked. I stared at him blankly.

"I never said I wouldn't be with anyone ever again. I said I'll never give my heart to anyone ever again. There's a difference." I said matter-a-factly then taking another bite of food.

"Is there?" Dib asked.

"Yes there is. You can be with someone, love them even, but you don't give yourself completely to that person. Giving your heart to them is giving yourself completely to them." I said.

"I made the mistake of giving myself to someone who didn't deserve me. I gave him everything." I whispered the last part. I shook my head and met Dib's eyes again.

"So I may love someone again, but I will never let them have me." I said. Dib glanced down.

"Oh." he mumbled. I sighed and stood up, and set my empty plate in the sink.

"Just set your dishes in the sink when you're done. I'll wash them tomorrow." I said walking into the hall and grabbing a blanket and pillow from the closet in the hall. Then walking into the living room and dumping the blanket and pillow onto the couch.

"Thank you." Dib mumbled, I nodded as I walked back towards my room.

"Ivy?"

"Hm?"

"Good night."

"Good night Dib. Sweet dreams." I said then disappearing into my room.

* * *

A/N: Review please! :D


	24. Coffee talk

A/N: Here's a new chappy, please review and enjoy!

* * *

I woke up the next morning just before the sun rose. The sky was still that medium blue it usually is an hour or so before sunrise. I groaned and rolled over onto my side from lieing on my tummy. I tried to force myself to go back to sleep, but soon let out a defeated sigh and got up.

"I just had to wake up at the ass crack of dawn. Goddess forbid that I actually had more than 5 hours of sleep for once." I mumbled, pulling open my closet door and walking in to get dressed. Thankfully it was a walk-in closet, so I mostly stored my art stuff and random other things that I didn't need on a daily basis. My clothes only took up about a quarter of the closet. I got rid of a bunch of clothing shortly after moving in. Mostly because some things reminded me of Zim and I wanted no reminder of him. I don't have any red, purple or green in my closet anymore. Leaving me with black, white and blue.

I sighed rubbing my face with my hands then grabbed a pair of dark jeans and a black tank-top and black bra. I quickly changed and ran a brush through my hair before leaving my room. No point brushing my teeth just yet when I'm about to down a pot or two of coffee. I walked into my kitchen and checked to see if Dib was still asleep.

Thankfully he was, and apparently he talks in his sleep. I had to giggle at that little fact, before quietly getting my coffee out of it's cabinet that was overflowing with teas of all kinds. I like tea. But coffee is the only thing other than Irken sodas that can wake me up. Since I didn't have any Irken sodas coffee will have to do. I quickly filled my coffee maker and pressed the brew button.

Star was up and rubbing against my legs, purring loudly. I smiled and picked up the fat cat and cuddled her, rubbing her ear and kissing her on the cheek. Then set her down and grabbing her bag of cat food from under the sink and filling her bowl. Star happily eat her food and I sat at the kitchen table. Drumming my fingers on the table top, waiting for the coffee to get done.

I looked over at the sleeping Dib and listened to his half mumbled sleep talking. I smiled and shook my head, running my hand threw my hair. After a couple minutes of me sitting at the table half brain dead, the coffee maker finally beeped. I hopped up and grabbed my favorite mug from the cabinet and filled it with coffee, little bit of creamer and ta-da! Instant happiness.

I happily sipped my coffee, leaning against the counter. Watching from the kitchen window as the sun started to peak over the mountains in the distance and the trees of the forest around us. I drained my mug of coffee and refilled it. By the time Dib started to stir, I had gone through four cups.

Dib moaned as he sat up and stretched. Then rubbed his eyes and grabbed his glasses from my coffee table and looked around sleepily. I smiled and took another drink of my coffee.

"Morning sleepy head." I said watching him as he jumped at the sound of my voice. He whipped around and relaxed when he saw me.

"Oh. Morning." he mumbled groggily. I held up my mug.

"Coffee?" I asked. Dib nodded and pulled the blanket back and stood up then stretched again and shuffled into the kitchen. I grabbed another mug from the cabinet and handed it to him. It was my Halloween mug, not one of my favorites but it had a silhouette of a Witch on a broom on it and a cemetery with ghosts on it on the other side. Dib eyed the mug then gave me a look. I just took a drink of my coffee and looked back out the window.

"What time is it?"

"About 6:30" I said refilling my mug and mixing in my creamer. Dib 'hmm'ed to himself sleepily taking a drink of his coffee.

"How long have you been up?" he asked putting his mug on the counter next to me. I shrugged.

"About an hour. My body seems to think it needs to wake up an hour before dawn every morning." I said. Dib blinked at me.

"Why?"

"It's programmed that way. I usually get up at this time everyday, either for Skool or my college classes."

"You're in College?" he asked I nodded.

"It's cheaper to take classes if you're in Skool also. And I wanted to get started working on my degree." I took another drink.

"What degree are you getting?"

"I'm actually not sure. I'm just doing the pre-reqs right now. I'm thinking Art or Lit."

"I thought you wanted to be a herbalist or something." Dib asked. I shrugged.

"I was thinking Biology for a while, but I think science is not a good thing for me right now. Getting over Zim and all, and it'll just remind me of him."

"but he's an idiot."

"I know, but he's also genius when it comes to technology and microbiology."

"I guess." Dib mumbled taking a drink of his coffee. I sighed and went to fill my mug again then realized that the pot was empty. I sighed and refilled it with coffee grounds and water and pressed brew again.

"How much coffee did you drink?" DIb asked as I was pouring in the water.

"I don' know. I usually drink at least one pot on my own." Dib gave me a weird look. I grinned.

"Need the caffeine." I said leaning on the counter again. Dib set his mug in the sink upside down and leaned on the counter opposite from me.

"No more?" I asked, Dib shook his head.

"Not much of a coffee drinker."

"Ah I see." I said smiling. Dib stared at me and smiled.

"Looks like you've had too much coffee yourself. You're shaking all over." he laughed. I glanced down at my crossed arms and realized my body WAS shaking. I uncrossed one arm and held my hand in front of my face. I laughed.

"I guess so. I guess I should get something in my system other than coffee huh?" I said pushing myself off of the counter and opening the fridge.

"Lets see. Eggs and toast it is." I said grabbing the carton of eggs and the bag of bread from the top of the fridge. Then grabbing pan and turning on the stove. I made breakfast and shoved a plate into Dib's hands.

"You need to eat too. Sit." I said, as he looked at me confused with the plate of eggs and toast in his hands. Dib shrugged and did as he was told and ate. I poured another cup of coffee and grabbed my plate and sat down in my seat across from Dib.

We ate and as Dib woke up more, we talked. Ok Dib talked, I listened. he went on about the plan, Zim, his paranormal career, his plans for after Skool and his thoughts about Gaz and his father.

"Sometimes I think I'm adopted." Dib said looking out the window. I smiled and set down my mug.

"No I don't think so. Whether you see it or not, you're very much like your dad. You two just chose different paths." I said smiling. Dib nibbled on his lip then nodded slowly.

"I guess so. But still." I grabbed his hand and lightly squeezed it.

"Things aren't nearly as bad as they seem." I smiled at him.

"You just can't see it just yet." I said. Dib stared at our hands and nibbled on his lip. Then met my eyes.

"You seem so grown up now. You're not even 18 yet and you have you're own house, job and going to college. And you sound like you've gone through the stuff I have." Dib mumbled. I shrugged and let go of his hand.

"I don't know what you've gone through. I can only guess. As for everything else. It's adapt or die. I didn't grow up in a house where I was taken care of. I was the one taking care of everyone else. I had to grow up early in that sense. But I was still a kid. It's been about a year since my family left me and I had spent most of that year with Zim. In a way he forced me to grow up. Only when he cheated on me did I grow up even more." I said, then sighed after a moment.

"I don't want to be with someone who prefers to go off with someone else than be with me. I also don't want to be treated like a worthless slave either. I'm sick of giving myself to someone who doesn't want me." I said calmly, keeping my eyes on the forest that surrounded the small house. Then looking at Dib, who stared back blankly I smiled.

"Sorry I'm going off in my own little world." I said blushing. Dib shook his head.

"No it's ok. I don't mind." I smiled. 'He's just being polite.'

"Dib?"

"Yeah?"

"If you ever get a girlfriend and it becomes serious do me a favor."

"what?"

"Don't screw it up. It's rare to find love in this world so hold onto it. If she gives her heart to you, she's trusting that you wont break it. Don't break her trust." I said standing up and putting my mug in the sink.

"I wont." he said.

"What do you mean you don't have black salt? What kind of New age shop is this?" I yelled my patience going out the window with the man behind the counter. Yes we're at the New age shop that opened up in town. And so far I'm not impressed.

The man behind the counter was tall, much taller than Dib and I, and had a huge beer belly, which he tried to hide in a floofy- tie dye shirt. The man was balding and wore a bunch of necklaces and rings. Most of which were different magical or fake magical symbols and stones wrapped in wire. He took a deep breath, obviously disturbed at my sudden outburst.

"Chill the negative vibes miss. This a place of peace and harmony." he droned. I rolled my eyes and let out a loud sigh. I glanced at Dib who was staring at some statue of a Hindi god that was on the counter in front of the register.

"I fucking hate New Agers." I grumbled. Dib smiled and suppressed a laugh. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair frustrated.

"Look we need to get our hands on some black salt, where else could we get some?" I asked calmly, trying to get my irritation under control. The man wobbled a bit, but caught himself and forced himself to stand still. Fucking stoner.

"You can put in a order for some and it'll be here in a couple weeks." he droned. Gods I hate New Agers. I pinched between my eyes, letting out a deep sigh.

"Ok, is there another place in town that you know of that sells the salt?" I asked letting my hand drop from my face. The man 'hmm'ed to himself and turned to a small older woman who was setting "All natural" candles up on a shelf. They spoke and the man turned to us again. I glared at him, drumming my fingers on the counter top impatiently.

"We can get send out a request and you can get it in a couple of weeks." he droned again. I growled.

"Really? Do you have any white salt then?" I asked.

"We can put in a order and-"

"It'll be in here in a couple of weeks. I see. Amazing! This shop must be a geological oddity. A few weeks from everywhere! You see this is why I fucking hate New Agers! You know nothing about the world and you seem to think doing some yoga, burning some incense or candles and saying some nonsense chant makes you a Witch or a 'spiritual being'! You are fucking idiots!" I yelled. The man glared at me.

"We need you to take your negative energy elsewhere, you're messing up our feng shui." I growled, I turned to Dib and put a arm up to gesture at the man.

"See what I mean? These people are a bunch of fucking idiots. They're more concerned about "good vibes" when we're trying to keep their happy fucking stoner asses and the planet from getting destroyed by Zim! Gah!" I yelled throwing my hands up and grabbing the supplies we had already bought and stomped out of the shop, pushing over a display of "Lucky fairy" figurines.

"Hey you have to pay for that!" the man yelled I ignored him and stomped away. Dib caught up with me soon afterward with a small smile on his face. I glare at him.

"What?" I snapped.

"I never knew you had such a temper." he said. I 'humph'ed and rolled my eyes.

"I fucking hate New Agers. They don't know jack shit about Magick." I growled turning the corner Dib following somewhat next to me somewhat behind me. Dib laughed, but said nothing.

'Good boy. Don't say anything that will make me hurt you.' I thought, then letting out a sigh, and stopped walking.

"What's wrong?" Dib asked tilting his head to the side slightly, looking down at me. Damn tall people. It doesn't help that he's taller than Zim was so it just makes me feel shorter. Ah well. I let out another heavy sigh.

"I'm just trying to calm down. Sorry I get frustrated sometimes and my temper gets a little out of hand." I said looking up at the dark starless sky and took a deep breath. Dib smiled and poked my arm.

"A little out of hand? You were about to rip that guys head off! " he chuckled and I smiled. He glanced around and spotted something or other.

"Hey are you hungry?"

"Kind of, why?"I asked shrugging.

"Want pizza?" he asked pointing at Bloaty's across the street with his thumb. I shrugged.

"Sure."

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"It's a I don't care."

"That doesn't help me." Dib said, I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"It's a yes then."

"Is that a -wha!" I grabbed his sleeve and pulled him across the empty street with me.

"We could always just order it from online you know." Dib said. I paused and slightly blushed.

"I guess we could huh? Wow I feel stupid." I said putting my face in my hand then running my fingers threw my hair with a sigh.

"Ok we'll do that. I need to get a black handled knife anyway but I usually prefer to hold the tools I need first, it's a Witch's thing."

"Why can't you use your other knife?"

"Once an Athame has been touched with blood you can't use it. Not for normal magic anyway and I like my Athame I don't want to have to get another one." I said smiling then nibbling on a slice of super greasy pizza.

"Oh. Hey don't you need to make that potion today?" Dib asked. I froze for a moment then let out a small groan, put my face in my hand again.

"Shit I forgot. Yeah I do." I said, then grabbing my list from my front jean pocket and unfolding it and setting it on the table.

"lets see. I have all of these ingredients at home. " I let out a sigh of relief.

"Really? How?" Dib asked.

"It's a herbal mixture in oil. Rosemary, thyme, sage that type of thing, in olive oil or another base oil. I have fresh herbs in my garden at home so I'll just harvest what I need later tonight and get cookin'." I said smiling. Dib shrugged and went back to eating, not that he stopped to begin with. I sighed and leaned back in the booth and stared out the grease coated window.

"I wonder..." I mumbled, nibbling on my bottom lip.

"Wonder what?" Dib asked mouth full of food. I cringed a bit but went back to looking out the window.

"If I'm doing the right thing. I mean I could just give the army to Zim and he'd give me my freedom and my land that was promised to me." I said starting to fiddle with my fingers.

"What do you mean if you're doing the right thing?! You're helping stop and evil alien trying to destroy the Earth!"

"The human race Dib. Not the Earth. Irkens use the planets they take over. And sometimes let some of the life forms live to be slaves." I said remembering my time on Irk and what Tes and Vik told me about.

"Still! He's evil trying to destroy man-kind! How could you not be worried about that?" Dib asked loudly, almost yelling. We got a few looks from people, but we ignored them. I sighed and looked at the table.

"The Irkens are about as evil as we are Dib. We are actually very similar. We look different and talk different, and are little obsessed over sex and destroying things, but other than that we're very much the same." I said.

"I mean if we were to ever actually travel to other planets with other life forms on it, we'd study them and their planet then try to conjure them for their resources or whatever. That's what the Irkens do." Dib stared at me with a strange look on his face. Something like frustration, betrayl and confusion.

"Do you like the Irkens Ivy?" Dib asked. I met his eyes and held his gaze.

"Yes and no Dib. I have a couple friends and they're Irken. And Zim isn't evil he's just trying to do his job and earn his place in his world again. The problem is Zim's..." I searched for the phrase that Vik used.

"Zim's a defect, and can't comprehend certain things. Like loyalty to his mate for one..." I mumbled, feeling my throat tighten and my chest ache. Dib glared at me.

"You still like him don't you?" Dib growled. I opened my mouth to deny it, but then closed it after a moment and let out a sigh.

"He hurt me Dib, that I can't forgive. He treated me like his slave rather than his mate. He's egotistical, childish and frankly an idiot half of the time. But I do still have some... feelings for him still." Dib looked crushed. I sighed.

"Ok you don't understand because you haven't loved anybody before."

"How do you know? Maybe I have." he growled leaning back in his seat and crossing his arms across his chest.

"Ok with who then?" I asked resting my elbow on the table and resting my chin on my palm. He glared at the table blushing.

"Well? Going to tell me?"

"It's you." he mumbled blushing hard, still glaring at the table. I blinked at him. 'What?' I sighed and put my face in my hand. 'Great now it's awkward. Shit.' I let out a sigh and looked at him.

"I like you Ivy. I know you don't like me back, and you probably never will. But how could you still like Zim?! He cheated on you and treated you like crap! And worst of all he's trying to wipe out all mankind! How could you like someone who's trying to destroy your own race?" he yelled. I stared at him, putting up my emotionless mask.

"I don't know Dib. But because I loved him is why when he cheated on me it hurt so much. I can't help that I still feel for him. It's just how things are." I said plainly. Dib growled and put his face in his hands frustrated. I leaned forward and leaned on the edge of the table, making it wobble a bit.

"Dib, you will learn that sometimes you can't control how you feel about something or someone but you can control your actions. I am not getting back together with Zim and that's final. I have made up my mind and I'm not changing it. That is my action in this situation." I said firmly, but not believing it myself. Dib glared at me.

"But you still like him, he's an evil alien! And you're not bothered by the fact that he's trying to destroy the Earth!" I rolled my eyes and stood up grabbing my bag and jacket, draping it over my arm.

"Where are you going?" Dib asked.

"Home. You're being a child and I don't want to deal with it. I trust you can walk home from here." I said putting my bag across my chest to rest by my hip. Dib clenched his teeth and his hand that was resting on the table formed a fist, knuckles white. I rolled my eyes and turned on my heel, left Bloaty's and scampered across the street to get to the New Age shop where my Bug was sitting patiently in front of. Dib ran after me and I let out an irritated breath.

"Ivy! Stop!" Dib yelled. I growled and ran faster until I got to my Bug. I unlocked the car and got inside, slamming the door in a little fit of anger. Dib slammed his palm on my driver's side window, I glared at him and put my hand up smirking. Then sending out a wave of energy knocking Dib backwards, then starting up the bug and drove away.

I glanced in my review mirror and watched as Dib got up and watched me drive away. I let out a deep breath.

"I'm going to fucking kill that kid one day."

"I can help you with that." I jumped and glanced in the backseat. Zim in disguise sat there with an amused smirk on his face, making my chest tighten. I looked back at the road.

"What do you want now Zim?" I growled, trying to keep my blush from showing, and my heartbeat from speeding up anymore.

"Just wondering when I'll have my army that's all." I looked at him in my review mirror.

"I can't do the ritual until the full moon and I'm still gathering supplies for it." I said turning the corner and getting on the freeway. Zim 'hmm'ed to himself, still keeping that smirk on his face.

"Well since you obviously don't want me here I suppose I'll go now." he started messing with the thing on his wrist again.

"I never said I didn't want you here." I whispered, feeling my heart tighten and my stomach feeling like I ate rocks. Zim chuckled and put his arm down and crossed them back over his chest.

"Alright human. I will let you enjoy my company." I blushed slightly cursing myself to saying anything. I closed my eyes for a moment then reopened them and pulled into my driveway, then turned off the car and got out. Zim followed and looked at my house and around my front yard.

"It's weird seeing this place in real life instead of on a screen." he mumbled, I froze and turned towards him.

"What did you say?" I said, eyes wide and tightening my grip on my keys. Zim turned to me smirking.

"You didn't think I would just leave you to go on with your pathetic little life without keeping an eye on you did you? You are my servant now Ivy and you will always be until I conjure this spinning ball filth!" he growled approaching me, then bending down and putting his face in mine. I narrowed my eyes at him in a glare, feeling my face warm up into a light blush.

"You perverted slug." I growled gripping my keys tighter, and feeling my blush darken. My heart beating faster and my breathing shallow. Zim grinned, glaring down at me. I let out a defeated sigh, stepped back, went to my front door unlocked it, and went inside. I heard Zim chuckle to himself, and following me into the house. I ran a hand threw my hair and tossed my keys onto the coffee table and tossed my jacket on the couch, accidentally hitting Star who sent me an annoyed glare then going back to sleep.

"So how long have you've been spying on me Zim?"

"Ever since you moved in with the Dib-monkey. I'm quite pleased to know that you felt so strongly about me human. Spending all those nights crying over me and our failed relationship." Zim taunted. I clenched my teeth and glared hard at him. Then letting out a deep breath trying to keep myself calm.

"Ah look, you still think that avoiding me and plotting against me will make me disappear. How adorable."

"Not disappear, just become a memory." I mumbled dropping my eyes to the floor and feeling my eyes starting to burn with tears, my throat tightening making it hard to breath.

"Avoiding me won't solve your problems Ivy-slave. And plotting against me won't work." I looked up at him. He smirked arms still crossed.

"I know you Ivy-slave. You'll plot against me, but you won't really do it. You're too weak. You love too much" he growled.

"I loved you too much yes. That's why it broke me when you cheated on me. I'm not an Irken girl, I don't think fucking anything that moves is gave yourself to me and then you ran off." I said not meeting his eyes. He chuckled.

"No human, I never gave myself to you. You gave yourself to me and I accepted, and you were the one who ran off, you were the one who left me to later find out that you were sleeping with another male Irken." he growled. I felt a couple tears escape my eyes and I quickly wiped them away. Then realization suddenly overcame me as I looked at him.

'He's jealous.' I realized, I shook my head and met his gaze.

"I didn't do anything with him Zim, we just slept in the same bed. He was giving me comfort because of what you did." I said straightening my back and lifting my chin to stare at him properly.

"And you DID give yourself to me that's why you kept an eye on me. That's why you're here. You can't bare the thought of giving yourself to a weak human female who left you for what you did to her." I said loudly, my voice cracking slightly, but I walked up to Zim and put my face in his staring at him straight in the eyes.

"I still love you Zim, but I can't forgive what you did, not right now. You cheated on me. You betrayed me. I gave my heart to you. I gave you ME. Mind, body and soul and you went off to fuck some club-whore. You never love me Zim! You n-" Zim grabbed the back of my hair and pulled me into a rough kiss. I struggled, but he kept me still, pinning my body against his by arming one arm around my waist. I realized after a moment that I was crying and my tears were burning Zim's skin, but he didn't pull away.

I dug my fingers into his chest and pushed with everything I had. Zim pulled away tugging on my hair hard, tilting my head back. I let out a small whimper and closed my eyes in pain. Zim started to laugh and dug his fingers into my ribs and deeper into my hair making me let out another pained sound.

"Irkens don't love Ivy-slave. It's a worthless emotion." He said letting me go, and I stumbled backwards a bit, but tripped and fell to the ground. I sat up and put a hand to the back of my head where he was pulling my hair. Zim glared down at me I stared at the floor in front of his feet. Tears still streaming down my face.

"For some reason human, you have made me think about you like I've never thought about someone before. I can't seem to stop myself from thinking about you human. My inners feel like they're going to explode every time I see you with someone else! I hate them!" he yelled closing his hands into tight fists and shutting his eyes for a moment. Then he let his hands drop and straightened up, looking at me. No longer glaring but had the look of sorrow and pain on his face.

" I want you to realize human one thing. I can never be with you like this. This Slave- Master relationship. I hate it! I want you to come back to me and be my mate. I- I want you back." he struggled. I looked up at him, a feeling that I haven't felt in a while overwhelmed me. I noticed my skin started to glow softly, wavering with the beating of my heart. I looked at the ground.

"I-I don't know. I can't. You cheated on me." I stuttered, digging my finger nails into my palms until I had neat red crescents in my palms. I looked up at Zim.

"But I want you. I want to be yours again. I want to be with you. But, I don't want to get hurt again." I said Zim's antenna dropped and his entire posture became depressed. I reached over and grabbed his gloved hand.

"Please be with me." I begged pulling on his hand gently.

"Please." I whispered, letting, more tears escape my eyes. Zim slowly knelt down in front of me then snatched me up, wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a tight embrace. I started to cry into his neck uncontrollably and held onto him for dear life.

"I love you Zim." I sobbed. He made a small sound but didn't say anything, a bit taken back at my random fit of crying. I pulled away and wiped my eyes.

"Sorry it's just..." I took a deep breath.

"You don't need to tell me human, I already know." Zim said softly smiling, then wiping away another tear with his thumb. I smiled sadly and put my hands on his shoulders, then kissed him softly. He returned the soft kiss, before adding pressure to the kiss and gently pushing me back onto the floor, with him ontop of me. He broke the kiss and smirked down at me. I blinked up at him.

"What?" I asked blushing. He bent back down and kissed me again then pulled away.

"You're giving yourself to me again. I can feel it." he said, I blushed and bite my lip looking away from him.

"sorry." I said, he chuckled and kissed me again softly, settling himself on top of me.

"I knew it!" then there was a flash. Zim snapped his head up and looked at Dib who had snuck into my house and snapped a picture of Zim out of disguise kissing me in the middle of my living room floor.

"Dib! What are you doing here?" Zim yelled climbing off of me and standing up. I stood up next to him.

"Ivy is helping me stop you Zim!" Dib yelled pointing a finger at me. I glared at him. Zim laughed.

"Ivy is my love-pig again Dib-stink! She isn't helping you! You're just jealous that I got her back before you can mate with her!" Zim yelled. I blushed slightly, and watched as Dib's face reddened.

"Why would I want to fuck her? She gave herself to you alien! And besides that's not why I'm here!" Dib yelled. Zim crossed his arms over his chest.

"Then why are you here Dib-worm? I doubt Ivy-human wants anything to do with you anymore." Zim said smirking. He glanced at me then flicked his eyes at the camera in Dib's hand. Then focused on Dib again. I gather up some energy and while Zim was distracting Dib with talk I used my energy to destroy the camera on the inside leaving the outside completely untouched. Then dispelling the energy after it was done. I glanced up at Zim and gave the tiniest of nods.

"That's very well Dib-worm, but Ivy and I are very busy, now begone with you!" Zim said waving a hand at Dib. Dib glared at me.

"I can't beleive you took him back. After what he did you! What about what you said?! What about not getting back with him!" Dib yelled. I sighed.

"Go away Dib." I said.

"No! I can't leave you two to-"

"To what? To make-up? Or would you rather watch us fuck? What we do is our business, not yours Dib. Now get out of my house." Dib blushed.

"NO! I -"

"I said. Get. Out. Of. My. HOUSE!" I said sending out a wave of energy out towards him throwing him against the front door. The energy had created a wind which made my hair fly around me like a halo.

"I'm tired of you Dib. When I say get out of my house I mean it. Now I'm giving you one last chance Dib." I growled, light returned to my skin making me glow. Dib stood up again.

"NO! I can't let Zim get away with-"

"I said. GET OUT!" I screamed sending more energy towards him. I molded the energy around him pinning him to the door. I walked over to him, feeling something in me stirring. Something... dark. I reached up as he struggled against the bands, and touched his chest. He screamed and thrashed about. I smirked and closed my hand into a fist and started to pull something from his chest.

"I gave you your chance Dib. Now I'm going to kill you. And there's nothing you can do about it." I said, Dib screamed again arching his back, I pulled and a gold light swirled around my fist and wrist. He soon went limp and the bands of magic dissipated dropping him like a rag doll.

I turned to Zim and held my hand out to him, revealing a small golden orb of light in my palm.  
"It is his life. Do you want it?" I said as if in a trance, my skin still shining in light. Zim stared at the orb and smirked.

"No human I don't. I want to be the one to take his life from him, not you. Put it back." he said with a wave of his hand. I nodded, turned back to Dib and knelt down in front of him, then forced his soul back into his body. Then drew him back into consciousness. He gasped, eyes wide and panted. I stood up and took a couple steps back so I was standing next to Zim again. Dib coughed and stood up again shakily.

"What did you do to me?" He growled glaring at me with a mixture of hate and fear.

"I killed you, then brought you back at Zim's request. Be happy you won't be thrown into the otherworld just yet." I said, hearing a slight echo in my voice. I let the magic die down in my skin until there was only a flicker of light here and there. Dib growled and opened the door.

"I will stop you. Both of you. Just you wait, I will expose the both of you for what you are! And everybody will see what monsters you are! Just you wait!" Dib yelled then running out of the house. I sighed and closed the door with my magic.

"Well that was interesting." I mumbled running a hand through my hair.

"But now Dib's going to start hunting me too." I groaned.

"HA! He can try! Once I'm finished with him-"

"Once you're finished with him we still have the Earth conjure." I sighed.

"Yes well, it'll be easier to do that once the Dib-human is gone."

"Agreed. You could have just let him die you know."

"I know human, but I want to be the one to take his life."

"Ok whatever."

"YOU DARE QUESTION ZIM?!"  
"I question your ability to actually kill him. You could have let him die, but you didn't. That tells me you're not a killer Zim. But he is, that's what worries me." I said staring at the door.

"And how do you know that human?" Zim asked slightly chuckling.

"Call it female intuition. But we have to get rid of Dib, before he tried to stop us from raising the army." I said sitting down on the couch and petting Star, who rolled over onto her back and purred softly. Zim sighed and sat down next to me.

"You're right we do need to stop him before then. But I don't want to use your magic for that. Not yet at least. I have to get back to the Base and come up with something to destroy him." Zim said putting a hand to his chin and staring intently at the ground.

"I'm going to need your help Ivy-human, I don't know enough about the "otherworld" as you called it and we might need to open a portal to get him there." I laughed.

"What is so funny?"

"The otherworld is just another name for the spiritworld. You have to either kill him or separate his spirit from his body, leaving him comatose." Zim 'hmm'ed to himself.

"I guess we'll have to find a way to kill him then."

"I could always just order the Zombies to feed on his flesh." I said jokingly. Zim's antenna went up and he gave me a look.

"Zombies?" he asked. I shrugged.

"You said to get you an Army you never said what kind of Army. So I thought a Zombie Army would be a good idea. They're easy to control once a blood connection is made and they don't kill easy. Considering they're already dead." I said. Zim smirked.

"Yes. That might just work. We could use the Zombies to get rid of Dib and take over the humans. Then afterwards we can hand the Earth to the Almighty Tallest! INGENIOUS!" I laughed at Zim's outburst.

"Well, there is a catch with Zombie raising."

"And what's that?"

"It only lasts one night."

"What?! One night?! Why?" Zim yelled.

"Magick is a tricky business. Raising an Army from the dead not only takes all of the Witches energy, but also the moon's. As long as the moon is up then you have control fo the Army. But you need to send the dead back before the sun rises Or else we'll loose all control of the Zombies and we'll have a nasty mess to clean up." I said.

"Hmm so we'll have to kill the Dib-worm and take over the planet in one night?" I nodded.

"Yep. Sounds about right."

"Hmm." Zim took out his communicator from his PAK.

"GIR! Start preparations for Z 6275! We're going to need all the help we can get." Zim said as he put the communicator back in his PAK. I sighed.

"Ah the dirty business of destroying races. How yummy." I sighed smiling. Zim smiled and stood up offering me his hand.

"I'm going back to the Base. I want you to come with me." he said. I smiled, took his hand, and stood up. Then Zim wrapped his arm around me and started fiddling with the device on his watch.

"You might want to close your eyes human." ZIm said . I nodded and put my face in his neck ,eyes closed. There was a weird sound then everything seemed to move, then suddenly stopped. I opened one eye and saw we were in one of the labs. I let go of Zim and looked around, then suddenly feeling dizzy and almost falling. Zim caught me and set me down in one of the computer chairs.

"Yeah you feel kind of dizzy after the first time. You get used to it though." Zim said. I smiled at him trying to focus. Zim marched over to one of the computers and started working.

"Ivy-human how exactly do you plan on raising this Zombie army?"

"Magick."

"Yes I know that but how?"

"I call the spirits back to their bodies. Once you make the blood connection you they obey you."

"Blood connection eh? How does this "blood connection" work exactly?"

"You give blood to the leader and the leader is bond by blood to obey you. The blood is giving a bit of your life to them for the night."

"And how much blood is needed?"

"A little bit. It's not carved in stone. You just cut your wrist and let the leader feed off of it until they're through."

"Hm. And is there a way to make the blood connection with two people?"

"Of course."

"Hmm I see. Well the next full moon is only 3 days away we must start preparing for the oncoming destruction!" Zim said turning in his chair.

"I need to find some black and white sea salt and a black handled knife. I can't do the ritual without them. Well I can but I prefer not to risk it."

"Hmm I see. GIR!" Zim yelled into one of the speakers. Gir poked his head in from one of the vents.

"Yes?"

"I need to you find me some black and white sea salt for Ivy, And a black handled knife!" Zim yelled. Gir disappeared and ZIm went back to work.

"Glad to see nothing as changed." I said smiling.

"Things have changed you just don't notice it." Zim mumbled. I blinked at him confused.

"Like what?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"Gir is even more uncontrollable, Computer keeps arguing with me and- I've been so stressed out it's driving me insane!"

"You're already there hun." I joked. Zim glared at me.

"I'm serious. I think I'm going mad with trying to keep things in order! And Gir isn't helping me!" I smiled and stood up no longer feeling any dizziness.

"How do you manage to deal with these things? I'm Irken and-"

"You're a male. That's why." I said crossing my arms.

"Eh? What does that have to do with anything?" I sighed.

"Gir is like a small human child, he needs to be comforted and loved, but also disciplined. Computer is more willing do help you if you ask nicely and actually can help with keeping problem at bay."

"But-" I put my hand up.

"It's easier for me to keep things in order, because I'm female. It's instinct to take care of domestic problems and help where else I can. I'm not happy about my instincts sometimes but they're there and I have to follow them." I said. Zim chuckled mumbling something under his breath.

"But it still doesn't help me right now! Computer! Show me the-" He went back to work. I sighed and looked around the lab.

"Human don't wonder. I need you here NOW!" he kind of sorta sang the 'now!' I rolled my eyes and went over to him. He pointed at the screen.

"This is the biggest cemetery in the city, we'll use this one to raise up the Zombies!(sing songing the the word 'zombies') And then we'll rid ourselves of Dib once and for all!" Zim started laughing. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek making him stop laughing.

"Why'd you do that human?" he asked glaring at me. I smiled and kissed him on the mouth.

"Because I wanted to." I said smiling then looking back at the screen.

"Anyway, the cemetery looks fine, but I'm more worried about being able to the the ritual without being noticed. It's a really busy area around there, especially around the full moon and someone is bound to notice." I said chewing on my bottom lip.

"I'll take care of that human, don't worry about it, just focus on raising my army!" he made his voice get lower in pitch at the 'raising my army' part. I smiled and shook my head.

"Ok, I think I'll set up the circle right about here. It looks pretty close to the center without walking on peoples graves." I said pointing to an area on the screen. We heard crashing and Gir ran up to us with a small brown bag and held it up to me. I smiled sweetly at Gir and took the bag. I looked inside and found everything we asked for. I smiled down at Gir and patted him on the head.

"Thank you Gir, go ahead and watch over the house ok?" I asked. Gir gave me one of his cute smiles and ran off squealing happily. I sighed and set the bag on the table and took out the knife. Zim watched me study the knife.

"What are you looking at?" Zim asked as I studied the blade.

"I'm looking for any previous enchantments or spells on the knife. Ceremonial magic leaves a residue." I said.

"Ah ha! There! Looks like an old love spell. Good bye!" I said gathering some energy in my hand and running it over the blade, pulling the old spell off of it. Then tossing it away.

"There now just need to bless it and we'll be ready to go. Well..." I said putting the blade against the wrist of my opposite hand. Then pulling it away revealing a thin line of blood.

"Needs to be sharpened." I mumbled studying the shallow cut.

"I'll take care of that too human. I think you should go home and rest. We have a lot of work to do tomorrow after Skool." Zim said as he worked. I nodded slowly, feeling a little bit depressed all of the sudden.

"Ok." I said starting to walk over to the elevator. Zim turned around in his chair.

"Wait!" he yelled. I stopped.

"Get back here!" Zim said pointing at the floor in front of him.

"I never said you could leave!"

"But you just said-" I said pointing at the elevator.

"SILENCE! I want you to stay here for tonight. That way if something goes horribly wrong then I could make sure you're ok. I don't want the Dib-monkey kidnapping you in the middle of the night and doing stuff to you. Now go to your room it's two levels upstairs."

"I know where the bedrooms are Zim."

"SILENCE! NOW AWAY!" he yelled then going back to work. I sighed and started towards the elevator again.

"Wait!" I sighed again and turned to Zim again crossing my arms.

"What now?"

"I just wanted you to know that you'll be sleeping with me tonight. I kind of let Gir take your room. Also I wanted to let you know that I'll be expecting you to pleasure me once I'm done working." I blinked at him.

"What now?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"I want you to have sex with me human. Before I get rid of you again like last time." Zim threatened. 'I left you last time though...'

"Oh really? In that case , it's not going to happen." I said with a small smile.

"And why not?" Zim snapped

"Because I'm your mate not your sex toy. Go find someone else to do that for you cause I'm not going to."

"But I want you to do it! You're my mate it's your job!" I laughed.

"We obviously have very different definitions of what a mate is Zim."

"Then what's yours?" Zim asked one antenna going up and Zim looking at me confused.

"Best friend who-"

"Gah Best friend?! Why?" Zim yelled pulling on his antenna. I blinked at ihm.

"You're really confusing me now Zim."

"Of course I'm confusing you human! You can not understand the meaning of a "best friend" whose-"

"I'm not talking about a normal friend Zim." I said. ZIm stopped freaking out and looked at me.

"Then what kind are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about a life partner not just a fuck buddy. I want you to be my life partner, not just a fuck buddy." I said. Zim grinned understandingly.

"Oh I understand now! You want me to be your "life partner" so you can have sex with me and not feel guilty about it! I guess I could do that." he said. I sighed. both of his antenna went up as I sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"You focus way too much on sex Zim."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Sometimes yes. Sex is good, but love is important too."

"How is love important for anything? It's just another useless human emotion that boggles the brain and makes everything go all gooshy." Zim wiggled his fingers at the gooshy part. I sighed again and crossed my arm over my chest.

"Well Zim. I guess we have a problem then. Because I love you, but all you want is sex."

"I don't just want sex. I want other things too."

"Like what?

"Like-"

"On second thought I don't really care. I'm going home." I said walking to the elevator.

"Get back here now human! I swear sometime keeping you around is more trouble than it's worth!" Zim grumbled.

"Then don't keep me around if it's so much trouble." I said glaring at him.

"Don't use the tone with me human. I can destroy you if I wished it, but I need you for my mission."

"I'm going to use whatever tone I wish Zim. I'm not going to stay here if you're just going to use me for sex and whatever else you happen to need or want at the time." I growled.

"You're my servant! that's what you do!"

"That's not what I do Zim. If you don't like having me around for any other reason other than for sex or having me blow something up with my magic, then I'm going home." I said. Zim growled.

"Fine! Go home then! But I won't be there when you wake up in the morning!" Zim yelled.

"I don't need you there to wake up with me every morning. You don't even sleep with me. You're usually in the lab working on something or other." I said. Zim growled irritated.

"Fine human! If you want me to sleep with you every night then I will, but I expect to be rewarded for it!"

"Not going to happen Zim!"

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"That's no excuse! Tell me why!" he yelled

"I told you Zim. Because I said so."

"But I thought you wanted me to be your mate?"

"I do but not..."

"Not what?" his antenna went back up again, and he had crossed his arms over his chest.

"Not... oh never mind you'll learn eventually what a mate really is. Look up "boyfriend" "husband" and "lover" You might find out a bit more about what I'm talking about I want." I said.

"Computer! Give me information on 'boyfriend' husband' and 'lover' for me!" Zim yelled. I sighed.

"Do you want me to stay or go?" I asked looking bored.

"I don't care where you go. Just go somewhere!" ZIm yelled focusing on his work. I shrugged letting out a small sigh.

"Okie dokie." I said getting in the elevator and going up to the house.

'I'm glad to see nothing has changed.' I thought as I stepped out of the toilet thing and into the Zim's kitchen. Gir was watching TV and eating I think some 'poop corn.' I walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch next to Gir.

"Hi Gir." I said. Gir smiled at me and waved hyperly.

"HI!"

"Is Zim always that cranky?" I asked with a small exhausted sigh.

"Yeah Master is always mad about something. Usually it's about Dib trying to expose him." Gir said.

"Hm. Ok Gir I'm going to go home. Good night." I said standing up and walking out of Zim's house. I let out a small sigh as I made my way down the sidewalk, I felt the gnomes staring at my back, eyes glowing red. I quickly ran to the street and stared.

"Shit I don't know which direction is home." I mumbled looking down the street.

"It's inside with me human. Get inside now." Zim commanded. I looked at him, crossing my arms over my chest again.

"Do you always have to be so demanding?" I asked.

"Yes! Now get inside now! Or else I'll melt your inners into soup or something! Inside now!" he yelled pointing at the house. I rolled my eyes, walked passed him and towards the house.

"Geez." I mumbled.

"Geez what human?"

"You're so bossy."

"Of course I am, I'm going to be destroying this filthy planet!"

"Doesn't mean you have to be bossy." I mumbled

"YES IT DOES!"

"No it doesn't." I said walking into the house with Zim following behind me. Zim slammed the door closed and gave me a look like kind of reminded me of an angry monkey. I started giggleing.

"Why are you laughing?!" I laughed harder.

"GRRR STOP LAUGHING!"

"I can't you're face was so funny there!" I said betweeen laughs. Zim growled and grabbed my arm.

"Come here." he said dragging me with him back down to the lab. I tried wiggleing my arm free only to have Zim tighten his grip.

"Stop wiggling human. I want you to see this. I've made you a promise that I would be your mate. So in keeping that promise you are to stay with me at all times.-"

"That's SO not going to happen Zim."

"Why not?"

"I'm a girl."

"So?"

"I need space."

"Girls don't need space. They need protecting!"

"Not me. I need space. I can't have you hanging all over me all the time. It gets annoying and I am NOT going to follow you like a dog. That's Gir's job, not mine."

"Grr. females are so frustrating." Zim mumbled. "Fine I will give you "space" but in return I need to you do something for me." I crossed my arms.

"And what would that be?" I asked.

"I will need you to make sure that Gir does not mess with anything."

"I can't do that either."

"Why not? You're suppose to be the caretaker!"

"He's your SIR unit, that makes him your responisibity."

"But I'm your master!"

"You're my mate. There's a difference."

"No I am your Master. It says here that the man in the relationship is in charge over the woman. That makes me your master!"

"And lemme guess that is from the early 1900 hundreds?"

"Yes so?"

"What year is it ZIm?"

"2013."

"Exactly. It's 2013. Not 1900."

"But still! It says I am in charge of you so you have to do as I say!"

"HA! Like that's going happen!"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I'm in charge of myself. And nobody- not even you Zim- controls me."

"Grrr But I AM ZIM!"

"Yes you are Zim, but that doesn't change anything."

"I'm your mate though!"

"And you're being a silly one right now." I said smiling, then laughing a bit.

"Why are you laughing? TELL ME NOW!"

"You really beleive that just because you're male you're in charge of me?"

"Yes. Yes I do."

"I wear the pants in the relationship Zim. Not you." I said with an amused and knowing smile.

"I wear pants! See I'm wearing them right now! I don't see how that has to do with anything!"I sighed.

"It's an expression Zim. Just nevermind you're being hopeless right now."

"Hopeless? Zim is not hopeless!"

"Defective." I mumbled.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"

"Defective in your thinking Zim. That's all I meant."

"I AM NOT A DEFECTIVE! HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH A THING YOU WORHTLESS HUIMAN!"

"Great now I've pissed him off." I mumbled.

"Yes you have, you worthless stink-pig! Get out of here before I -"

"Before you what Zim?" I asked innocently tilting my head to the side cutely and putting a finger to my cheek.

"Before I... do something to you and hurt you."

"Ok whatever." I said cutely, with a small shrug.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" I asked innocently

"Do that! You were making me mad there and you do that cute thing (wiggles fingers as he said cute thing) and I'm not mad anymore."

I shrugged.

"I don' know."

"Liar!" I stuck my tounge out at him playfully. ZIm glared at me.

"Don't do that human or else."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't like it."

"Ok..." I said quietly pretending to be shy. Zim smirked.

"There now you're acting like a proper girlfriend." I glared at him.

"Because I'm acting shy?"

"Yes. Girlfriends are meant to be shy and cute and stuff. I'm only-" I started laughing.

"HA! Shy and cute! Wow they're behind the times!" I laughed.

"What do you mean behind the times? What times?"

"It's 2013 Zim. That's all I have to say." I said. I step foreward.

"Look if you want me to be your girlfriend your going to have to learn something."  
"What does Zim need to learn? Zim has learned everything there is to know about girlfriends."

"Obviously not. Look Zim. I am your equal.(LIESS!) Wether you like it or not. I have say just as much as you do."

"LIES!"

"Shush. Look, this isn't the 18th or 19 th century. Females are concidered equals to their mates now."

"LIES!" ZIm continued yelling. I sighed then grumbled,"I wanna go to bed." Zim smirked and looked away from the computer screen to me.

"So you've decided to sleep with me tonight hmm?"

"No I'm just tired."

"LIAR! YOU WANT TO SLEEP WITH ZIM!"

"Yes I want to sleep with you, but that doesn't mean I'm going to."

"LIES!"

"Not a lie honey."

"Then you're not going to sleep with Zim!" he said like it was suppose to be a punishment of some kind. I draw a small circle in the air with my finger.

"Woot, I honestly don't care if I sleep with you or not. Zim."

"LIES! THE FILTHY EARTH CREATURE LIES!"

"Sigh, and now I have a headache."

"'Head-ache?' Whats a head ache?"

"It's when my head hurts. From -gee I don't know- people screaming all the time."

"Zim does not scream all the time."

"Most of the time and don't you dare start yelling or I will kick you in the nads."

"gonads?"

"yep."

"Why would you do such a thing?"

"Because I'm evil."

"You're not evil, I am!"

"Anyway. Good night Zim." I said rolling my eyes and going back to the elevater.

"Elevator take me to Zim's room please." I said. The elevator started moving and openned up to the floor where my old room was on.

"Thank you." I said walking out of the elevator and going over to Zim's room. Then glancing at the door of my old room and peeking into the room.

"Yep Gir's room now." I laughed closing the door again shaking my head.

"Did my little-mate think Zim was lieing?" Zim asked with a small smirk on his face. I let out an annoyed sigh and rolled my eyes.

"No, I just wanted to see how much things have changed since I left." I said walking passed Zim to his room. Zim's room was in it's usual mess of papers and mechanical parts scattered everywhere.

"Though your lack of organization still hasn't changed. I think it's gotten worse actually. Is that a cyborg gopher?" I said looking at the pile closest to the door of clothes and mechanical bits.

"Yes. Yes it is. Now to bed!" Zim yelled jumping onto his bed and sending papers flying. I sighed shaking my head.

"I'm not fucking you Zim." I said walking over to the bed and kicking my shoes off. Zim's antenna went down flat against his head and he pouted.

"Why not? You said you wanted me to be your mate." he said pouting. I rolled my eyes letting out a small sigh.

"I do, but I don't want to fuck you right now." I said lieing down on the bed. Zim smirked, eyes narrowing.

"I can change that you know." I blushed and buried my face into the pillow.

"No." I mumbled into the pillow still blushing.

"Yes I can human. And you know what?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm going to mate with you and there's nothing you can do about it human." I glared at Zim.

"That's called rape Zim." I said. Zim smirked leaning over me.

"Only if you don't like it. And from what I've seen human. You enjoy being dominated over." I blushed and hid my face back in the pillow. Zim chuckled and lied down next to me on his side, running his fingers over my waist, hip and upper thigh and back up again.

"So what do you say?"

"It's still a 'no' Zim." I said looking at him. His antenna twitched, and he growled.

"I'm giving you the chance to let me fuck you Ivy! And you say no?"

"Yes I'm declineing your request Zim"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to fuck you tonight." I said firmly.

"How could you deny Zim?!"

"Like this: No." I said with a slight smirk. He growled and bent over me getting close to my face.

"I will make you want me human. Just you wait. I'll will make you WANT to fuck me, and you'll wish you never said 'no' to ZIM!" Zim yelled jumping over me and running out of the room, stopping at the door for a moment looking back with a smirk, then slamming the door and running off. I sat up and leaned against the headboard, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Great now what is he going to do?" I wondered, with a small spark of fear going through me. I ran my hand through my hair and looked up at the ceiling.

"Let's see, stay up all night and make sure Zim doesn't do anything to me or sleep and pray he can't get through my shields." I mumbled, I yawned and felt my eyes growing heavy.

"Sleep it is. Shields up." I whispered lieing back down in the bed and pulling the blanket over me. I watched as the shield around my body formed and pulsed with magick. I closed my eyes.

"Hopefully Zim doesn't do anything he'll regret." I mumbled then drifting off to sleep.

* * *

A/N: A little awkward this chapter turned out to be, but whatever :) please review! :)


	25. Hormones and masks

A/N: Here's the new Chapter :) Enjoy and please review :) OR message me your thoughts :) I'd love to know what you think of the story so far :)

* * *

"Ivy-human wake up!" Zim demanded. I opened my eyes and Zim was standing next to the bed hands on his hips, glaring down at me. I groaned and pushed myself up.

"What is it Zim?" I groaned, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. Zim smirked, narrowing his eyes at me.

"I have a surprise for you human. Come with me." I looked at him sleepily.

"No. You're going to hurt me somehow." His smirk widen for a moment.

"No I'm not going to hurt you human. I promise."

"Liar." I said swinging my legs over the side of the bed and sliding down onto the floor.

"I know you, you're going to take me down to the lab and tie me down and hurt me somehow. I'm guessing something to do with my brain right?" I asked, He smiled and shook his head with a chuckle. I narrow my eyes up at him suspiciously.

"Then what?"

"I told you it's a surprise. Now come along with Zim and you can go home." Zim said offering me his hand. I nibbled on my bottom lip, keeping my eyes on Zim suspicious. But I need to get home. I sighed and took his hand and let him lead me down to the lab.

We stepped off of the elevator and Zim let go of my hand, marching ahead of me. He picked up something off one of the work table and hid it behind his back.

"What are you hiding Zim?" I asked eyeing the arm that he had behind his back. He chuckled, smirking.

"You'll see. Now come over here and I won't hurt you." he said waving for me to come over to him. I looked around me, suspicious of what else he was hiding, but slowly walked over to him keeping my distance.

"Come over here human and you can go home." he said. I shook my head.

"Show me what you're hiding behind your back first." I said pointing at his arm. He looked at it, then smirked and showed his hand. He wasn't hiding anything. I blinked at him confused and then heard something cutting through the air and something latching onto my neck. I screamed and pulled the thing off. It was a small red device with four small pincers and a needle on the bottom. I glared at Zim, who looked pleased with himself, arms crossed and watching me.

"What did you inject into me Zim?" I growled feeling my neck starting to burn and the burning spreading throughout my body.

"Just something to make you want to fuck me. That's all." he said. I growled and put a hand to my neck, the burning getting more intense.

"It hurts." I whimpered feeling tears starting to burn in my eyes.

"Yes I know human, give it time you'll want to be with me and I'll give you what you want." I glared at him.

"Sick motherfucker!" I yelled. Zim glared at me keeping that smirk on his face as he walked over to me.

"I told you you'd wish you never said no to me human. I'll come back once it's done kicking in, but I promised I'd let you go home." he said grabbing me and pushing the device on his wrist. I closed my eyes tightly and waited for the moving feeling to stop. Once done I reopened my eyes and pushed myself away from Zim.

"I'll see you in an hour human." he said with a smirk and disappearing with a flash of light. I growled, ran into my bathroom and checked my neck in the mirror. The injection point was red and swollen and burned like a motherfucker. I growled and grabbed a rag and wetted it with cold water, then pressing it to my neck.

"I'm going to kill him if this is permanent." I growled stomping out of the bathroom into my bedroom then plopping down on my bed. Star waddled in and jumped onto my bed, meowing loudly. I sighed and got up, making my way into the kitchen.  
"Right I haven't fed you yet." I said tossing the rag into the sink, then getting Star's cat food and filling her bowl. I sighed and leaned against the counter, touching my neck gently.

"well the swellings going down, but I'm still going to hurt Zim." I growled pushing myself off of the counter and going back into my room and getting dressed.

I walked into the living-room after getting ready and froze in the doorway. Zim in disguise was sitting on the couch flipping through one of my fiction books.

"Get out." I growled pointing at the door. Zim looked at me and smirked.

"So has it started working yet human?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I don't know. I don't feel anything except the burning from being injected with whatever the fuck you injected me with!" I yelled. Zim sighed and stood up, walking over to me, grabbing my jaw and forcing me to tilt my head to the side.

"It'll go away in about a day human no need to worry." he said letting me go and stepping back.

"So are you ready to-"

"No Zim. The answer is still no." He stared at me confused.

"Maybe I need to up the dosage." he mumbled taking something out of his PAK. I stepped back.

"No way Zim I am not letting you inject me with-"

"It's just hormones human! Your body has them naturally! I'm just increasing the amount of a couple of hormones to make you- as what you humans say- horny." I blushed and took a couple of steps back away from him.

"If that's what you did you don't need to up the dosage Zim." I said blushing more.

"Why not? Are you starting to want me now?"

"I never said I didn't in the first place. But I'm still not fucking you." I said backing into the kitchen counter as he approached me with a syringe in hand.

"Well I guess I do need to up the dosage. You should be going insane with lust my little-mate. Now hold still." he said grabbing my arm roughly and sticking the needle in. I bit my lip and looked up at Zim.

"Why do you want to sleep with me so badly? You've had plenty of Irken girls before." I asked wincing as the burning began to course throughout my system. Zim put the needle back in his PAK and placed his hands on the counter on each side of me.

"Exactly. I've already had Irken girls before. Lots of times, but if you want to be my mate then you have to get used to fucking me whenever I want it." he said getting in my face. I glared at him and slowly felt the effects kicking in. I clenched my teeth and glared at the ground, blushing.

"Looks like they're kicking in now."

"It's still a no." I said blushing as my body started filling with lust.

"Really? Your body says otherwise." he said amused.

"Just because my body is convinced it wants something, doesn't mean I do." I lied closing my hand into fists, digging my nails into my palms. 'I'm trying to prove a point to Zim, but he's not making it very easy.' I thought glaring up at him.

"I'm not sleeping with you Zim." I said, pushing him a couple of steps back and running into my room locking the door behind me.

'I need to figure out another way to get my point across, if depriving him of sex isn't going to I need a different way.' I thought.

'But then again Zim has a thick skull, you can scream it at him but he still won't get it. I mean how many times have the Tallests slipped up and admitted they hated Zim? And yet he's still convinced that they like him. Or something like that.' There was a knock on the door snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Go away Zim." I yelled. I heard him chuckle through the door.

"Not until you sleep with me." Geez he's like a Jock, just can't take a hint.

"No."

"You will sleep with me human." he said firmly.

"No I won't."

"Yes you will."

"Nope. Not going to happen Zim. Go away!" Then there was a flash of light, blinding me. I rubbed my eyes and glared up at the alien.

"Fuck I forgot you could do that." I mumbled fiddling with the lock to unlock it. Damn old locks. Zim took a step forward and I put up a shield between us. I crossed my arms over my stomach and felt myself smirk at his surprised expression.

"Go away Zim before I have to hurt you." I threatened, letting the shield fall again. Zim narrowed his eyes into a glare at me.

"Are you threatening me human?"

"Yes I am Zim."

"Well then. I guess I'll just have to show you not to threaten me again." Zim said. I took a step back but he grabbed a hold of me and we fell to the ground tripping over each other. Zim pinned my wrists down to the ground and sat on top of me. I struggled and he tightened his grip, making me whimper slightly.

"Now what are you going to do human?" I glared up at him, then looked around for something to help me. I let out a small rather pathetic sound. Shit, I hate it when I get pinned. I can't do anything!

"See human? You're just a pathetic earth-creature. Nothing you can do can hurt me or make me stop hurting you." he said tightening his grip on my wrists making me whimper again in pain. He laughed and loosened his grip a bit. I wiggled out of his grip and pushed him from me and ran for the door.

"Hey get back here!"

'Like hell.' I thought running into the living-room Zim hot on my heels. Zim grabbed me again from behind and spun me around gripping my upper arms tight, slamming me into the wall.

"Did you actually think that running was going to work human?

"I can try.

"Well it won't work!" I rolled my eyes and looked around us then settled my gaze back on Zim who was laughing. I felt myself smirk and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him closer to me.

"What are you doing human?" Zim asked looking down at my hand then back up at me.

"Nothing." I mumbled innocently, pulling him closer. He smirked down at me.

"Are you going to kiss me human?" I blushed.

"Isn't that want you want? Me to lust after you?" I asked shyly, my blush getting darker.

"Yes, but I need to show you not to threaten ZIM!"

"You've made your point Zim. Now let me go."I said. 'I'm not liking how my body is reacting to this whole thing. Damn hormones.' Zim tightened his grip on my arms making me let out a small whimper.

"No Ivy-human I won't let you go until after you've learned not to mess with ZIM!" he yelled. I winced at his volume but released a small sigh.

"I've learned the lesson Zim, now let me go." I mumbled, staring at my hands resting on his chest.

"Oh ok. But only if you sleep with me." he said. I sighed and looked up at him.

"Fine just let me go." he let me go and took a step back.

"VICTORY! VICTORY FOR ZIM!" I rolled my eyes, rubbing my arms.

"Yeah yeah I know." I mumbled walking back to my room, my blush still not going away. 'Might as well get this over with.' I thought walking into my room and sitting down on my bed. Zim was still talking to himself in the living-room so I grabbed my book off of my desk and flipped through it. Zim walked back into my room and crossed his arms glaring down at me.

"I thought I told you to sleep with me Ivy-human." I gestured to the bed next to me.

"Well get over here then." I said closing my book and tossing it onto my desk. Zim smirked with a small 'hmm' and walked over to the other side of the bed and sat down.

"So human how do you want to do this?"

"I just want to get it over with so you can focus on something other than sex for once." I mumbled under my breath. Zim's antenna went up for a moment then went back flat against his head.

"Eh? What do you mean 'get it over with'? Do you not want to fuck Zim?"

"I was trying to make a point to you Zim."

"Eh? What point?" I took a breath.

"That love is important in a relationship. If you're going to be my mate then you need to love me." I said.

"Zim already loves you." I blinked and looked at him.

"Zim loves the fact that you can destroy the entire Earth with him and not feel any type of remorse for destroying your own kind." he continued. I groaned and glared down at my hands.

"Of course you do Zim. It's either my Magick or my body that you 'love', but not me. I'm just another tool for you to use and I don't want to be that." I said quietly.

"Eh? What do you mean? Zim always treated you like my mate why are you so upset about it now?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm tired of being used by people. I want to be loved by someone not used." I said with a small shrug.

"I will learn to love you, but I want pleasure now. I can't think straight if I'm overwhelmed by my need." he said reaching over and touching my cheek with the back of his fingers.

"But I can't learn to love you if you keep running away from me!" I nibbled on my bottom lip then looked over at Zim, then standing up and looking at him.

"I know you're just using me Zim, but I need to get this over with so I can return to getting things ready for the ritual. And I can't do that if you're bothering me about you wanting me to fuck you." I mumbled, he crawled over the bed and stood up in front of me.

"Fine human I will let you finish your preparations for the ritual tomorrow, but for now-"

"Shut up." I said. He snapped out of his little moment and glared at me.

"What did you say human?"

"I said: Shut up." I said again quietly then kissing him gently on the mouth, placing my hand on the back of his neck and pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. Zim wrapped his arms around my waist and sliding his tongue into my mouth frenching me. I let my hand fall from his neck and gently run down his chest and stomach and grabbing the bottom of his shirt. Zim pulled away from the kiss and chuckled, then pulling the shirt over his head and tossing it on the floor near our feet. Then replacing his arms around my waist again, then glanced at the bed next to us and an evil smirk spread across his face. I blinked at him suspiciously.

"What are you-" I started, then Zim pulled me on top of him has he landed on the bed on his back. I gasped in surprise as we landed and had to wiggle a bit to loosen Zim's grip so I could prop myself up on my elbows to look down at him. Then just to bend back down and kiss him roughly and lightly his lip as we kissed. Zim tightened his grip around my waist then removed one around from around my waist and running his hand down my side, then sticking his hand under my shirt and lightly digging his nails into my hip.

I felt myself smirk a bit under the kiss and reached up to his antenna and rubbed it between my fingers, moving my hand from near his scalp to the end and back. He broke the kiss and tilted his head back and arching his back, his eyes tightly closed. His breathing became uneven and he let out small moans and gasps as I got to certain spots along his antenna. I smirked and continued rubbing a sweet spot on his antenna and lightly bit his neck until finding another sweet spot. Zim dug his nails int o my skin more and seemed to have a bit of trouble breathing normally. I stopped rubbing his antenna and lightly kissed his neck then making my way back to his mouth, his breathing evened out a bit, but he still let out small moans. I reached up towards his antenna again but he grabbed my wrist and stopped me.

"Don't." he said breathy. I tilted my head to the side a bit looking down at him.

"Why not?' I asked putting my hand back down against the bed.

"too much." he mumbled still breathing uneven. I smiled a bit and kissed him gently. He grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled my head back roughly.

"I never said start being gentle with me human. I just meant rubbing my antenna like that is too much pleasure for right now." he said with a slight growl. I reached up and grabbed the wrist that was holding onto my hair. He released my hair and I pinned his wrist down roughly on the bed, then grabbing the other hand and pinning that one also. I smirked and adjusted my position so I was straddling him and hovered my face above his.

"Better?" I asked. He smirked and looked up at where his hands were pinned.

"I could get out of this you know." he said staring at our hands then back to me.

"Then why don't you?" I asked leaning down to him again. He stayed quiet but his breathing became a bit uneven again. I smiled and let out a small laugh.

"You like this! Being dominated over!" I laughed.

"Yes. Yes I do my little love-pig." he said with a small amused smirk. I kissed him then pulled away.

"What do your Irken girls dominate you all the time? You're used to being the victim?" He stared at me blankly.

"No. Zim is usually dominate. Not the other way around." he said, then smirking up at me.

"But I don't mind this, human. But-." he purred wiggling out of my grasp and wrapping his arms around me again pulling me down into a rough kiss, with lots of tongue and biting. He grabbed a handful of my hair again pulling me closer, his other hand on my lower back pushing my hips into his. He moved his pelvis slightly into mine and forced a small gasp from me. He chuckled and pulled out of the kiss, getting a tighter grip on my hair.

"I also like to be dominate. I like making you hurt-" he grinded his pelvis into mine harder making me dig my fingers into the blankets, suppressing a moan. I reached back up to his antenna and found a sweet spot and rubbed it between my fingers. His grip lessened on my hair and back and he arched his back tilting his head back again. I sat up and watched him try to fight off his little waves of pleasure. I laughed and grabbed his wrist on my hair and pinned it back down to the bed. He opened his eyes and looked at me, a small smirk forming on his face. I let go of his antenna and grabbed his other hand and pinned it with the other one above his head.

I smiled and bent back down to him, already gathering energy in my hands and forming the energy into hand cuffs. He glanced up at his hands then back at me.

"What are you doing human?" I smiled sweetly and let go of his now cuffed hands.

"Making sure you can't finish what you've started." I said sitting back up and climbing off of him. He sat up and stared at the cuffs then glared up at me.

"Take these off." I shook my head and gathered more energy and molded a chain going from the ceiling to the cuffs.

"No, I think you need to stay like that for a while. Maybe while you're sitting there in chains you can learn how to love me without trying to use me for your pleasure or for your plans." I said then glancing at the clock.

"Well look at that I have to go to work. See you in 8 hours." I said smiling sweetly at him. He growled and struggled against the cuffs and chains.

"Human! You better release me or face the wrath of ZIM!" I laughed.

"Like that's going to happen Zim. Love you, see you after work!" I said again placing a kiss on his cheek then leaving the room.

'Maybe that will get my point across.' I thought giggling to myself hearing Zim yell for me to release him and his empty threats.

"You did what?" Vik yelled over the phone.

"I chained him up until he could learn that I am his mate not his toy." I said, unable to keep a smile off of my face. I looked around the empty Brew at one of the tables in the dining-room.

"I can't believe you would do that to your mate Ivy! That sounds like something-"

"Something an Irken would do? Yes I know. That's kind of why I thought it might work on Zim." I said with a small laugh.

"Yes that IS something an Irken would do. Are you sure you're not Irken?"

"Yes Vik I'm sure. I kind of lack green skin, big red eyes and antennae." I said with a small giggle.

"True. So what are you going to do about Zim if he didn't learn your little lesson?" Vik asked. I nibbled on my bottom lip.

"Tell you the truth. No idea. I can't keep avoiding all physical contact with him. It isn't possible with him... I suppose I could just threaten to chain him up again when he's being to... handsy." I said watching as Rowan went from the backroom into the kitchen and back again. Vik chuckled.

"Well you can try that but it won't do you much good."

"Well what do you suggest then? I can't keep using Magick on him like this all the time. It gets exhausting."

"Well you could always just tell him if he doesn't learn your pathetic earth thing called 'love' then you'll leave him again." Vik said. Tes must have snatched the phone away from Vik.

"I can't believe you're back with him! He cheated on you Ivy!"

"Irkens don't have cheating on mates on Irk Tes." I said.

"Yes, but you're not Irken now are you. And from what you kept saying all those months is that human's value their mates loyalty to them."Tes yelled, I sighed.

"Yes I know that Tes."

"So why take him back?" Tes yelled over the phone, I pulled the phone away from my ear until she was done yelling.

"Tes. Not right now."

"Why not? I want to know why you're with that Defect!" I clenched my teeth at the point.

"Don't call him that."

"Why not?" she snapped.

"Because, he's my defect." I mumbled. Tes sighed.

"I'll never understand humans." she mumbled. Vik said something in the background.

"What does Vik say?" I asked. Tes growled.

"He says 'at least now he has someone who actually doesn't mind him being a defect.' " Tes growled. I smiled a bit.

"Yeah I guess." I glanced up at the clock on the far wall.

"I gotta go. I need to let Zim go from his time out." I said standing up and making my way towards the back door.

"Ok. Call you sometime next week." Tes said cheerfully.

"Ok.'I said then hanging up and shoving my phone in my pocket. 'I swear Tes has some serious mood swings.'

I walked into the dark house and flipped on the light. Star was once again sprawled on the loveseat, fat belly up in the air and purring loudly. Zim had finally stopped yelling threats, leaving the house quiet once again. I let out a small sigh of relief and tossed my jacket and keys onto the table, making my way back to my room.

I flipped on the light and found the chains empty. I blinked and glanced around the room.

"Where'd he go?" I asked stepping into the room and checking in my walk in closet. 'Nope not there. Where could he-' a familiar gloved hand came into view and all I could think was 'fuck.' before he grabbed me and spun me around, slamming me into the wall. Zim glared down at me tightening his grip on my shoulders.

"You filthy human left ZIM to rot!" he yelled. I smiled and suppressed a giggle.

"No not to rot. I just put you in timeout for a while." I glanced at the chains noticing the metal of the cuffs were melted.

"I see you used the laser in your PAK to get out." I said. He growled and slammed me into the wall again to get my attention. I glared, but I couldn't stop myself from smirking up at him.

"Stop that." I said firmly, feeling sort of like I was talking to a child. A child who was at least 4 to 6 inches taller than me and could break my neck without a second thought.

"You do not chain Zim up and leave him! I thought you were-"  
"Going to fuck you? I thought I made my point perfectly clear: I'm not fucking you until you learn to love me, Zim." I said shoving him away from me and going over to the chains, then grabbing them and breaking down the metal back down into energy and absorbing it. The turning back to face Zim, arms crossed over my chest.

He glared down at me then bending down so his face was in mine.

"I will show you human what it means for an Invader to love somebody other than himself. And you will regret human that you ever messed with ZIM!" he straightened up and started messing with the device on his wrist.

"Ok well while you do that I'm going to go bathe and go to bed. Good night Zim" I said with a small wave over my shoulder as I walked out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. I shut and locked the door behind me and listened to Zim grumble to himself in my room, which I had to giggle at.

I stepped out of the bathroom and back into my bedroom. I stopped in the doorway and blinked confused.

"I thought you went back to the Base." I said walking over to my desk and picking up my hair brush then sitting down on the bed and brushing my hair. Zim looked up from the device he was messing with and glared at me.

"I told you human. I will show you-"

"What it means for an Invader to love somebody other than himself, I remember but why are you still here? I said through clenched teeth, fighting with a knot in my hair.

"Do you need help with that?" Zim asked pointing at the hairbrush. I sighed and pulled the brush out of my hair.

"Please I ran out of conditioner so my hair is being a bitch." I mumbled handing him the brush and turning around so my back was to him.

"Why do you need conditioner?" I pointed to my hair.

"This is why."

"Oh. I see." Zim said starting to work out the knots in my hair.

"So why are you here Zim?"

"I told you-"

"Yes I know what you said before but you're not answering my question. Why are you here Zim?" I said again wincing as he brushed my hair and found another knot. Gods I hate my hair sometimes.

"I am here love-pig, because I want to prove to you why Invaders don't love others."

"Well you're not proving anything to me except that you can get nasty knots out of my hair." I mumbled. He chuckled and grabbed my hair roughly and pulled my head back.

"You'll see my love-pig. And you'll wish that you never took an Irken as your mate." he threatened then letting my hair go. I straightened up and turned to him.

"You were my mate before you know."

"Yes I know. But this time I intend on keeping things... simple this go around." He said.

"I will show you what type of mate I am human, and what it means for an Irken to have a mate. A true mate." he said standing up and looking down at me. I nibbled on my bottom lip and stared at him, trying to see if any images or phrases would come to mind. I closed my eyes and saw a mask, like one of those old theatrical masks. I reopened my eyes and smiled at him.

"Ok Zim." he stared at me suspicious.

"You saw something didn't you?" I smiled and nodded.

"Yes but you won't like what it's telling me." I said readjusting my position so I was resting my back on the wall at the head of the bed. One of his antenna went up and he gave me a puzzled look.

"What is it telling you?" he asked tilting his head to the side a bit.

"You're hiding behind a mask. You're trying very, very hard to be something you're not." both antenna went up then flat against his head.

"What do you mean? I am ZIM!"

"Yes you are." I said with a nod. 'And you're trying so hard to hide behind that mask Zim. But I can see passed it.' I thought closing my eyes again and seeing in my mind the mask breaking and falling apart in my hands. Then Zim standing in front of me with an uncertain look on his face and fear and confusion radiating from him.

"Ivy-human, what are you seeing?" Zim asked, I reopened my eyes and smiled at him. He crawled back onto the bed and was face to face with me, staring at me with those ruby eyes.

"Nothing Zim. I'm just tired." I said, then kissing him lightly on the corner of his mouth and getting under the blankets. He sighed and shook his head, then got up and turned the light off.

"Humans are so strange." he mumbled climbing back into the bed next to me, but stayed up and messed with the screen device thing.

* * *

A/N: Please review :)


	26. Love spell

A/N: Hello my darlings :) Here is yet another chapter. I also wanted to thank StrawberryWolflet for being my sorta co-author when I get stuck . Damn writer's block! And for the random character creation! :)

* * *

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!" My alarms screamed. I cursed and turned my clock off and pulled the blankets back.

"Good morning human."

"Hi Zim." I grumbled, standing up and stretching.

"I hate mornings." I mumbled walking over to my closet.

"Why are you getting up so easily? Skool doesn't start for another 2 hours." Zim said eying me. I grabbed some black jeans, a black tanktop with a spiderweb pattern all over it, and a long sleeve fishnet shirt.

"I have my college class." I said quickly dressing in the closet and the stepping out of the closet and grabbing the hairbrush running it through my hair.

"Why are you going to College? Isn't that for humans who have already graduated Hi Skool?"

"I'm graduating early, I'll be getting my diploma at the end of this semester." I said tossing the brush down and grabbing my boots and putting them on, and lacing them tight.

"This semester? How?"

"I took a test a month or so ago to apply for an early graduation." I said standing up again and looking around for my belt.

"So you just go to the Skool and take this test, and if you pass you don't have to go to Skool?"

"You graduate early, yes. Have you seen my bullet-belt?" he pointed in the corner by one of my bookshelves. I grabbed it and put it on, then glanced at the clock.

"I should probably make my coffee now.' I mumbled then walking out of my room and into the kitchen. Zim followed me.

"Coffee?"

"It's a drink." I said jumping up onto the counter and grabbing the coffee grounds and filters. Then hopping back down and making my coffee.

"Why did you jump on the counter?"

"Because I'm too short to reach the shelf that all of my coffee stuff is on"

"Why don't you just move it.?"

"My dishes are on the lower shelves." I said simply and pushed the brew button on the coffee maker. Star meowed loudly rubbing up against my legs.

"Yes yes I know. I need to feed you." I said to Star then fed her.

"So what class are you taking today?" Zim asked sitting at the kitchen table, resting his face on his hand.

"English today, and actually I don't need to go today, we're just correcting eachother's essays." I said, half asleep. Zim blinked at me.

"Then why don't you just stay here until Skool starts? If you don't have to go to your other class."

"True. And I do need to make up that potion today, and it takes a few hours to steep and if we're going to do the ritual tomorrow we need the potion to be ready." I said grabbing a mug from the cabinet then looking at Zim,who was watching me curiously.

"Do you want some?" I asked.

"What some what human?" I laughed.

"Coffee of course." I said putting my mug down on the counter.

"Sure I guess i could try some." I grabbed another mug and set it down next to mine. The coffee maker beeped and i poured the coffee into the mugs and mixed my usual creamer.

"Do you want creamer?" I asked.

"However you make yours."

"ok." I mixed in his too, then held out the mug to him.

"Here you go." I said. He grabbed it and sniffed at it then took a drink. He looked puzzled. I blinked at him tilting my head to the side.

"Too sweet?"

"Yeah a bit. I like bitter drinks human." He held out the mug to me again. I dumped out it's contents and then refilled the mug with just black coffee.

"Here." I said handing to back to him, then taking a drink of my coffee. He drank his.

"Better?"

"Yes much. Now." he stood up again and set the mug on the kitchen table.

"What time do you usually start heading to filthy Skool?"

"About 6:30, It's about a half an hour drive from here. From the College it's about an hour drive."

"And you drive that every day?"

"Plus going to work and back home." I added leaning on the counter and finishing off my coffee.

"Where do you work now anyway? I stopped by that blood-something place and they said you quit."

"I work at the Witches Brew now. It's owned by a couple of my Mother's old friends." I said refilling my mug. Zim was quiet for a moment.

"I've never heard you talk about your mother before." he said quietly. I let out a small sigh.

"She died when I was really young from some type of illness. Shortly after she died my father turned to alcohol to deal with her passing. About a year later he married Candy. Who was nice enough. Not very bright, but she tried her best to play house-wife. Though I always ended up cleaning up after her and doing her work for her. She kind of sucks at playing house wife." I took a drink of my coffee.

"She had a daughter, who is younger than I am and about as intelligent as her mother. My father never laid a hand on her thankfully. I don't think she could handle it. Me on the other hand, if I was in the way or even in the house at all when he was home then I would get." I paused.

"You get the idea. So I adapted to avoid those types of incidents. Maybe that whole thing with my father is why I'm attracted to broken people."

"Zim isn't broken!"

"Whatever you say Zim. Come on get your disguise on we have to get going." I said putting my empty mug in the sink and going into the bathroom to finish getting ready. I walked back out into the living-room pulling my jacket on and adjusting my backpack on my shoulder. Zim was still sitting at he Kitchen table with Star on his lap purring loudly. I smiled and picked my keys off of the table.

"Looks like she's found her third favorite spot to be."

"Eh?"

"My lap being the first, The couch being the second. Your lap being the third. Now let's go." I said gesturing with my hand. Zim put Star gently on the floor and stood up.

"Where did you get this car human?"

"I bought it." I said simply backing the bug out of the drive way.

"Hmm." He reached over and picked up my MP3 player then smirked at me.

"What? You're smirking at me. Why?"

"You humans with your music." he chuckled flipping through the player. Then pausing with a curious look on his face then pushing something. The song started and I smiled.

"What are you smiling about human?"

"This song is funny. Listen to the words." I said turning up the music a bit then carried on driving. Zim stayed quiet and then started chuckling.

"See? I find it amusing." The song ended and started another one. I found myself singing along with the song as we pulled into the Skool parking lot. I turned off the car and we got out of the Bug. Some kids were standing on the sidewalk in front of my car and stopped talking for a moment and watched as Zim and I got out of the Bug and started walking towards the main building.

I blinked and glanced around confused. Zim walked closer to me and grabbed my hand firmly in his. I glanced down at our hands then back up at his face. Then shook my head and continued on into the main building. I let go of Zim's hand and scampered to my locker, unlocking it and shoving my backpack into it and grabbing one of my College books, notebooks, sketchbook and my pencil bag. Then slammed the door closed. I jumped and dropped my stuff seeing Dib standing there glaring at me.

"What are you doing Witch? Gathering your spellbooks?" Dib pushed getting in my face. I rolled my eyes and put my hand on his face and pushing him away, then squatting down and picking up my things again.

"Go away Dib." I said grabbing my Calc book and my sketchbook.

"Why? What would you do if I don't? Huh? Cast a spell on me?" he said getting in my face again. I stood up and turned on my heel and walked back to Zim.

"Stupid boy." I mumbled. knowing Dib was on my heels.

"Huh Witch? Huh?" I spun around and punched him square in the face.

"Back the hell off Dib." I said darkly. Then turning back to Zim.

"Let's go." I said walking passed him and towards our classroom. Dib wiped the blood from his lip and followed us. I went to my desk and started arranging my things on my desk. Dib snatched my sketchbook and started looking through it. I stood up and reached for it but him being much taller than me he kept it just out of my reach.

"What's in here? Zim's next plan? Or maybe it's some of your ritual plans!" He said flipping through the pages. Zim stood up and grabbed the sketchbook from Dib and handed it back to me.

"Leave my love-pig alone Dib. " he growled glaring slightly up at the boy. I blinked realizing Zim used to be much shorter. Dib glared down at Zim.

"Why should I alien?" I set my sketchbook down on my desk.

"You need to leave. Now Dib." I growled closing my hand into a fist again. He glared down at me.

"NO! I'm not going to leave you two alone until I prove to everybody that you're" Some kids started coming into the classroom and watched the scene curious. I put on an innocent face.

"That we're what Dib?" I asked cutely making a couple of people 'awe.' He hardened his glare on me.

"That won't work on me Witch!" I started to pretend cry, covering my face with my hands and making sobbing noises. Somebody ran over to me and hugged me tightly.

"Geez Dib! Why do you always have to be so mean? You made Ivy cry!" they said, I peeked through my fingers at Dib and smirked.

"She's not crying! She's faking it!" I started to form fake tears and dropped my hand from my face. And pointed at Dib.

"H-he called me a Witch! I didn't even do anything to him he's just being so mean to me all the time!" I said 'sobbing' then putting my face back into my hands. They held me tightly.

"DIB! Go to the counselors office!" Ms. Bitters growled.

"But she!"

"NOW!" he grumbled and walked out of the classroom.

"Are you ok Ivy? Did Dib do anything else to you?" I looked up at the boy and wiped my teary eyes clean of tears.

"I'm ok, and no. He just kept saying I was a Witch and said something about dissecting me a-and stuff." I said, they let me go and I let out an upset sigh.

"Why is he always so mean to me? I've never done anything to him." I said innocently. The boy suddenly looks determined.

"Don't worry! We'll take care of Dib! Just you watch! Then he won't mess with you anymore!" he said his friends surrounding him and popping their knuckles and punching their palms. I smiled sadly at them.

"Thank you guys. I appreciate it. We should probably get seated so class could start." I said cutely turning away from them and sitting down in my seat. I smiled at Zim who was turned around in his seat watching the scene.

"Ah the benefits of being a girl. " I said smiling at him. Zim's tight grip on the back of his chair loosened. I blinked at him tilting my head to the side.

"Are you ok Zim? You seem upset." I said. Zim glared at the floor.

"That filthy human had his arms around you! You're my love-pig!" he mumbled. I blinked then smiled understandingly.

"You're jealous." I reached over and put my hand on his forearm.

"Don't worry I'm not interested in him. I'm yours and you're mine." I said. He glared at the boy who was hugging me before.

"I'm going to kill the next filthy human to lay a hand on Zim's mate." he growled tightening his hands into fists. I sighed and leaned back in my seat and started working on my Calc. homework. I couldn't help myself from smiling though.

'At least I know he actually cares at least a little bit.' I thought. I heard Zim growl and I looked up at him, he was growling at the boy who growled back. I rolled my eyes and returned to my work. A few minutes later Zim stood up and grabbed me, placing a rough kiss on my lips. I heard a few gasps and a few 'oooo's and even a few 'eww's. He pulled away and sat back down in his seat, with a sly smirk on his face. I blinked and sat back down in my seat feeling a little dazed. The boy glared at Zim and looked very confused at me. I turned to Zim and tapped his shoulder, he leaned back in his seat.

"Um what was that all about?" I whispered. He smirked arms still crossed over his chest.

"Zim wanted every human male to know that you're my love-pig. And not up for taking." he said pleased with himself and sending a random boy a glare when he glanced over at us.

"Ah. Well did you have to do that in class?" I asked blushing.

"Yes. Yes I did. You seem to not understand human. I am making sure everybody in this filthy place knows that you are my mate."

"Yes I got that Zim. But I don't think anybody was looking to take me as a mate anyway." He glared at another boy.

"They were. I could smell it, it's disgusting!" he yelled the last part.

"ZIM! Be quiet!" Ms. Bitters yelled.

"Yes Ms. Bitters!" he said like a good little soldier. I smiled and shook my head. went on with her lecture.

"Ok Zim whatever you say. I think your smeller is off though." I said with a small chuckle. He looked at me and smirked.

"It's not off human. I assure you." he said then turning back to take "notes." I rolled my eyes and leaned forward again.

"You've grown since you've been here on Earth." I whispered. He looked at me and blinked confused.

"Eh? Why do you say that?"

"You've grown at least three inches since you've been here on Earth." Zim grinned then turned back to the front. I smiled a bit and went back to my homework.

At lunch

Zim and I were over at my tree, I had my Mp3 player out and my mini-speakers, playing some music. I had my knees pulled up to my chest my arms wrapped around them, my backpack next to me and my jacket under me like a blanket. Zim sat next to me and was flipping through my player looking for music to listen to. He picked one and I laughed.

"What is it human?" he asked giving me a confused look. I stood up and turned to him.

"I usually dance to this song." I said straightening out my legs in front of me and leaning on my palms.

"I didn't know you danced."

"Yeah. I danced at the Club in Irk, but you were probably too drunk to notice anything." I said, feeling a painful twinge in my chest at the memory.

"Yeah I do that sometimes." he said. I nibbled on my bottom lip and closed my eyes. Swaying slowly, humming with the music.

"So are you going to dance or what?" Zim asked impatiently. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"If you want me to." I said standing up and facing him. He crossed his arms over his chest and gave me an amused smirk. I blushed, grabbed the MP3 player out of his hand and found a song to dance to. Then stepped back.

"Just warning you I'm not very good." I warned with a smile. He smirked at me.

"From what little I do remember of the Club, people thought otherwise. Now dance!" I laughed and closed my eyes and started swaying with the music, then dancing. Once the song ended I reopened my eyes and blushed. Then hearing the bell ring I quickly gathered up my stuff and we started towards the main building.

Dib had come back to class and kept giving Zim and I nasty glares and every once in a while writing something down. I rolled my eyes and turned back to my homework. I let out a small frustrated groan.

"And now I have no idea how to do this problem." I mumbled under my breath, glaring at the math problem. I heard Zim chuckle and I looked up. He was turned around in his seat and staring at the textbook.

"You're switching these two steps." he said pointing to the mini step list for the problem. I blinked at the steps and glanced down at the problem.

"You sure? I thought I was doing it right." I whispered, then looking again.

"Oh now I see it." I fixed my mistake and looked up at Zim, who was standing next to my desk and leaning on it hovering over me.

"Why are you standing?"

"The bell rang human. Come on." I blushed and gathered up my things and followed him out the door, then scampering to my locker and getting my backpack. We went to my car and Dib was leaning against it. I growled.

"What are you doing Dib?" I growled crossing my arms. He glared at me.

"I was just wondering what a Witch would be doing with a car when she could just hop on her broom and fly off." he got in my face.

"Or maybe you do when nobody's looking." I rolled my eyes and shoved him aside and unlocked the Bug.

"You're just mad because nobody wants to hop on your broom." I mumbled as I got in tossing my bag in the back seat and closing the door and starting up the Bug. Zim climbed into the Bug also and mumbled something under his breath. I pulled out of the parking lot but noticed Dib was standing there watching us pull away arms crossed and a suspicious smirk on his face.

"Zim I think Dib did something to my car." I said.

"Glad you finally realized that human. Stop by the Base I'll do a scan." he said I nodded and stopped in front of the Base. We got out and Zim pulled a device out of his PAK and scanned the car. He laughed and put the device back in his PAK, then went to the front of the car and took something from under the hood. I blinked at the device.

"Is that a tracking device?"

"Yes it is. " he opened it up and started messing with the wires then closed it again and threw it into the neighbors yard. I narrowed my eyes at him suspiciously.

"What did you just do?" Zim grinned. and dusted his hands off and set them on his hips.

"I just made it so it seemed like you're somewhere you really aren't."

"Ah I see. Ok I should probably go." I said opening up the driver's door.

"Do you work tonight human?" I shook my head.

"Nope." He stared at me and I smiled.

"Do you want me to stay a while?" I asked. He smiled.

"Yes I do."

"Ok." I said closing the car door and locking everything up. We went into the house and Gir was nowhere to be found. Zim mumbled under his breath and marched over to one of the elevators in the house I followed.

"Computer. Take me to the main lab." he said. A beep and the elevator platform moved downward. A couple of moments later we stepped off into the main lab. Zim led the way and I looked at the purple tanks of...stuff.

"Is that a kid?" I asked pointing to a small child with what looks to be a nasty looking brainprob sticking out of his head.

"Yes yes it is." Zim said moving on. I shook my head and followed. He stopped into front of one of his computers and started working. I sighed and sat down on one of the spiny computer chairs.

"Human? Come here for a moment." Zim said, I stopped spinning in the chair and walked over to him.

"What is it?"

"I want you to read this and tell me if it's correct." he pointed to the screen. I leaned on the desk and bit and started reading.

"Why are you looking up on human mating rituals?" I asked looking at him. He blushed and shifted uncomfortably. I shook my head.

"Nevermind." i mumbled going back to reading. I pointed to one.

"This hasn't been done in centuries. And that one in decades. This one people still do but I don't understand why, it's just silly. And this one." I paused reading the last section.

"That one is right and it isn't too mushy." I said then standing up straight and looking at him.

"Does that help you?"

"Yes thank you human." he gave me a dismissive wave, I rolled my eyes, went back to the spiny chair and started spinning around in it again. 'So bored.' I looked over at Zim again who was hunched over the computer again. Then he straightened up and turned on his heel and marched off somewhere, coming back with a small purple device and was writing something on it.

"Whatcha writing?"

"Something." he mumbled glaring hard at the screen. I blinked at him confused. 'Why is he so upset all of the sudden?' I stood up went over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Hey what's wrong?" I asked. He turned in my arms so he was facing me, glared down at me.

"Nothing is wrong." he mumbled. I hugged him tighter.

"Tell me the truth Zim." I said firmly. He gave me a puzzled look.

"Zim is telling the truth." I narrowed my eyes at him, then with a sigh released him and stepped away from him.

"Ok Zim whatever you say. Can I use one of your computers? I need to check up on my college classes."

"Yeah sure." he said waving his hand at me and turning away again. I scampered over to one of the computers and did what I had to do, then came across an article about the rising interest in Witchcraft. Curious I read it, but found myself getting irritated and exited out the article, and found another piece on modern Witchcraft, which had some interesting ideas and observations. At the end of the article I started typing a reply to the author at the end of the page. Zim started talking to himself louder than usual making me look away from my typing over to him. He was still on the computer typing something, glaring hard at the screen and talking to himself.

'Irken sounds very strange' I thought with a small shrug and turning my attention back to my reply.

"Stupid filthy earth-pig trying to steal Zim's mate! She's mine I tell you!" he yelled. I blinked and looked over at him. He stopped and we made eye contact then he hopped behind something and didn't come out. I shook my head and returned to the computer.

"ok." I mumbled, exiting out the internet and standing up, logging off the computer.

"Don't log off human I need to know what websites you went on." Zim said from behind me. I blinked and looked at him then shrugged and stopped the log off process.

"Okie dokie." I said then turning around to face him.

"Why are you in your disguise?" I asked tilting my head to the side. He smirked uncrossing his arms.

"I am going take you out on a date human, and then we'll be officially "boyfriend/girlfriend"" I blinked at him and slightly blushed.

"Um I need to make that potion first Zim. And it's the middle of the Skool week!" I said. Zim smirked and grabbed my hands.

"Don't worry my love-pig, We'll go to your house first and let you get ready and do whatever you have to do then we'll go out." I sighed and pulled my hand from his regretfully.

"Fine whatever Zim." I said running a hand through my hair. He tilted his head to the side and watched me.

"Are you alright human?"

"I'm fine, just a little stressed out that's all. With the whole ritual thing tomorrow." I sighed dropping my hand back to my side and looking up at Zim who was staring at me, bottom lip sticking out a bit and arms hanging at his sides. I smiled and shook my head.

"What's so funny human?"

"You just looked cute there." I said with a slight blush forming on my cheeks.

"Cute? Zim is not cute!" I giggled and looked up at him again.

"Yes Zim you are." I said going up to him and kissing him gently on the mouth before stepping back again and moving around him towards the elevator. Zim 'hmm'ed and grabbed me from behind. I blinked and looked up at him over my shoulder, then put my hands over his on my waist and nestled into his warmth. Then turning around and facing him and cuddling him.

"warm." I mumbled cuddling him.

"Is my love-pig cold?" I shook my head.

"No." I said closing my eyes and grabbing onto his shirt. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around my shoulders and squeezed me gently.

"I need to get home" I mumbled. Zim started messing with the device on his sleeve and the world moved. I clenched onto his shirt tighter and kept my eye closed until the world stopped moving. I reopened my eyes and we were in my living-room I stepped away from Zim and went into my kitchen and grabbed my herb knife from the drawer.

"What are you doing human?"

"I need to go out to the garden and get the herbs for the potion," I said grabbing my herb bowl and walking out the backdoor into the garden. Zim stopped in the doorway and looked around the garden. I knelt down in front of the rosemary and thyme and gathered some of the herbs, then stood up again and gathered the rest of the needed herbs. Zim went over to one of the flower beds and picked on of the red snapdragon stalks. Then marched up to me.

"I come baring flowers for you my love-pig! I AM ZIM!" he yelled. I smiled and stood up taking the stalk out of his hand, then kissing him on the cheek.

"Thank you Zim." I said putting the stalk in my herb bowl and squatting back down and gathering some sage.

"Ok I think that's everything." I said tossing the knife into the bowl after wiping it clean on my pant leg. I turned on my heel and started back towards the house. I caught sight of something shining in the bushes from the corner of my eye. Zim walked up next to me.

"Dib's in those bushes." I mumbled glancing over at Dib's position. Zim glanced over and smirked.  
"You go inside human, I'll take care of the Dib-monkey." he said pushing me into the house and then marching off in Dib's direction. I rolled my eyes and went into the kitchen and set the herb bowl on the counter taking the Snapdragon stalk out and putting it in water and setting the jar in the windowsill. I glanced at the window next to the kitchen table and saw Zim dragging Dib by his hair through the garden and into the front yard. I shook my head and started on making the potion. A few minutes later Zim marched into the house dusting off his hands and looking pleased with himself.

"Dib dealt with?" I asked putting the chopped up herbs into my herb pot with the base oil.

"Yeah. Stupid Dib-worm thought you were going to do some ritual or something before raising the Zombie army." I froze.

"I was." 'But I didn't tell Dib that.' I thought.

"Really? How did he know that?"

"Good question, because I never told him that." I said grabbing a mason jar from under the sink and pouring the herbal mixture into it, then closing the jar and setting it in the window next to the Snapdragons.

"Hmm. Well anyway!" Zim turned on his heel and marched into the living-room, plopped down on the loveseat, propping his feet up on the coffee table. And grabbing the book on the coffee table reading it. I sighed and washed my hands off and made my way to my bedroom.

"Where are we going Zim?" I called looking at my closet. I heard him chuckle.

"We're going to go to some concert." I blinked and poked my head out of my bedroom.

"Concert? Who's playing?"

"Some bands that were on your music player thingy." that doesn't narrow it down. I nibbled on my bottom lip and turned back to my closet.

"Ok." I mumbled changing my shirt to a black corset with small roses on it in a lighter black. Then put on my black and white stripped arm warmers and changing from jeans to a black skirt with a couple chains arranged on it. Then into some black and white stripped tights and my boots. I scampered into the bathroom and brushed my hair and put on some dark red lipstick. Once I was done getting ready I went out into the living-room.

"Is this ok?" I asked gesturing to my outfit. Zim looked away from the book and smirked, 'hmm'ing to himself.

"Yes that will do." he said standing up and tossing the book down on the coffee table. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag and jacket. I looked at my keys.

"I guess I'll just go get my car from the Base later." I mumbled stuffing my keys into my bag.

"I'll have Gir drop it off here for you later." He said messing with the device on his sleeve then hooking an arm around my waist. I reopened my eyes and we were in the house part of the Base. Gir was sitting on the couch watching TV holding a rubber piggy. I stepped away from Zim and let out a sigh. Still feeling slightly nauseous. Zim marched towards the front door, I followed.

"Gir watch over the Base! I'll be gone for a few hours." he said .Gir stared blankly at the TV not listening to Zim. Zim marched out of the house and we headed into town. I sighed and stared blankly at the sidewalk as we walked.

"Are you alright human?"

"Daydreaming that's all." I said.

"daydreaming?"

"It means-"

"I know what it means human! I'm just curious of what you're daydreaming about." Zim said. I shrugged.

"I'm not sure just letting images come into my mind." I said looking up from the ground and straight in front of us. I stopped and stared at the flashing sign next to the ticket booths. Not really seeing it but looking at it non-the-less. We stood in line and waited to get our tickets.

"I want my innocence back and if you can't give it to me, I will cut you down and I will run you through." I mumbled humming to the music someone was listening to behind us.

"What was that human?" I shook my head.

"Sorry it's apart of the song someone is listening to."

"I see." he said as we got to the ticket booth and got our tickets then made our way through the crowd to the entrance. Some guy with dark blue hair and a bunch of facial piercings took our tickets and let in then we made our way to the main stage. I blinked and smiled seeing Emilie Autumn currently on the stage singing 'Fight like a Girl.'

"Oh my fucking God it's Emilie Autumn!" I squealed. Zim grabbed my arm and dragged me closer to the stage. Zim stopped and crossed his arms over his chest and watched the show, I stayed near him, but dancing and sang along. Emilie finished and left the stage and let the next band start setting up. I made my way back to Zim and grinned at him.

"Are you enjoying yourself human?" I nodded.

"Yes." I said. Somebody grabbed my arm and I looked up at some guy with bottle red hair.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked. I shook my head and pulled my arm out ofhis grip and stood next to Zim.

"No thanks." I yelled over the music. The boy went away and I let out a releaved sigh, a touch of magic tingled on my skin where the guy touched me.

"What is up with guys lately?" I asked shaking my head, then paying attention to the band on stage. I turned to Zim and held my hand out to him. He looked at my hand and then back at me.

"What are you doing human?"

"Dance with me!" I said smiling.

"Zim does not dance!" he yelled. I pouted.

"Why not?"

"Zim doesn't have time to dance!" he yelled blushing and crossing his arms over his chest again and looking away from me. I smiled.

"You don't know how!" I yelled pointing at him, I laughed earning a nasty glare from Zim.

"Zim knows how! Just-"

"Not with me?" I tilted my head to the side, letting my hand drop to my side. Zim blushed more. I smiled and grabbed his hands and placed them on my waist. Then resting my arms on his shoulders. He stared down at our position puzzled.

"I've never danced like this before." he said, I smiled and stepped a bit closer to him so our bodies were touching. The new song started and I kissed him on the cheek, stepped back and danced. Zim was confused at first but then got the idea and danced with me, sort of. I laughed and spun around so my back was to him and danced that way. The song ended and as the singer was talking to the crowd someone hopped up on stage and snatched the mic from the singer. My eyes widened.

"Dib?!"

"EVERYBODY! GET OUT OF HERE IT'S A TRAP! THERE'S AN ALIEN AND HE'S TRYING TO KILL US ALL!" Dib yelled into the mic. People yelled some not-so-very-nice comments and started throwing things at Dib. He got hit in the head with a beer bottle and glared at the crowd. Security grabbed him and dragged him away. The singer shook his head and picked up the mic again.

"Alrighty then now that the crazy boy is being dragged away, How about another song?" the crowd cheered. I let out a sigh of relief and looked around.

"Zim?" I called.

"Where'd he go?" I mumbled looking around me. I sighed and started walking towards the stage.

'Maybe he went to the stage.' I thought pushing my way to the front. I looked around, but didn't see him. I sighed and turned around to start heading back to look for Zim. Someone picked me up and set me on the stage. My eyes widened.

"oh no." I whispered staring off of the stage, damn near panicking. I looked at the guys who pulled me up and they smiled and laughed. I blushed and felt someone else wrap an arm around me.

"What's your name girl?"he smelt like sweat, cigarettes and faintly of whiskey.

"I-Ivy." I said nervously to the singer. He grinned and went back to singing. I smiled a bit nervously and shrugged and held a hand out to one of the guys who had put me on the stage. He grinned and took my hand. He was much taller than me, looked like he came from Hispanic descent, maybe Spanish.

"Do you know how to salsa?" he asked in a thick accent. I nodded and gave him a polite smile.

"A little weird to salsa to metal though isn't it?" he grinned.

"Depends on who's doing it and how well the people dance together." he said. I smiled and we danced. There were some cheers. The guy spun me around and we fell back into step, then circling each other. I heard Zim's voice faintly over the noise the crowd was making and soon he appeared at the edge of the stage. He looked confused and pissed off. The song ended and the guy and I said bye and I slide off the stage in front of Zim. I grinned at him.

"I was wondering where you disappeared to." He glared at me and grabbed my arm.

"We have to go. Now." he growled dragging me back to the entrance then out into the street.

"What's wrong?" I asked digging my heels in and making him stop walking.

"What's wrong? I leave for a minute and the next thing I know you're on stage dancing with a human!"

"It's just dancing Zim." I said crossing my arms. He tightened his grip on my arm.

"It's not just dancing Ivy-human!" I blinked at him confused.

"Are you jealous?" I asked after a moment.

"Zim is not jelly!"

"Jealous not jelly. And you are!" I said smiling and yanking my arm out of his grip. He blushed and growled.

"I am not!"

"Then why are you so mad about me dancing with people?" I asked crossing my arms. He growled and glared at the ground, fists shaking at his sides. He snapped his head up to look at me.

"I don't want a FILTHY HUMAN taking away my mate!" he yelled. I blinked at him and watched as he tried to get himself back under control. I smiled.

"I'm not leaving you Zim for another guy. Don't worry." I said walking up to him, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him gently on the mouth. He relaxed in my arms and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer and kissed back. I pulled out of the kiss and looked up at him.

"Don't worry Zim, I'm not going to leave you."

"Again." he mumbled, tightening his grip on my waist, digging his nails into my rib cage. I gasped and he stopped. I let out a sigh.

"I only left you the first time because-"

"Because Zim was with another female?" he asked. I frowned and nodded.

"Yeah." he sighed and hugged me tightly.

"I'm sorry that I gave into my urges. I never meant to hurt you." he mumbled. I blinked.' Did he just apologize?' I pulled out of the hug and looked up at him.

"Let's go home." I said wiggling out of Zim's embrace, grabbing his hand and heading towards the Base.

"Um. Human? I was wondering if you wanted to come live with me again?" I shook my head.

"I'm renting my house. I can't break the lease unless I wanted to pay out the nose for breaking a contract. Also. I like my house, I want to buy it from my landlord once I get the money for it." I said.

"So you won't move back with Zim because you want your own house? I thought mates were suppose to live together." he mumbled putting a hand to his chin. I sighed.

"Maybe later on Zim. But for now. I like living on my own." I said glancing at a poster on the brick all as we passed, then looking back in front of me. We walked in silence for a while, but someone was following us. Their heavy boots thumping against the concrete. I squeezed Zim's hand. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at me.

"We're being followed." I whispered glancing over my shoulder through my hair then facing forward again. Zim gripped my hand harder and pulled me around the corner with him and pressed me against he brick wall with one hand. He kept his back against the wall and pulled a gun looking thing out of his PAK. He glance at me and put a finger to his lips and then disappeared behind the corner again. I heard some struggling and a few trash cans being knocked over. I peeked around the corner and found Zim one top of Dib struggling to restrain him.

"I don't know what you did Zim! But I'm going to find out!" Dib yelled. Zim caught Dib's hands and pinned them with one hand to the ground and pointed the gun at Dib's chest with the other hand. I came out from hiding and approached the two boys in the alley. Both Zim and Dib were panting and Dib was still trying to get away. I rolled my eyes and let out a small sigh as I gathered energy then used the energy to pin Dib's hands and feet down to the ground. Zim let out a sigh and released Dib's wrist and rested his forearm against his thigh and looked up at me, still pointing the gun at Dib's chest.

"The stupid Dib-monkey is convinced we did something at the concert." Zim said standing up but still standing over Dib with one foot on each side of the other boy's body, gun still pointed down at his chest. I laughed and shook my head.

"We danced and enjoyed ourselves, but that's it."I said, Dib glared at me awkwardly.

"LIAR! I KNOW YOU DID SOMETHING!" he yelled I rolled my eyes and walked closer to Dib's head and squatted down. Placing my hands on each side of his head to balance.

"Look Dib. Not everything we do is evil. We just wanted to have some fun and go enjoy some music. That's all." I said staring down at Dib, who in return glared up at me.

"I don't believe you. You two did something and I'm going to find out what one way or another. Then I'm going to stop your ritual tomorrow you evil Witch!" he yelled then spitting in my face. I growled and wiped the spit off of my cheek and punched him in the nose. Blood went everywhere and Dib struggled against the magical bonds. I bent back down to his face.

"I could kill you, you know. I've done it once I can do it again and not feel any remorse." I growled, then stood up and looked at Zim.

"Put away that gun if you're not going to kill him. I want to go home." I said. Zim put the gun away and stepped over Dib's body pausing to look down at his enemy and smirked at his suffering. I sighed and followed Zim out of the ally and down the street.

"Aren't you going to let him go?" Zim asked. I nodded staring straight ahead.

"I'm waiting until we're far enough away that he can't catch up to us. I don't feel like having to deal with his bullshit tonight. I have enough on my mind." I said. After we were about half way to the Base I dispelled the bonds on Dib. By the time we got to the Base I was tired and all I wanted was a hot bath and my bed. Zim unlocked the door and went inside. It was pitch black and there was no sign of Gir anywhere. I heard Zim sigh and flipped on the lights. I blinked and let my eyes adjust to the light as I shut the door behind me.

"Gir must be out at one of the night clubs again." I mumbled shrugging off my jacket and tossing it with my bag onto the couch. Zim started mumbling to himself as he made his way into the dark kitchen and flipped on the light in there too. Then letting out a disappointed sigh went back into the livingroom and collapsed on the couch. I plopped down next to him and stared blankly at the TV. Then sitting up straight and fiddling with the top clips of the corset.

"What are you doing human?"

"My corset is making it hard to breath so I'm just undoing the first three or four clip hooky thingies." I said struggling with the top clip. He chuckled and started doing the clips. As he undid the fourth clip I looked up at him. He had taken his disguise off and he seemed both focused on something, but obviously not on what he was doing. He started undoing the fifth clip and I put my hands over his, making him stop.

"That's good. Thank you." I said pushing his hands away. I felt myself blush when I glanced down at my corset. The top of my bra was clearly showing and the black lace strangely went with the corset very well. I shrugged and looked back up at Zim who hadn't moved from kneeling in front of me. I tilted my head to the side staring at him.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He blinked and looked at me, then gave me his usual cocky evil grin, and stood up, placing his hands on his hips and looking down at me.

"Nothing human. " He said, then looking away and zoning out again. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously and stood up. I grabbed his chin and made him look at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked again firmly, still holding onto his face. He smirked and took my hand and pushed it away from his face, but held onto my hand.

"I told you nothing is wrong human." he said. I kept a suspicious gaze on him. He 'hmm'ed and bent down to my level and brought his face close to mine.

"Are you concerned about me human?" he asked in a teasing tone. I glared at him and crossed my arms over my chest and took a step back. Putting some space between us. He straightened up and chuckled, staring down at me with those ruby eyes. I felt myself blush, looked away and stared at the funky colored tiled floor. My skin started to tingle with magic again.

'What is that? I'm not creating that energy.' I wondered. I nibbled on my bottom lip and closed my eyes. Then I realized the energy was coming from Zim, I reopened my eyes and looked up at him. He was still staring at me with that cocky grin on his face, apparently amused about something. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What?" I snapped. His grin widened showing his teeth.

"You're trying so hard to not look at me my love-pig.I have to wonder why." he said bending back down to my level. I felt my blush return, but I stared at him blankly, forcing myself to keep eye contact with him.

"You're doing magick on me." I said. He blinked at me and stood up straight again crossing his arms.

"Zim doesn't do magick." he said confused. I blinked at him confused.

"Then why are you surrounded by magick?" I asked. His antenna went up for a moment, and he looked at me confused.

"Zim doesn't feel magick around him." he said. I looked at the floor confused, and feeling the magick.

"I guess it's surrounding me then. But I didn't-" Then I remembered the love spell I did a few months back.

"Shit. That spell." I mumbled. 'That explains why guys are acting the way they are around me.' I thought nibbling on my bottom lip.

"What spell human?" Zim asked. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair looking up at him.

"I did a love calling spell a few months back and it seems it's just now deciding to kick in." I said. Then my blush returned once again.

"And it seems it's trying to work on you." I mumbled. His antenna went up again.

"Eh?" I sighed and sat down on the couch again.

"Um... the spell was to call love to me. And I think the spell is trying to..."

"Make me 'love' you?" I nodded.

"Yeah. I guess. Or because you're the closest potential life-mate for me." He tilted his head to the side a bit.

"But I am your mate." I sighed and ran my hand through my hair again.

"I know. I'm just telling you that's what the spell is doing." I said. He paused.

"Why would you do a spell like that?" I nibbled on my lip.

"Because... You said you couldn't love me, so I thought if I tried this spell I might find someone who would." I said quietly, feeling both guilty and embarrassed.

"You did a spell to make me love you?"

"No. To find someone who would love me." I corrected shaking my head

"So that's why those filthy pig-smellys keep trying to steal Zim's mate." Zim mumbled bringing a hand to his chin.

"Yeah." I nodded. Then I let out a tired sigh, running my hand through my hair, then fiddling with the ribbon on the bodice of the corset.

"I'm about ready to go home." I said. Zim nodded and started fiddling with the teleportation device on his wrist. I stood up and grabbed my jacket and bag. Zim wrapped an arm around my waist, my back resting against his front, and my eyes closed. The world moved and after a moment I reopened my eyes to find us standing in my dark livingroom. I let out a sigh and took a step away from Zim. Star was sleeping on the top of the loveseat, twitching in her sleep. I smiled and put my bag and jacket on the couch, then turned back to face Zim. He was staring at the ground, bottom lip sticking out a bit, arms hanging at his sides. I smiled and took a step towards him. He looked up and smirked at me, one eye partially closing.

"What is it human?" he asked. I blushed and looked away from him shyly. He laughed and went up to me and placed a light kiss on my lips then pulled away. I blinked and looked at him slightly dazed.

"Now that I've kissed my love-pig good night I will go now!" he said then messing with the deivce on his wrist again.

"I want you to stay." I mumbled shyly, fiddleing with my fingers. Zim stopped and looked at me.

"Well if that's the case I'll stay with you for the night human." he said marching passed me and into my bedroom, flipping the light on. I sighed and followed after him. Zim was looking at the books on my bookshelf, finger to his chin thoughtfully. I sighed and plopped down on the bed and kicked off my boots and started unclasping the rest of the corset, then tossing it lazily into the closet with my boots following suit, banging the door frame both times. Zim jumped at the sound of my boots hitting the door frame and spun around.

"What was that?" I pointed to my boot.

"My boots, sorry." I said then taking off any jewelry I was wearing except my black crystal and placing the stuff on the bedside table. I noticed Zim staring at me weird.

"What?" I snapped.

"Why are you getting undressed?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm getting ready to go to bed. I'm tired." I said standing up and slipping out of my skirt and climbing back into my bed. Zim blushed and turned back to look at my books. I rolled my eyes and nestled down into the blankets then rolling over onto my side, back towards Zim. I heard Zim move around the room, then felt his body heat near my face. I opened my eyes halfway and stared back at Zim who looked to be studying me.

"Can I help you?" I droned. Zim grinned eyes narrowed, then touched my hair. I closed my eyes and let him stroke my hair.

"Interesting, you seem to be enjoying this human." I shrugged.

"Its comforting for some reason, also I'm just really tired." I mumbled snuggling the pillow. Zim stopped stroking my hair and 'hmm'ed to himself. Then stood up and turned off the light, crawled onto the bed.


	27. Zombies

A/N: Here's another chappy, hope you enjoy and review :)

* * *

I let out a small exhausted sigh and stood up, just finishing setting up the circle for the ritual. I used one of the head stones as an "alter" for this little ritual and had my tools arranged just so on top of the head stone. I glanced over at Zim who was setting up a force field circle around our ritual space. I smiled a bit as I watched him work then directed my attention to the setting sun.

"We should get started soon." I said, then walking around the perimeter of the ritual circle waiting for Zim to finish with the force fields so we can get started. Zim stood up straight then slammed closed the little door on one of the silver pole thingys that surrounded us in a circle formation, then marched over to the altar and set his tools in the bag he had brought with him.

"Ok human, let's get this over with. My empire of Doom awaits!" I smiled and shook my head then glancing at the disappearing sun.

"We need to wait until the sun is completely gone before we can get started. I'll call the guardians though." I said grabbing the black handled knife from the altar and a handful of white salt. I quickly called the corners, salted the edge of the circle, and lit the guardian candles. By the time I was done the sun had completely set. I went back over to the altar and grabbed my book and reread the ritual.

"Zim come here." I said waving him over. He grumbled, but came over to me, I snatched his wrist and pulled his glove off.

"What are you doing human?" he pulled his wrist out of my grip again.

"I need some of your blood. Now come here." I growled snatching his wrist again and pulling his glove off and tossing it on the ground then sliding the blade of the knife against his wrist. Pinkish blood welled up from the wound and began to spill over. I set the knife down and grabbed the black bowl and gathered his blood. Then releasing him and cutting my own wrist and gathering my blood in the bowl. I smiled a bit at the random swirls of pink and red in the bowl then shook m y head and put it on the altar.

"What are you smiling about human?"

"Nothing." I said grabbing the potion and quickly drawing a star on my chest and a cross in a circle on my forehead. I turned to Zim, then stared at his shirt.

"You're going to have to take your shirt off so I can draw the symbol on your chest." I said, He crossed his arms.

"Why? You don't have to."

"I'm also wearing a low-cut tank top, now shirt off." I said tugging on the hem of his shirt. He growled and pushed my hand away and pulled his shirt over his head and crossed his arms again. I rolled my eyes and drew the star on his heart and the cross on his forehead.

"There now you can put your shirt back on." I said putting the potion on the altar again. Rolling my eyes.

"What a big baby." I mumbled under my breath. Then shaking my head and handing Zim the bowl of black salt.

"Go salt the circle." I said, He blinked at me.

"I'm not sure what you mean by that." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Just toss the salt everywhere in the circle." I said grabbing the bowl of blood and my knife. He grumbled but salted the circle and I followed slinging the blood around the graves with the knife. I whispered a small chant from the book as I sprinkled the blood around the graves, raising magick as I did so. After I was done with the blood, I felt something shift in the area around us.

"Ok we have the dead's attention now. Zim come here." I called, He came over to me and set the bowl on the altar. I took a breath and closed my eyes. The spirits were standing at their graves staring at us. most unhappy with us drawing them back from the otherworld. I reopened my eyes and watched as the spirits allowed themselves to be seen.

"What do you want?" one snapped. I smiled.

"We've called your here to ask for your services." I said. The leader stared at me suspiciously.

"And what would those services be? If you haven't realized girl, we're dead." he growled I smiled wider.

"We're going to take over this world but we need your help."  
He laughed.

"How are-"

"You know exactly what I want you to do." I said glaring at the leader. He stared at me then grinned.

"Alright we'll do it, but we need something from you." I held out my bloodied wrist.

"We give you our blood as payment." I said. The leader grinned and came towards us then kneeling in front of us and grabbing my wrist. Then taking my blood from my wound. As the leader drank my blood and became more solid he stared at Zim, then pulled away from my wrist and let go. Licking his lips of my blood and reaching for Zim. Zim took a breath and held out his wrist, letting the now solid ghost drink from his wrist. The ghost blinked confused and pulled away from Zim's wrist.

"You're not human." he mumbled staring at Zim suspiciously. Zim glared.

"No I'm not. And if you tell anybody-" the ghost laughed.

"I have no intention on telling anybody alien, don't worry." the ghost laughed, then drinking from Zim's wrist again. I looked away from the two and looked at the other spirits patiently waiting ro be returned to their bodies and to cause mayhem. The leader pulled away from Zim and stood up and grinned at me.

"Alright I guess we better get started." he laughed turning to the other spirits. They disappeared into the earth and Zim and I wrapped our wounds. I grabbed the Athame and held it loosely in my hand. Zim looked around confused then glared at me.

"You lied to me." he growled I rolled my eyes and pointed with the Athame to a zombie climbing out of its grave.

"Just be patient they're coming up." I said then dropping my hand back to my side. The leader climbed out of his grave and grinned at us, which is a creepy thing all on it's own.

"So what would you have us do my lords?"

"We need a little... pest taken care of first."

"And this pest's name?"

"Dib Membrane." I said. He looked back and directed a small group to take care of Dib, they stumbled out of the circle and went on their way. The leader looked back at us.

"Anything else?" I smiled and shook my head. The leader grinned again and the zombies moved out of the circle and towards the city. I let out a small sigh and gathered our supplies, stuffing it in my bag.

"What are you doing?"

"Cleaning up. I can put them back without this stuff. Come on." I said hooking my arm through Zim's and heading towards the Voot Zim had hidden in a small group of trees. I jumped into the Voot tossing my bag in the back.

Dib stood before us, flame thrower attached to his back and our zombie army burning around us, most of the spirits left their burning bodies and returned to the otherworld. You can probably guess that our plan failed...again. I stood slightly behind Zim and watched as the sun starting coming up over the tops of the burning buildings.

"I know what you did Zim! And you won't get away with it!" Dib yelled. Zim growled.

"You filthy pig-human! You ruined everything! We were about to take over this filthy planet before you-" The boys continued yelling and I sighed, looking around the city. Disappointed that our plan failed, but I was half expecting it to fail. After letting the two boys scream and beat the hell out of each other I grabbed Zim and marched towards the Voot. Dib grabbed a hold of my arm and spun me around to face him.

"I'm going to make you regret sending those zombies after me. Just watch Witch." He laughed. I rolled my eyes and wiggled out of his grip and jumped into the Voot.

"OK whatever Dib." I said giving him a small wave as the windshield went down and the Voot took off towards the Base. I let out a small exhausted sigh and watched as the burning city passed by below us. Soon Zim landed the Voot in the launch hanger and we went up to the house. Gir was making a mountain of waffles and whistling happily to himself. I sighed and collapsed on the couch. Zim growled mumbling to himself in Irken and sat down on the couch next to me. I recognized a few words but other than that I had no idea what he was saying.

I grumbled and rubbed my eyes, tired and grumpy from our recent failure. Then letting out a sigh I pushed myself up into a sitting position and stood up.

"Where are you going human?" Zim growled staring at me. I turned and looked at him, grabbing my bag and sliding it onto my shoulder.

"I need to go home. I'm tired and I need a shower, can you take me home?" I asked rubbing the dried blood on my face, making it come off my skin in dark flakes. Zim mumbled under his breath in Irken and stood up, messing with the teleportation device on his wrist.

"I really should just make you one of these things, that way I don't have to take you home." he mumbled, then grabbing me and pushing the button. I stepped away from him after we appeared in my livingroom and headed into the kitchen.

"Thanks." I said to him, grabbing Stars food and filling her bowl as she circled my legs, meowing loudly. Zim mumbled and settled himself on my couch, glaring at the floor. I sighed and went back into my bedroom, grabbing some PJs and heading into the bathroom. After my shower I dressed and went back out into the livingroom. Zim was still sitting on the couch, reading something on his little purple screen looking thing. I shook my head and went into the kitchen and grabbed something to nibbled on, then walked back into my room, where after done with my nibbles I went to bed.

* * *

A/N: I know pretty boring. Review please. :)


	28. Luna

A/N: New chappy :) More coming up soon :)

* * *

It's been about a month since the Zombie failure thing and ever since then Dib has been really irritating. I mean more so than usual. I sighed and looked away from Dib who was writing down notes in his notebook about Zim and I. Even Zim seems to be getting annoyed at Dib, and because of it he's been grouchier than normal.

The door opened and a small girl with curly candy pink hair walked into the classroom and stood in the front of the class. She wore a black and pink tutu over some stripped black and pink tights, and a black t-shirt over a black and pink stripped long-sleeved shirt. She carried a small pink backpack on wheels with her which looked to be stuffed with so much stuff that it might explode at any moment.  
The girl fiddled with a crescent moon hair clip in her hair nervously as she scanned the class with the pale blue-green eyes. I narrowed my eyes at her suspiciously feeling something... different about her. She smiled at the class showing some small sharp canines. I smiled.

'A were-wolf. I didn't think they interacted with humans anymore.' I thought watching the girl as Ms. Bitters introduce her.

"Hello everybody! My name is Luna. I hope we can all be friends and-"

"Take your seat now Luna!" Ms. Bitters growled pointing to the now empty seat next to Dib. I, along with everybody else in the class watched her as she took her seat. Dib's face flushed into a light blush and he looked away from Luna and went back to scribbling something into his notebook. I smiled and shook my head, then tapped Zim on the shoulder. He looked at me from over his shoulder giving me an irritated glare. I leaned towards him, resting my arms on the top of my desk.

"Looks like Dib has a crush on the new girl. About time. I was beginning to think he was in love with you Zim." I laughed. Zim looked horrified and snapped his attention to Dib who was staring at Luna again, as she doodled in a small sketchbook and hummed to herself happily. Then Zim chuckled and wrote something down in his notebook. I leaned back in my chair and glanced over at the Luna girl. She caught me staring and gave me a smile and a small wave. I returned the wave and went back to my doodling.

At lunch  
Zim was already at our table, studying the "filthy human food" and poking the sandwich with the spork. I started towards him then something pink caught my eye. I blinked and watched as Luna was talking to Dib, whose face was turning a bright red. I smiled and shook my head, amused at Dib's reaction to his new-found crush. I took my seat next to Zim and watched the two talk. Luna quickly scarfed down her food and stared at Dib's, slightly drooling. I tilted my head to the side a bit and watched her. Then noticed how thin she was and from the looks of it she hasn't eaten in a few days.

'Oh dear. A hungry werewolf in a school full of humans. That doesn't sound like a good idea.' I thought standing up and grabbing Zim's sandwich and mine and headed towards Luna. Dib glared at me as I stood at the head of their table. I smiled at Luna, who eyed the sandwiches in my hands.

"My name is Ivy Stone." I said, shoving the food into her hands, she looked at me suspiciously. I leaned a bit closer to her.

"It's ok, I know what you are." I whispered. She gasped and stared at me wide-eyed, not sure whether to be afraid or something else. I smiled.

"Don't worry I'm a Witch, I won't tell anybody. It's him you have to worry about." I nodded towards Dib who glared at me. I straightened up and looked at Zim who was walking up to me.

"My name is Luna!" She said happily in between bites. I smiled and snatched another Sandwich from some random kids tray as he was passing by. The boy started throwing a fit as I handed the sandwich to Luna, who ate it happily.

"Hey! That's mine-" I glared at the boy.

"Not anymore. Now go away." I growled. He cowered and scampered away. I let out a sigh and held my hand out towards Zim.

"I need to borrow a 20." I said. Zim stared at my hand then stared at Luna who finished the sandwich. Then sighing and digging a 20 out of his pocket. I scampered back into the lunch line and bought a bunch of sandwiches and brought them back to Luna. I set the tray down in front of Luna and she attacked the mountain of food, making almost everyone in the lunchroom stare at her confused and slightly horrified. Dib stared at her in mid-bite confused and a bit amazed. Then setting down his food and glancing from Luna to me, to Zim back to Luna. Zim chuckled amused and curious watching Luna devour the mountain of food. Once Luna was done with the last sandwich she grabbed my shirt and looked up at me with watery eyes.

"Thank you!" she said, then wrapping her arms around my hip and hugging my stomach. I looked around and wiggled out of her little embrace, then leaned close to her.

"Just make sure you eat enough before you come to Skool. We don't need you attacking someone, because you're hungry." I whispered. She smiled and nodded.

"I've never seen a girl eat that much. Where does she put it all?" Dib said to himself. Zim chuckled.

"In her mouth obviously human." Dib glared at Zim.

"That's not what I mean."

"I know what you mean human and I don't know what to tell you." Luna stood up and grinned at the two boys.

"High metabolism!" she said happily putting her hands on her slender hips. Dib blushed and Zim 'hmm'ed? to himself. Luna wrapped her arms around my arm and hugged my arm tightly. I stared at her confused, but didn't wiggle away.

'OK she seems to have some more animalistic characteristics than human.' I thought. She snapped her head up and dragged me out to the playground. I glanced back at the confused boys as I was being dragged out of the lunchroom. Luna led me to the empty swings on the far side of the field and finally let me go, jumping onto on of the swings. Then looking around her and letting out a relieved sigh. I blinked at her and took a seat in the swing next to her.

"What type of Werewolf are you?" I asked staring at the pink haired girl suspiciously. Luna nibbled on her bottom lip then grinned at me.

"I'm a loupgaru" I blinked at her.

"Isn't that the werewolf that turns into a full wolf, not the man-wolf creature?" I asked. Luna grinned widely.

"Yep!" I glanced over at Zim and Dib walking towards us, bickering at each other, Dib's face was red with a dark blush and Zim was laughing. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Luna.

"So where do you live?" I asked. Luna frowned and looked at the ground.

"Nowhere right now. I'm looking for a Pack, but I can't seem to find one in this city." Luna said nibbling on her bottom lip. I paused and smiled and held out my hand to her.

"You can stay with me if you want?" I asked just as the boys approached us. Dib looked at us slightly dumbfounded.

"You can't live with her! She's a Witch!" he yelled. I glared at him, then let out a sigh rolling my eyes.

"Shut your noise tube filthy human! If the pink human wants to live with my love-pig then she will." Zim paused smirking at Dib.

"Unless the pink human is your love-pig now." he said. Dib blushed and looked from Zim to Luna, who stared at him innocently, with a light blush on her cheeks.

"We're not- I mean- I don't-" I laughed as he stumbled over himself and stood up, looking at Luna.

"Well it's your choice hun. Let me know later ok?" I said, grabbing Zim's hand and pulling him away from Dib and Luna and towards main building, just as the bell rang. I giggled glancing back at Luna and Dib.

"What is it now Ivy-human?" Zim asked, eying me.

"Dib and Luna are cute together that's all." I said looking back in front of me, turning into our classroom and letting Zim go. Dib and Luna walked in after a while and went to their seats. Dib glared at Zim and I as he passed. I giggled and pulled my sketchbook out of my bag and started sketching again.

After Skool got out Zim and I made our way to my Bug. As I dug my keys out of my backpack Luna was standing by my car, backpack in her hands, waiting patiently. Zim growled.

"What is the Pink-human doing here?!" I sighed, running a hand through my hair and pushing passed Zim unlocking my car.

"She's coming with us Zim. She's moving in with me." I said then giving Luna a small wave.

"Hey Luna." I said. Luna snapped out of her thoughts and waved back.

"Hi Ivy." I opened up the driver's door and tossed my bag into the backseat. Luna and Zim loaded up and I started up the car. As I was adjusting the AC Dib slammed his hands on the hood of my Bug. I growled and stepped out of the car.

"What the hell is your problem?" I yelled, keeping a hand on the driver's door.

"You're taking Luna to some secret place to-" I put my hand up.

"Shut up Dib. She's just going to live with me for a while. Don't get your panties all in a bunch." I said then getting back in the car and slamming the door closed, and putting on my seatbelt. Dib stared at us confused, then mumbling to himself and skulking away from the parking lot. I let out a small sigh and pulled out of the parking space then out onto the road. Zim messed with the music until finding something he liked. Luna watched Dib through the window as we drove away.

"What did he do to you guys?" Luna asked innocently.

"He keeps trying to expose us to the Cowans." I said simply. Zim freaked out.

"Don't tell her that-" I glanced at Zim then at Luna in the review mirror.

"Don't worry Zim. She's... different from normal humans." I said. Luna looked at me scared, then glancing at Zim.

'Ok she doesn't want Zim to know that she's a Were.' I thought, then focusing on the road. Zim looked from me to Luna then back, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"How is she different my mate? She seems like every other human to me." he said. I smiled.

"Nevermind!" I said smiling at him then glancing at Luna in the mirror. She let out a relieved sigh and looked out the window, humming to herself. I went back to driving. Zim kept glancing back at Luna curious, then glared at me, but he crossed his arms over his chest and glared out the windshield. After a few minutes we pulled into my driveway. We unloaded the car and entered my house. Luna walked in and stared at Star who stared back at Luna. Then flicking her tail got up and walked away, jumping onto the couch and going to sleep. Luna looked around the living room as I went into the kitchen and set my stuff down at the kitchen table.

"Do you two live here together?" Luna asked setting her backpack down next to the couch. I laughed.

"No, we don't live together." Luna looked from me to Zim.

"I thought you said you were her mate." Luna said. Zim growled annoyed and marched into the kitchen and stood near me, arms crossed over his chest, glaring at her.

"She is my mate, but the Ivy-human doesn't wish to live with Zim." he mumbled glaring at her. I rolled my eyes and walked to back of the house.

"Luna." I called stopping in front of the spare bedroom. Luna scampered up to me, bag in hand.

"This is your room ok? If you need anything let me know. 'k?" I asked Luna grinned and disappeared into the bedroom. I sighed, running a hand through my hair and walking back into the kitchen. Zim glared at the hallway, arms still crossed, then he shifted his attention to me.

"Why would you want to live with someone you just met, but you don't want to live with me?" he asked. I smiled at his jealousy and leaned against the counter opposite him.

"Because Zim. She needs a place to stay."

"So? What does that have to do with anything?" I rolled my eyes, and stepped away from him.

"Nevermind, you don't get it." I mumbled heading towards my room. Zim sighed and followed me. I started getting undressed to get dressed in my uniform.

"Where are you going now Ivy-mate?"

"I have to go to work-" just then my cell phone buzzed. I growled and tossed my uniform shirt onto my bed and grabbed my cellphone off of the desk.

"Hello?"

"Ivy?"

"Hey Willow what's up?" I asked watching Zim as he looked at my room, tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth.

"Rowan is super sick today so we're closing the shop today." I sighed and grabbed my tank top from the floor.

"Ok. Thanks Willow. See you tomorrow." I said wiggling my tank top back on. Zim eyed me as I ended the phone call and tossed my phone back onto my desk, then pulling the tank top over my belly.  
"I guess I don't have work tonight." I said sighing. Luna knocked on the door and Zim opened it. Luna peeked into my room shyly.

"What is it Luna?" I asked tilting my head to the side. She blushed and rubbed the back of her neck.

"I was wondering where to get food." she asked. I laughed and went into the kitchen then opened up the fridge.

"What do you want hun?" I asked. She nibbled on the bottom of her lip.

"I don't know." she said shyly. I pulled out some stew meat from the fridge.

"How about stew?" I asked holding up the package of meat. Her eyes got all glossy and she started to drool. I laughed and started gathering the mixings for stew.

"I take that as a yes." I said pulling a pot out of the cabinet and setting it on the stove. I felt someone wrap their arms around my legs and glanced down at Luna hugging my legs.

"Thank you!" she said eyes getting all glossy. I laughed and helped her back up.

"Go unpack I'll call you once it's done." I said waving my hand towards the hallway. She nodded and scampered into her room. I sighed and continued cooking.

"That was a weird thing for a human to do." Zim mumbled to himself. I shrugged.

'If only you knew that she isn't exactly human, Zim.' I thought putting the veggies into the pot to simmer with the meat. Zim sighed and sat down at the table, face resting on his hand.

"So what are we going to do about the Dib human?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know yet." I said stirring the contents of the pot with a wooden spoon. Zim growled frustrated staring at the white tiled floor of my kitchen. I smiled remembering Dib's behavior around Luna.

"I think Dib would stop being just a pest to us once he gets a girlfriend. He seems to have taken a liking to our Pink haired beauty in the other room." I said pointing towards Luna's room with the spoon. Zim 'hmm'ed to himself then smirked, rubbing his hands together.

"Yes. If we can get the Dib-filth to become mates with the pink-human, he will be too distracted to stop us from destroying all man-kind!" Zim yelled putting a fist in the air. I laughed and went back to cooking.

"Well I don't think we need to really do anything. I think they're both on their way to becoming mates. So we just have to wait." I said with a knowing smile on my face. I put the spoon down and grabbed a couple bowls from the cabinet.

"Do you want me to make you anything Zim?" I asked. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"No thank you Ivy-human." he grumbled. I shrugged.

"Luna! Foods done!" I called. Just then I heard some crashing and Luna running down the hall and stopping about a foot in front of me.

"Food?" she asked looking at the bowl in my hands. I smiled and handed it to her.

"Yep. I made a lot just in case you're still hungry." I said. She grinned and went over to the table and scarfed down the stew. I sighed and made my bowl, then sat on the counter opposite the stove and ate my stew. I giggled as Luna went back for seconds. Then Thirds. Then fourths. Zim watched her curiously and he got that look he usually gets when he's studying or calculating something. I chuckled and put my empty bowl in the sink. Then headed back down the hall towards my room.

"Luna once you're done just put your bowl in the sink." I called.

"Ok!" she called back happily. Zim made a gagging sound, then got up and followed me to my bedroom. I shrugged and sat down on my bed, grabbing one of my College textbooks off of my desk. The opening it up and reading through the chapter I was working on. Zim grumbled to himself looking around my room again. I smiled.

'He seems unhappy with me having a roommate.' I thought slightly amused at Zim's pouting. He glared at the bedroom door.

"I don't want you to let that pink-human stay here." he said.

"And why is that?" I asked setting my book aside. He glared at me, arms still crossed over his chest.

"Because I am your mate and you should be living with me! Not some other human!" he yelled gesturing towards the door. I laughed and shook my head.

" You know Zim. Your jealousy is cute sometimes, but you're just being silly."

"Zim is not jealous!" I looked at him and then shook my head.

"Whatever you say Zim. I'm not going to argue with you about this." I said standing up and setting my book back on my desk. Zim glared at me. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at him bored.

"What?" I asked.

"You should be living with me human." he grumbled. I rolled my eyes and let out an annoyed sigh.

"Whatever Zim." I mumbled walking towards the door which he was standing in front of. He glared down at me and didn't move.

"Move please" I said putting my hand on the door handle. He didn't move. I sighed and faced him.

"What do you want me to say Zim?" I asked crossing my arms.

"I want you to say you'll live with me at the Base and get rid of the Pink-human." Zim yelled pointing at the door. I rolled my eyes.

"Zim you're being childish." I said looking up at him blankly. He growled and grabbed my upper arms.

"I'm not acting like a human larva!" he yelled. I rolled my eyes and wiggled out of his grip and stepped back away from him.

"You're acting like Smeet who had its play things taken away from it." I said. He growled and glared down at me.

"Zim is not acting like a Smeet. I only want my mate to be with me and not have to worry about acting 'normal' around my mate's roommate!" he yelled. I blinked and smiled.

"Zim you don't have to pretend to be a human with her around." he paused and looked at me confused.

"Eh?"

"She's not a normal human." I said. He blinked at me confused.

"Eh? What is she then?"

"I can't tell you that. But you'll be fine without your disguise." I said reaching up and pulling his wig off, revealing his antenna. I smiled and stepped back, still holding his wig in my hand. He held out his hand.

"Give it back to me human." he growled. I rolled my eyes and handed it back to him. He put it back on and glared at me.

"You do realize she already knows you're not human right? She can smell it." I said crossing my arms. He gasped and looked at me paniced.

"The Pink-creature will tell the Earth authorities!" he yelled panicing. I sighed and grabbed his shoulders.

"Zim. She's not human! Well she is, but she's a human like I am! She's a different subspecies of human! If she turns you in, she turns herself in! She won't tell anybody about you or me." I said firmly. He stared at me then released a breath, then taking off his disguise and sticking it in his PAK.

"Fine human, I believe you." he said. I sighed and shook my head. then reached up and stroked his antenna.

"I love you, but sometimes you drive me insane." I said lowly. He grabbed my hand and pushed it away from his antenna, breathing uneven.

"Don't do that human." he said. I shrugged and went back to my bed, opening up the textbook again. Luna knocked on the door again and Zim opened the door. Luna stared up at Zim for a moment then pointed at him, glancing at me.

"He's an alien! I knew he smelled funny!" she said loudly with a huge silly grin on her face. I smiled and nodded. Zim stared down at Luna confused, unsure of how to react, then turning to look at me.

"I guess you're right human. I don't have to worry-"

"Ah-choo!" Luna sneezed, two white, pink tipped wolf ears popped out from the top of her head and a fluffy white pink tipped tail from under her tutu. I blinked at her then giggled.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that to happen" I laughed. Zim poked one of her ears curious, which twitched and lied flat against her head.

"Stop that!" Luna yelled covering her ears with her hands. Zim smirked and took the scanner out of his PAK. Luna stared at the device then looked at me, pointing to the device.

"What's that?"

"A scanner. He's trying to figure out what you are." I said simply.

"But I'm a-" I sent some magic to cover her mouth.

"I want to see how long it takes for him to figure it out." I said. Luna smiled and I dispelled the energy. Zim growled and shook the device in his hands.

"It says she doesn't exist! How can this be?!" he yelled throwing the scanner on the ground. Luna giggled, scampered over to me and sat down on the bed. I looked at her white and pink wolf ears and nibbled on my bottom lip.

"We need to figure out what we're going to do about that." I said pointing at her ears.

"We don't want Dib knowing what you are." I said. Luna blushed at the mention of Dib. Zim in the background cursed at the scanner and yelled to himself in Irken. Something about dog-creature and crayons. I stared at her ears then shrugged coming up with nothing.

"I guess you'll just have to avoid sneezing at Skool then." I said then blinked at her.

"Did you need something hun?" Luna blinked then smiled.

"I wanted to thank you for the food and the room!" she said randomly hugging me and looking at me with watery eyes. I blinked at her then wiggled away.

"Sure hun. No problem. Zim don't you dare throw that scanner at my window." I growled glaring at Zim. He froze then put the scanner in his PAK with a sigh, then sitting down on my bed next to me.

"I'll need a hair or skin sample to determine what the Pink-creature is." Luna looked at Zim horrified and put a hand to her hair.

"No! It's my hair! Get your own!" she yelled jumping off the bed and hiding behind me. Zim glared at her holding a test tube and a pair of tweasers in his hands.

"Just give me a strand of hair Pink-creature or else I will take it from you pink-creature!" Zim growled. Luna growled back at him still hiding behind me. I grabbed the tweasers from Zim's hand and hid them behind my back.

"Some other time Zim, but not right now. Luna go to your room or something and Zim you stay here. Don't mess with Luna." I said firmly. Luna left my room and Zim put the tweasers in his PAK after snatching them from me. I let out a sigh and crawled in to bed.

"I've had enough excitement for today." I mumbled settling in between the blankets. Zim grumbled and crawled into bed with me, resting his back against the wall with a bunch of pillows piled up behind him. He had his arms crossed over his chest and pouted. I sighed and turned onto my side facing away from Zim.

* * *

A/N: Not very eventful chappy I know. But I hope you enjoyed anyway and please review or send me a PM. :)


	29. Jealousy

A/N: New chappy :) Please review or message me when you're done. I wanna know what you think :)

* * *

So it's been about a week since Luna came to our Skool. Zim still isn't happy about her being my new roommate, but then again, he doesn't really have any say who I let live with me. Zim was also still trying to figure out what Luna was, which Luna and I found pretty funny.

droned out about our doom when a lady from the front office walked into the classroom and handed a paper to Ms. Bitters. The lady scampered out of the classroom as Ms. Bitters read the paper, who then growled crumpling up the paper and tossing it in the trash.

"The Skool has decided to hold a Skool dance two weeks from now, at 8 o'clock in the auditorium." Ms. Bitters growled picking up the chalk and writing something on the board. I cringed at the loud screeching coming from the board. Students whispered to each other in a hum of excitement and I groaned, resting my forehead on my wrists. Ms. Bitters slammed the chalk down on the chalkboard and growled.

"These are the rules to be allowed into the dance. There is also a dress code for both boys and girls." she hissed. A few of the students moaned in disappointment. I glanced up at the board and blinked.

'A masquerade?'

"Formal dress with masks? That's the only requirement?" I asked out loud. Ms. Bitters started handing out papers to the students who talked amongst themselves. I looked down at the paper then sighed, crumpling the paper up and stuffing it in my jacket pocket. Zim studied the paper and glanced around him, confused about the random excitement coming from the students. I smiled at his confusion, and tapped his shoulder, leaning on my desk to get closer to him.

"What's formal dress?" Zim asked staring at the paper. I nibbled on my bottom lip.

"Girls in dresses, boys in suits." I said simply, unsure of how to explain to Zim exactly. Zim looked at me still not understanding. I sighed and dug my phone out of my pocket and went on the internet, finding an example of formal dress. I handed the phone to Zim and he studied it. Then handed back my phone and studied the paper again.

"Dates required. Couples will be voted to be King and Queen of the Dance." Zim's head snapped up at attention. I cringed and leaned back in my seat.

'Oh no. I know that look.' I thought watching Zim pull out the screen device and starting writing something down, chuckling to himself quietly.

At lunch Luna ran up to me and grabbed my hands.

"Are you going to the dance Ivy?" she asked excited, her eyes changing to her crystal blue wolf eyes. I glanced around to make sure no one noticed, then shook my head.

"I don't think so. I'm not much for Skool dances." I said, shifting my weight uncomfortably from one foot to the other.

"Even if it's with me my love-pig?" Zim spoke up, I looked at him over my shoulder. He stared at Luna and I, arms crossed and looking a bit amused. I blushed slightly and pulled my hands out of Luna's.

"I-I don't know." I stuttered pushing a lock of my hair behind my ear, nervously.

"What's wrong Ivy? Don't want to be around normal humans?" Dib said, with a smirk on his face, I rolled my eyes and snapped my attention to him.

"It's not that Dib. I just don't usually go to these types of things." I said. he got into my face, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Why not huh? A weakness maybe? Huh? Tell me Witch!" Dib said reaching out to me. Zim grabbed me and pulled me to him, keeping on hand on my arm and wrapping his other arm around my waist protectively. I blushed and glanced at him through my bangs, then looked back at Dib and Luna.

"That's none of your business Dib-stink. My Ivy-love-pig will be going to this 'dance' with me and we'll become the Rulers of this 'dance.' Then you will bow to us!" Zim started laughing manically, tightening his grip on me. I blinked realizing he was planning on using my magick for his new plan, and wiggled away from him a bit.

"I'm not going to be a tool you can use Zim." I wiggled out of his grip and stepped away from him. Then crossing my arms and staring at him.

"If you want me to come to this dance-thing with you, you have to ask me." he glared at me.

"You will come with me Ivy-human." he growled. I laughed, turned on my heel and marched out of the lunchroom, away from the watching eyes of our fellow students. I heard Zim growled and stomp after me and as I walked outside onto the basketball court he grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him.

"Ivy! You-" he started spinning me around. I growled and a loud 'smack' echoed over the court. Students froze and stared at us. Zim stared at me wide-eyed, a dark red mark on his cheek and my hand still in semi mid-air. I dropped my hand, ignoring the stinging on my skin and glared at Zim.

"I am not your pet Zim. I am your mate. Either you get that or I leave." I said loudly. He put a hand to his face and stared at me dumbfounded.

"B-but you won't leave Zim. You love me." I glared harder at him.

"I love you, but I am not going to be your pet. I have no problem dumping your ass and finding someone else to be my mate." I said, then turning away and marching away. Then pausing and turning back to him.

"And I'm not going to go to the dance with you until you except that I'm not a tool for you to use. If I have to, I will take over the Earth without you. I'm sure I can take over this spinning ball of filth faster than you can." I smirked and scampered away from his pissed off expression to my tree, far away from everybody on the playground, and far away from him.

I sighed sitting down and resting my back against the truck of the tree, staring at the playground. I groaned seeing Zim marching towards me, fuming with anger.

"You hit me!" he yelled, hands balled into fists at his sides. I glared up at him crossing my arms.

"Yes I did. Now go away." I said looking away from him, then looking back up at him. He glared at me and knelt in front of me, placing his hands on the tree truck, trapping me between the tree and him.

"You will go to this 'dance' with me human. I will make you if I have to." he growled bring his face closer to mine. I smirked.

"I'm not going anywhere with you Zim. Not until you can accept that I am your mate. Not your toy. Now-" I pushed him away from me. I stood up and glared down at him as he glared up at me from the ground.

"You will go with me human." he growled. I laughed, walked around him and walked away.

"Whatever Zim." I said. Luna ran up to me with Dib following her.

"Are you ok?" she asked grabbing my hands and looking up at me worried. I sighed and nodded.

"Yeah I'm just irritated that's all." I said. She glared at Zim who was standing up and brushing the dirt off of his uniform and grumbling to himself about "stupid human female."

"What did he do this time?" she asked glaring at Zim.

"He's just being stupid."

"I'm not stupid, you filthy human!" Zim yelled, I rolled my eyes, Luna tilted her head to the side confused.

"How?" she asked. I sighed and glanced at Dib who was staring at us curious, but confused. I grabbed Luna's wrist and dragged her away.

"I wanna talk to you alone." I said, sending a glare at Dib. Luna nodded to him and he stopped walking and let us go about our way. Zim walked up next to him still fuming with anger and the red mark on his cheek still didn't disappear. I sighed and dragged Luna to the empty swings and took my seat on one of the swings, Luna sitting next to me.

"So what's wrong?" Luna asked starting to kick her feet to start swinging. I ran a hand through my hair and glanced over to where Zim and Dib were walking towards the basketball court, Zim yelling and Dib making some comment which made Zim yell more.

"Zim is treating me like I'm a pet." I said, still watching Zim and Dib. Luna continued swinging and kept getting in my view of Zim.

"Is that a bad thing?" she asked innocently. I sighed, pulling my attention away from Zim and looking at the sand in front of me.

"I'm his mate Luna. But he treats me like-"

"Like a dog?" she asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. In the bad way." Luna looked up at the sky for a moment then over at Zim and Dib. Then a smile spread across her face.

"Then we'll just have to make him like you like a mate! Then he'll treat you like his mate!" she said happily jumping off the swings and landing in front of me. I stared at her skeptical.

'He already likes me like a mate. He's just...stupid.' I thought.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" I asked letting go of the chains on the swing and putting my hands on my lap. She grinned.

"We'll make him jealous!" I blinked at her.

"He's already jealous and highly possessive. Why would we need to make him even worse than he already is?" Luna grabbed my hands.

"We'll make him think that you're looking for another mate. He'll get jealous and try to get you back for himself." she said. I nibbled on my bottom lip and stared at the ground, but pushing my pride aside I looked up at her.

"Ok. Let's do that." I said.

"Do I have to wear this?" I asked tugging at the bottom of my way-too-short skirt. Luna sighed and slapped my hands away.

"Yes. If you want this plan to work." Luna said adjusting the top of my corset top. I nibbled on my bottom lip, fiddling with the bottom of my skirt again. Luna had dressed me up in one of the shortest skirts I owned, fishnet thigh highs, and a corset top with a long sleeve fishnet shirt underneath. Thankfully she let me keep my boots instead of the heels she was going to make me wear, but after seeing me almost hurt myself twice just standing in the heels, she decided my combat boots were a better option.

Luna stood back and studied me some more. Then dug through her backpack and bring out a stick of eyeliner and some ruby-red lipstick. I frowned staring at the make-up in her hands. Then looking up at her face.

"I don't wear make-up for everyday stuff." I said. Luna smirked.

"But this isn't everyday stuff now is it?" Good point. I sighed and grabbed the make-up from her hand then turned back towards the mirror and put on the make-up. Luna clapped her hands and jumped up and down happily.

"You're so cute!" I sighed, rolling my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest.

"I feel like a cheap hooker." I mumbled. Luna 'humph'ed.

"Well I think you're cute, now let's go. We're going to be late!" Luna said grabbing my wrist and pulling me out into the livingroom. I sighed and grabbed my backpack, jacket and keys, then we went out to my Bug.

After a while we pulled into the Skool parking lot. I parked my Bug and turned it off. I took a deep breath and got out of the car, slinging my backpack onto my shoulder and stuffing my hands into the pockets of my jacket.

Luna skipped up to Dib happily and talked to him. I let out a breath and sulked passed them, up the front steps and into the main building. I kept my eyes on the disgusting tiled floors of the Skool as I made my way to my locker. I felt people's eyes on me and heard some whispering and some whistling. I had to try my best not to smack people and to just open my locker, grabbed my books and what-nots. Someone stood next to me leaning on the locker next to mine. I glanced at the dark-haired boy through my bangs and closed my locker.

"Hey. Are you new here?" he asked. I smirked and looked up at him.

"No. I've been here for a while." I said, noticing Luna near us watching us intently.

"Really? I guess I never noticed you before. What's your name?" my eye twitched, but I forced myself to give him my sweetest smile.

"Ivy Stone."

"Ivy huh? Do you want to sit with us at lunch?" he asked as a couple of his friends came up to us, both eyeing me. I glanced at Luna who nodded smiling.

"Sure. I'd love to. What are your names?" I asked.

"Jak"

"Jon"

"Mik." the three boys said smiling. I smiled back.

"Ok I'll see you later then." I said, then turning on my heel and walking down the hall towards my class. Luna caught up with me giggling, I rolled my eyes and went back to staring blankly at the floor.

Luna and I went into Ms. Bitters class, Luna skipped to her seat and waited for the bell to ring. I took my seat, closing my jacket in attempt to cover my oh so... not me outfit. The bell rang and the classroom flooded with my fellow students. Zim walked into the classroom and stared at me for a moment. I glared at him.

"What?" I snapped feeling a light blush appear on my cheeks. He sat down and turned around in his chair to look at me.

"Why are you wearing that stuff human?" he asked pointing to my face, I sighed but forced myself to smile.

"No reason." I said sweetly, then wiggling my jacket off and showing off my outfit. Zim blushed and stared.

"And why are you dressed like that?"

"Like what?" I asked in a flirty voice leaning towards him a bit. Zim blushed and studied me for a moment then spun around in his seat again. I leaned back with a small smile on my lips, feeling a bit triumphant. Someone tapped me on the shoulder, I looked over at the boy who sat behind me.

"Yes?" I asked staring at the blond boy. He glanced down at my body then back to my face., a light blush forming on his cheeks. I smiled slightly.

"I-huh- I-um." he stuttered, blushing harder.

"Um- hi." he said quickly then hiding his face in his textbook. I smiled and glanced at Zim through my bangs, seeing him watching us intently. I smirked, looked at the boy again and grabbing his book out of his hand, then leaning towards him.

"What's your name?" I said slowly, trying to sound flirty. He blushed a deep red and swallowed. He said his name nervously and I smiled leaning towards him more so I was halfway on his desk.

"Hmm. Really? Well it's nice to meet you." I said slinking back into my seat and smirking to myself. The boy fainted and fell out of his seat. I giggled silently to myself and sent a glance to Luna who gave me a thumbs up. I nodded to her then started doodling in my sketchbook.

Through the rest of class I would get little notes and such from some of the boys in class, some asking me to the dance other just wanting to talk to me. I admit it kind of freaked me out but at the same time it was kind of fun, flirting and messing with people's hormones.

At lunch I got up and told Luna I was having lunch with that group of boys from this morning, then made my way to the lunchroom. I scanned the lunchroom for the three boys.

"Ivy! Over here!" the brown-haired boy called waving at me. I smiled and strutted towards them swinging my hip slightly as I walked. I passed by Zim's table and glanced at him from the corner of my eye. I sat across from two of the boys and next to the blond.

"Hey boys." I said as I sat down. The boys blushed slightly and said a chorus of 'hello's.

"So Ivy do you like music?" one boy started, trying to fight away his blush. I smiled.

"Yeah, depends on what kind though. I'm pretty happy with anything I can dance to though." I said cutely.

"You dance?" I nodded.

"Yep."

"Can we see?" another asked. I nibbled on my lip.

"Huh if you have some music with you I suppose." I said blushing. The boys stumbled over themselves digging some speakers out of nowhere and a MP3 player. I stood up and adjusted my skirt again.

'I'm so happy Luna let me wear shorts underneath.' I thought with a slight blush. The boys started flipping through music arguing amongst themselves.

"We found one!" one announced happily. I laughed and looked around me, seeing some people staring. I smirked and flipped my hair over my shoulder.

'Might as well give them something to stare at.' I thought. The boys started the music and I giggled then held out a hand to one of the boys.

"Wanna dance?" I asked. The boy blushed, but took my hand and stood there confused. I circled him and danced, glancing over at Luna every once in a while. She clapped her hands to the music and laughed. I shrugged and glanced at Zim. He looked pissed. I mean PISSED. He looked like he was about to jump on the boys I was with and tear them apart. I smirked and paid attention to the boy I was dancing with again.

The song ended and I sat down on the bench again, crossing my legs and humming to myself innocently. I glanced up just as Zim stood up and stomped out of the lunchroom, slamming the lunchroom door closed and screaming in the hall.

After a while I left the boys and scampered to my tree. Luna soon after came out and sat with me at my tree. Luna snapped her head up and let out a small groan of displeasure. I directed my attention to a very very unhappy Zim who was stomping towards us. Luna smirked and turned towards me.

"Don't move." she said then putting her hand over my mouth and putting her other hand on the back of my head. Then swinging me around so I was lieing on her lap with her back towards Zim and her hunched over me. I giggled and put one hand on the back of her neck and pretended to kiss her back. The both of us tried our best not to giggle as Zim stopped a couple feet away from us.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?! GET AWAY FROM MY MATE!" Zim yelled grabbing Luna by her hair and flinging her a couple feet away. Having my Luna-pillow taken away from me I banged my head on the hard ground making me curse and cradle my head with my hands. Luna jumped up onto all fours and growled at Zim, her wolf ears and tail popped out and her eyes changed into her blue wolf eyes. I gasped as Zim was stomping towards her, and grabbed my jacket tossing it on top of Luna's head, covering her ears. Zim growled down at her and reached down to grab her, Dib appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Zim's wrist.

"What are you doing Zim?! Luna are you ok?" Dib asked helping Luna up and cradling her against his chest. Zim growled at Dib, stomped away from them and to me. Then pointed down at me glaring hard.

"You cheated on Zim!" he yelled. I smirked and stood up getting in his face.

"You were the one who didn't treat me like I was your mate. So if you won't treat me like your mate. I'll find another mate." I smirked stepping away from him and crossed my arms over my chest. Zim growled and grabbed my arm, then dragged me away from Luna and Dib. I tugged my arm out of his grip and stood my ground. He growled and got into my face again.

"You are Zim's mate! Not some filthy-human-worm's! Mine! If I have to lock you up at the Base until you understand that I will." Zim threatened grabbing my arm again, walking towards the road. I struggled against his grip and finally wiggled away. Then turned on my heel and ran back towards the main building. Zim cursed and ran after me.

"You stupid human! Get back here to Zim!" he yelled reaching out to grab me, I turned in a random direction sharply and jumped onto the fountain in the courtyard. Zim growled and hopping onto the fountain just as I jumped down the other side and ran off behind the main building.

"HUMAN!" he yelled chasing after me and nearly sliding on the loose gravel. I glanced back behind me and slide on the gravel, skidding into the wire fence, then landing on the ground hard, smacking the back of my head on the concrete, causing a pain that made my skull feel like it was splitting from the inside out. I stared up at the sky, seeing black and white spots everywhere then Zim's angry face above me. He yelled something, but I didn't understand. He growled and yelled something else. but I didn't respond. He then began to look worried and looked around him, then said something again. My vision got darker and everything started to feel like the world was falling. Then everything finally went black and silent.

I opened my eyes to see a familiar dark red ceiling which looked to be made up of thick tubes and coils. I turned my head and saw a monitor with my vitals on it. Zim was a few feet away typing something on his laptop. I started to sit myself up when a splitting pain shot through my head which forced a pained sound from my throat, and made me to lay back down. Zim spun around and looked at me. I had my hands to my head and eyes shut tightly. I heard Zim walk up to the table I was laying on and took my hands away from my head.

"Hold still filthy-human." he said placing my hands back on the cold table. I reopened my eyes and watched him as he took a needle with some green liquid in it.

"What is that?" I asked watching the needle.

"This, stink-pig is something to make you get better. That's all you need to know." he said grabbing my arm and putting the needle in my arm. I tensed up the rest of my body as the needle went in and looked away from my arm to one of the tanks in the lab. Zim pulled the needle out and placed it on the table, then made me look at him again by putting a hand on my jaw and moving my head. I squinted at the bright light above us and then looked at Zim. He had his usual solder mask on. Meaning he kept his expression plain, but focused. I smiled a bit noticing a familiar spark of worry in his eyes. Zim glared at me.

"What human?" he growled pulling his hand away from my face.

"You're worried." I said with a slight slur. He kept glaring at me.

"I'm not worried human. Irkens don't worry about stupid filthy-creatures like you, Ivy-pig." he growled turning away and fiddling with his laptop. I shrugged and watched him. Then reaching out and grabbing onto the hem of his shirt.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked, starting to feel very tired all of a sudden. He glared at me over his shoulder, then turning to me crossing his arms over his chest and releasing a defeated sigh.

"I'm not mad at you human. You just made me think that I wasn't a good enough mate to you. And that-" he paused snapping back to his normal Zim-ness, then uncrossed his arms.

"Oh nevermind! You won't remember any of this anyway!" he yelled starting to walk off. I gripped his shirt tighter.

"What do you mean?" I asked my vision starting to go in and out of focus.

"I mean I'm erasing your memory human. After I'm done you won't remember ever being my mate. You'll be normal." he said trying to disguise his sorrow with anger. I started tearing up pulling on his shirt.

"No! Zim, I don't want to forget! I love y-" everything went black again.

I woke up at my house, Star sleeping at my feet. My alarm screaming in my ear. I groaned sitting up in my bed, turned off the clock then getting out of bed. As I got ready for Skool I couldn't help but feel... wrong. Something was missing, but I couldn't place what it was. Star walked into the kitchen and announced her presence. I smiled and feed her then leaned against the counter again to finish off my coffee.

The sun was slowly creeping up the horizon, and the cool morning dew stuck to the outside of the window in a thin-film. I glanced at my clock and let out a sad sigh, then putting my mug into the sink and pushing myself off of the counter, grabbing my keys.

"Luna! Time to go!" I called pulling my jacket on and stuffing my keys into my pocket. Luna strutted down the hall. I blinked at her as she approached me.

"Luna is something wrong?" I asked taking a step back away from her. Luna put her hands on my shoulders and pressed her lips to mine. My eyes widened in shock and I pushed her away.

"Luna what are you doing?!" I yelled then wiping my lips on my jacket sleeve, leaving a streak on glittery pink lip gloss. Luna smiled at me sweetly walking towards me again.

"Ivy I thought we were mates." I blinked at her.

"What? No! Luna I don't swing that way! I like guys not girls!" I said putting my hands up in front of me. Luna stopped walking, tilting her head slightly to the side.

"What? But we kissed." she said confused.

"Luna what are you talking about? We never kissed! I mean you're adorable, but I don't like you like that." I said slightly grossed out. We stood there staring at each other. Then Luna shrugged and skipped to the front door.

"Ok! Let's go to Skool!" she said happily flinging open the door and running out to the Bug. I stared at the open door and shook my head.

"Ok that was odd." I mumbled running a hand through my hair.

We stepped out the Bug once we got to Skool. Luna seemed to have disappeared in the crowd, leaving me to wonder the halls alone until class started. I sighed and adjusted my backpack on my shoulder as I made my way down the hall towards my locker.

I blinked noticing one of the boys from my class leaning against my locker, arms crossed over his chest and zoning out into space. I coughed and tugged on his sleeve to get his attention. He looked down at me and smiled.

"What do you want?" he asked I pointed at my locker.

"You're in my way. Please move." I said. he looked puzzled but moved off of my locker and leaned on the locker next to mine. I sighed and opened my locker, then staring at one of my pictures I had taped to the door. It was a picture of me, but it looked like there was another person drawn in the picture, but was erased, leaving a faint imprint of the other person. I shook my head and gathered my books, then slammed my locker closed. The boy stared at me and grabbed my wrist as I was walking away. I glared up at him and pulled my wrist out of his grip.

"Can I help you?" I asked crossing my arms.

"I was wondering if you would like to go see a movie this wee-"

"I'm not interested, but thanks anyway." I said turning on my heel and walking into Ms. Bitter's classroom. Class started soon afterwards and I stared at the empty seat in front of me. Somehow feeling uneasy about the empty space. Like whatever was supposed to be there was something I myself was missing. I shook my head of such thoughts and pulled out my sketchbook, flipping through old drawings until I came to a clean page.

Somebody stood next to my desk and watched me draw, I glanced up at the blond boy.

"Nice drawing." he said. I turned back to my sketch mumbling a 'thank you.'

"Can I watch you draw?" he asked taking a seat in the empty seat in front of me. I felt my chest tighten seeing him in that seat like he doesn't belong there, but I forced that feeling aside and nodded, then returning to my drawing.

The bell rang for lunch and I started gathering my things and stuffed them into my backpack. The blond boy stood up and stretched, then staring at me with a small smile on his face.

"Do you want to seat with me at lunch?" he asked offering his hand to me. I stared at his hand then up at him. Then finally shaking my head.

"No thank you. I'm not eating today." he looked at me puzzled.

"Why not?" I shrugged.

"I don't feel well. Nice talking to you." I said with a small wave then walking out of the classroom and down the hall. I stopped at my locker to switch out my sketchbook for a new one.

"Hey. You're cute." a voice said behind me. I let out a sigh and closed my locker door, turning on my heel to face the person who said that. I found myself staring up at one of the Jocks. He had two friends with him all each sporting a football jersey and a Letterman's jacket.

"Thanks? I guess." I said moving away from them and towards the front entrance. The boy who spoke placed a hand on the locker in front of me, blocking my path. I growled and glared up at him.

"You really don't want to mess with me today boy. I can tear you to pieces." I growled. The boy laughed and bent down to my level.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really." I said. He paused then a wide slightly familiar smirk spread a crossed his face.

"You can't hurt me. You're a girl." I growled and kicked him in the stomach making him double over then hit him in the face with my heavy-duty sketchbook. It didn't break his nose but he cried out in pain and stumbled backwards. I took that chance to escape to the playground/ field area. I sighed, spotting my tree on the far end of the field, then heading towards my tree.

I looked up from my sketchbook hearing someone walk up to me. I stared blankly at their boots for a moment puzzled, then looked up at their face. I blinked feeling something in the back of my mind click and my heart start beating fast. The green boy- Zim I think was his name- stared down at me, seeming to be studying me.

"Can I help you?" I asked closing my sketchbook and putting it next to me, not taking my eyes off of the strange boy before me.

"What is you name human?" he asked- more like demanded. I felt myself blush for some reason at a very faint memory.

"Ivy Stone." I said offering him my hand to shake. He stared at my hand arms still crossed over his chest, then finally sighing he took it and shook.

"Zim." I blinked at him.

"No last name?" I asked.

"Of course I have a last name!" I smiled.

"Then what is it?" I asked crossing my arms. His eye twitched in annoyance, but he sighed and said something, which sounded like another language. I tilted my head to the side.

"What language is that? Is sounds..." familiar. My chest tightened suddenly as I looked up at Zim. He smirked and sat down in front of me.

"What does it sound like to you?" he asked eyeing me with an amused look on his face. I felt myself blush some more and looked away from him, pushing my hair behind my ear nerviously.

"Um. I'm not sure." then something came to my mind.

"Lesvac Zim maat." I mumbled, saying it slowly.

"Eh?" he said eyeing me.

"Mooshta yuu Zim" I said staring at him. He grinned, then leaned forward to me.

"I miss you too Ivy." he said then placing a kiss on my lips.

I gasped, snapping my eyes open, only to be blinded by lights. I shut my eyes again with a moan, covering them with my hand and rolling over onto my side. Then after letting my eyes adjust to the light I pushed myself up into a sitting position. A familiar chuckle was heard and I looked up at a pair of ruby eyes. Zim stared at me apparently pleased with something.

"Well it seems that, you're not interested in anyone else but me, human." he said chuckling. I glared at him.

"What did you do to me?" I snapped, noticing a bunch of wires and tubes hooked up to me.

"I simply put you in a state of consciousness that allowed me to control your dreams." he said walking around the table, hands behind his back as he marched. Then stopping on the other side of the table, staring at me.

"I will continue being your mate if you wish human, and I will treat you like any other human male would treat his mate." he said, I stared at him not quite believing him, and wondering what made him...change? He smirked.

"But I do have one condition however." Of course you do.

"You will accompany me to this dance-thing and help me win the Skool crown." he said rubbing his hands together. I rolled my eyes and started pulling the tubes and wires off of me.

"Fine." I mumbled hopping off of the table. I glanced down at my clothes and blushed, then snapping my head to glare at Zim.

"Why is it every time I pass out or something I always end up in your clothes?" I said adjusting the shirt down a bit to cover my naked legs better. Zim smiled to himself watching me fiddle with the shirt, then marching around the table over to me.

"Because I like you in my clothes human." he said leaning down to my level. I blushed and crossed my arms over my chest, looking away from him.

"Whatever Zim." I mumbled looking around the platform for my clothes.

"Where are my clothes anyway?" I asked. Zim shifted uncomfortably.

"I uh. burned them." he said nervously. I stared at him wide-eyed.

"You burned my clothes!? WHY?" I yelled, my voice echoed in the white spherical shaped room.

"They smelled of human-male, and Zim doesn't want my mate smelling like other males." he mumbled crossing his arms over his chest. I blinked at him then sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"Well I guess I have to buy new fishnets and another corset." I sighed a bit unhappy about having to spend money on replacing my clothes. Zim perked up and turned to me with a big smile.

"I actually bought you clothes my love-pig! I AM ZIM!" he yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"Ok Zim." I said. He dropped his arms from over his head and looked at me with a lopsided smirk.

"Do you not believe Zim? Come! I will show you!" he marched towards the door at the end of the platform, humming to himself. I sighed and followed him into another part of the Base. We ended up going to Zim's room, while he dug around the piles of papers, mechanical parts and clothes I stared at the random drawings on his walls.

"Found it!" Zim sang holding up a shopping bag above his head. He turned to me and shoved the bag into my hands. I glanced from the bag to him then back again, then sighing I made my way to his bed and started pulling things out of the bag. I pulled out a plain black dress, then a tacky looking white corset and some matching thigh highs. I blinked at them and studied the odd designs on the corset.

"Does my love-pig approve?" Zim asked. I nibbled on my bottom lip still studying the corset.

"I approve, thank you Zim." I said putting the corset back in the bag and hugging him. Zim laughed.

"Success!" he yelled. I cringed at his volume and wiggled out of the embrace, then grabbing the bag.

"Ok I need to go home." I said checking my watch. Zim started messing with the teleportation device on his wrist.

"I really do have to just make you one of these things. It would make my job so much easier. And then you can just come to the Base whenever I want-" he paused noticing my glare.

"I mean- you want." I smiled. He finished fiddling with the device then wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me to him. I closed my eyes and waited for the spinning. Zim chuckled, making me reopen my eyes and look up at him.

"What?"

"You're just very..." he paused, then shook his head and pushed the button on the device. I closed my eyes and feeling everything move. Once everything stopped spinning I stepped away from him and scampered into my room, grabbed some clothes from my closet and changed.

Afterwards I stepped out of my room and caught a glimpse of myself in the bathroom mirror. I blinked and stared at my self. There was a small bruise on my cheekbone and part of my jaw, where I hit the fence but other than the bruise and my slightly bloodshot eyes I looked fine.

"Didn't I get a concussion or something?" I mumbled rubbing the back of my head, but feeling no swollen masses on my scalp or any bruising. Zim appeared behind me in the mirror, arms crossed over his chest and looking at me amused.

"Yes you did human, bit I took care of that when you were unconscious." he said. I blinked at him then turned to face him, dropping my hand from my head to my side again.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"Three days human." my eyes widened.

"Three days?!" I yelled. Just then Luna's bedroom door opened and she stepped out into the hallway. Luna stared at me for moment then a huge smiled spread a crossed her face. The next thing I know I'm being hugged to death by Luna, who was talking really fast and squeezing the breath from my lungs.

"OhmygodIwassoworriedwherewereyouwhathappenedImiss edyousomuch!" Luna squeezed me tighter and I felt my back and ribs crack painfully.

"Luna. Can't. gasp! Breathe!" I said. Luna let me go and kept her hands on my shoulders.

"I was so worried about you! You and Zim just disappeared and I couldn't get ahold of you! I thought he kidnapped you and was torching you! I shouldn't have talked you into making Zim jealous!" Luna said on the verge of crying. I cringed slightly and glanced at Zim who stared at us letting what Luna just said sink in, then he glared at Luna.

"You made my love-pig flirt with those filthy-humans!" he yelled pointing at me, but looking at Luna. Luna spun on her heel to face him, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring up at Zim.

"You were the one who didn't treat her like your mate." Luna growled, her eyes changing to her wolf eyes. Zim growled back narrowing his red eyes.

"That's none of your business Pink-dog-creature thing!" Zim yelled. Luna smirked up at him.

"Yes it is. She's my friend so if she's upset about something then it is my business." Zim straightened up looking at me.

"You were upset about that?" he asked, I opened my mouth to answer, but Luna spoke up.

"Yes she if you're not going to treat her like your mate then she'll go to this dance with someone else." Luna said then grabbing my wrist and dragging me out to the livingroom.

"Wait a minute! She can't go with someone else! She's my mate!" Zim yelled walking behind us.

"Then treat her as such and the problem will be solved!" Luna said letting me go. Zim stared at us. I sighed, walked around Luna and grabbed Zim's hand.

"Luna leave him alone. He's already trying." I said turning to Luna. Luna shrugged.

"Ok." she said then skipping back into her room. I ran a hand through my hair and let go of Zim's hand.

"I need some coffee. Caffine is good." I mumbled grabbing the tin of coffee from the cabinet and making a pot of coffee goodness. Zim sighed content, and sat at the kitchen table, putting a hand to his forehead. I sat down in the seat across from him tapping my fingers on the table top, waiting impatiently for the coffee to finish brewing. After coffee was done I got my cup and sat back down at the table, savoring my coffee.

"What am I going to wear to this dance thing?" I mumbled to myself staring out the window and drinking my coffee. Luna walked back into the kitchen dressed in a cute lolita styled pink and white dress. I blinked at her.

"You look cute. Why so dressed up?" I asked then taking another drink. Luna grinned and grabbed one of my hands holding it between her two hands.

"We're going shopping. We need to find costumes for the dance." She said excited. I nibbled on my bottom lip, setting my mug down on the table.

"I'm sure I have a dress I can get away with, I'll be fine." I said wiggling my hand out of hers and back to cradling my coffee. Luna frowned, slightly pouting her bottom lip out much like Zim.

"I already checked your closet and you don't have anything. So we need to go and get you a dress and mask before all of the good ones are all taken!" Luna yelled happily pulling me out of my chair and dragging me towards the door.

"Luna! I'll be fine! Just let me go!" I yelled grabbing onto the wall between my living-room and kitchen and refusing to let Luna take me away. Luna grabbed my legs and tried pulling me towards the door and I held tight to the wall. Zim watched us slightly amused from the kitchen table, then reaching across the table and taking my cup of coffee. I rolled my eyes and my hands slipped, making me land nearly on my face on the tile of my kitchen. Luna giggled triumphantly and dragged me to the door.

"LUNA LEMME GO!" I yelled kicking to make her let go of my ankles. She giggled happy about the game. I snapped my head up to look at Zim.

"Help would be nice!" I yelled grabbing the edge of my couch and kicking at Luna. Zim smirked and laughed, but otherwise did nothing except drink my coffee. I growled and looked up at Luna.

"I surrender, now lemme go." I said. She let go of my ankles and I lied on the floor for a moment, mumbling to myself about how I don't want to go dress shopping. But finally getting up and straightening my clothes.

"Just let me get my keys and wallet and we'll go." I said walking back to the kitchen and snatching my keys off of the kitchen table. Zim gave me an amused smirk which I rolled my eyes at him for, then Luna and I left.

I slammed the door of my bug closed and started her up. Luna bounced happily in the front seat talking quickly about well...dresses.

"Oh did I tell you?"

"Tell me what?" I asked dully focusing on driving.

"Dib asked me to the dance! Isn't that great?!" Luna squealed happily. My heart skipped a beat but I kept my face emotionless.

"That's great Luna." I said actually half happy for her but also concerned about Zim and his plan. Which I know won't work, he doesn't exactly think things through but none the less I love him. I shook my head of those thoughts and focused on driving again, half listening to Luna as she went on and on about Dib and this stupid dance.

After a while we found a few shops and looked through the dresses and masks they had. Luna found her stuff in the first store we went into. Me on the other hand, six shops later and I still refuse to try anything on. Now Luna was glaring at me holding up a bright yellow fluffy dress.

"Ivy you need to find something to wear for the-"

"I told you, I don't even want to go." I growled glaring at the yellow..thing in her hand.

"And I am not wearing yellow. I fucking hate that color." Luna gave me a look.

"You hate all color."

"Not true. I like dark blue and dark purple." Luna tossed the dress aside and crossed her arms over her chest.

"It's still dark colors. Why don't you like to wear light colors?"

"Because I don't. Can we go home now?" I asked glancing at the clock in the store. LUna let out an irritated sigh but gathered up her bags and headed towrads the door. I let out a small sigh of relief and followed her, running a hand through my hair.

"You're a bitch to shop with or for Ivy." Luna mumbled as we walked out into the parking lot, I dug my keys out of my jacket pocket and fiddled with them looking for my car key.

"Yeah well sorry. I just don't like dressing up." I said unlocking the car and loading up. Luna stared at me for a moment.

"Why not?" I shrugged.

"Just don't. At least not for these types of things." I mumbled. Luna nibbled on her lip, but was quiet. As we pulled out of the parking lot she gasped.

"I know where we should look for your dress!" Luna half yelled excited. I rolled my eyes.

"Where."

"Turn left here." she said pointing. She continued giving me directions and after about 30 minutes we arrived at a small shop. Luna hopped out of the car and scampered to the front door. I sighed, closing my door and followed her. When I walked in Luna was talking to a woman. I wondered around the store as Luna and the woman were talking, it was mostly filled with vintage styled clothing and some insane looking hats. But I admit I was pretty content just wondering around and looking at the odd things in the shop.

"Ivy!" Luna called, I spun around on my heel and scampered to her. The woman had three dresses lieing on the counter. I blinked at them and picked the cream white one up. All were high colored Victorian styled corsets included. Not the real clothing of course, but fashioned after the late 1880's early 1900's fashions. I nibbled on my bottom lip studying the white dress then put it down and studied the Burgundy one and the dark midnight blue.

"Nothing in black?" I asked staring at the dark blue one. Luna gave me a look.

"We're not going to a funeral Ivy." she growled crossing her arms. I smiled a bit and picked up the blue dress.

"This one then." I said.

"You need a mask too Ivy." Luna smiled handing me a matching mask with a lace looking pattern printed on it. So I paid for the stuff and we headed home. Luna was going on and on about Dib and her dress, so I just toned her out until we got home.

"What is Zim wearing?" Luna asked. I shrugged.

"His uniform I'm guessing." Luna wrinkled up her nose.

"But that's what he always wears."

"He's an Invader what do you expect?" I asked as we walked into the house. Zim was sitting on the couch with one of my spell books in hand. After hearing my comment his antenna went up and he gave us a questioning look.

"What about Zim?" he asked closing the book and setting it on the coffee table. I shook my head and set my bags down on the floor next to the couch.

"Nothing Zim." I said tugging my jacket off and tossing it on the arm of the couch, then picking up my bags again, scampering to my room and stashing the bags in the back of my closet. When I walked back out into the living-room Zim was standing in the middle of the room and Luna had a tape measure in hand and was taking his measurements. I shook my head at them then got another cup of coffee. After Luna was done she disappeared into her room.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked this chappy. If not, I'm sorry. Please Review! :)

Oh and after this dance of doom thing is over with I'll start doing some of the episodes again:) But I wanted to introduce Luna a bit and build her relationships with the rest of the Zim group. :)


	30. Dance of Doom!

A/N: New chapter :) hope you like and please review.

* * *

"I can't wait for the dance to start!" Luna squealed spinning in her dress and whipping her circled pink around around. I shrugged and finished buttoning my dress then picked up my corset, holding it out to her.

"Luna can you lace me up?" I asked holding the corset in place with my hands. Luna smiled and started lacing up the corset, I put my hands on the doorframe when I could finally let go of the corset without it falling off and to keep me steady while Luna tugged on the strings.

"Hold your breath." Luna said happily then starting to tighten the corset.

"So Dib said you and Zim have been trying to take over the Earth for a while." I nodded letting out an 'oof' as she pulled on the corset strings again.

"Yeah sort of. Zim says he wants to take over the Earth but I'm doubting it."

"Why's that?" I took another breath as she tied off the corset.

"Because he has everything he needs to do it, but he somehow keeps messing it up. Except the Zombie thing. That was my bad. I didn't think-" Luna gasped

"You sent the zombies after Dib?!" She gasped. I sighed and turned to face her, leaning on the doorframe, arms crossed.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because he's been a nuisance ever since Zim and I started this little mission. And he keeps trying to expose Zim and I, and I'm sure if he found how about you he would-" Zim knocked on the door loudly.

"Hurry up in there filthy-stink-creatures!" he yelled. I sighed and opened the door. Zim was in the suit that Luna had got him. Black pants and jacket, white shirt with a dark red vest covered with embroidered pink invader symbols on it, and a red tie that looked like it was made out of the same material as his Invader uniform. He kept his boots and gloves on and had his normal disguise back on.

"Well don't you look nice?" I said teasingly leaning on the door frame, he glared at me.

"Hurry up humans, we're going to be late to the start of my-" he glanced at Luna who was staring at him innocently.

"-my first filthy Skool dance!" he finished then coughing slightly and putting his hands behind his back and staring up the the ceiling. I smiled a bit, pushed myself off of the doorframe and into the hall.

"Ok we'll I guess we should go." I said grabbing my jacket. Everybody loaded up in the Bug and we started towards the Skool.

We unloaded the Bug and slammed the doors closed. Luna squealed and ran off towards the front doors greeting Dib with a hug and making the poor boy blush. I shook my head and gathered up my skirts in my hands, made my way towards the front entrance as Zim followed slightly behind me. Ms. Bitters was seen standing in front of the closed doors, arms crossed and her usual scowl across her face, which seemed to frighten the students and forced them to form a semi-circle around her a few feet away.

"The doors will not open until it is exactly 8 o'clock." Ms. Bitters hissed, glowering down at the students around her. Ms. Bitters wore her usual clothing but had a plain black almost plague doctor looking mask on. Some of the students grumbling under their breath but otherwise didn't argue with Ms. Bitters.

I glanced around the crowd waiting patiently for the doors to open. Zim took out one of the devices from his PAK and started fiddling with it. I glanced at the screen which showed some statue with an outline of a bunch of mechanics in it, surrounded with Irken writing.

"What's that?" I asked, before he pulled the device out of my sight. He let out a small chuckle as he put the device back in his PAK and stared at the front doors with a smirk on his face.

"You'll see human." he said plainly. I rolled my eyes and looked up at the sky, then letting out a disappointed sigh and staring down at the ground again.

'Don't know why I even bother looking up at the Sky. You can't see anything with all this light pollution.' I thought. There was a faint 'click' then the crowd of students cheered and rushed inside and stampeding down the hall. Zim grabbed my wrist and pulled me with him into the building behind the crazed students and to the auditorium door. One of the teachers was standing next to the door checking students 'costumes' and talking to a few of them who complained and were turned away.

As we were about to enter the darkened room the teacher held an arm out in front of us.

"Where is your mask?" the teacher snapped glaring down at Zim. I blinked then looked at Zim just then noticing he didn't have his mask. Zim started to argue with the teacher when Luna ran up to us holding a half skull mask similar to the one in The Ghost of the Opera. Luna grinned at us as she shoved the mask into my hands.

"Sorry, I forgot to give this to you guys before we left." Luna said with a slightly blush on her cheeks. Dib appeared behind Luna as she turned away from us, wearing a plain dark blue mask with a small silver 'third eye' on it, his outfit was similar to what he usually wore, black jacket and pants and a dark blue shirt. Dib sent me a confused glare then turned his attention back to Zim who was grumbling under his breath. I shook my head and handed the mask to Zim, then looking up at the teacher.

"There he has his mask can we go in?" I asked trying to keep my annoyance out of my voice but failing horribly. The teacher grinned.

"Of course! Have fun you two." Then he paused and bent down to our level hand next to his mouth.

"Just not too much fun alright?" he whispered then winking at us. I rolled my eyes feeling a light blush appear on my cheeks, and then glanced at Zim who stared at the mask, unsure about something. I sighed and snatched it from his hands and put it on him, then grabbing his wrist and pulling him into the darkened room.

I went over to one of the dark corners of the room and let go of Zim's wrist, then leaning against the wall and stared up at the ceiling for a moment. The music was way too loud and made the walls vibrate and my head ache slightly. Lights flashed everywhere creating streaks of light to dance across the ceiling. I closed my eyes and sighed trying to fight off my headache that was already starting to form.

"Ivy are you alright?" Luna asked touching my arm lightly, I didn't even realize she was there until then. I reopened my eyes and looked at her.

"Yeah just got a headache forming that's all." I said giving Luna a small smile and putting a head to my forehead. Luna grinned and pulled a small bottle from her purse.

"Here! I brought some painkillers!" I blinked at Luna.

"And why were you carrying painkillers in your purse Luna?" Luna grinned.

"I always carry them just in case!" I rolled my eyes and grabbed two of the small white pills and popped them in my mouth cringing at the horrible taste, then handing Luna the bottle again. After that Luna and Dib went elsewhere leaving ZIm and me in our little corner. Zim continued to fiddle with the device in his hand, chuckling to himself who was barely auditable over the loud music and the yelling of our fellow students. I grabbed one of the chairs that lined the walls and pulled it into my corner then sat down, arms crossed over my chest. Zim growled and plopped down in the seat next me glaring at the device in his hand and pushing buttons so hard I thought they'd break.

"What's wrong?" I asked leaning closer to him to look at the screen of the device which showed one of the statues that was placed throughout the room. The center of the statue had a circle around it in red with red Irken text next to it. Zim growled and started going on some technical mumbo gumbo. Something popped up on the screen showing another statue that was sitting near the door. Zim growled and put the device in his PAK.

"I'll be right back I need to fix something." he said pulling a purple screwdriver out of his PAK and heading towards the statue by the door. I let out a small sigh and watched Luna and Dib make their way to the dance floor. Luna laughed and grabbed Dib's hands trying to get him to dance with her. Dib blushed and looked around uncomfortably. I smiled to myself watching those two. I admit they were cute together in an awkward kind of way. Also it was an ironic romance, Luna being a werewolf and Dib being well... Dib.

"Well at least those two seem to be having some fun." I said quietly to myself, then stretching my back a bit and shifting uncomfortably in the steel-boned corset, watching the lights play on the ceiling.

"Um Ivy?" a voice spoke up. I blinked and looked at the boy who sits kiddy corner from me in class.

"Yeah?" I asked straightening up and staring up at the boy. He blushed and looked around.

"Where's your date?" he asked confused. I glanced over at where Zim was attempting to fix his statue thingy, which currently had sparks flying everywhere and the students around inched away staring at Zim working and the sparking statue nervously.

"Busy." I said simply feeling myself smile a bit as I watched Zim struggle with his work

"Oh uh." He fiddled with his fingers nervously. I felt myself smile a bit and I stood up.

"Do you want to dance Hun?" I asked holding out my gloved hand. He blushed more but nodded and grabbed my hand, leading the way to the dance floor. We ended up take our spot next to Luna and Dib. Dib looked at us confused still holding onto Luna's hands.

"Where's Zim?"

"Busy." I said smiling at him then turning my attention back to the boy in front of me. Luna stared at us with a worried expression on her face.

"Wouldn't Zim be mad?" she asked glancing towards the direction where Zim was working. I shrugged.

"One dance won't hurt." I said smiling. Luna let out a sigh and went back to paying attention to Dib. I let out a small sigh also and grabbed the boy's hands and started to dance with him. Well sort of, he seemed too nervous to really DANCE. After the song was over I thanked the boy and weaved my way back to my seat in the corner, which apparently was taken over by a couple making out, more like trying to suck each others faces off.

I let out an irritated sigh and spun on my heel to find somewhere else to go to while Zim finished up with repairing the robot thingy. I glanced around the room and saw Zim storming towards me.

"Uh oh." I whispered just as he came up to me.

"What were you doing with that filthy human?" he growled pointing at the crowded dance floor. I smiled and gave him a small shrug.

"Just dancing, you were busy so I thought one dance wouldn't hurt." I said plainly, trying my best to keep my face expressionless, but inside I was freaking out. ZIm narrowed his eyes at me into a harsh glare.

"Don't do that again human or else." he threatened. Usually I would make some smart ass comment but this time I decided to keep my mouth shut. HE was under enough stress with whatever his latest plan was and so far I could tell it wasn't going to work. With all the issues the robots were having something bad was bound to happen. And not in the good evil kind of way. Mean bad... really bad. I let out a small sigh and nodded. He relaxed some and put the screwdriver back in his PAK and snatched up my wrist and pulled me through the crowded room.

Luna and Dib were by the snack table talking and sipping... punch? I think. It smelled funny to me though, but whatever. Dib glared at Zim as he marched up to the two, still keeping a firm grip on my wrist.

"Zim." Dib growled.

"Dib." Zim replied finally letting go of my wrist and crossing his arms over his chest. The two made "small talk" and Luna and I migrated to each other, watching the two boys 'talk.'

"Well at least they're not getting into a full out fight yet. That's an improvement." Luna said with a small smile on her pink lips. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Yea being the key word my dear. Zim's plan is already going horribly wrong and Dib isn't going to help the situation any. Just wait. Give it an hour or two and they'll be beating the living hell out of each other." I said crossing my arms over my chest and patiently waiting for the two to stop playing nice.

"Are you and Dib at least enjoying yourselves?" I asked glancing at Luna who downed her cup of juice or whatever. She grinned and gave me a small shrug.

"When he isn't stalking Zim yeah." she blushed glancing at the ground nervously.

"I'm planning on kissing him tonight." Luna said quietly. I rolled my eyes and let out a small sigh.

"And I care why?" Luna frowned a bit.

"I just thought you'd make sure I have my 'moment' with Dib without" she nodded towards Zim who looked ready to start throwing punches at Dib.

"Ah. Ok I'll make sure you have your moment, but I'd leave here before the Crowning thing starts." I mumbled to her starting to inch towards the boys just in case they do start fighting.

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine, sadly I'm gonna be stuck with Zim the whole time."

"You can sneak away." I gave her a look.

"I know, but I won't." I glanced at Zim.

"I need to make sure he doesn't get hurt."

"He always gets hurt though." Luna said innocently. I frowned.

"You know what I mean. Just imagine it was Dib." She frowned.

"Oh." she mumbled as I walked away from her and grabbed Zims wrist. I smiled to Dib.

"Ok we'll be going now! Bye bye." I waved to Luna and him and pulled Zim away from them to another empty corner. After we were away from Dib and Luna I let go of Zim's wrist and let out a deep sigh.

"Stupid pig-weasel-DIB!" he grumbled, fuming about his enemy. I smiled and shook my head, leaning against the wall. The corset was making it a little hard to breathe and it felt like my ribs were cracking every time I took a breath. It kind of sucked. I might have to ask Luna to loosen it. I focused on Zim who had his arms crossed over his chest and was glaring at the crowd and grumbling to himself.

Ok maybe after I'm sure I can leave for more than a few minutes without ZIm and Dib doing something stupid. I sighed and looked up at the ceiling. My headache was starting to come back but it was more from stress than from how loud the room was.

"What are you looking at?"

"The ceiling."

"Why"

"Because I want to."

"Sigh. Humans... Alright, so you'll change the results of the votey-ballets and once we win, I'll activate the robot-statues and then I will use them to enslave man-kind!" Zim yelled. I smiled and rolled my eyes, pushing myself off the wall and wrapping my arm through his.

"Ok well until then let's try to have some fun ok?" he started at me blankly.

"Like what?" I shrugged and looked at the overly crowded dance floor.

"Dance? I guess?" Just then a slow song came on and Dib and Luna went to the dance floor.

"After this song though." I mumbled, tightening my grip on his arm.

"Why?"

"Uh. I... don't like slow songs!" I lied keeping my eyes on Dib and Luna. Dib looked confused and Luna was blushing a VERY dark red, almost like she ate something hot, or like she dipped her face in red paint.

"What is the Dib-human doing with the Pink-creature?!" Zim started, starting to move towards them. I tightened my grip and pulled him back. HE glared at me trying to tug his arm out of my grip.

"Release me human!" he growled. I shook my head and looked back towards Luna and Dib.

"Leave them be Zim. They're not doing anything that would put the mission in jepordity." he growled and glared at them

"But the Dib-stink will make the Pink-dog-human-creature his ally!" he started; I sighed and turned Zim to face me.

"Don't worry about it. If Luna and Dib become...mates then he'll be too busy with her to stop you from completing your mission." I smiled. Zim stared down at me for a few moments then grinned.

"Yes! I'm a genius!" he half yelled triumphantly. I laughed, rolling my eyes and glanced over his shoulder at Dib and Luna, Luna was on her tip-toes balancing herself out by keeping her hands on Dib's shoulders. Dib looked confused but there was a light blush on his cheeks that his mask didn't cover. Zim looked over at Dib and Luna, a smirk spread across his face, his eyes narrowing under his mask. I smiled tugging his arm a bit to get his attention again.

"What is it Ivy-human?" he snapped, nut taking his eyes off of his enemy and his...uh... mate.

"Just thought I should let you know you could take your lenses off."

"Why would I do that? This place is crawling with humans! They might see and tell the Earth authorities!" he looked slightly paniced at the idea. I smiled a bit at his expression but went back to my expressionless mask.

"You're wearing a mask. It's dark in here. I think you'll be fine."

"No it- WHAT IS THE DIB-MONKEY DOING TO THE PINK-HUMAN?!" he yelled pointing at the dance floor. I looked over at Din and Luna who were in fact in a very tight embrace lips locked to each others. Some of the people watching made disgusted sounds, made some snooty comments or just watched like mindless zombies.

"Kissing. That's what mates do."

"I know that's what mates do! But it's the Dib-human!" Zim yelled looking from me to DIb and Luna, still pointing at them.

"Yes. Yes it is. Now let's go people are starting to vote and we need to get the ball rolling." I said pulling Zim towards the ballet box where a line was forming. Zim snapped out of his fit and pulled his wrist from my grasp.

"Yes of course. You know what to do human!" he said marching up to the ballet box, knocking people out of his way. I followed him snatching up a ballet from one of the students hands and putting some magic into it before handing it off to Zim who held his hand out above his head in an over dramatic 'gimme' kind of way. Zim put the ballet into the box and spun on his heel to face the rest of the room.

"Victory! Victory for Zim!" he yelled arms raised above his head triumphantly. Then a cup of juice hit Zim in the head, spilling sticky juice all over him. Zim growled, pulling his mask off and throwing it on the floor near my feet.

"WHO DARES THROWS THIS-" he clenched the cup in his palm. "PIG-DRINK AT ZIM?!" He yelled. Everything was silent except the music which echoed throughout the room. Zim growled and threw the cup on the ground stomping on his foot.

"Whoever did this I will find you and make you pay! You will regret messing with ZIM!" he yelled again, then snatching my wrist and pulling me with him. Dib stepped into our path, arms crossed over his chest and his mask pushed up to the top of his head revealing his smug face.

"What's wrong Zim? Things not working out like you expected them to?" Dib asked. Zim smirked, clenching my wrist tighter.

"Actually Dib, things are going exactly to plan, which you will see soon enough Dib-pig." Zim said, then looking at me.

"Ivy-human, make sure the Dib-pig doesn't interfere with our plan. I don't want him leaving this 'dance' alive." Zim commanded. I blinked and looked at Dib, who glared back at me. I let out a sigh and nodded. ZIm let me go and crossed his arms over his chest. I glanced around for Luna and not seeing her anywhere around I focused on Dib again.

"Well? Are you going to do anything Witch-girl?" Dib taunted. I smirked and gathered up some magic in my hands.

"Hold still." I said letting the energy flow from my fingertips and into Dib. He started to step back but then winced in pain, crumbleing to the ground holding his chest.

"What did you do to me?" he growled glaring at Zim and me with one eye open.

"Just something to keep you from messing up my plans Dib. Ivy-human let's go!" Zim said marching away from Dib with me following close behind.

"You won't get away with this Zim!" Dib yelled from his painful position on the ground. I glanced around the crowd and no one seems to have noticed what just went on. But some were staring at Dib confused as he curled up on the floor in pain.

"What exactly did you do to him anyway Witch-human?" Zim asked quietly.

"I made it so every time he moved it would cause him pain... Kind of like getting electrocuted over and over again. It won't kill him, but it should keep him out of the way." I said glancing back at Dib. Luna rushed up to him then looked at me seriously pissed off. I gave her a sad frown then turned back to Zim, who stopped just in front of the stage.

Mr. Elliot stepped onto the stage holding an envelope in his hands. The crowd quieted down and watched Mr. Elliot.

"Hey everybody! You all know what time it is!" pause.

"It's time to announce the Dance king and queen!" I winced at Mr. Elliot's excitement.

"Now if everybody will give a big cheer for-" Mr. Elliot opened the envelope and pulled out the card.

"Dib and Luna!" Zim gasped and glared at me. I blinked confused and looked at Zim.

"I must have been thinking about Dib and Luna when I-"

"You horrible miserable Witch! You're working with the Dib-human aren't you?!"

"No I-"

"LIES! I will make you pay for this human. Mark my words I will make you pay." Zim growled turning away from me and running into the crowd. I put a hand to my forehead feeling another headache coming on.

"Shit. Now Zim thinks I'm working against him now. Fuck, what do I do?" I mumbled looking up at the stage and watching Luna carry Dib onto the stage. His arm slung over her shoulders and her arm wrapped around his waist.

"Everybody cheer for the King and Queen!" Mr. Elliot yelled happily after crowning Luna and Dib. The crowd cheered and something in the back of the room moved towards the stage. Students were flung out of the way revealing an 'angel.' It stood about 10 feet tall and its metal body gleamed in the dancing lights. Zim's laugher was heard as he appeared next to the angel with the device in his hands once again.

"Zim!" Dib growled glaring hard at Zim. ZIm laughed again.

"I told you Dib you wouldn't leave this dance alive! Now!" Zim pushed a button on the device in his hand. The Angel stood at attention, its wings unfolded and revealed some Irken weaponry, the weaponry blinked with red lights as they zoned in on Dib.

"Huh Zim, toys aren't allowed at Skool." Mr. Elliot said not realizing the 10 foot tall Angel wasn't a toy but actually an Irken death machine. The Angel moved its head to "look" at Mr. Elliot then shot a small silver box at him, which unraveled in midair into a metal net. Mr. Elliot crashed into the wall behind the stage and the metal net kept him in place on the wall. Like a bug in a spider's web, waiting for its doom.

Zim laughed and pushed another couple buttons. The statues that lined the walls of the room stood up at attention then marched into position. Two Angels guarded the doors, keeping anyone from escaping, each with a sword and shield in hand. A child ran towards the door screaming waving his hands wildly above his head. The Angel looked at the child running towards it and pointed the sword at him; the sword split down the middle and showed a gun barrel in the middle. The shot echoed through the room and blood splattered where the child once was, leaving nothing but blood and some other bodily juices.

I gasped and glanced up at Luna and Dib who were still on the stage, debating whether or not to help them.

"Shit, if I help Luna I have to save Dib too. But then- gah!" I growled pushing some girl out of my way as I climbed up onto the stage to Luna. Luna glared at me still supporting Dib on her shoulder.

"You did this to him didn't you?" she growled.

"Yeah but there's no time for that. Zim will kill everybody here if we don't hurry. Here" I gathered some energy ingto my palm and pushed the energy into Dib's chest, dispelling my previous spell. Dib took a deep breath and stood up on his own.

"Thanks, but this doesn't make us even ok?" Dib growled dusting himself off. I rolled my eyes and jumped off the stage again and weaved through the crowd towards Zim and his Angel. When I came into ZIm's view he glared at me then fiddled with the controls.

"Once I'm done with Dib, I'll take care of you filthy-earth-creature." he growled then turning his attention back towards Dib and Luna. The Angels marched into a semi-circle around the stage sword-guns pointing at Dib and Luna. I ran up to Zim grabbing his shoulder.

"Zim stop! You're going to kill Luna!" I yelled trying to grab the device from his hand. Zim growled and pushed me away roughly then pushed a button. The lights on the Angels guns light up. Zim laughed.

"Now Dib you will no longer be a threat to me any-" ZIm yelled, eyes narrowed on Dib and Luna. Just then the circle of Angels shut down, slumping over and dropping their weapons.

"What?! How?!" Zim yelled in panic and anger. Zim snapped his attention to me, glaring at me hard. He clenched the device hard until there was a small cracking sound coming from it. Zim marched up to me and grabbed my hair, pulling me up to his level.

"What did you do filthy- stink-creature?!" he yelled. I winced and glared back at him.

"I didn't do anything." I growled, trying to pry his hands open to release his grip on my hair.

"YOU'RE LIEING! Tell me what you did human or I will destroy you." he growled. I clenched my teeth in pain and glared at him harder.

"I. Didn't. Do. Anything." I growled again, sending some energy into his hands and making him let me go. He yelled and held his hands in front of him palms up. His gloves were burned in some places showing bits of green skin which was either burnt black or a bright red. I stood back up and glanced around the room as students started spilling out of the room around the downed Angels. Within minutes it was just Dib, Zim and Me. Luna had disappeared with the crowd.

Zim growled and snatched up the device from the floor and fiddle with it. The main Angel woke up and stood at attention again. By this time Dib was already running towards the distracted Zim. Just as Zim looked up from the device he was tackled to the ground, the device knocked out of his grip and into the Angel's foot, breaking the device into pieces. The Angel shut down again and toppled backwards into the wall behind it, bringing a good portion of the wall and ceiling down with it.

"NOOOO!" Zim screamed reaching towards the broken Angel.

"Now Zim! What are you doing to do now? Your plan failed and you -" that's about when I hit Dib in the back of the head with a random metal pipe I found in the wreckage made by the Angel. Zim pushed the unconscious Dib off of him and stood up, brushing the dirt from his clothes.

There was another crash as an army of police burst through the doors on the other side of the room, each had guns loaded.

"FREEZE!" one yelled pointing the gun in front of him as he scanned the room. The police surround us and pointed the guns at the unconscious Dib.

"We got him we're taking him to the station now." one said, then putting their gun away and hand cuffing Dib. Another officer stepped up to Zim and I.

"Good job kids, you've help stop this maniac from destroying the whole Skool!" he then nodded to one of the other officers and they dragged Dib out of the building. Once the room was empty again I looked over at Zim.

"I'm confused." I said. Zim 'humph'ed to himself and turned on his heel towards the main entrance of the room which is where the Angel fell and...Yeah. I let out a sigh, running a hand through my hair, and then wincing as I touched my sore scalp.

"Well this sucks." I mumbled following Zim out into the courtyard. Almost everybody was gone, except for some small groups of students waiting for rides or cuddling under the trees. Luna sat by my car, head hanging low and fiddling with her fingers. I scampered up to Luna and knelt down next to her.

"Hey."

"Were you really going to let Zim kill Dib?" she asked quietly. I paused, and then let out a defeated sigh, taking seat next to her on the curb.

"I'm not sure. I still have mixed feeling about all that. I hate Dib don't get me wrong, but you like him so... I don't know." I sighed, leaning back on my palms and looking up at the sky. Nothing to see really. Too much light in the city.

Luna let out a sad sigh, pulling her legs up to her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs.

"IS Dib ok?" she asked. I nibbled on my bottom lip.

"HE got dragged away by the police. Apparently they thought he was the one who-"

"Ivy-human! Come here." Zim commanded. I looked at him over my shoulder groaning slightly in displeasure. Zim glared down at me, arms crossed over his chest he had taken his lenses off now that there was no one left but us.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I said so filthy-love-pig. Now come here!" he said again pointing at the ground next to him. I growled, rolling my eyes but got up and stood in front of him, crossing my arms over my chest and glaring at him.

"What Zim?"

"I need you do something for me human." he said simply, a smirk forming on his face.

"What?" I snapped.

"I need you to stop being 'friends' with the pink-creature." I growled and straightened my back.

"Fuck you Zim." I growled turning on my heel and pulling Luna up to her feet.

"Come on Luna we better get home." I said softly to her then unlocking my car. Luna climbed in and I slammed the door closed after her.

* * *

A/N: Review please! :P


End file.
